Destiny's Gene
by MattyNoNecro
Summary: Often called amoral, worthless and without scruples, yet anyone who took the time to know him always managed to fall under his comical charm. Safe to say, Naruto has long been out of luck but with an abundance of wit and a gene for trouble a determined, truer Naruto gets unleashed upon the Shinobi world. A believable progression of a smart and strong Naruto. Still balanced. (AU).
1. Chapter 1: Too Good For Your Own Good

**A/N - So this is a new story idea that I recently got in the shower and just couldn't get out of my head. So I formed a plan, if I ever have any writer's block I can write a little for this story and it'll work itself out... that's what I'm going for anyway. To those of you who read my other story, at this point I'd really just say don't bother; don't get me wrong I love the ideas of it and I put a lot of effort into it but looking back some of it's really cringe-worthy and poorly done. What can you expect though, it was my first attempt at a fanfiction.**

 **I've been told this story really starts to kick off by around chapter 6, if you don't like it after that then I'd recommend that you stop reading, however I ask that you do give it a fair chance.**

 **Anyway, I'll let you get starte-, I do not own Naruto. There, now you can start.**

* * *

 **Chapter One - Too Good For Your Own Good**

* * *

He was ready, the act prepared.

"So Kioshi-kun, how have the new academy class settled into their first day?"

He had seen this face quite often over the years, but never did it look so forced and rugged, like it had been broken and hastily repaired. The owner of said face was Kioshi Matsu. Troubled would be a good way to describe him and he had a fair idea of what caused it, that being said, it was best to be discreet when talking to a fellow elderly Shinobi.

Letting out a sigh Kioshi removed the metaphorical mask before sitting down. It was customary to ask his Hokage for a seat but after what he'd just been through he really didn't care. He was just an average guy with an average build. He had the standard dull brown hair of Konoha and just to rub his individuality in a little he inherited brown eyes too. In fact, the only thing that he kind of liked about his appearance was the nifty "battle" scar just above his left eye...sadly he got this from a training accident. As if to show the world he accepted his bland appearance he brushed it off lightly with the standard Konoha Chunin uniform. 'What in Kami's name did I do to deserve a day like today?'

Giving his throat a sound clearing the Hokage simply lifted his pipe and lit it with a wordless Jutsu. Looking up to see the somewhat down form of Kioshi he thought it best to get started, "Every day each year you come in looking... something like you do now." No one word could describe his unfortunate predicament. "Every year I then ask what's wrong. After this is done you always proceed to explain everything that went wrong that day and how the new students misbehaved. I then spend a large portion of my evening consoling you, supporting you and ultimately giving you the confidence to look past all of this and persevere for their sake. At the end of the year you are relieved and happy only for the process to repeat within the next few weeks. The reason I'm telling you this is that by the look of your face, I don't think that will be enough."

All he received in return was a slow shake of the head.

It wasn't like Kioshi was ever one for complaining; in fact he was one of his hardest working and longest serving Ninja, truly wanting the best for every student he taught. However sometimes there was a limit to how much one man could take.

With another puff of his pipe he then rested it in between his interlocked fingers before giving the command, "Okay old friend; explain." He really wasn't looking forward to this.

He took a few drawn out breaths, trying to find the right words to what exactly just happened. He'd never encountered such bad behaviour before, "Well, it started out like a pretty standard opening day to be honest. Everyone got a tour of the academy and were shown their lockers while my assistant Iruka prepared the classroom; by this point I was pretty happy. Although a little nervous with the amount of clan heirs It was going smoothly that was until _that boy_ showed up late. I was annoyed at first and gave him a quick scolding off but he didn't seem to really care too much so I made an effort on watching him, you know what their like. By this point we had everything done and on good time so we headed back to class. That's when things got a little worse." He grimaced, just thinking about later events that happened in that classroom.

"As usual, my opening speech about what we'll be learning and doing grabbed the attention of all the academy students, even this year's Nara was very intrigued and didn't look slightly bored. But _that boy_ fell asleep; he even had the gall to start yawning." This was quite a surprise to him and, by the looks of it, the Hokage too. Nobody fell asleep during the academy opening speech. Every kid present had been anticipating this day for the majority of their lives, in their eyes it was the start of a Ninja fantasy world. To fall asleep during the speech was like falling asleep during your dream come true.

"Now I'm not too used to children falling asleep during my speech so I didn't really know what to do. I called his name and he didn't respond. I then shouted. No response. As I'm sure you can imagine, I was getting a little worked up at this point and my climactic speech was all but ruined because of the brat so I simply decided to finish it and deal with him after."

The Hokage could only let out a sigh, Kioshi prolonged everything. "Please, just tell me the basics. Maybe this boy was just feeling a little tired, cranky perhaps. Just list off what he managed to do in one day." It couldn't be that bad right.

Wrong.

Kioshi wasted no time, "He refused to move seats when asked; he provoked other students, particularly Sasuke Uchiha. When asking students questions he answered before they got a chance, I'm nearly sure he knocked out the Hyuga heiress; he often referred to Shino Aburame as Bug fetish. When he asked to go to the toilet he didn't come back for over an hour. When asked why he gave me an in depth detailed report on his restroom break and how he had created something called Chuthulu."

By this point the Hokage and Kioshi were going red, one through holding in laughter and the other by short breath. "Thankfully lunch came and passed without much of an incident, after lunch he had seemed to quieten down a little during Shinobi history but as soon as chakra theory started he went to sleep. It was at this point he committed yet another act even with a warning that I would put him into detention." Once he ended it was clear the man was on the verge of tears. He had a bad day all because of the brat. He would refuse to teach IT!

The Hokage finally let a gentle smile grace his face, "I suppose you want me to go and speak to him?"

Kioshi vigorously nodded his head. "Yes Hokage-sama. Please if I may ask, would you excuse him from the regime, or make him wait another year so he learns his lesson. I don't know if I can take another day of that."

He had a fair Idea of who he was talking about, he also had to get the full story from the boy himself, "We'll see Kioshi-kun. But you know what Naruto's like. He's probably got about fifty different backup plans to get himself out of trouble."

* * *

"Haha, that old geezer is such a fool; he thought I wouldn't be prepared for something as traditional as this." To anyone else the boy would have looked insane; after all, he was standing in a classroom alone seemingly talking to no one.

Naruto was a smart kid, very smart. He knew that he would probably press a few buttons on his first day by simply being there so of course he came prepared. Slinging his bright orange and black school bag off his back he set it on the floor before pulling out what appeared to be a simple wooden stick; All along its frame were small holes; holes that he had crafted to be the perfect size for holding a pen.

Opening it up to full length it was at least a metre long. "I knew it was a good idea to bring you, lines were an obvious one but to think I got it in the first day... Oh well." By his facial expression it was clear he simply didn't care. Why would he?

Continuing his scheme he manoeuvred around the classroom opening everyone's desks taking the required gear he needed, by required gear it was all of Sasuke's spare pens and the odd one from Ino for safe keeping, 'these things aren't cheap after all.' Popping them into the different holes he then held the stick vertically along the board before slowing writing his "mistake" so that he would remember not to do it again. "The middle finger is not a Ninja hand sign. There all done." Taking a few steps back he wiped his brow in a satisfied fake sweat. He had just filled an entire standard sized academy board in the space of a few minutes. It was supposed to take him hours.

"Naruto, I expected better from you, but I can't say I'm surprised." The stern yet amused voice was a familiar one. It was also one that his mind had learned to associate with punishment.

Jumping at the unexpected voice his head slowly turned around in a comical fashion. "Ehh, ehh ehh...hahaha, It's not what it looked like old man. I was just, y'know, practising a technique." His voice was strained and obviously forced to make himself seem incognito.

Trying to buy himself some time he took in the appearance of the Third Hokage. Although it was fairly normal for a Sarutobi, bar the big smoking guy that is. The Third Hokage was fairly small in stature; however that didn't deter from the powerful presence he seemed to exude. With tanned skin and grey spiked hair it was evident he was in the elder years of his life, accompanying this look was a small goatee. Another testimony to his old age was his gaunt and wrinkled face, one look and you would know the man was under pressure but that didn't stop his face always falling into a warm smile.

Shaking his head the old man would simply have interrupted but what stopped him was the one simple fact, it was Naruto. The kid, although incredibly lazy and unpredictable, was a natural genius. If there was a way to get out of trouble, whether that be lying, slandering or really anything, he would do it. "Well Naruto, what is this marvellous technique and what does it do... pray tell."

As if the clogs in his brain started turning his face provided the visual representation, this being his face turning from frightened into a big shit eating grin. "I can indeed provide this information." He was Naruto Uzumaki, being admittedly overconfident may have been one of his flaws, but why not? He had yet to unsuccessfully bullshit himself out of these sorts of instances.

He gleefully paced across the room, scratching the back of his head as he did, "Ya see old man, it's a secret. Plus if I told you, then you wouldn't believe it."

Without a second spared the Kage let out a low chuckle before questioning for some elaboration, "Oh, and why's that?"

If Naruto could describe himself in one word, it would be an oddball. Self-admittedly, he was anything but normal and he was fine with that, in his mind, being unique and different was the best, however it did come with its downsides. He didn't really have many friends not because he didn't want them, more along the lines of they didn't want him. Yes he was a prick most of the time but in his mind they deserved it.

Due to this isolation a reluctance to be loved formed, he didn't have time for that friendship crap, especially the way the villagers treated him. He just liked causing havoc with the occasional little tad of understandable evil mixed in.

On top of this he was a realistic kid. Somewhere deep down there was a well mannered, adorable boy that longed for friendship and love, sadly growing up on his own knocked that kid down a peg or two, add on his stressful responsibilities at a young age, little to no support, not to mention the majority of a village calling you a demon... Yeah, he turned out pretty damn fine all things considered.

That's what brought him here, standing in front of the Hokage because of his attention seeking ways and relishing in that few seconds that he was the centre of attention.

What did it get him?

A bad reputation with his academy instructor, a terrible one with the majority of his classmates in addition to putting even more of a target on his back. No doubt his posh and prestigious clan heir class mates would go home and tell their parents of their day... and that's why he was smiling so wickedly. He really didn't give a damn.

Translation? Yes, he really did not give a damn. Not about that stuff anyway.

Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind he hopped up on to one of the student desks, moving around until he got comfortable he then rested his hands behind him and leaned back, "Well I was thinking about that thing you told me the fourth Hokage did, ya know, the way he could make all this freaky stuff and flash about the place!"

"Yes. I believe you're referring to Fuinjutsu." As if on cue the little devil clicked his heels in realization before giving the table a small thump. Something about the action seemed practiced, as if he had prepared a response for his statement. He duly noted another one of Naruto's traits, this being that he was very hard on himself.

"That's it, Fuinjutsu. Well anyways, I was thinking about what you told me about needing really good writing skills for it so I created this thing," he again withdrew his stick. "If you notice, every letter in every word is the exact same width, and height. There exact copies. Writing with this thing is faster plus it influences my handwriting to be similar, unbiased and in a sense correct to its own law's. In a sense it minimizes anomalies." Damn. His eight year old brain cogs really had to work for that sentence.

Seeing where this was going the old Kage could only chuckle before finishing the explanation for him. "I see, so you're carefully drawing multiple words and sentences at a time at a very slow place, this requires a steady hand and in return will grant you one through practice and use. So hypothetically, you'll be able to perfect your handwriting at a much faster pace, very impressive Naruto-kun. Although I'm a little surprised at this, to be honest you're usually quite lazy and wouldn't go out of your way to do something as...strenuous as this."

The whole way through the Kage's analysis his head was held high, 'Oh I do love basking in my greatness,' then came the last bit, "Huh, lazy. I wouldn't call painting the entire Hokage monument lazy, old man. I'll do it again if I hear any more of that." He waited a few moments before he finished in a small laugh when he saw his Kage's reaction. "Don't worry, I'm only kidding." Besides, that prank cost way too much money.

The Kage sweat dropped in relief. He remembered all too well what Naruto did last time and it would be something remembered for generations. As one would suspect through the topic of their conversation, he painted the monument orange.

There was far more to it than that though.

It was fluorescent orange, it just happened to be chakra laced so no amount of Jutsu or water would take it down. Then there was the finisher to the onslaught. Naruto had set up the prank to happen the day of the Chunin exams, the time when Konoha had to put on a strong front and look like a paradise on earth; Naruto made sure that no matter where you where in the village, a giant blob of orange was in your vision. The amount of complaints he received caused a few sleepless nights.

Naruto burst into laughter at seeing the comical rain cloud atop the poor Kage's head, "That paint really must've been a bitch to get off, huh?"

At that the Kage's face immediately fell into a scowl.

Naruto held both hands over his mouth realising his mistake. Never curse in front of the old man, he'd received many a warning for his foul mouth but dammit it wasn't his fault. Cursing had all but turned into a verbal tick years ago.

"Naruto, what have I told you about swearing!" The boy knew about every profane word in their language and he was pretty sure the kid invented some new ones too.

Naruto slowly got up from his seat before going to grab his bag. "Well maybe if the village provided a better apartment and maybe even in a better area I wouldn't have had to grow up hearing it, then my young easily guided mind wouldn't have considered it normal." Heading over to the window he opened it before hopping up on the sill, he had figured out a good way to escape punishment was to guilt trip the old man, and besides it was time he got going before the old man remembered to punish him. Looking back over his shoulder he muttered, "But as you know, I don't have anybody willing to do that." He knew it was a dick move; then again, it was also true. While he and the Kage had close bonds, they never developed anything more than that, in his opinion anyway. He was treated like a grandson by the man, that didn't mean he treated him as his granddad.

Why would he? He was lucky to see the man once or twice in a month due to his heavy workload and apart from that he was on his own.

Being as experienced as he was, he knew Naruto was in deep thought, seeing the blonde's face slowly turn into a scowl confirmed that. Naruto's thoughts were never happy. Opening his mouth to say something he was silenced by the blonde deciding to take his leave and leaping out of the building. He could only let out a sigh at his wild nature, "Ahh Naruto, what will I do with you. It's clear you don't have any friends and it's apparent that you don't want any either." To say he was worried was an understatement; he knew how much good friends mattered, how a friend could pull you up when things were down.

He shook his head for what felt like the hundredth time today, standing to his full height, which wasn't that much, he gave his back a small stretch, "It's time to get back to work now that Naruto's been dealt with - let's see, what do I have to do? Permission slips, check. Ranking new missions, check; now what else... I forgot to give him the warning from Kioshi." The little devil had played him like a fool...again.

* * *

With his school bag over one shoulder and a wicked smile plastered back onto his face Naruto was running as fast as his little legs could carry him. Racing down the streets and alleyways he kept his eyes peeled for any Genin, after all, he needed a few Kunai for practising and they were pretty damn expensive.

Pulling into the market district he came to an abrupt halt when he saw a Genin squad entering an alleyway, obviously taking a shortcut to the tower. It was always so simple to tell too, a Genin would parade around showing off their forehead protectors and their casual demeanour was so much more natural. A Chunin or Jonin had experience and lived the life of a Ninja, walking around the village and living a normal life was only something they did in their spare time, thus it was easy to differentiate their demeanour.

This was usually how he figured it out, this time however it was pretty simple, they were carrying a cat, if he remembered correctly, Torra the demon cat, "Haha, dead giveaway." The temperamental grunts and occasional hisses of pain coming from the group backed up his theory.

Taking into account that there was no Jonin sensei, probably due to slacking off, Naruto hunched down on the ground behind a few stray boxes before his hand flew back into the open rucksack. Not thirty seconds had passed when he had pulled out ink, paper and a brush before drawing a seal and with a silent whisper of "Kami I love Fuinjutsu," he was ready to go.

That was another thing, he was very skilled in Fuinjutsu, not that he'd let the old man know that.

The Kage had recently let slip a little knowledge to him about Fuinjutsu. He remembered fondly at the memories when he inquired only to be given these words, "Naruto. Whatever you do, don't get involved in Fuinjutsu. You're too young, too reckless and without a sensei with years of training it would be lunacy." He remembered that brief stop, accompanied by a stern piercing gaze and a bang of his fist against his office table. He had never seen the Sarutobi this angry and was all but sure to forget about the art until a later, more suitable date.

That's when he finished his speech, "I know you never listen to me, or anyone for that matter! But if you ever take one piece of advice let it be this, do not attempt Fuinjutsu. One minor mistake and a simple sealing tag could cause a big enough explosion to wipe out an entire home."

And that's where the Kage messed up, something that awesome just had to be explored, and he did.

A few trips to the library, albeit sneaky, unseen trips and he bagged himself a few beginner books on the art along with a fancy new instruction manual by somebody called Jiraiya. A little research later thanks to his history books and he knew everything about the owner of that name. Sensei of the Fourth, one of the legendary Sannin, holder of the frog summoning contract and an expert in Fuinjutsu. As far as he was concerned the mans books left him in pretty decent hands.

His mind snapped back to his task. 'You may have done this before but that doesn't mean you should take it lightly.' Sneaking up on Genin was very challenging. He had to focus.

He snuck out from behind the box ready to attack his prey. Although he was well hidden and moving with little to no sound anyone able to see him would be intrigued at what they saw. Gone was the wicked smile and playful eyes, instead there was a scowl etched on his face accompanied by dead azure eyes.

Naruto was unaware of this. If anything, its cause was natural rather than forced.

Letting out slow calming breaths Naruto gave himself the go ahead, 'Okay, you know the drill.'

Slowly but surely he crept along the side of the alley, using the cover of shop stalls and other objects such as trash cans to hide his presence. Coming into range of the slacking Genin he gave a quick dart forward and with sleight of hand that could only be gained through experience Naruto reached into the Genin's back pouch before withdrawing well over a dozen kunai.

He moved back and they were placed into his bag with fluid efficiency.

He stayed close but remained silent, waiting for another time to strike.

"Hey slowpoke, come over here and take this thing, I've gotten enough cuts from it already.

It appears luck was in his side.

It was standard for a Genin group to use formations; while in the village and little to no danger it was a great team building exercise that also taught squads the basics of working together in formation, thus the Genin had swapped places in order to protect the package.

That's what he assumed anyway...

Like last time he waited for them to fall into place as no mishaps would occur. He repeated the process.

He let lose a smirk, he managed to get another dozen or so kunai along with at least five shuriken, it was a good hall. This amount would do him for at least a month considering he could keep reusing them until they eventually got worn out.

Turning around he was about to leave, he was more than happy with his loot, and then there it was, the corner of his eye just had to pick up the sweet, sweet image that would have him set for months. The only problem was that it lead the pack in their single file formation. It would be tough to get too without alerting his victims.

He took in everything about the target.

'An average height but a strong build, also a little on the heavy side so he'll hit like a bull but be as slow as a slug, probably an Akimichi... perfect.' He couldn't help but let a wicked grin lose before it slid back into a scowl. His eyes darted to his target of admiration. It was an academy standard issue of a training sack, packed to the brim and bulging every time his target thudded the ground with heavy feet. Although it itself was made of dirt cheap material, what it held was of value.

Not uncommon for Genin to have, the real surprise was that it was present. Usually they were an object just to place a mass amount of weapons into, definitely not to be carried around, especially while on missions.

"I can't believe sensei made you carry _his_ rucksack while he prepares the training ground. He could have at least brought it with him."

His eyes gleamed at information unknowingly let loose by the unsuspecting Genin, his wicked smile returned, this time staying. If the rucksack belonged to a Jonin sensei it had to have had more than kunai and shuriken.

The Akimichi kicked a stray stone out of frustration, "Well I guess that's what I get for talking back, right? At least his lazy ass won't be able to complain about carrying the bag, besides I don't want him any angrier at me than he already is."

'This really isn't your lucky day pal.' Although he didn't altogether agree with what he was doing he shoved that to the back of his mind to be forgotten. It was the villages fault at the end of the day. He was in the academy, he was expected to train and practise at throwing shuriken and Kunai. How was he meant to do so with none? The little money he got each month was spent on rent, food and when he had spare, clothes. If he was left with any, which was rare, it was put away in a jar to be saved for a rainy day. So far that jar wouldn't even hold enough for one Kunai let alone a set.

'Damn monument stunt.'

He never was one for plans. He was a hybrid. He loved stealth, it was natural to him, but when he was caught or needed to reveal himself he didn't do so with a formulated plan that would be executed to the second, he just went in an unleashed hell.

Well that's what he would do if he could. 'At least I'll get an A for effort.'

With that thought he sprung forward as fast as his legs could carry him, all effort for stealth forgotten. Approaching the single lined formation he tapped the closest ones shoulder causing him to look away, he then gave a loud shout of, "Sorry," which caused the middle one to turn around...into his closed fist.

He didn't have enough strength to do any real damage, but with momentum it was enough to knock him to the ground.

He didn't have to call for his next target's attention though. The panicked scream of his previous Genin victim followed by a hissing cat, no doubt being dropped provided that. His childish gleeful laughter probably helped a little too.

Not slowing down in the slightest he continued forward and like the little gremlin he was he pounced onto the startled Akimichi feet first successfully knocking him to the ground before landing on him, using his full bodyweight to straddle his waist was the only way to keep the giant pinned. He didn't have a hope of outmuscling an Akimichi, especially not one that was double his height and probably triple his weight. That's were his speciality came in, his back up if you will.

With the permanent grin still on his face he made direct eye contact, giving a cheesy wink he placed his trump card directly onto his forehead before running on.

All of this was done in a few seconds.

"Haha gotta love a flasssssh bang." Who knew Fuinjutsu would come in so handy.

If one was looking from afar the entire incident would have been comical. Something about seeing a pint sized kid knock over two Genin double his height just didn't seem right, add on the big cheesy grin and it looked plain wrong, physics shouldn't allow it.

Running from the team Naruto could be seen carrying in front of him a huge rucksack that was easily his size, if not a little more. That didn't stop him from laughing maniacally. Looking behind, while still moving he saw two figures groggily get to their feet and one still standing with mouth agape through the thin cloud of smoke... "Oh crap. There wasn't supposed to be any smoke in that seal, guess I must have messed up the pattern or something... Oh well."

At least it didn't blow up.

* * *

Heaving pants and ragged breaths were the sound echoing through his barren apartment, "Gah, to think the fat one was so fast." It had been going pretty well up until he looked behind him a few minutes later. Thinking about that sent a shiver down his spine.

Something about seeing a young yet developed Akimichi Ninja running after him like a raging Rhinoceros really freaked him out. "You know shit just got real when somebody ninja runs." He normally just ran with his arms flailing at the side but this guy had the technique on point.

Now he was pretty fast for his age but the fact that he had to carry a rucksack full to the brim with tools really slowed him down, add on the fact he decided to shout back at him that his chaser was fat probably didn't help.

He managed to evade the charging behemoth by dipping in and out of crowded areas, running through large groups and he even ran through a corner side bar to avoid the kid, not that all that did much either.

He stood straight and put on a face the old Sarutobi would often do when recalling fond stories, "But alas, the chase ended." He was getting pretty good at his elderly impressions.

The boy was on a mission to get that rucksack back, and probably cripple him with all the trash talking he was doing, that all ended however when he came to a small pond outside a play park. At the time the kid was close to touching him and he was all but caught, that's when he decided to change things up a little and put his unpredictable mind to use, he jumped into the puddle splashing up water everywhere around him effectively drenching his victim; it didn't stop there though.

His unexpected, unorthodox action caused the boy to fall in said puddle and when he saw it he couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't like before. He actually had to stop, set the bag down before laughing hysterically.

It was that bad...

Of course this made the raging rhino way angrier, if that was possible.

Again, it didn't help when he compared his appearance to that of a sun bathing walrus.

That seemed to be the final straw for the kid. He had been pushed over the limit, he was tired and he had been humiliated. The anger left, as did the adrenaline and instead of chasing the blonde he gave up, deciding instead to bask in his own defeat.

"Oh how I do love happy endings." Not for the Akimichi of course, but for him. Not everyone could be a winner after all.

Looking around his rundown apartment his adrenaline fuelled smile slowly slid of his face. He lived in a dump, literally.

And like that his mood changed from ecstatic to the right opposite. It was normal when he was at home... or nobody was around to see.

His front door led directly into the kitchen, living area combo which was the shape of an L. When entering there was an old brass coat stand to the left that had a few goofy hats and masks and to the right a standard plastic bin. Then there was a row of counters made up of an oven, washing machine and clothes dryer, all of which were broken. You would then come to the back wall where a simple counter for chopping and preparing meals stood, you could tell it was used due to the amount of scratches, scrapes and burn marks littered from place to place. From the back heading to the right was a fridge and beside it was a freezer. The former was faulty, often leaving food unusable and the latter just straight up didn't work. All of this was fitted into the long part of the L with a old TV, faded cloth couch and a bookshelf accompanying the empty wall.

That was the one thing he took pride in, his book shelve. It was packed, meaning it could hold no more. All of which was different accounts, recollections and viewpoints on Shinobi and world history.

He loved history.

He loved histories people even more.

He had information on the founding of Kumo to the appointment of the Yondaime Hokage. He even had detailed accounts of the third great Ninja war from multiple viewpoints. Konoha's being the easiest to get and Iwa's being the hardest. Nevertheless he managed to scrape together a pretty damn good collection all things considered.

Making his way over to his bedroom door with a rucksack slung over his shoulder he opened the door, threw the sack in the empty corner before falling onto the bed, haggard breaths still echoing. He had abnormally good stamina for his age, and all things considered, he was beat. "That rucksack is just too damn heavy." He wanted to check his spoils of 'war,' however that would have to wait.

He was exhausted.

Surrounding him was a barren room. By barren it was empty bar the single bed he was lying on and a wardrobe that looked like it was about to fall apart. There was a small window and a back door along the far wall which led to a small balcony which actually had a pretty nice view. That being said, the rates and tax he paid because of that view nearly doubled his overall payment each month. "Damn council and their stupid laws."

With fatigue quickly fading he rolled over to his side and picked up the nearest magazine. He glanced at the front cover before reading aloud, "Hmm Never Ending Fantasy 7 remake, awesome." Because the game had come out ages ago he had played it quite often, in fact he owned the original as he was able to pick up a copy and the old console for it at a charity shop. The downside, and there always was one happened to be that the thing pact in and broke a few weeks later.

He took in the appearance of the guy standing in the front cover, "Cloud Strife? I swear that guy looks exactly like me only older. That's so freaky." He flicked the page before he let his obsession take a hold of him. Maybe in like twenty years when the game and the current console were cheap he could play it.

He continued his reading, each page making him slightly more depressed before he got to the real killer, "Blackout 4 now available for the X-crate one and the PlayTable 4."

'Hmm doesn't look too bad, post apocalyptic.'

Now he was really kidding himself. He wanted that game so much, not that he would admit that.

He continued, eyes travelling to a review, "Rated 8/6 by IGM, just the right amount of water, very moist... would bang."

He hated IGM, "Damn money whoring bastards." With that the Magazine got thrown to the back of the room. "If ya don't know where to put it, shove it in the back." He let out a giggle at the double meaning. Being raised in the area that he was came with a very imaginative mind. That was the simple way to put it anyway.

Although he didn't have much of an interest in newer games such as the ones he was reading he didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. He could never afford a console anyway but he didn't care. 'I have other ways to amuse myself.'

Translation. When he wasn't training, sleeping or pissing people off he kept himself company.

He looked around the barren room; his motivated smile dropping like it did before. "Okay now I'm just pulling my wire. I've got nothing."

"SHUT UP BRAT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING TO YOURSELF?"

And that was his ever so thoughtful and loving landlord who just happened to live in the apartment next door. Hate was a very strong word, but he hated his landlord. He refused to fix anything not to mention verbally abusing him like he had just done. Hell, he was just trying to keep himself some company and that was the reaction to it, "Fucking asshole."

He really wanted to tell his landlord where to put it, he wanted to burn this very apartment to the ground and any others the man owned just to spite him but when reality kicked in he just couldn't. He needed this place to live and he doubted anyone else in the village would allow him to rent an apartment for price he was currently paying.

All he knew was that when he was rolling in the dosh this place was getting burned to the ground and he was building a mansion on it's ashes.

Giving his legs a few kicks he could feel the stiffness leave them, he had nothing better to do so he might as well be productive. Shaking his head the deep scowl on his face was replaced by the usual when at home: a small frown. Getting up he walked over to his newly acquired gear, his chin length bangs and spiky mop bouncing as he went.

Just as he was about to reach down there was a knock at the door. Only one person ever knocked on the door.

"Aww crap, I thought I tricked you earlier?" Now he was in real trouble, he internally prayed the Kage didn't know about his... collecting of certain resources. He glanced at the rucksack before nudging it further into the corner.

By his voice you could tell he wasn't happy. "You did, but I remembered shortly afterwards."

He wiped off the thin sheet of sweat on his brow, thankful he had dodged the main bullet. "Okay...cool."

There was a minute's silence. "Are you going to let me in?"

He responded in a perfectly normal voice, "No."

Just as he was about to kick open the door in a rare moment of rage that only a certain blonde could bring out, the door was swung open by said blonde.

He took in the rather strange appearance that was quite different than what it was thirty minutes ago. The somewhat weird, spiky blonde hair with Uzumaki red tips was the usual, no surprises there. For some reason Naruto's hair always held and it had to be the weirdest most unnatural hold of all. He had two chin length bangs framing either side of his face, this was normal. The rest wasn't. On top of this he had a spiky mop of hair that looked uncontrolled and wild yet tame at the same time, like it was following a pattern. These multitudes of spikes continued back in the shape similar of a certain Uchiha academy student and strangely reminded him of that fictional character everyone talked about. Although he had red tips at the end of each hair it was less apparent at the shorter sides. The dazzling azure eyes were the same, obviously, and so was the blank look verging on a scowl that he always held when annoyed.

What was different was the amount of dirt that was on him.

He was wearing the usual black long sleeve top that was quite tight fitting as well as a pair of originally white, now light grey shorts finished with a pair of black sandals, however the kid was plastered in dirt like he bathed in it.

Before he could say anything the blonde cut in, "I'm dirty because I was training." Technically he wasn't lying. "I was about to get a shower but then you came."

"I assume this is why you wouldn't let me in." The voice was stern.

He scratched the back of his head not even trying to mask the lie, "Yeah, sure." They stood in silence for a few moments, it was clear he didn't get visitors often. "Umm, do you want to come in?"

Receiving a nod he stood aside letting the Kage walk into his rundown apartment, he had made sure to close the door to his bedroom so at least his loot was safe, now all he had to do was play it smart and he'd have the old man on his way so he could get to business. Walking in after the Sarutobi Naruto followed him to the couch, instead of sitting beside him on the couch like he had asked he chose to lean against the near wall.

He had only just entered the apartment when he let off yet another sigh. The first was caused by the state of Naruto's home; the next was by Naruto's attitude, or lack of attitude. He knew the kid didn't resent him, he just didn't know the proper way to treat a guest, or a friend for that matter. The conditions he lived in weren't good but he could afford to give him any more money, the village council were on his back enough and even though he would gladly spare money from his own account he couldn't be seen as biased to one orphan over the many others. He could do this if he could afford to give equal money to them all but even a Kage's wage couldn't afford to fuel orphans from a military based village. Not after the third ninja war and the Kyuubi attack. Not even close.

Although that wouldn't stop him from having a stern talking to the landlord, the broken things would at least be getting fixed, that's for sure.

After looking down at his feet in internal shame he looked up at the sun kissed blonde who was locking eyes with him, clear boredom etched on his face. "Now Naruto, I'm sure you know why I'm here." The voice he used was stern, but it held a tone that had a hint of guilt. He didn't like shouting at the kid, especially because he had no right too.

Naruto picked up on the guilt. He ignored it, after a few years he was well aware of the Kage's techniques or trying to make things sound better that what they actually were, 'Whatever helps him get to sleep at night.'

Responding he stated simply, "I am aware. But I damn well don't deserve to be." He was usually a lot more cheery than this, he liked to pick at people, have a little fun and now that he thought about it he was the damn king of sarcasm. But what happened today really pissed him off.

The Kage repeated his words from earlier in the day with a little extra. "Pray tell... and this time, be truthful." When he finished the sentence he at least expected some sort of involuntary response, like a widening of eyes at his more serious tone or maybe even a shiver as a sign of nerves, but Naruto took after his father that way, he was just naturally oblivious to what would affect others.

Naruto pushed himself off the wall and started pacing across the room, "Oh I'll tell you what happened and that prick you call a teacher better be gone by the end of the week!" It was the first time in a while he had let something work him up or get him frustrated, but he didn't struggle through life to get another tough run as soon as things were supposed to get good, he would at least get treated close to equal.

"That wrinkly turd, the one with the tree up his ass and looked like he was about to break down the majority of the day? He put you up to this?" He received a nod. "Fucking asshole, when I see him I'm so gonah shove a Kunai so up his ass he'll taste it!"

The Hokage in all his experience and time spent in the job had heard many different descriptions of the Chunin teacher, none quite as politically incorrect or bad as that. This time he didn't even try to reprimand the student for his language either; it was already a lost cause.

"What exactly did he tell you?" Naruto's rapid fire question knocked the elder out of his thoughts.

The Hokage let off another sigh, "You want the whole thing?" When he received a nod he was about to start however he couldn't help but notice Naruto's frustratoin. It was his first day at the academy and he was already having to defend himself.

He prepared himself for the blonde's reaction, "Apparently you refused to move seats so he could keep an eye on you. You provoked other students, particularly Sasuke Uchiha. When asking students' questions you answered before they got a chance, he seemed to think you knocked out the Hyuga heiress and you referred to Shino Aburame as Bug fetish. When you asked to go to the toilet you didn't come back for over an hour. When asked why you gave him an in depth detailed report on your restroom break and how you had created something called Chuthulu."

Naruto wasn't happy. He cracked his knuckles before starting, "Well spank my ass and call me slutty sally. That guy is sooo getting a beat-down." He muttered it but the Kage heard.

He now had a new target, better yet; he had a reason to be angry and damn he was. He hadn't had that combination for too long so it was time to get to work.

Putting it simply, Kioshi was fucked.

"I'll explain later old man, were going to confront this prick and then I'll explain, plus I'll be able to call what was true and false from that liar." He hadn't got this worked up in years and boy did it feel good.

Hiruzen Sarutobi could only shake his head in self defeat, "I knew coming here was a bad idea. I knew it would get you riled up and that always ends badly. Stupid, stupid, stupid." After a few face palms he looked up at the scowling blonde with a defeated face, "Can't we just be patient, work this out tomorrow when it's not late?"

"Patience is a virgin, where getting this done now."

* * *

 **A/N - Just a quick message that I saw on another fanfic and I agree with. Reviews make me happy. You can leave reviews on any chapter, no login required, and there's no need to finish reading it all before you start a review. Sorry if this comes of as being an asshole but any fellow authors will agree with me when I say that reviews are motivation, they give me ideas too so please don't be afraid to drop them even if they aren't necessarily positive ones.**

 **Now like I said above this story takes a while to get going so don't expect Naruto to be full in a full Kyuubi chakra cloak, blowing up villages and delivering really epically generic speeches of war all while smashing every hot girl in the story by chapter ten. If you're in it for the long haul I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy this story but don't expect everything at once.**

 **Things start to get moving by chapter 6, I ask you to give it at least that much of you're time if you truly want a story to read and remember to review.**

 **Okay mini-rant over.**

 **All criticism is helpful!**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hatred & History

**A/N - Nothin to say, nothin to show, ill af cause but least I got mad barz though!**

 **I feel so incredibly lame for just typing that. I'm serious I think that right there is an all time low... I'll just let you read on, kay.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Hatred & History**

* * *

It didn't take long to find the house with the help of the very unenthusiastic Hokage. Of course he basically had to drag the man to the place in tense silence but at least his occasional navigating skills were top notch. In little over twenty minutes he had made it to the driveway of the teachers' house where he let loose his first comment while walking towards the door with the Kage following behind. "To think, somebody who spends his day teaching kids can make this amount of dough."

It was true. Apparently this guy lived alone and here he was walking up his cobbled driveway to a large two story house surrounded in a huge garden, "Like come on. He's even got a damn fountain made of marble."

He increased his pace when walking up the granite stairs steps towards the large oak door only to be cut off by the Kage. "Naruto I think it's best if you let me handle this for now. You can take over after." He didn't show any sign of annoyance, instead just choosing to stand to the side.

"Whatever he has done must of really worked you up, huh?" He got no response. "I'll find out soon enough though?"

"Of course you will and when you find out you'll be madder than me." There was no uncertainty in his voice because he knew it was true.

He nodded his head before walking up to the door giving it a few firm knocks on the entrance that was at least double his height, probably more.

"Who is it?" The voice was warm and inviting.

"It's just me; I brought Naruto here as he wants to... resolve... a misunderstanding between us three. He seems to think that you have been unfair to him." He wasn't talking in any serious way or tone; in fact he was talking in a warm one, making it clear that nothing was wrong.

He really wasn't expecting this response.

"Hokage-sama, if you really think I'm going to let that _de-, brat_ in my home..." He basically ground out the words making it all too clear what he thought of the azure eyed Uzumaki. He was well within his right too, the boy had been a bother and the Kage understood that?

His face turned grim, "I see, so that's the case." The man who owned this very prestigious house was a loyal Shinobi; he was a good Ninja and wanted the best for the kids he taught. That's why he wasn't expecting this result even after the loss of his family courtesy of the Kyuubi attack. "I thought you were a better man than that Kioshi?" He wasn't going to have this conversation. Not on his front door for all to see and hear and especially not with Naruto here.

Any pride he had over the village was reduced every time an incident like this came up. He had known Kioshi for years, fought with him in war and he had been the best of men. Kind hearted, strong and good natured were all viable words used to describe him but now he was like this. With the Kyuubi attack hatred was reaching for him, with Naruto coming along it had a grasp, after nearly a decade later he was a changed man.

Kioshi responded, tone nasty, "With all due respect sir. The boy is a curse! Nobody wants him and nobody ever will and for a good reason too. Everyone else hates him just as much as he hates himself-"

That last one really cut through Naruto. With a moment of rage he leaned back and put his fist right through the door causing it to unhinge and fall to the ground, "Say that again you bastard and I'll fed your wrinkly ass to my goldfish. There may not be many but I do have loved ones."

During the the last sentence his voice cracked, there was a lot of doubt in that topic and everyone knew it despite his effort of secrecy.

Kioshi rounded the corner coming face to face with the pair, face red out of anger, "Don't you get it boy," He screamed, "Nobody would ever love somebody _like you."_

It was clear that the elder Shinobi was going to keep going and to be quite frank, he had enough. He was just too slow.

"Kioshi," The name was said in nothing more than a calm monotone act of gaining the man's attention. He could never really picture Sarutobi as a Kage but now he would well believe it. His eyes were barely visible due to the traditional Kage hat blocking their view but the little that were seemed to pierce through everything in its path. The very ground where he stood was cracked and ragged, as if an immense invisible weight had been dropped in the spot he stood. Kioshi was reduced to haggard breaths, a heavy sweat visible on his face.

Voice still calm he continued in monotone, "I can stand your indiscipline towards me. This village seems to no longer give me the respect I once held and you are just another to join that group, but to mock Naruto in front of me is too put your very life at risk. Do I make myself clear?" He stopped briefly letting the words sink in and letting the man know he was telling the absolute truth.

He signed, letting the directed killing intent drop, "I expected better from you. You know exactly how it works yet even you are blinded by hate."

Again there was a few seconds of silence before the Kage called his name making him jump.

"Truthfully, what did you do today at the academy?"

He took a few seconds to think, trying to steady his nerves under what he had just witnessed. "I...I ran away during class to... clear my head when I should of been at the toilet. Apart from that and flipping him off that was it." His voice was low and mellow, he was remembering a recent memory that he wasn't too fond of.

'Clearing your head huh, exactly like your mother. You'll bottle everything up and release it when nobody is looking.' He was about to respond when Kioshi interrupted.

"Liar; I saw you knock out the Hyuga heiress." He had his fist raised showing that he was struggling to keep his emotions at bay.

The elder Sarutobi solved the matter instantly before the blonde at topic could give a response, his voice abrupt a cruel. "Anyone with half a brain would notice how she reacts to him. Ever since she was young she's always had a thing for the boy." He spared a glance to Naruto to see his reaction and it surprised him. It was clear he already knew.

He suspected as much, it was all a lie. A feeble attempt by an old worn out man to hassle somebody in the hopes of settling a grudge, original right?

Stuttering as things clearly weren't going his way he fell back onto his last stand, and a terrible one at that. "Well _he_ was being disturbing in class. _He_ would answer other people's questions and generally be the nuisance _he_ is." Every slight mention of Naruto was said with distaste, something that was yet again testing the Kage's patience.

Naruto finally got a chance to bite back so he was gonah make sure he took a large chunk. "The only reason I answered the questions was because I was the only one that knew them. Better yet, you didn't direct them at anybody; I would put up my hand and give an answer that you would ignore before moving onto another. As for being a nuisance, I assume you're referring to conversation. I sat beside Sasuke and the occasional time I did talk was when everyone else was yet you only shouted at me."

He could tell Naruto wasn't lying and he had heard enough.

Walking forward with narrowed eyes and ignoring Kioshi's retort he stopped at touching distance before whispering so that only he could hear, "There was a few times tonight were you nearly slipped the secret." The presence he was giving off was something only a Kage could do. "If It ever does get out you better run; run pray and cling to your life because unless I have certain proof that it was somebody else, you're getting the blame for your actions towards my grandson. You do know what that means don't you."

He let the threat hang in the air before walking away only to stop at the door, "And Kioshi, don't come back to the academy, ever." With that he emptied a full blow of killing intent directly at Kioshi causing the ground between them to crack and the man to fall to his knees. His conscious had faded before he hit the ground...

Outwardly he was calm and composed but inwardly he was ecstatic. It had been years since he had done something like that. 'It feels good to be back.' What he had just done would no doubt cause him a lot of trouble, but he wasn't going to back down. Not anymore. It was time to put the council in their place

Naruto simply stared, wide eyed at the display. "Wow old man, you're not half bad."

He face faulted, "What do I have to do to earn your respect?"

* * *

The silent walk back to his apartment was awkward to say the least. Although he appreciated the geezer for doing what he did, he still didn't feel right for allowing it.

He knew the seriousness of what just occurred.

What the Kage had technically done was attack one of his own Shinobi for no reason. Well that's how the council would see it and they would make sure to call him up on it. The Kage had put his neck on the line for him and he knew he should be more thankful. That being said, he was still angry, angry at himself for getting into the situation in the first place. 'Maybe if I acted better then it wouldn't of happened?' He knew that wasn't true though. No matter how nice he ever was or how pleasant he tried to be he got treated the same. Like the nuisance he was.

That and he liked to do things himself. His problems were his. He would win his own battles.

The Kage had apologised profusely about his treatment on the first day and insured it would improve but he didn't have his hopes up. Everybody treated him like that and for no damn reason either. 'One of these days I'm gonah lose it, there's only so much I can take.'

He was sitting on his couch looking down at the floor between his legs. Arms resting on his side he was rigid and tense, clenched fists displaying his anger.

"Calm down Naruto. There's nothing you can do, what's done is done."

The calm and grandfatherly voice was not what he needed to hear right now, add on the realisation of just what is day to day life was and he cracked. "There is nothing to be calm about! My life is one big clusterfuck and when one shitstorm passes another one starts. You know what that feels like? Forget about all the crap that happened at the academy. Today I was told to go home and practise Kunai and Shuriken throwing for tomorrow. I wasn't given any and didn't have any money to buy them so how am I meant to get good at the one thing I want to do. Everything! I mean everything I do is at a disadvantage to others. When they play, I worry. When they train I'm collecting resources and that's even if there's a way to do so. Most shops won't let me enter and others charge double or more...WHAT THE HELL AM I MEANT TO DO." His head snapped up at the last sentence, exposing blood red slit eyes before it feebly fell back down. He was worn out.

There was silence for a few minutes. Naruto simply glared at his feet while the elder Kage was considering his next words. A slow pitter patter of rain ricocheting off the old roof was their only sound that the dead night of Konoha no Sato provided.

He spoke in a careful tone, mindful not to set the boy off, "What is it you want, Naruto?"

"I don't know." His voice was dead.

He opted not to comment on that instead he walked over to the kettle and filled it from the tap before asking another question, "Do you have a dream Naruto?"

"Dreams are for dead men and people with a chance at life. I don't have a dream." Unknowingly he drew blood from his hand, clenching them too tight.

'What's the point if you know it'll never happen.' A little part of him died when he admitted that but he was a realist. How was some backwash orphan meant to make anything with their life in a Ninja village, if he lived in a small town with normal people; maybe, a Ninja village; no way?

Eighty percent of Ninja were from a clan or family with Shinobi backgrounds. Civilian kids that managed to become Ninja were lucky to make it to Chunin, never higher. They simply didn't have the genes to do so. By the time a Uchiha or Yamanaka reached double figures there chakra pool already dwarfed an adult civilians, so how was he, an orphan boy with no funds, help or anyone willing to guide him meant to make something of his life. Academy he could do, but what then?

Seeing his question have a negative effect on the blonde he again backed off. Seeing the kettle marker indicate that it was full he turned off the tap before walking back to the kettle base. Setting it on he flicked the switch only for it to not work, this caused a grimace. He then walked over to the oven before placing it onto the hob; it didn't work either, 'Looks like we're doing this without tea.'

He set the kettle down before walking over to the couch, despite the dirty look he sat down next to the blonde, ignoring the fact that he immediately got up and moved to the wall. 'I guess this is going to be harder than the first time.'

He had to start somewhere though. "Naruto, what do you know about the founders of our village?"

The boy at question gave him a look that clearly said he wasn't welcome in his home anymore before answering. "What is this, twenty questions? Why would I care about the founders of this nightmare?" If anyone had a right to think that, it was him.

He again ignored the disrespect. He was more concerned about the boy's words. "You have no reason to think that Naruto..." It was a bold statement, one that made him lock eyes with the demon in his gut rather than the boy. Before he was interrupted he continued. "Do you really think you're the only one to be treated like this? I'll admit. You've had it bad, very bad. But it could always be worse. Be thankful for what you have and find something to cherish." He had now gained the boys attention. "If that ever happens and you lose it all. Then you can complain; you can lounge around and be depressed like others, but until you've experienced the pain I won't allow you to continue like you are." It was tough love that fixed Kushina. Hopefully it would work on Naruto too.

He gave the boy a stern look that caused no reaction, nor did he react to the words in anyway. That didn't mean the boy wasn't listening, in fact he seemed to be interested in the words. It only took a few moments to receive a response.

"You think you know everything." The voice was low and hollow making the hair on his neck stand on edge. "In reality. You don't know what you're talking about." It wasn't the first time he and the Kage had talked about his attitude, however it usually ended there. The Kage didn't normally pressure him like he was about to.

"Oh but I do. I don't claim to know everything, but I know what you're going through, or at least have an idea. Many years ago I was having this very same conversation with a kid around your age. She was similar to you in fact in that she had no friends, no family and no money. Do you want to know what she did?" He got no response but could tell he was waiting on his next sentence, eager for some advice on fixing his life. "What she did was remarkable and something little could comprehend let alone do. She did nothing." His eyes widened causing a smile to break on his aged face.

"Instead of complaining, instead of letting her responsibilities take hold of her, she lived. She didn't hide her feelings like you, she took one day at a time, step by step until eventually she had friends, had those she cared for and of course had money to do as she pleased. You know what else, the village loved her." Naruto was listening to his every word, each one getting his utmost attention until he stopped.

He was captivated by the story, the sheer excitement and enthrallment it shot through him was like a firework but that was the problem, fireworks died out and so did his excitement once reality knocked him back into place... It was a story, a fairytale story that happened to somebody else, not him. "What was this girls name then? Who was she?"

He just had to ask that question, didn't he? "I cannot tell you Naruto, but I will when you're older." All his work was reverted back to nothing as the hopeful eyes returned to their cold as ice state.

With that response the whiskered blonde tiredly moved his head to look at the ceiling as he slowly slid his back down the wall putting him in a sitting position. Again he glared at the ground before letting out a short, dry laugh. "You're such a foul old man... It's always the same... Remember when I used to ask you who my parents were." This time it was the Kage's turn to be silent. "You always said the same thing; I cannot tell you Naruto, but I will when you're older."

This time the silence lingered. One was trying to find the right words to say, the other was basking in self doubt. It was a while before Naruto asked the inevitable question. "Why am I treated so poorly by the people?"

The Kage could only hang his head in shame. "You know the answer to that question. I cannot tell you." He didn't bother lifting his head at the sound of a fist smashing against one of the flimsy walls.

He pulled his small fist out of the hole before again sitting down; ignoring the scrapes and cuts he got for his effort. He knew it wasn't the Kage's fault. He knew none of it was, but he couldn't stop himself from getting angry. He cracked a small smile, 'Hitting something always did make me feel a little better.' It was part of the reason he had trained so much before entering the academy.

He refused to be just another person, another Ninja that would only ever amount to cannon fodder because he would make something with his life. He would be different, not the cookie-cutter design ninja that did the job for income and nothing more. He understood that maybe he was being too ambitious, just maybe he should be thankful for what he got in life but that was the thing, he wanted more.

Not in a greedy way, not at all.

He had a great interest in history, he loved it. The events fascinated him and the people intrigued him but if history ever taught him anything, it was that this world, his life, no matter how bad always had something to offer, something to aim for.

Thinking these thoughts calmed him, maybe that was one of the reasons he enjoyed history so much. Looking at everything in hindsight was always so much more enjoyable. It was then he remembered the original question before his ongoing argument with the Kage resurfaced.

Clearing his throat he thought over his actions. Like always the Kage would talk to him or have a word a couple of times a year, and like always he would try and help him because that's the thing. The old man cared for him. It was then that the routine changed. He had enough of the kind words and the secrets and he snapped. He snapped at somebody who only wanted the best for him. This time it was his turn to lower his head in shame, he cleared his throat, "I know you're only trying to help me but it's frustrating." He lightened the tense mood the only way he knew how, "You think it's that time of the month."

The Hokage was nodding his head up until the last sentence until a small patch of red spread across his face. "Where'd you learn about the birds and the bees?"

Naruto shrugged, a small smile creeping onto his face as he let go off his problems, there would be time to think about them later. Plenty of it.

"The red light district is only two blocks down and you know what I'm like. Exploring is pretty fun when you head that way." He has a knowing grin. In reality he had never been in the red light district but he did know everything about the so called talk. 'Bless my young innocent mind.'

Before the Kage could say anything more he rose to his feet before walking over to the fridge and getting an instant ramen. He took the kettle and popped it into the main segment of the oven. It was unorthodox and took a lot longer but it worked. While doing so he spoke, "Now, before things got depressing and self harming I believe we were playing twenty questions. I think I'll take you up on that last one. My history fetish needs satisfied because as his pupil you can tell me way more than any book can." The childish smile he wore while speaking that sentence would unnerve anybody.

Something about an eight year old saying those sorts of things with an innocent smile just didn't seem right. Add on the fast paced bouncing on his feet due to excitement only instant ramen could provide... yeah. It looked creepy.

He dully noted how Naruto had did a one eighty in terms of personality, the boy was oppressing his feelings something that was both a skill and a bomb waiting to reach its limit. It would have to be fixed but with previous events happening that night it would have to be ignored until a later date.

The aged man tried to ignore the boy's habits. With a look that clearly said he was thinking he eventually answered, "Hmm, how much do you know about the founders?"

"Let me think," He gave a thoughtful pause, "Nothing." The Kage face faulted. "What! Getting information on the First World War was hard enough as it is. Trying to find actual descriptions or information about a single person is like trying to find a shit in a sewer. By the time you get there it's watered down and mixed in with everything else, impossible to find, or in this case impossible to differentiate."

The Kage was going to ask how the blonde knew that information before thinking against it. His mind would do better not knowing. However, as unpleasant as his simile was, it was true. There weren't many books about the warring clan error or the First World War. The little there were tended to be based on actual events or battles rather than information about specific people, no matter how famous they were. 'I suppose that mystery is what makes people consider their power legendary.'

The elder Sarutobi closed his eyes, something about reminiscing and thinking about these distinct yet fond memories made him feel young and free again, not tired and stressed like the majority of his life had been, "Listen close young one, your about to hear the story of living legends."

The Kage folded his legs trying to get comfortable. "Listen well young one; these people are important figures as to why the world is the way it is today. We'll start with Hashirama Senju as I know more about him. Hashirama was a great man, a powerful one two. Through the use of his special Mokuton bloodline he was able to mix water and earth together, thus creating wood as hard as steel and warm to the touch. Hashirama stood for peace and prosperity; it was his dream that brought together the clans and ended the warring clan error thus he became our first Hokage. Out of them we know the most about him as he was the most open and inviting. Now onto Madara-"

"Wait! That's it!"

He looked up to see Naruto hanging on to his every word, like every fact he memorised was worth a splendid price.

Waving his arms angrily Naruto shouted, "That can't be it old man, I need more!"

History really was Naruto's drug... or as he put it, his fetish. He chuckled and shook his head, "Don't worry. I'm just giving you an overview of them before I get into the good stuff." The boy's face changed from outraged to smiling warmly, eyes in an upside down U in a split second.

He decided to promptly continue fearing for his safety if he took too long. "Madara Uchiha was Hashirama's equal in terms of power. Although cold and intimidating it was said that he truly cared for the village, this was proven in the first Shinobi world war when he single handily lay siege to Suna for three days and three nights, effectively taking them out of the war.

Naruto had his mouth open in shock, "How can somebody be that powerful. He took on an entire village by himself, and won."

The Kage continued without missing a beat, "He was the owner to the legendary bloodline of the Uchiha: The Sharingan. This Dojutsu grants immense power but most of it is unknown as not very many ever manage to unlock it. Even without this Dojutsu he was still one of the strongest this world has ever seen. Similarly to Hashirama he wanted peace and prosperity; It was his dream that led to the creation of Konoha thus he was the one that named it. It was said he treated Hashirama like a bother however after the death of Zuko he slowly detached himself from the village. Ultimately he defected before being killed by Hashirama at the Valley of the end. It's said that not a few hours later and Hashirama succumbed to his injuries also.

Naruto was at awe about the information when something confused him. "Wait, wasn't Zuko the third founder of the village. I thought nobody knew anything about him." Everybody knew his name and his relatives, but that was about it. Like Hashirama and Madara he was recognised as legendary. Everybody considered those three to be simply better than anyone else and that was all most knew. He included.

"That is true, but there's a reason I'm telling you this isn't there? I met the man and I can tell you, he was special," The way he carried himself, the way he looked and the way he acted...It reminded him eerily of the boy.

'That couldn't be coincidence, could it? No, it wasn't. He didn't have _it._

By this point Naruto had forgotten all about the kettle boiling. The loud bubbling however reminded him. Taking the kettle out he poured it into his instant ramen before making his way back over to the wall where he again sat down, "So if this guy Zuko was so good why don't we know anything about him? He wouldn't of been as strong as Hashirama and Madara though, am I right?"

The Kage gave a genuine smile; he couldn't hold the excitement out of his voice. "No matter how you perceive the word strong, Zuko fulfilled it. He could go toe to toe with the other two and was said to have a genius mind." Just talking about this was like reliving memories with the three, it was amazing.

Again the Uzumaki's mouth was agape; shaking his head at near breakneck speed, literally, he knocked himself out of his daze before shouting, "Well, what are you waiting for old man! Gimme the rundown! The ultra cool Shinobi file! Mush!" He all but screamed the last word.

He knew he wasn't going to get very far without getting interrupted. Naruto knew the least about Zuko and if he knew the blonde, Zuko would be his favourite. "The third founder of the village was known as Zuko Namikaze." He glanced over at Naruto to see his expression similar to that of a fish. He also seemed to have temporarily inhibit one's brain too as his open shaking hand that had once held ramen now didn't. It had fell and was slowly spreading over the worn wooden floor, not that he paid it any attention.

He let off a low chuckle, 'That's a miracle in itself,' before continuing. "Unlike his two friends, Zuko didn't come from a clan. Back then the Namikaze name wasn't recognised like the Uchiha or Senju. To anyone that had not heard of him he was just another person, however he was equal with the other two. He was the owner of his very own Dojutsu, known as the Gatrogan and is the only person known to ever have it. And before you ask, we know nothing other than that he was born with it."

He ignored the boy's loud sigh, "The only people that ever saw it's true power are dead and nothing was ever recorded. Although Madara did state that it had similarities with the Sharingan, it is unclear which was more powerful. Unlike the other two though, Zuko did not strive towards peace. He wanted it, but believed that it could not be done until a later date because wars were fresh in the mind of nations. He had a slightly more distant relationship with the village too. Hashirama told me that originally Zuko was to become first Hokage under his and Madara's recommendation but he refused it. Once the village had been set up he tended to take long term solo missions, leaving for months at a time and sometimes up to a year. Towards the end of his life he was the bridge between Hashirama's and Madara's relationship but when he died, so did their connection. Madara no longer had reason to stay as his clan turned away from him so he left which led to their fated death battle." His tone ended on a sad note.

Naruto was astonished at what he heard, not only at the fact this guy was a Namikaze but that he had his very own Dojutsu. The Fourth Hokage was always his favourite and in a way he looked up to the man, so naturally he knew all about him. He had a few questions regarding the Namikaze but for now he would focus on Zuko; his brain was craving more knowledge. "So we know absolutely nothing about the Dojutsu?" He got a nod, "Well then, how did the guy die. I thought you said he was as strong as Madara and Hashirama. The only people that could take them down were one another."

The Hokage pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch. It was well past midnight now but he would answer a few questions for the blonde. After all he did have a trying day. "He died in the climax of the first Shinobi war known as the Battle of Red Watter, the battle that ended the war and probably the bloodiest in history. Suna had already been defeated by Madara earlier in the year so with one force down Konoha could focus on the others; back then there were no alliances. It was every village for themselves and they all met for a final decisive battle on the edge of Water country. Kirigakure was on its last legs so they had fallen back and as you might expect, this caused the other nations to push forward to stop them."

Putting this useless knowledge to good use brought I smile to his face, the fact that a future shinobi of the leaf was this interested in it was great, "If the Kiri troops managed to make it to their village they would slow down the progression of the war for each village; they could lengthen it and rebuild behind their walls as the other three continued battling, wearing themselves down. The hidden stone pushed forward to stop this, as did Kumo but Hashirama wanted to stop the bloodshed; although Konoha were winning, if only slightly, Hashirama and Madara were grieved by the losses of their people. They decided to go forward themselves and face the remnants of the war planning to end it in one swift strike."

This time Naruto wasn't awed or amazed - he was angry. "What were those idiots thinking? They couldn't take on three armies at once, nobody could."

A dry chuckle escaped the elder Sarutobi's mouth, "That's where you're wrong Naruto. They could. The two of them were monsters, both had a retreat on sight order and when working together they were unstoppable, a true force of nature...sadly luck wasn't in their favour that day."

He stopped, making sure his memory was correct and he got this next bit right. "As you know Zuko preferred to stay away from the village, he was on an Intel mission behind enemy lines gathering information at the time and found something of great importance; this being that Iwa and the Hidden cloud had formed an alliance. They both knew Konoha was going to win the war so they came together to beat them, it would have worked too if it weren't for the Namikaze."

Naruto gave a confused look, "What difference does that make?" This was confusing on so many levels.

By this point he was expecting an interrupting question, his answer already prepared, "Kumo and Iwa could coordinate their attack, with two nations working together they could control the flow of the battle. Kiri had been reduced to five thousand men, Iwa sent in eight thousand and Kumo nine thousand...Konoha sent in two. Now answer me this Naruto. If you were on the battlefield and you saw entire platoons being taken out by two men, who do you think would be the main priority to get rid off?"

The sun kissed blonde could only widen his eyes on realisation, "Fuck...Madara and Hashirama had to go up against twenty two thousand Shinobi. They didn't stand a hope."

The Hokage corrected him, "Twenty two thousand Shinobi and three Kage."

He gave the blonde a moment to think of the sheer scale of what had happened, "So Zuko rushed back to try and save them?"

The Hokage could only marvel at how the eight year olds mind was taking all this in, "Zuko came back to see Madara and Hashirama on their last legs. Not much is known from then on though, Hashirama didn't like to talk about it and Madara outright refused. What I do know however is that he bought time for them to retreat."

Again the Kage stopped talking. Even he had a hard time believing what happened next, the thing is, it was fact. That sort of thing didn't just happen for any reason.

The room was in a tense silence, the sound of rain pattering against the roof had died, instead replaced by an eerie silence.

"When they came back with an army, they found twenty two thousand dead, men and women alike along with the three Kage."

Nobody knew how many Madara and Hasirama had beaten before the Namikaze's arrival, what they did know was that there were no survivors.

* * *

He lay in his bed, bloodshot eyes wide open.

Hiruzen had left a few hours ago and he assumed it was nearly morning but he couldn't get to sleep. It wasn't like he was scared either. Fear left him a long time ago; the constant threat of being attacked and his creaking doors hammered that out.

To be honest he didn't know why this happened but it wasn't like he was completely out of the picture, this exact scenario would happen maybe three or four times a year. It wasn't very often but damn it was annoying.

"Come on, I have to be up for the academy tomorrow." He rolled over to lie on his side giving his eyes a slight rub.

For some reason, his eyes always got sore on these sleepless nights. Sore, tight and itchy.

* * *

 **A/N - and boom, Introduction completed. Now we got character development upon development upon converging plot lines upon kick ass fights to look forward too.**

 **DONT THINK OF THIS AS INSANE OC GODLINESS. The history provided in this chapter is world building, it sets aside the differences in my fanfic to cannon. It's like Canon's opening in a sense only instead of getting the rundown of a nine tailed demon fox shoved in some kid's gut we get a look at the base of my story, where and how it differs.**

 **This probably won't be brought up or even mentioned until I see fit, I just had to explain myself due to the ponders of a reader and rightly so. With all the OP godliness that this website contains regarding protagonists and OCs you couldn't blame him.**

 **Anyways now that Ive given you the rundown...sorta, kinda... please feel free to PM me regarding any questions, constructive criticism that you have or if you wanna just have a simple chat. I'm always down for that especially since I suck at explanations.**

 **You didn't really get to see much of Naruto in this, that's too be expected. It's the prologue. And yes, he looks like Cloud only he has slightly more tanned skin, red tips of his hair and the standard whisker marks.**

 **Please review if you have the time and Adios.**

 **P.S - This story will be epic length. If ya don't like that, just leave now.**


	3. Chapter 3: Making Our Foundation

**A/N - I do not own Naruto, if I did...**

 **You know what, I'm not gonah even get into that. The rant itself would be enough words for an entire chapter, the backlash I would no doubt receive would be horrible and I'm pretty sure I'd have somebody out there hunting me down for being offensive. Oh well.**

 **I'm gonah take a quick nip to the shop, get a Mountain Dew and start writing before I get a complaint.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three - Making Our Foundation**

* * *

 **One Year Later.**

'Bored, bored, bored, so bloody borrrred.' It was yet another long day in the academy. If you assumed long meant that the day was going slow you were absolutely, positively wrong. If you assumed long meant sitting through Iruka-sensei's history lectures that he already knew, doing shuriken and kunai practise that he was already adept at and then finishing the day with chakra theory that had been drilled into his head after about a month, yeah then you were right.

The last year in the academy had been slow to say the least. Turns out the first year of the academy, the beginner year, was used for giving the students a background and knowledge of what being a Ninja is all about along with how to use the traditional basic tools that all Ninja will need to function, nothing more and nothing less, for an entire single head bashing year.

This is why currently he was cursing his addiction to history. He was yet again "listening" to Iruka's morning time lecture; this time it was on the formation of the hidden sand and how they managed to harvest water from the desert. He had known facts like that for as long as he could remember and yet he was still forced to sit through it all. At least he wasn't the only one going through this. He was pretty sure the Nara, Shikamaru if he remembered, knew it all considering he slept through the history on a regular basis. That being said, he would sleep through everything if he got the chance. Then there was the guy sitting beside him, Sasuke Uchiha.

'Self centred, arrogant, prick.' Needless to say, he wasn't the biggest fan of Sasuke. When everyone else seemed to worship the ground he walked for being the last loyal member of his clan, he just treated him as he normally did.

Just because some guy had been given a bad draw at the world didn't mean he was going to baby him like everyone else. He had been given a pretty bad draw himself to put it plainly.

That was what brought him to another recent irritation of his. Every day he would head to the back row of the class via stairs and head to what was known as Naruto's seat, the one to the very right beside the window. Sasuke had taken to using the seat beside him.

He wasn't the only one confused either. Anybody that heard their brief but profane arguments would think they'd hate each other, and they'd be correct. Some of the stuff that spewed out of their mouths when they were heated would make a pirate blush and that was no lie. There were no boundaries, no line that was too far. When they fought it wasn't the occasional insult, they went for each other's necks which never worked out to well for him, you see. Sasuke had a lot of fan-girls.

'Probably the reason he sits next to me so they don't bother him.' That brought him to his final and probably most frustrating problem; the fan-girls.

After his first day being a little bit of a douche to Kioshi he had settled down a little. Iruka was a good man and ultimately he did have respect for him so he tried to be good when possible. But there was only so much he could take before he snapped.

The cause?

Fan-girls...

Who would have thought that the hated orphan boy with nothing to his name would have a following when entering the academy, but thankfully it had come to a quick end.

If not, the class might have had a few missing students by the end of the year.

After a few days once they found out his name they of course went home to tell their parents, and for once he was glad of his terrible reputation. Within a week he had went from the cool, popular kid to the hated loser. None of the civilian kids would even spare him a glance let alone talk to him due to their parents. That being said, he did have a few acquaintances.

Choji, a typical brown haired, food loving Akimichi was pretty fair with him. He didn't judge him nor did his parents so they got on fine, the same could be said with Shikamaru. The problem there was that the two were already close friends and although he had played Shogi and spent some time with them he quickly got bored. All they wanted to do was Shogi, eat and watch clouds so although they remained friends, they didn't really have the same interests.

As for the other kids, it wasn't much better. Kiba was probably the one he was most akin to. They shared a wild nature, could crack a decent joke and enjoyed the same thing. The problem was Kiba's arrogance. In the first week he had unknowingly established himself as one of the better upcoming ninja. That along with the fact that he had a following of mindless female drones caused Kiba to name him his rival.

Apparently the wild appearance came with a similar personality as the Inuzuka desired that sort of thing, so immediately; despite his half hearted efforts he was considered the enemy. When he gave the mutt a beat down in a spar the boy had all but declared his dislike of him and that was the end of that. He had lost the fan-girls but the damage was done. It wasn't that Kiba didn't like him as a person, but the boy had decided they couldn't have a friendly rivalry.

'Damn Inuzuka and their freaky ways.' Was he really the only one to not find it weird that Kiba's mom had a talking dog and Kiba was perhaps one of the wildest looking Inuzuka he had ever meet. He gagged before shoving that thought into the dark creepy section of his brain, hoping for it to never be found. 'I'm really fucked if a Yamanaka decided to come at me.

Then there was Hinata and Shino.

He wasn't stupid, far from it. He knew that Hinata had a thing for him despite what her father thought of him. For that he respected her. She didn't let others around her cloud her feelings or judgement of other people which was a trait he really admired, however when he tried to befriend the girl she had been too nervous to act on her feelings.

That's what he didn't like.

He knew that she liked him; he knew that she would often spy on him thinking he was unaware. Although he understood she was shy and got a hard time from her pompous clan she had plenty of times to try and act on these feelings. Instead she preferred to watch him be treated like he was and scorned by the villagers. He didn't blame her for this, who would want to hang around with the village scapegoat? But no matter how much he tried he eventually began to resent her.

Maybe he was having a self centred moment but he couldn't understand how someone could watch a cherished one be scorned and hated without doing anything to help. As time passed he simply stopped caring so instead of trying to befriend her he did the usual thing. Whenever she would try and spy on him he would move and she was never fast enough to keep up.

Shino was an Aburame. There was nothing more to it. If he were to guess, Shino probably considered him a friend but they had maybe spoken a few sentences to each other at most. He was the silent type, very silent indeed.

Last but not least there was Sakura and Ino, or as he knew them; the banshee and the bossy one.

Sakura was a loud mouthed girl, strange pink hair and a fascination of Sasuke to boot; because of his...attitude... he had received quite a few beatings from the girl but he would always manage to get one right back, whether that would be an insult or to destroy her in the girl's pride and joy; Written tests. He wouldn't say he hated Sakura but he definitely disliked her. It was nothing compared to Sasuke though. The Uchiha hated the duo because of their constant pestering, for once, he didn't blame the fella. It was a horrid existence that he would wish on very few, sadly Sasuke was one of those people and it just so happened that Kami had answered his prayers.

As for Ino, the predicament was quite similar. Despite her feminine charms she was, to put it plainly, a bossy bitch. There had been a few times when he had clashed heads with her and he wasn't the sort of guy to back down when an argument started.

Ino didn't like him. People knew that he had no filter and if somebody started an argument with him they expected that no blow would be too low. In his mind it was the essence of being a Ninja. If he needed too, he had no problems distracting or silencing a target by using any means necessary, trash talking just happened to be one of them.

"Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you?" He looked around lazily for the source of the voice. "Don't sleep in class."

He lifted his head before a small lazy smile broke onto his face, "Sorry Iruka-sensei, won't happen again." His voice was one of tiredness and boredom. It probably didn't help that he finished in a yawn.

Iruka walked over to the board pointing at it dramatically. "That's what you say every time Naruto, you'll be staying behind today to learn what you missed."

Naruto's lazy eyes snapped open to that. No way was he staying behind after class. "I don't need too. Ask me a question and I'll prove that I already know it." He cracked a smile, Suna's history was simple. "If I get it wrong then I promise to never sleep in history again." When it came to history he didn't get it wrong if he took the time to learn it. The odds were that he had learned it.

"Hmm, never sleep again huh," the voice was thoughtful and considerate, as if weighing in his options. "Fine, but even you're not going to get it right Naruto. We hadn't covered Zuko Namikaze until today." A smile came to his face when he saw the Uzumaki's smile slip into a frown.

'Crap. He must've decided to move on to a different topic when I was blanked out.'

It just had to be Zuko Namikaze, the one guy that nobody seemed to know anything substantial about. He knew a bit about the man thanks to Hiruzen, he just hoped the vital stuff he knew was asked, not the less violent stuff covered in the academy. Like why the hell they had to learn what Hashirama Senju's favourite food was. 'Mushroom mixed soup thank you very much.'

"Now, Zuko Namikaze is remembered as one of the greatest Shinobi of his time, alongside the first Hokage and Madara Uchiha. What was the name of the Dojutsu that only he possessed?" He was unnerved to see Naruto's grin.

"The name of the Dojutsu is the Gatrogan, with it he was able to go head to head with both Madara and Hashirama. It is unknown how he got this Dojutsu or if it is unlocked, but many assume he was born with it due to a genetic mutation. The powers of the Dojutsu are unknown although it is meant to be similar to the Sharingan." His voice had no trace of glee or confidence. It was a textbook answer in a serious voice.

'Hmm, It's not too often you get to see him this serious unless he's sparring with Sasuke.' He didn't let his shock at the answer being correct show. "Very good Naruto, now, we all know how much of a fighter this legend was, but what about his personal life? He again smiled when Naruto's frown became significantly deeper. To be honest he didn't mind having to go over this with Naruto. It allowed him to hammer the information into the rest of the class and they always seemed to learn better with something less monotonous was going on.

At the moment they were paying abrupt attention between who would win the verbal duel.

"Everyone knows that Zuko had a son before he died, but who was his wife?"

'Aww shit.' It just had to be the personal questions. What was with people, he didn't understand why the village academy thought it was important to know every major detail or relative of somebody famous. He put up his hand, signalling to Iruka that he needed a minute to think. 'Okay, so I know that he had a son. His name was Bokuyo. I know a lot about him but what was the name of his mother? After their conversation that night he had made a point to check into the Hokage's office for more information on the trio. He couldn't get much more about them, but he found out a lot about their families and relatives.

It was time to put his mind to use; he retraced his steps taking in what he knew to see if he could think of anything more. 'So Bokuyo wasn't like his father. Growing up his life was hard, his father, Zuko, died three months before he was born and his mother died when he was five because of a disease. Due to this and growing up in times of war he disliked the life of a ninja. Although he excelled through the ranks and was known for his skills his dislike of killing cost his life on a solo mission; he died at a young age. Now, what were his skills? He was said to be very proficient with Wind but apart from that it's unknown...that's it.'

His eyes widened in realization before banging his fist off the table in triumph. This earned him strange looks and a few giggles but he paid no mind to it. He started his answer from the very start, making sure he got everything right, plus it might earn him a few bonus marks from Iruka. "His son, Bokuyo was expected to have the Gatrogan and was known for being put under a lot of pressure as the council wanted to make it a part of Konoha, similar to the Sharingan and the Byakugan. However, many years after his death it was found out that he did not have the correct genetic makeup for the Dojutsu as it was negated by his mother's gene. The only way a gene like that can be made passive is that if it has something at equal strength to it, another Dojutsu gene. This means that Bokuyo's mother, Zuko's wife was either a Uchiha or Hyuga and if I remember correctly, her name was R...Ray Uchiha? His voice became questioning towards the end but he was confident that he was right.

Although he was unaware, the majority of the class had their jaws dropped at his background information and logical answer. Iruka didn't, over the past year he had come to expect it.

"Very good Naruto, however it's pronounced Rei Uchiha. Although I haven't yet talked about Bokuyo, what you said is also correct. He was scrutinised by the some members of the council for not being able to awaken his father's coveted bloodline. His life was a trying one, he had nobody to guide him or help him and although he was treated like a prince by the majority of the village he held no love for his life as a Ninja. After his death it was thought that the Namikaze line had died out but it resurfaced a few years later in the form of our Yondaime Hokage who was his orphan son that he must of fathered some time before his death." He finished in a sad tone. The Namikaze truly were a cursed clan.

They popped out of nowhere during the warring clan error in the form of Zuko and then ended three generations later. Although he had a bad start in life, losing his parents to the Kyuubi attack, he had to say it had been a gift since then. He loved his job at the academy and passing on the will of fire to the next generation was a treat, that's why he truly pitied the Namikaze's. Despite the clans efforts it always ended giving itself up for the sake of the village. Zuko sacrificed himself to protect his friends, one of them being the first Hokage. Bokuyo lived the life of a Ninja despite hating it; even then he still did numerous high ranking missions before eventually succumbing to his death on a secret mission. Finally there was the Fourth Hokage, the last of the line and the best Ninja of his generation, the toad sage's student and the villages favourite Kage. Although he didn't have the power of the first he was certainly stronger than the Nidaime and the Sandaime, but where he really prospered was with the politics and the fineness that the other three admittedly struggled with. Under his short rule there was peace in the village and everyone respected his power. But as the saying goes, 'all good things must come to an end.' The Kyuubi made sure of that.

It was said that the Fourth was expecting a child, but he doubted it. 'Probably a rumour by some random housewife that caught fire.' Although the people didn't want to admit it, they knew the Namikaze line had died out, that was for sure. The Namikaze name wasn't like the Uchiha or Senju. When a member heard the name of an Uchiha or Senju they were cautious, they knew the power of those clans and any member from them was one to be wary off. The Namikaze was registered in a completely different league. There had only ever been one living at a time, but such was the fear of the Namikaze name even a child would be considered a threat. Before Bokuyo was even a ninja he had a bounty and was named a criminal by the other nations; that was the fear that the name caused.

During the academy teacher's thoughts, a certain blonde haired Uzumaki took the time to analyse his surroundings, one of the many perks of sitting at the back of his class. Choji, Hinata and a few civilians were looking at him in a strange way, he didn't really know what it was meant to mean as nobody had ever really looked at him like that. Shikamaru seemed to be studying him, as if trying to put something together. The rest were giving the usual scowls, trying to put him down after acing the test.

'Ahh, they never learn.' He leaned back on his chair making it swing before he set both legs on his desk with a loud thump, effectively leaning on its two legs. With that he closed his eyes and started whistling a jaunty tune. 'Oh how I do love me a pop quiz.'

If looks could kill, he'd be dead long ago.

* * *

He released a sigh, something that had been happening more and more recently. He was well into the latter years of his life yet he was still left with the seemingly never ending task of Hokage, and it was only getting harder. In the last year alone the Uchiha massacre had happened. That was a headache on its own but to think about that would only turn his sore head into a migraine.

He quickly forced it to the back of his mind.

Beside that he also had the constant hindrance of Danzo and his grunts. At the moment they were actually quite helpful to the village; being able to take on the dirty work that needed to be done was always helpful but he just hoped the man wouldn't push his luck like he did a few years ago. He was sure that if it was anyone else in his position the man would have been killed for treason.

Over the past year he had somewhat tamed the council, civilian and Shinobi side alike. While there was still a few outbursts it wasn't half as bad as what he had been getting before, however he was still being bombarded by the usual question, and it was one he was completely clueless on.

'Who will be your successor?'

At the start it had offended him that he was even being asked that, however after a sitting down with the Nara clan head, Shikaku he had been politely told their reasoning. Every old man was stubborn and he was no exception. He didn't want to believe he was past his prime, although it drained him the life of a ninja was all he had ever known and trying to accept that he was getting weaker as the years went by was a daunting task. He had given up his title once but in that case there couldn't be a more suitable candidate. Even if Minato didn't take the title, Orochimaru would of made a great Kage.

However now was a different case? Since then Konoha had fallen far; there reputation for producing skilled Ninja was as high as ever but keeping them ninja had proved difficult. Back in the golden age Konoha was powerful, no village could match them and for obvious reasons too. The Uchiha clan were at an all time high in terms of power, each year they were producing Ninja that would make great Jounin if not Chunin. They also had the likes of Sakumo Hatake, Minato Namikaze and the Legendary Sannin in their forces.

It wasn't like the village was currently low in power, they had recovered well from the attack and it was clear that they could go head to head with any village if need be. The problem was that they didn't have that extra something that they were known for; not the one man army Ninja that if needed, could take any situation and turn it in the villages favour. He could do that once, but age had took a factor on him, he would be surprised if he won a fight with any of the other Kage in the state he was.

That was where his problem lay. There wasn't any one person, one perfect candidate that he could pass the title too. Due to the events of the massacre, the two Shinobi that he would have considered were no longer viable. One was dead and the other was a missing nin. He could always pass the title to Hiashi Hyuga, but the man did not have the respect and power needed for the position, another detergent for this was the control his clan had over him. He was not suitable.

Another option would be the man that alerted him to this problem, Shikaku Nara. Being the Nara clan head he definitely would have the intellect, in fact he would probably be the wisest Hokage the village had seen; power wasn't a problem either. With the use of his clan techniques and cunning he would pass himself, however the problem here was that a Nara never took interest in the title. They were admittedly lazy and would do as little as possible to succeed, only ever coming to action in the tough times. He was a viable option, but not one that he or the man wanted.

This meant he was only left with two other people that were suitable for the job, his students and what's left of the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya or Tsunade Senju. He again let loose a sigh as he dragged his hand over his face. Those students of his were the cause of a lot of headaches. He hadn't spoken to one in years and yet she still managed to drag him into problems of hers.

The perfect option for the job and the one he'd most like to succeed him was Jiraiya, the last loyal Sannin. He had the power, the fame and respect needed as well as the intelligence. He was experienced and knew how the world worked as he had lived a long and mostly successful life. However there was a reason why Jiraiya couldn't take the title. Aside from the fact that he would outright refuse it, something that he had tried and failed to talk him out of - he was also too important to the village. The spy network that he ran was unparalleled to anything the other villages had, letting them always be one step ahead. If the man didn't run it then Konoha wouldn't have the constant advantage that they'd become accustomed to.

Such was his loyalty to the village that he even neglected his only living relative to attend the matter. Blood related or not, the man cared for the boy but despite his pestering he would refuse to spend time with him, insisting he had important matters to deal with. He couldn't tell whether the Sannin simply didn't care for him or he was afraid of being rejected by the boy for not being there for him in his youth.

He truly didn't know.

Tsunade was a completely different problem. She acted on impulse, she had a very bad temper, she had an alcohol problem and could probably bring Konoha into a recession within a year of her term; something he definitely wouldn't put past her. The reason he considered her was simple, it would bring her back. There wasn't a better medic alive and having her influence back in the village wouldn't just be benefitting, it would strengthen them tenfold. Being able to have one out of every ten active Ninja in the village a medic was one of his long time goals and now that an era of peace had ensued he wanted to make that happen, but for the first time in history Konoha was without a world class healer. Bringing her back would be influential and she would adapt to the role of Kage, and then that's where he hit the next dead end. She wouldn't come back.

She had lost loved ones in the last war and never recovered, she let depression take a hold of her and like that she left. If it was anyone else they would have been declared a missing nin, but he couldn't bear to cut bonds with another of his students.

That's what brought him here; waiting to see if his invited guest would make an appearance so he could solve this situation. Or he could simply end the elusive game that the reluctant man was playing.

"Kakashi." With that one word, a tall silver haired figure dropped from the ceiling, quickly getting into a kneeling position as was accustomed of Anbu before responding with a 'Hai.' With gravity defying hair, slanted forehead protector and a black facemask the only visible part of him was his single black eye. Just returning from yet another mission the man was wearing the standard Anbu uniform, the only anomaly being the stain on blood running up his right arm and a cracked dog mask hanging by his hip.

"Rise." The man wordlessly did so, as expected of any and all Anbu.

The stern and tense atmosphere wasn't one of any great importance; again, it was accustomed for Anbu to act like this and for standard mission reports to be done quickly and professionally. After all, a Kage's had plenty of chores to attend to daily and an Anbu had to be doing missions or training for the next one. It was as simple as that when on duty.

His hardened eyes locked with the man before his cold appearance grew a warm smile. "No need to be so formal Kakashi. I assume you know why I called you here?" Kakashi was the exception in these Anbu laws.

As if waiting to be given the go ahead his straightened form and tense posture relaxed into a slouch, he leaned against the near wall before pulling out a small orange backed book giving it his utmost attention. To the untrained eye it would look like the silver haired man was paying him no heed, as if ignoring him. However that was untrue. If there's one thing he had learned about Kakashi over the years, it was to never underestimate him.

Being the son of the late Sakumo Hatake, Kakashi had a natural talent for all things Ninja. Being the only surviving student of the Fourth Hokage as well as boasting over a thousand Jutsu in his arsenal, the man had a lot to offer, but more importantly, he could offer more.

That was the meaning behind this conversation, hopefully.

What he was going to do would be considered lunatic by many and would no doubt annoy the man but he had to play his cards right. Kakashi had cunning and lots of it, he could manipulate any conversation to his liking without his target knowing. Hell, the man was like a Uchiha, the only difference being you didn't have to make eye contact before you found yourself doing his will. No Genjutsu, no tricks. Just simple, basic bending someone to his will.

The man's response to his question cut him from his thoughts. "Yes Hokage-sama. You want my mission report?" He wasn't given time to answer. "As expected, the rumours were true. Kiri have entered into a civil bloodline war. Being tasked to kill a few of Yagura's general's was tough but-"

"You have no need to tell me this Kakashi." He cut across the Anbu's report. "I assume their dead?" He received a simple nod.

To be perfectly honest, he was sick of routine and he knew Kakashi would succeed, for one he was alive, that was proof in itself and the second was that Kakashi didn't fail missions. The man was a machine.

Seeing that Kakashi was about to take his leave a tired smile returned to his face, "Not so fast Kakashi." He gestured to the seat in front of his desk. "I have an important matter to solve and I need your help."

The last remnant of the once great clan took the seat, allowing a look of confusion to come to what little of his face was exposed. "I'm happy to help, but I don't see myself being able to solve any problems you can't."

He only shook his head to that. Reaching into his desk he pulled out his pipe, "Kakashi, this conversation were about to have won't make you happy. But I warn you now, let me get my point across and try to understand." If his words affected the Shinobi in any way it didn't show.

He put some tobacco into the pipe and set it into the corner of his mouth, "These thoughts of mine, the ones that lead me to this started a few years ago, but quite recently these thoughts became real enough to provoke an action, and this is where we are now." As usual, Kakashi preferred to remain silent, choosing to find out more about his situation rather than make a comment.

He lit his pipe with a wordless fire Jutsu before blowing out a puff of smoke. "The night of Orochimaru's escape has haunted me for my weakness. Because of my indecisive actions and my failure to act it has caused distasteful events and actions to happen that could have been prevented. However on that night I wasn't the only one to fall short." That sentence got a reaction, whether it was suppressed anger or surprise, he couldn't tell.

"I assume you know what I'm talking about, Kakashi-kun?" Hiruzen continued smoking, unfazed by the look on the man's expression.

"I do." Kakashi's glare wasn't directed at his questioner, but instead the floor. "I understand that I messed up that day, but I was still young, I had not received the advanced Anbu training that I have now."

Hiruzen just shook his head. "I refuse to believe that. You were stronger, faster and fought with purpose back then. Now you have mellowed, you have bottled your emotions about Obito, Rin and Minato so much that you can't move on from the past and ultimately, you are depressed; that night allowed me to realise many things, one of them being what made you tick; anger. If you weren't so good at killing I'd have removed you from Anbu by now."

Kakashi stood up after hearing that, letting the first of his emotions show. "Well what did you expect," His voice raised, "I was in over my depth, I was hunting him under your orders and when I had the snake trapped I froze. I wasn't ready." He felt like punching something, anything to relieve this anger.

"You're angry?" He questioned. "You never get unfazed; you rarely show emotion in the midst of a fight let alone a stale conversation about the past?" He was working the man up, but he had too if he hoped to achieve his goal.

Kakashi was now pacing the room, "Don't act stupid with me, I know where this is going." He wasn't shouting, he wasn't even showing that much rage. What the man was showing however was something far worse; anxiety.

He had spent years of blocking out and forgetting his past, this was causing him harm and needed to be fixed, thus this conversation was happening.

The Kage remained seated, unfazed by his Ninja's actions. "I'm not acting stupid. You had Orochimaru trapped, cornered and all it took was to finish him; you had the hard part done... That in itself isn't the problem." Those words made Kakashi stop pacing the room, turning around to look at him in shock. "I didn't expect you to kill Orochimaru; he was an experienced Ninja, one of the Sannin. You had just become a man; the problem was how he stopped you. When you had the snake caught, the method of execution in place he was able to stop you with just a stare. The malice in his eyes was enough to stop you dead in your tracks, with that he escaped."

Kakashi remained silent. He had nothing to say to that or argue back for it was true.

"We'll come back to that point later." He was putting everything into picture for Kakashi, letting him know exactly what he was thinking and why he came to this conclusion.

There was a long silence in the room, it was clear that Hiruzen was waiting for Kakashi to speak, to comment on what he had just said. "So what," his voice was back to normal, this being monotone. "Where are you going with this? You aren't mad at me failing to kill him as you couldn't either, so what is the meaning of this conversation?"

It was the first time since the conversation started that the Hokage let out a chuckle, albeit a dry one, devoid of any humour. "We Kage are looked upon foremost as Ninja, then as protectors and finally as a symbol. Our Shodai was a symbol of peace, Nidaime was a symbol of wisdom and I, a symbol of the will of fire. However what everyone forgets, whether it be the highest ranking Anbu or the simple civilian, it's that we are people too." While speaking he had got up and walked over to the pictures of the previous Kage, Kakashi was hanging onto his every word.

He looked at each picture with fondness in his eyes before hardening his gaze, "A Kage has to bear an awful burden, one that I would wish on nobody. However when I die I need somebody to take this position off my hands, somebody that I trust, somebody I respect and most importantly, somebody young, that isn't afraid to make a change." He was still looking away from the man but he could feel his body shaking, Kakashi knew where he was going with this.

He let out another puff of smoke, "I practically raised three students to take this position off my hands. Jiraiya would rather die than take it, he is too free spirited, and I don't think I need to explain the other two to you. One would probably maim me if I even asked her and the other would kill me before I got the chance. That's why I called you here."

Before he could say anymore the Anbu captain cut across him. Uncharacteristically his voice was frantic. "You know I would do anything you order me too, but the position of Hokage? I'm not deserving of it. I've never been able to do anything right with my life... It was my fault Obito died; I couldn't even keep his dying wish." He had to stop to settle his voice, "Even after all that I thought I had changed, I thought I was stronger - I could still only watch as Minato-sensei lost his life. Even now I can't be the friend to his legacy like I promised I would." Finishing his sentence Kakashi slumped back into the chair, a feeling of nausea coming over him due to the strong negative feelings.

Hiruzen turned around to look at him, silencing any other words that could escape his mouth with the severity of his gaze. "What's done is done Kakashi, and don't get ahead of yourself either, in the state you are in you wouldn't be fit for the position. You have spent the majority of your years depressed, every time you look to be recovering a loved one has been tragically taken from you. Since Minato's death you have turned into a hermit, you haven't made any progression and instead have spent your free time reminiscing about the past, preferring to live in it than the present day." He let his words sink in, making it clear he didn't improve. "Gai tells me he barely sees you anymore, and Tenzo simply doesn't see you-"

"Hokage-sama, you know all too well that I have been working for the village, doing mission after mission to protect it."

Hiruzen's stern gaze scrunched, silencing the retort. "I don't believe a word of it. I don't mind that you do missions, I find it warming that you feel so strong towards serving the village," his voice was laced with sarcasm, "What I do mind is that you have cut all bonds with your friends; and before you start I warn you to not. There is no excuse to breaking those bonds, especially how you have treated them over the years.

Kakashi just leaned back in his chair. He didn't appreciate being spoken to like a child, but he knew it was true. He had all but cut his bonds with his friends, preferring to spend the little time between missions at the memorial stone or locked in his house. "So you want me to spend more time with those around me?" His eyes widened as the cogs in his brain put two and two together, "If you want me to become a Jounin for the simple reason of friendship, I decline. We agreed that I would stay in Anbu a few more years." In all honesty it wasn't like he had meant to cut his bonds, he just did. He took mission after mission for months. Those months turned to years and before he knew it he was here. The reason for this was simple; being focused and adrenaline fuelled, something that only missions could provide, numbed the memories of the past.

"Let me tell you exactly why I brought you here, and why I have told you everything that I have." He waved his hand signalling for Anbu in the room to leave, he wanted to keep the rest of this private for Kakashi's sake. "You were a child when you became a Genin," His voice was mellow and low, "Not a year later you made Chunin at six. It would be another six years you spent your time training hard and shattering every record there was until you reached the rank of Jounin at twelve. I'm sure you remember the talk of the village? You were her poster boy, the people loved you." A small smile came to his face, "I particularly remember being awoken when you decided to train near the Sarutobi compound. We were at least five minutes' walk away but you could still hear your group of fans."

He noticed the small smile behind his Kakashi's masked face before continuing. "No matter who it was, be it Danzo or a civilian everyone expected great things from you. The last Hatake, the prodigal son of Sakumo, you had already begun to pick up reputation nicknames when your friends were fresh Genin or newly made Chunin... and then it went all downhill. Obito died then Rin and finally Minato. Each time you got over one another fell and by the last of it you were but a shell of your former self, ability wise and in personality. This finally brings this long, boring and in your case emotional talk full circle."

He was getting to the end of this discussion, this next bit would be hard but it was for his own good. "Now let's take a step back and look what we're left with. An old man past his prime and in over his head at a job he's no longer qualified for, and a young man who is a shell of his former self, he has all the ability in the world, but no longer has the motivation and is lost in his memories. We are very similar Kakashi, although you don't know it, we are weary, tired and we both have underachieved in our life. But unlike me, you still have time in this world, you are twenty three, the world is yours to shape. You have the intelligence, cunning and there has never been a more skilled Ninja to come through our Shinobi system... and for that reason I'm placing you on leave." With that he turned his back to make his leave, in his mind the conversation was over.

Slowly lifting his head after looking nowhere but the ground, Kakashi appeared to be unaffected by the news, however his shaking voice suggested otherwise. "What is the meaning of this? What are you trying to do?"

The Hokage didn't stop walking but did respond, his voice suggesting that what he had just done was as mundane as a D-Rank. "You have three years Kakashi. In that time you are to make amends to the people of the village. You are to repair the bonds that have been broken and you are to train. You are strong but you haven't even scratched your potential. I don't care what your motivation is or what you decide to train for, whether it be to protect your friends, the village... or to become what everyone thought you would What Obito, Rin and Minato-kun thought."

This time Kakashi did react, eyes widened and a gleam in his eye that had not been present for years. "Then what, what after the three years are up?"

The Hokage had opened the door, but stopped to answer. "After the three years are over I will test you, personally. If you pass, you will take this title off me. You are my choice Kakashi; I will choose you to surpass me just like I chose your sensei." With that he left the room, well aware of how much scrutiny he would receive for removing arguably the villages best Anbu.

He sat still, plastered to his seat, not trusting his legs to carry him. It felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders, for the first time since his sensei's death he felt as if he had a purpose, like he had something to work towards.

It was time to become the Shinobi he was meant to be.

* * *

'It's about time I got a rematch, although it's always a little nerve wracking going up against Sasuke,' Naruto thought to himself as he was stationed in the centre of the training field in the standard academy defensive stance. It had actually been an enjoyable day so far, sitting beside Sasuke was a lot more fun than anyone else for the simple reason that he was left to himself. Come to think of it, that was probably why Sasuke chose to sit beside him, he was the only one that didn't fuss over the Uchiha and because he didn't try to engage in conversation he was easily ignored.

That was another thing, he knew it was his time to fight the Uchiha again, he had been keeping count and he was well aware that his adversary was doing the same. Despite not admitting it, they both looked forward to this.

Sasuke was the only one that challenged him, and the same could be said for the Uchiha. Some of the others could keep up, but never push them.

He had his left foot far forward and his right foot behind him. His loose fists mirrored this while he was facing sideways. Breaking his locking eyes of Sasuke he noticed that his arms were shaking. He always did get excited before a fight like this. He could tell Sasuke's were to.

"Are both fighters ready?" Iruka was standing at the sidelines with the other students. He was well aware that the majority of them were anticipating the fight with eyes peeled. Any other fight, any other match-up there was always cheers and encouraging shouting, when he and Sasuke matched up it was silence, the only thing heard was the sound of flesh meeting flesh or the name of a Jutsu.

Naruto let a small smirk come to his face. Sasuke mirrored the smirk only adding a nod.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha! Hajime!"

As the fight started the atmosphere only got tenser; both fighters refusing to make the first move, sizing each other up and not giving anything away.

As if on an unspoken command both he and Sasuke sprung forward. Meeting in the middle of the field Sasuke threw a fast punch forcing him to dodge before rolling to the side evading a kick that was centimetres from making contact. "You've gotten faster, but so have I." Naruto pushed off the ground closing the already short distance at blinding speed and punching Sasuke directly on the throat, the force of the hit pushing him back.

If Sasuke experienced any pain he did a good job hiding it. Barely coming to a stop before hitting the student spectators he immediately dashed towards him going with a sliding kick forcing him to jump over it. While sliding under him he reached up grabbing his ankle and twisting, sending a sharp pain through his leg and pulling it with his momentum it didn't take him to long to kick free and he returned with a vicious kick directed to his still crouched face. Although blocked it bought him time.

He gave his leg a few kicks trying to get the pain out of it. Out of the two he was probably faster, but it was only slightly. Sasuke however made that up in his technique and reflexes. He could turn every situation against his opponent delivering blows that would wear them down if not cripple them in a real fight. He was lucky to avoid these so far, his speed being the only thing saving him as he could kick out before the majority of damage was done. He smirked, "So, were going all out straight away, huh? I'm fine with that." The smirk turned to a wicked smile.

He wasted no time kicking off at top speed, none of the other students could track him, effectively losing sight of him before he reappeared before Sasuke, delivering a fist to the face, he followed up with fast punches and swinging kicks all of them being aimed at the upper torso and head but Sasuke had composed himself, blocking each one with a rigid arm or dodging. He kept this up, pushing the Uchiha back until Sasuke ducked under a uppercut before effectively landing his own.

Naruto stumbled back, open legs keeping him on his feet.

Not being given any time, Sasuke responded with his own combination of attacks, preferring to aim punches to his head and kicks at his lower body. "All it takes," he rolled forward, dodging under the blonde's punch, "To stop a fly." He pushed the back of Naruto's leg, bringing him to his knees, "Is... to... remove... the... wings." Each word was backed up with an elbow to his right leg.

He stifled the pain in his voice, "Or you can just squash it!" He drew his arm back and with all the strength he could muster, lunged forward, the initial force of the punch sending Sasuke smashing through a training dummy before coming to a stop along the ground, a small shallow trench in his wake.

They both rose again to their full height. Naruto now supporting a limping leg and Sasuke having his face covered in blood from the nose down. "Give up Naruto," the voice wasn't one of ignorance or superiority, just confidence in his ability to win. "You can't beat me, not without your speed."

It was true, Sasuke had targeted his main asset, when he was in hand to hand combat with the Uchiha they were matched in strength, but when Sasuke advanced in technique, he made up for in speed. That didn't mean he was a one trick pony though.

He pulled out two kunai, one in each hand before inspecting himself. It's wasn't as bad as it looked, he could still move pretty fast although it would hurt. Responding in his own way he decided to dash forward in a zigzagging pattern, his unchanged speed catching Sasuke off guard. Before he got too close he jumped high into the air throwing both kunai to the left and right of Sasuke. He could tell he was about to get another taunt but his smirk must of gave his plan away. Knowing better Sasuke moved directly back and not a second later, where he stood was sliced down by at least an inch leaving a clean cut between the two kunai.

He landed gracefully, biting down a groan at the pain in his leg from the small fall. He made a loud clicking noise, "You're not the only one that can use Ninja wire.' Although it was a little bit of an extreme move, there had been worse in previous spars between the two. Last time Sasuke had actually pulled the exact same move on him and he didn't dodge, he was pretty sure he was still feeling pain from somewhere because of it.

Standing at the side Iruka could only let out a sigh. 'Why is it that every time they fight they have to try and at least maim each other?' It had gotten to the point where he was considering banning the two from fighting one another; there fights always got out of hand and sometimes had to be intervened. It looked like today was going to be another one of those days.

There was a thin sheen of sweat running down Sasuke's back after that last attack. He had forgotten all about using it and never suspected the blonde to copy him. He scolded himself for the mistake. Naruto was a ninja through and through. He wasn't above fighting dirty, he wasn't above stealing another's Jutsu, and yet if one were to ask, you would say he liked to rely off his own power. Ultimately however, he just cared about winning, he somewhat agreed with that mentality but he wouldn't be winning today. 'He's still fast and it's too much off a gamble for Taijutsu, it could go either way, looks like it's time to bring out the Jutsu.'

Sasuke charged forward, while running he went through hand seals before shouting, "Fire release: Grand Fireball Jutsu." Ignoring the shock of the crowd, Iruka included he kept up his barrage by throwing numerous Kunai and Shuriken through the ball of flames. It wouldn't kill his opponent but it would definitely hurt.

There was no doubt in his mind that he had ended the fight, he had been practising that one for a while now, making sure that it was right. For his first time using it in combat it was a good size. The shocked look of Naruto before he fired the Jutsu told him everything he needed to know, thus he came to this conclusion.

He turned around to walk away, 'The dobe was in over his head, although he was a good challenge at first.' Unknowingly a small frown was present on his face.

"Sasuke you stupid prick! You don't know how much shit you've just got me in because of that." He had really messed up; he should have let the fireball hit him and dealt with the pain. Now the Hokage was really gonah get angry with him.

When he saw the fireball approach him he was shocked, he didn't know Sasuke could do any Jutsu, bar the standard academy ones; so when he saw a fireball of that size roaring towards him his mind had turned off and his reflexes kicked in.

That's why a perfectly unharmed him came into view of Sasuke and the rest of the crowd with a reinforced sealing tag floating in front of him.

Needless to say, his skills in Fuinjutsu had progressed since the Hokage let it slip; he was always making tags, trying to get better and more experienced with them so it was a normal thing for him to be carrying one.

Sasuke turned around, a full smirk now adorning his face. "Oh, so the orphan wants more!" He had never been so thrilled for a spar. He didn't get too just cut loose anymore like he could when the clan was around, to fight until he could fight no more. If he kept going like this his ambition would no doubt be achieved.

Naruto responded with a smile, one that was true. "Time to kick your ass and get a promotion! Bring it mommy's boy!" With that he threw the used tag behind him causing it to blow up in a ball of flames.

He was a sucker for dramatics... and apparently making faulty tags.

* * *

 **A/N - Last chapter was setting up the story and this chapter was a little bit more of that. It only skipped forward one year as I needed to get Kakashi set up because his actions and viewpoint regarding certain things need to be changed and ultimately explained. I don't want things to happen for no reason in this story, because damn it, it just doesn't work like that.**

 **Don't fret, Kakashi's character won't be OC, it will just allow me to do things later that make more sense which is needed for this story.**

 **Oh, and don't get things wrong. Sasuke and Naruto don't like each other, they just see one another as tools to get them stronger. There like rivals who see the benefit of fighting.**

 **Now that I've got what I want explained and sorted, next chapter I can get into Naruto's personality and show him off a little more rather than just the one liners and short conversations, there will also be a time skip to graduation and from there you can assume that the story truly starts, progression wise.**

 **PM me, review and do whatever else you wish, I'm outa here!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Night to Remember

**A/N - Ahh, I've been looking forward to this part. Now that all the back-story is done and the stuff explained I can just write the story and the direction I want to take it; so much more fun.**

 **Seriously, to anyone that hasn't taken a go at writing, trying to portray an image/background of something major from a third person point of view without giving away certain things but achieving the required image that you wanted...**

 **Yeah, as you can probably tell, it took a lot of planning.**

 **Meh...**

 **Anyway, I do not own Naruto and without further ado, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four - A Night to Remember**

* * *

(Naruto - age 12)

Naruto sprawled himself along the back decks off the academy classroom, arms clasped behind him to rest his head. At first glance one would think he was simply relaxing but he was far from relaxed. "I didn't sit through four Kami forsaken years of history that I was already knowledgeable in to wait another four for our sensei." He started tapping his legs showing his impatience.

The last three years had been much like the first one. They did history, chakra theory and then sparred. Of course there had been the extra stuff like learning the three standard Jutsu and branching into other arts like stealth and setting traps but it was all pretty simple. Life had continued as always, his landlord was still much the same, if not more weary after Sarutobi's "lecture."

Come to think of it, the only interesting thing that happened was Mizuki trying to pull one over on him.

The Chunin teacher had tried the method of bribing by promising to teach him a powerful Jutsu but only if he was able to steal and deliver the scroll of seals as payment.

To put it simply, it didn't work, in fact his plan had backfired; horribly.

Even if he had a brain made of brass, his years living it rough had taught him to detect a lie. Although he wasn't complaining; he got a handy technique called the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu so it was a win-win situation for both sides. After all, Mizuki stated that he hated the village and wanted to leave Konoha, albeit it was minus the scroll and with a few internal injuries but still, he had been granted his wishes; a win-win situation indeed.

That had only happened a little over a month ago, just after his graduation where he, yes he, got rookie of the year. 'Damn I'm awesome.' He would have preferred to say that he destroyed Sasuke on the long trek to the coveted title but he couldn't.

It was a close call, both were gunning for it but neither would admit it. He aced his written exam getting a solid one hundred percent while Sasuke got ninety six. He hit nine out of ten targets with both kunai and Shuriken. Sasuke got a perfect score. Apart from that they drew equal on everything else meaning it had to be decided in a spar, and again, although he didn't admit it, he was lucky to win said spar.

Sasuke had beaten him in their previous encounter and he had just managed to get the victory in this one by swarming the field in regular Bunshin. Although he had too much chakra to make two or three, he could easily make a hundred or more; with this knowledge he spammed the field keeping Sasuke blinded while he delivered vital hits; even then it was still too close.

After the victory Sasuke hadn't been too happy. It didn't help how he kept repeating that defeat is a learning process.

"Bah, why do I have to be in a team with _you_ of all people? You're just going to keep me and Sasuke-kun back."

The huffing voice of a certain Yamanaka cut through his head.

'Of all the people to get,' He still couldn't believe his divine unluckiness.

He sat up, a look of confusion on his face, "I really shouldn't have to put up with this. Traditionally; every year the top rookie gets paired with the dead last and the Kunoichi of the year, it has been like that for the past forty high and mighty righteous prosperous loving, you get the point years but Kami said, 'you know what, fuck that guy' and gave me you two. You didn't get that Kunoichi of the year; either did duck boy over there." He sent a cheeky grin to Sasuke which earned him a curse. "By the way, how does me being rookie of the year equal slowing you two lovebirds down." That last comment earned him another curse which he responded with a comical thumbs-up.

He had just let off a lot of steam with that, hence the reason he never really took to Ino, nor her to him. The two just didn't mix well; she was bossy and he hated being bossed around.

Another point was that she always looked down on him, she just saw him as some no name orphan who had an inflated ego, plus the opinion of her parents probably didn't help. Her father was a good man, loyal and a great Ninja, then again, everyone knew that his civilian wife had him wrapped around her finger. He probably didn't mind her befriending him when they were younger, but nearly all the civilians disliked him in some shape or form. With Mrs Yamanaka wearing the pants of the house it was clear that Ino already had a negative mindset from the get-go, never giving him a chance.

He shrugged his shoulders, 'Meh.' By now he had learned to live with it. He would always be at a disadvantage in terms of reputation but that didn't stop him from being curious. When he was younger and more fragile he had just accepted it, now however he knew there had to be a reason. He was sure he would get to it bottom of it eventually but for now it was all hypothesis.

"Four hours..." This time it was Sasuke who interrupted his peace, the usual low voice hinting frustration, "How long does it take for somebody to get from one end of the village to the other? He's either late on purpose or... just plain stupid."

The sentence hadn't even finished leaving his mouth before the classroom door was swung open revealing a tall, silver haired Jounin, well that's what they assumed considering his standard Shinobi uniform.

"I haven't even met my team and one of them has already made fun of my intelligence, not a great start, is it?" If he was annoyed by the fact he didn't show it; his voice was lazy and unrefined giving them the impression he really didn't want to be here. "Now, let's see what we have."

He spent a few moments taking in each of them with one judging eye that made it all too clear he had already formed an opinion. "The spoiled prince of Konoha and an equally spoiled clan heir; then I have you." His shoulders slumped and a sweat drop appeared when he took in Naruto's sleeping form. Not three years ago and he could make a Root Ninja waver like a leaf, now he was struggling with academy students.

Shoulders still slumped he drowned out, "...meet me on the academy rooftop, and for your own good, make it snappy." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke, making it clear to all that he was just a Bunshin.

They sat in silence, one of them shocked at how quickly they had been thrust into this situation. "Well, let's go!" Ino's loud scream seemed to have no effect on the pair.

Sasuke slowly rose from his seat before walking out the door, hands in pockets, "I'm not going to let some jumped up Cyclops get in my head," he finished just before leaving the classroom.

As per usual routine, her reflexes kicked causing her to scurry after Sasuke like a lost puppy; however she did spare one last glance at the blonde. "Baka, hurry up!" He paid her no mind; instead he was back in his resting position, eyes closed and all. "Damn-it Naruto, were a team now." It was up to her to sort this out.

Not thinking twice she walked over and deciding to ignore his peacefully sleeping form roughly grabbed Naruto by the ear with one hand and covered his mouth with the other before dragging him along behind her. "You're such a hassle Naruto." Contrary to her words, she did let a slight smile cross her face at his muffled screams.

* * *

"I wonder how long it'll take before they come here to complain." The aged Kage looked to the corner of the room, seemingly at nothing, "What do you think Boar, within the next ten minutes or perhaps latter."

There was a short moment of silence where the hidden Anbu was wondering whether or not he should answer; it was against protocol to make a sound, then again, it wasn't very often the Kage even acknowledged the Anbu in the room apart from the occasional wave of his hand telling them to leave. Letting out an audible sigh at being put into this situation he gave an honest answer, "No sir, I think the elders will be here sooner."

The people of Konoha really did know when to make an entrance.

Not a second after the words left the Anbu's mouth Sarutobi heard the sound of footsteps approaching the door before it was swung open leaving a handle sized crack in the wall. His ex teammates Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane often did have a bad temper, he assumed this was why they were both red with anger and had just slammed their hands onto his desk demanding to know the meaning behind the team change.

"What is the meaning of this Hiruzen, I thought we agreed on the Genin teams." Homura never was one for giving him respect.

"You really picked a bad year for this Sarutobi, it is important that the clan heirs get partnered with the right people; we had gave you the best combination but you went and changed it." Contrary to popular belief, not all old ladies' forced cookies and milk into their grandkids, if ever there was a person he truly detested it was Kohura, and she had only gotten worse in her old age.

He set his pipe on his desk and clasped his hands in front of him, "It appears you were correct boar, they were indeed here sooner than expected." Four years ago he had made a change to the way he ruled, he refused to be bullied by the elders and council any longer, he had been trusted to look after the village but instead other people were doing the job, he was just finalising their wills and wants. He had been trusted this title for a reason, not Homra, not Kohura and not Danzo, him, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He had made mistakes and admittedly he had failed at the job, but reputation be damned, he was going to put in a hell of a good finish.

It was again Kohura who spoke up, a look of disgust on her face. "These past four years have been tough for us having to deal with you after your change, but this is a new extreme. To go ahead and change Genin teams without our approval at the last minute. I will not stand for this."

The elder Sarutobi responded in his typical light hearted tone, "By all means, please, have a seat." Seeing that the duo were about to explode at his response he hardened his face and adopted the voice that every Kage knew, "Before you even start to disrespect me again I warn you; just because we were once teammates and friends doesn't mean I'm above throwing you two into T&I. You are no different from the rest of the Ninja in this village therefore you will be treated similarly for such acts. If you had treated Minato in any way close to what you have me, he would have been rid of you years ago. I kept you out of good will, out of friendship but recently I have been stressed, so please, do not make this in harder for me." If the tone and severity of his words wasn't enough, his gaze definitely would've been, it was the look he would give an enemy.

As one might expect, the two elders were left speechless. Deciding to put the confrontation at rest for now, they both took a seat and waited for him to speak.

He wasn't going to rush himself, instead preferring to do what he always did when faced with a conversation that would no doubt give him a migraine by the time it was finished. He went through the usual routine and lit his pipe, this time taking a puff before he even got started. He then took it out of his mouth, holding it in his hand and savouring the sensation of peace before the verbal storm took place; he loved these moments of serenity. He took another puff, well aware of the forming tick marks on his 'guests.'

"Now, where are we, "He glanced at them both making it clear he didn't want interrupted during his explanation, "Ahh, yes. I believe you wanted an explanation or my reasoning to change the teams." He reached into the top drawer of his desk and pulled out the document furthest to the front; he was prepared for this conversation. Placing it on the desk it showed a picture of each academy student along with their final grades upon graduation. "I am one for long winded explanations so I'll try to make this one short and simple," He pointed at each of the students in discussion, "I'll give a brief overview of the students. Here we have Sakura Haruno who we originally agreed to be on Team Seven, she has an excellent brain, good at strategy and shows the right aspects to become a medic-nin or Genjutsu specialist. Whether she pursues this or not is up to her."

Without lifting his lowered head from the document he held up his hand, stopping the spew of words that promised to come forth. "Next we have Sasuke Uchiha, shows all round talent when it comes to being a Shinobi, his only weakness being his inability to cooperate and Genjutsu, but as I'm sure you know the former can be cured through time and the latter when he unlocks his Dojutsu." He handed the two files over to the elders, it wasn't long before they nodded their head, acknowledging what he said was correct.

"To finish what was supposed to be Team Seven, we have Naruto Uzumaki." He ignored the scowl that crossed their face at the mention of his name. "As I'm sure you remember, he exceeds in most of the arts but is more natural when it comes to Ninjutsu. Although I keep telling him to stop, he also seems to be quite fond of Fuinjutsu and his sensei, Iruka has personally told me that he lives up to the name Uzumaki; you can take from that what you will. Where he falls though appears to be Genjutsu; because of his...condition, it is unlikely that he will ever be able to perform the art although he is highly capable of dispelling them."

He stopped the explanation and leaned back in his chair, making it clear that they were free to talk. It would do no good to continue onto the next bit without explaining this first.

Not wasting anytime it was Homura who spoke up in a calm but confused tone. "I don't understand the three students that you have mentioned fit together perfectly, they complement each other in many ways and the only possible hindrance would be Sakura's attitude and Sasuke not getting on with Naruto however in your new team these are problems anyway." He didn't like this at all, not just the fact that Hiruzen had done something as important as this without informing him but mainly because there wouldn't be another generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation, something that was so important to the village during the last war.

Hiruzen internally smirked, he hadn't just made this change on a whim, he had his reasons and they were good ones. "You are correct Homura-san, but if you look at Ino Yamanaka's file, she has the exact same attributes as Sakura, the only difference being that she seems to be more skilled with the herbal side of the arts rather than book smarts." He saw that Homura was about to interrupt him but he again rose his hand, already knowing what the man was about to ask. "I am well aware that this reason alone is not enough the make such an influential change, after all, I am breaking the famed Ino-Shika-Cho formation. The second reason is the two's personalities; Sakura is persistent and strong willed, excellent traits for any Ninja, Ino however shares these traits however additionally, and what has made me change the teams is her bossy streak."

The look on the two elders face was that of stupefaction, they clearly didn't think this was enough of a reason.

He gained his usual smile, "Now, now; let me explain this."

Leaning over his desk he retrieved all the documents he had handed out before positioning them in a way that they were easily in his view. "Consider everything about Naruto and Sasuke and do well to remember exactly who they are, how they act around one another and most important, how they have changed each other."

The way the duo acted around one another amused him; the strange relationship verging on hatred of each other had caused Sasuke to respect the blonde.

He shook his head dismissing the thoughts before moving on with the explanation, "After much internal debate, I decided to break the traditional Team Seven line up, ignoring the unwritten rule of the Kunoichi of the year, the Rookie of the year and the dead last being paired together. Now remember that we all agreed on one thing, that Naruto and Sasuke had to be paired together for the simple reason that they wouldn't be happy anywhere else. Unbeknownst to them, they are the closest both have to friends; they are too uncivil, each lacking the social skills to care about the others feelings; while this would drive anyone else apart, it strangely brings them together."

He continued speaking, ignoring the questions both wanted to ask, "I'm not fool enough to think that would be enough though," His chirpy voice turned serious, "Friendship is the key to success for this team and if history has taught us anything, it's that they don't always last. So we have two boys, both of which are important for multiple reasons; if we put them with anyone else they wouldn't be happy; if we put them together they will no doubt come to blows if left unchecked."

He stopped letting the information sink in, taking a puff of his pipe as he did so before delivering the final blow for his argument. "Do you really think Sakura Haruno would be enough to pull these two together?"

He smiled, upon seeing their expressions. Both had lowered heads and scrunched eyes, telling him that they knew where he was going with the explanation.

It also made it clear that they hated the fact he was right. "You see Ino has a stubborn streak in her that will bond this team; I'm not saying there won't be rough patches, but as she grows, so will her personality. She's too stubborn to be bossed around, even by Sasuke. She will eventually create equality, a neutral viewpoint where the others would be bias to their own. She is the perfect choice, the only choice and may I add Kakashi's choice."

In the Kage's mind it was all too clear why Kakashi wanted someone like Ino in the team. After all, Ino was very similar to Rin.

* * *

"Gah, you pig. I'm pretty sure you broke my right ear drum." Now on the academy roof the newly formed Team Seven were having the first of many arguments.

"Stupid!" She tried to punch the blonde only for him to duck, "You don't break your ear drum and I didn't even pull it that hard; besides you deserved it for sleeping."

With a disbelieving face he chirped back while still dodging punches, "I was not sleeping...just resting my eyes. What! I was bored and that desk is actually pretty comfy."

While the dumb blondes were about to start a brawl Sasuke could only roll his eyes. Sitting down with his hands in his pockets he looked up at his new sensei who was mirroring the position, "You not gonna stop them before they involve me in this?"

Kakashi responded with a typical eye smile, "From past experience I always find that its best if you sort your own problems, especially since you lot are now a team." His mind pondered on the last bit of his new student's question. "What makes you think you'll get dragged into it?" He was generally curious.

Sasuke took his hand out of his pockets, leaned back and used them to hold himself upright before sighing, "It's Naruto. What do you expect?"

"Ino, don't do it!" The sound of a soft thud was heard making it all too clear that Ino had finally hit her target. The groan that followed made it clear that the aim of said thud had hit a sweet spot.

Hand's on her hip and confident smirk plastered to her face she said, "That's what you get for calling me meat, baka."

Although it didn't hurt too much Naruto definitely wouldn't be letting that happen again, 'She's got more power in her arm than you'd think but still, not enough.' If she was hoping to keep up with him and Sasuke she would have to step up her game.

That made him think, 'Mmm, I wonder.' She wasn't past standing up for herself, that was for sure; come to think of it, in the past he had always made fun of her infatuation of Sasuke which never got too much of a reaction, however the one time he actually makes fun of her she had gotten quite angry at him, 'Maybe she's not a complete loss.'

"Naruto, Ino, hurry up!" He decided listening to his new pupil's advice would be beneficial for all, he hadn't even done anything with them yet and they had already come to blows.

Seeing that his new sensei was patiently waiting for them he hopped up before sitting opposite Sasuke. Ino had followed him although she didn't have much of a choice considering he grabbed a hold of her arm.

Seeing his three students seated in front of him with Ino in the middle caused Kakashi gave his typical eye smile, "Well now that you pair have finished touching each other up," he ignored Naruto's blank glare, "I think it's time for an introduction." Seeing his students give no reaction he again drooped his shoulders loosely, "Uhh, you're going to be a lot of work, I can already tell. Let me give you an example; my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are... I can't really think of any. My dislikes are traitors and my dreams for the future, ehh, I don't feel like telling you." He finished by pointing to Ino, "Okay, your next piggy."

She was in disbelief, "That didn't even tell us anything," She was being held back by both Naruto and Sasuke, "And then you called me piggy!"

Being they type of guy Naruto is, he replied, "Well, it is quite a fitting name as Sakura called you that since before the academy?" Even while restraining the ball of anger that was Ino he was unable to detect the danger.

With her rage turned to Naruto she again punched him in the sweet spot. Ignoring his low groans she reverted back to her normal happy self, "Fine. My name is Ino Yamanaka; my likes are flowers and other pretty things as well as my family. My dislikes are idiots and people who take things too seriously. I have two goals in life; one of them is to be with the man of my dreams and the other is to surpass my father to become the strongest Yamanaka clan head." She was well aware of how the others reacted to her, yes she was girly, yes she disliked conflict, but that didn't mean the life of a Ninja was taken for granted; she was the heir of the Yamanaka clan, she knew all about being a Ninja despite what others may think.

Kakashi just gave the typical eye smile, not letting his impressed thoughts show. 'Who knew the girl already had such a drive, I guess she won't be as much work as I initially thought.'

Not wasting a second he pointed towards Sasuke, "Go on Sasuke, your next."

Leaning forward he clasped his hands in front of himself, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are training and that's it. My dislikes are...," he looked towards Naruto. "My dream for the future, no, my ambition is to... avenge my family." He left it at that. Thanks to Naruto constantly making fun of him it was no secret what his ambition was.

This time Kakashi did let his surprise show. 'To think that he's changed that much; everyone always said he was revenge obsessed.' Obviously, he still held major hatred for that man but it wasn't anywhere near as bad as he thought it would be. 'Who would have thought I would be pleasantly surprised coming out of this, those two will still need some work but not anywhere near as much as I thought... hopefully Naruto will be t-'

"Stop zoning out like that ya damn Cyclops, we want to get started on something important."

His glazed over eyes slowly came back into focus only to see Naruto leaning back, legs and arms crossed looking thoroughly relaxed, however he didn't look to happy. "Oh, you're in a rush. That's quite hypocritical coming from the guy that was sleeping earlier."

"Ehh, that's not the way I see it," he scratched the back of his head before shoving his hands into his pockets, "Time sleeping is time well spent, it means I'm resting which allows me to train harder; sitting here watching you and knowing all too well what you're thinking about just wastes time, and by the way, I'm a completely different barrel of fish than these two." He gave a challenging smirk to finish.

Kakashi locked eyes his with those all too familiar blue, "That's quite a statement Naruto, please, enlighten us." He could see that the boy meant every word of what he said.

"Hmm, maybe later; so are we gonna do something or quit with this gimmick? These two know me and I'm sure you've did research." He knew exactly who he was talking too and also a little about him.

The silver haired Jounin withheld a laugh, 'You're exactly like your old man Naruto.' It was frightening. Although his father wasn't as brash, or as rude...or as mean. Now that he thought about it, they were really different; so why did Naruto remind him so much of the famed Ninja.

He gave him a piercing look, "Hmm, so you want to get started? I was originally going to save this test for tomorrow so you would be well prepared and rested, but sure; we can do it now."

The three Genin couldn't help but shift uncomfortably when their sensei's gaze became predatory.

* * *

He swatted a branch out of his way before jumping down from a tree, "I really got to stop trash talking to people stronger than me." He had a goal that he must complete and it was already getting dark. "Damn Kakashi, how can I do this?"

After the team was introduced Kakashi had revealed that he wasn't planning to test them until the next day; of course, after his little outburst that all changed. They were taken to training ground seven and told three words upon arrival: Endure to persevere.

That was all they were told before their new sensei started unleashing powerful punches and kicks; he still didn't know the meaning behind this but he and the others had picked up that it was a test; what they were competing for, they still didn't know but Kakashi was the predator and they were the prey, that much was clear.

After the initial surprise they were able to work together for an escape, he was able to create a fodder army of Kage Bunshin which bought them a little time, although weak, they still had kunai and shuriken so if left unchecked they could do damage to the experienced Jounin. Surprisingly Sasuke had backed him up in their retreat, he fired off a few fire Jutsu and although they were evaded they did what was necessary and slowed him down; as for Ino, she couldn't really do much. She didn't have the long range techniques of the other two besides her basic clan Jutsu and it was too much of a risk if she missed.

'A good thing Sasuke talked her out of trying it,' it was likely she would miss against someone like Kakashi. After that Kakashi had managed to catch up to them despite their efforts and they had been split up in order to evade him. He had acted as a distraction by creating around thirty Kage Bunshin before hengeing them into each member of Team Seven while the other two ran on; he still didn't know how he got out of that.

He knew exactly who Kakashi was and more importantly, how strong he was. Despite everything, he knew that Kakashi was out of there league, even with the three of them they didn't have a chance which meant either one of two things; they weren't meant to pass the test or beating Kakashi wasn't the goal. While running across the forest floor he looked up at the now star filled sky, 'It's going to be next to impossible to find them now, let alone beat Kakashi.' A trained Ninja could use the shadows to his advantage, they could not.

He continued walking along the forest floor making sure not to make too much noise, although it was hard to see he could make out most things if he tried. He really didn't know what he was doing; there was dead silence around him and no sign of anyone. Was the task over or would it just keep going until they completed the unknown objective. "Gah... what the hell am I suppose-" The words caught in his mouth when he barely made out a string of figures standing in the distance, letting curiosity get the better of him he slowly crept forward trying to get close enough to make them out.

It didn't take too long before he figured out what was going on. 'I see... well at least I know that much.' Standing in the distance were Kakashi's Kage Bunshin in a straight line; he was able to look up and down it noticing that it followed the boundary line of the training ground. 'I can only assume he has them surrounding the entire training ground; looks like we're penned in anyway.'

Although you would think otherwise, that information made him breathe a little easier. Knowing that the real Kakashi was somewhere in the training ground hunting him down like an animal immediately reversed these positive thoughts. "*sigh* I really gotta think of a plan. It's obvious I can't escape, and I definitely can't win against him..." Naruto stopped walking as he let his voice trail off, the sound of twigs cracking behind him until his voice again rang out, "If you want to keep all your limbs attached I would stop moving forward because Kami help me, I will beat your ass to Suna and back."

"Idiot, it's me, Sasuke."

Naruto looked around to get an eyeful of the Uchiha, "It's about time you show-" Without warning Naruto spun around and flung a pebble hitting Sasuke directly on the stomach. He smirked when he saw Sasuke keel over, "Good, you're actually Sasuke." He walked back and pulled his teammate to his feet,"Sorry you can never be too sure with Kakashi and his Kage Bunshin."

The fact that Naruto said that with a smile and a chirpy voice before walking away really wasn't convincing, "So now that I've found you we can try and take him down, I'm pretty sure I saw him heading back to the centre clearing." He finished by picking up and launching the same stone back.

Without knowing Naruto dodged the pebble by leaning to the side to scratch his neck; not noticing the disbelieving scowl on Sasuke's face he replied, "No; we have to get Ino before we do anything." Realising something a puzzled look came on his face, "Wait, I thought Ino was with you?"

Sasuke snorted, "She was with me but she couldn't keep up." Seeing Naruto's face shift to a frown made him elaborate; he really didn't need an angry Uzumaki right now, "When you distracted Kakashi me and her went left while you went right, but he only sent clones after you and he went after us. She wasn't as fast as me, neither did she have enough stamina so it was either leave her or get caught with her."

Naruto just shook his head, "Gah, and you call me an Idiot. I don't know the objective of this bastard's test but didn't you listen in history."

Sasuke deadpanned, "This is coming from the kid that slept through four full years of the thing."

This time it was Naruto's turn to snort, "That's because I knew it all, shit-brick. Anyway, Konoha has always heavily promoted teamwork above all else; by Kakashi's three words that probably isn't the goal but that doesn't mean anything. He will expect teamwork, not yearn for it."

In his opinion Ino would only get in the way, but if that's what it took then so be it. "Well I had to circle the whole way around the perimeter to find you so she's probably around three to four hundred yards west from here. She's trapped in an Earth Jutsu so she's going to need your help to get out." He nodded when he saw Naruto's questioning look. "I won't be able to get her out, she's in up to the neck and I can't do any Earth Jutsu."

A comical rain cloud appeared above Naruto's head, "I can't do any Jutsu." The voice was but a whisper.

Really, he got beat for rookie of the year by this guy, "Then just do the weird sealing stuff, the way you absorb fireballs and other Jutsu."

Naruto's frown slowly turned into a smile, 'Yeah; sealing will work...'

Naruto just waved him off before starting to walk away, "Yeah, yeah whatever, I'll go get Ino and you make sure Kakashi doesn't get to me. Don't engage him unless he's going to see me and make sure to lure him away. We don't have a hope but we can at least try to take this Cyclops down."

With that the two darted off to complete their goals. Sasuke had seen Kakashi head to the main clearing that was used for training so he would go there and try to keep an eye on him while waiting for Naruto; if he needed to intervene he would.

Knowing that Ino wasn't that far away Naruto was tempted just to run but he steeled himself; if Kakashi was hunting them down then he had been lucky to evade him for this long, he didn't want to push his luck so he as usual he kept low and moved slowly.

Not ten minutes had passed until he had reached the small clearing Sasuke had told him about, and sure enough, there was Ino, quite literally stuck in the ground. He guessed it was roughly between two to three hours since he had split from the trio as a distraction so she had been in that uncomfortable position for around the same length; he nearly felt sorry for her.

Before doing anything Naruto decided to observe his surroundings. It was quite rocky for being in the middle of the forest with a few boulders littered across the clearing; he also noticed that there was a small pond near the edge and part from Ino that was it. 'I'm not stupid enough to think he'd leave her unguarded, but I don't know what to look out for.' It could be a few traps littered around the area or more of his sensei's apparently limitless supply of clones.

He settled his features before slowly sneaking away from his cover into the clearing; approaching from behind Ino he could barely make out that she was awake but wasn't moving too much, that was another problem. He couldn't call her name or she'd panic before it was too late and if a barely visible figure started approaching her it would be even worse. Either way she'd react and their position would be given away. 'Meh, I never was one for planning.'

Deciding just to get on with it he again started to creep forward being careful to avoid anything noisy, at times like these he was really glad he was gifted at stealth. Approaching Ino he quickly darted forward and before she could react covered her mouth with his hand and leaned into her ear before whispering, "Shh, it's all good; it's me Naruto."

He felt her shaking body slowly stabilise before he slowly removed his hand allowing her the speck, "Never heard of being selfless; I nearly wet myself." The voice wasn't one of anger but more of relief.

The little devil in him couldn't help but deliver the witty comeback, "Wouldn't be the first time I did that." Although he couldn't see her face he could tell she was flustered; that's if the stuttering was anything to go by... or she was angry; probably the latter. Who was he kidding getting people to like him let alone a girl didn't happen.

Deciding to relieve her of combating a response he continued, "Relax, I'm kidding. Now, we have got you out of here." He was surprised there weren't any traps set but he knew he wasn't out of the woods yet.

"We'll encase you can't see I'm trapped in solid rock. You're not gonna be able to dig me out and-" her sentence trailed off when Naruto circled around in front of her holding one of those tags he always used; her mind but two and two together. "No way are you sealing me in a scroll; definitely off limits. I've seen you absorb Sasuke-kun's Fire Jutsu with them things."

He ignored her by sitting down cross legged; once situated he unfolded the sealing scroll and out popped a large bag. "Off course, sealing you into that would be terrible," He took out sealing paper and ink before starting to draw on a blank piece of paper, "I've never been stored in a weapons scroll before so I don't know what happens, what I do know however is that when I tried putting something else in my weapons scroll it came back tore to pieces; for all I know there could be no oxygen in it either so you wouldn't be able to breathe too." He finished drawing on the paper before holding it up making sure everything was okay with peeled eyes.

Ino had somewhat calmed after hearing that, although she really wanted out of here she didn't want to be put into Naruto's scroll of death; seeing that thing fire back Fireballs and all of Iruka-sensei's techniques has scarred the majority of the class so it didn't leave much to be desired.

Naruto was blocking her view but she could see that his weapons bag was filled to the brim. "For someone that complains about being broke you sure have a lot gear."

Naruto briefly looked up before concentrating back to his seal, "Yeah, about four years ago I...wandered... across it. It was full to the brim with labelled sealing scrolls and I tell you, there was a lot of scrolls, I mean there was everything a Ninja could ever need," His concentrated face let off a smile before finishing, "My guess is that it was owned by a wealthy survivalist with a hoarding complex." There was a serious amount of equipment in that bag; with it he had trained his Kunai and Shuriken skills for four years at the academy and he had still not put a dent in his reserves, that wasn't even getting started on all the other gems that it contained.

She couldn't help but let of a small chuckle at that information, "So what you're saying is that you stole somebody's life collection for emergency situations." She wasn't a bit surprised.

"Correct." He held up the seal again, this time nodding his head in approval before slapping it on Ino's head.

Of course, this sparked a rather rude reaction, "What the hell are you doing! I thought you said you couldn't do that; something along the lines of being torn to pieces and no oxygen."

It was funny seeing her this panicked especially because she was trying to keep her voice quiet yet sound angry. "No. I said that I wouldn't store you in the weapons pouch. This one is new and has nothing to cut you, therefore it's safe."

His calm voice only further infuriated her, "Uhh, what about the no oxygen bit?" And here she thought he was supposed to be smart.

He shrugged his shoulders, "It'll be fine if I do it quick." With that he placed his finger on top of the seal and while ignoring her panicked pleas for him to stop he sent chakra through it and just like that he had the Yamanaka clan heiress in the palm of his hands; literally.

"Oh, very good Naruto, but how are you going to get her out."

The lazy and unrefined voice was his only warning but before he had any time to react Naruto was sent flying across the clearing only to come to an abrupt stop against a boulder. With a groan he pulled himself out and looked up at his attacker, "So that's how you're going to play," He coughed some blood into his hand before standing back to full height in front of the three Kakashi clones, "Instead of wasting time making traps, you just sent a few clones to guard her." His voice didn't show it but damn that hurt. The strongest punch he'd ever received was by Sasuke and they hurt, that was at least ten times worse.

Kakashi lazily flipped the scroll in the air catching it with his other hand, "Correct, but one of us may be the real Kakashi, and in that case, you don't stand a chance. Come Naruto, remember, your friend might be suffocating."

Naruto's eyes widened at that; he had been completely played. Instead of just attacking him he used Ino as bait, waiting for her to be immobilised again and attacking when he wouldn't expect it. This way he was on a time limit but still fighting three against one.

If Kakashi expected hysteria then he would be very wrong. Instead of an expected panic or maybe even anger, his features instead settled to the usual cold frown, "Fine by me." With that he darted forward at top speed unleashing a brutal kick only for it to be blocked last second; he could tell by Kakashi's widened eyes that he wasn't expecting such speed or strength.

Using this to his advantage he continued dapping punches and kicks towards the unbalanced Kakashi. Faking a kick he instead span in the air before delivery and wicked jumping punch causing the clone to burst into a smoke.

Wincing again at the pain in his stomach he briefly hunched over clutching it, 'What the hell it wrong. Why does it hurt so much?'

Ignoring the pain he took in his surroundings; he could see that both clones, standing either side of where he was, stared at him with uncharacteristic open eyes. It was clear that Kakashi wasn't expecting this strength from a fresh academy student. He slowly moved backwards to keep both clones in sight, thus allowing him to see that the left one now held the scroll. 'The clone I was attacking must have offloaded it at the last second.' His analysis skills were usually correct.

"I can't say I'm surprised; you were Rookie of the Year but still, that's very impressive speed and strength," The figure of Kakashi zipped out of sight before reappearing in front of him, "But it's still not enough." Naruto again received a wicked punch catching him off guard however this time when Naruto flew back he was caught by the other Kakashi before being slammed to the ground.

The dust cleared revealing a split log, "Over here patch." Ten Naruto clones charged out from the tree line wielding Kunai and Shuriken while the real one had jumped over them and let out a onslaught of projectiles.

Being the experienced Ninja that he was the Kakashi clones were able to easily dodge and weave out of every punch, kick and combination thrown before swiftly dispatching them with a counterattack, whether this be a quick jab to a pressure point or something as brutal as a Kunai through the throat.

The sight of watching real life moving clones of him get slaughtered really was weird but he didn't take him too long to get used to it.

The last of Naruto's clones fell and again, Kakashi's remained unharmed. Just as they were about to continue the brawl the sound of an explosion raged off in the distance.

Finally getting a break Naruto's body lurched forward on impulse causing him to cough out even more blood. Again he ignored the pain, he had to get Ino soon as it had already been over two minutes however he still couldn't understand how one punch had dealt that much damage. Yeah, it hurt a lot but still, it was a punch.

He wiped the blood from his mouth before commenting in haggard breath, "It looks like Sasuke was right. The real you headed back to the centre which means you two are clones." He was pretty certain off this fact but confirmation was reassuring.

The Kakashi clone ignored his comment, "It looks like Sasuke has started using Jutsu, I guess that means It's only fair if I did too." Not giving Naruto anytime to react he ran through hand seals before shouting, "Water Release: Gunshot Comet."

A large water ball flew towards Naruto; Kakashi didn't see the smirk on his face because he was all too prepared for this.

At the last second he reached into his knee pouch and pulled out a tag, "Fuinjutsu: Reflection Barrier." From where the seal was thrown a blue transparent wall emerged which didn't just block the Jutsu but sent it right back catching the clone off guard and destroying it.

"Very good Naruto but yet again, you've left yourself off guard!" The cruel voice was all Naruto got for a warning before the other Kakashi slid towards him before shoving a Kunai into his stomach. Choosing not to hear Naruto's grunt of pain he held the back of his head keeping it from slumping forward before digging it in deeper, "You did well Naruto bu-"

He never finished the sentence as the figure in his hands pooped out of existence signalling it was a clone.

Before Kakashi was given a chance to think he received a powerful uppercut from directly underneath him; sourced from the hole Kakashi had made to trap Ino, his only warning, if it could even be called one was the slight movement of earth beneath him.

Momentum carrying him up he landed on the ground awkwardly with a loud thud causing him to stumble and fall; his stamina was superb but fending off three Kakashi clones was no joke. It took all he had and even then it felt like he was being played with.

Slowly getting to his feet he hunched over in pain finally feeling the true effects of Kakashi initial punch as the adrenaline wore off. This time he was forced to his knees due to the pain, "Move you idiot. You have one more job." Unable to get to his feet he weakly crawled towards the scroll. Upon reaching it he fell over but before he succumbed to the pain he put his finger against it and said, "Kai." Ino's body popped back into existence, however she wasn't moving.

Before giving in he leaned over to check her pulse and with a relieved sigh his arms collapsed on the weight of his body before his legs followed. It wasn't long before he joined Ino in succumbing to unconsciousness. One through internal injuries the other through lack of oxygen.

* * *

Hiruzen set his pipe down and crossed his hands in a disapproving manner. The elders had only just left as it took quite a bit of explaining before they were happy, or to put it correctly, could find no more faults in his decision.

At first they questioned about the Ino-Shika-Cho team formation and how it was no longer possible; that one was probably the hardest to explain because in all honesty, Sakura was the better member for the team. Unlike Ino, she wasn't bossy which in this case, was a good thing. It would allow Shikamaru to be the tactician while the other two were the power. He also had to explain how he had already spoken to the three fathers and had been given the go ahead and approval to do this as they had initially requested their next generation to be partnered.

That was the following setback, power. The elders didn't seem to think Sakura had what it takes to fill that void but after quite a bit of persuasion he managed to change their views. Sakura was built and acted very similarly to his own pupil Tsunade, not to mention she had extremely similar attributes and skills.

He leaned forward in the desk resting his head on his crossed arms, "*yawn* It's been a long day." He wished he could just sleep but he still had one more problem to deal with.

Raising his head and stretching out his back he waved his hand signalling the Anbu out of the room, facing forward he said in a weary voice, "You can come out now Danzo." Although he couldn't see him, he felt the concealed presence slowly make itself known as the held back chakra burst forth behind him. "You always were a strange one Danzo, but why is it that you feel necessary to stand behind me while I lecture the other two about matters they don't understand."

Danzo's voice was a drawl, bored, uncaring and monotone would be words to describe it, yet it still held a spark of urgency causing every word to sink in. "I merely wished to avoid another feud; If I requested to stay while they were forced to leave they would feel left out. When we would respond that it didn't involve them they would take in as an insult, this causing a feud and wasting my time.

He released a sigh, Danzo was always so direct, "So do I deserve your time? Is it about the team change?"

Danzo shook his head despite knowing that the Hokage couldn't see it, "No. The decision you made was correct."

That was as close as he would ever get to a compliment; although the old cripple was a hardy bastard, he was smart. "So what do you want to talk about?" The way to deal with Danzo was to be direct, the meeting or altercation were never pleasant so it was best to get them done and out of the way.

Walking around the front of the desk Danzo took a seat, "I want to talk about Naruto Uzumaki."

"It wouldn't be the first time." When the boy was young Danzo would all but demand authority to train him, when it wasn't that he wanted to make the boys heritage known as a means to bolter Konoha's outlook. "You're being very broad, please, elaborate for me."

"I think it's time Naruto was told about the Kyuubi."

He doubted he would get sleep tonight.

* * *

 **A/N - Annnd Cut.**

 **So I got the teams sorted and the test done too. Next chapter is gonna be the explanation of what happened, and yes, there's a reason why I couldn't do that this chapter.**

 **So we gotta see a little bit of Naruto's personality; he's cheeky, laid back and a little bit of a flirt but as always, this will develop and change. Give me a few more chapters to get his character laid out.**

 **As for the future, I don't really want to be spending chapters upon chapters writing all of the training and D-Ranks. I want to get the story moving and so it will be going a nice pace. (That's a pet peeve of mine, stories that are too slow I simply can't read, too little is happening and although you know it will get good I just can't. The same with stories that are too fast paced, feels like the author isn't trying and I tend to get lost. Please let me know if I'm moving the story too fast or slow.)**

 **Another point, if Kakashi came off as a little brutal with his fighting remember the image he was trying to portray, his key point to the test was for them to survive, if that meant making a few deep cutting scars to cement the lifestyle of a ninja into their minds he would most definitely do so.**

 **If you have any questions or simply want to chat, please PM me, you're always welcome.**

 **As always, please Fav, Follow and if you're feeling extra special Review. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated and if you have any cool ideas for the story let me know.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5: Oh It's a Setup

**A/N -I don't have anything to say other than Ttongsul; a traditional Korean wine which is made from faeces, particularly that of humans. On a side note, I don't own Naruto.**

 **Now that I've made you gag and I'm ineligible for copyright, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five - Oh It's a Setup**

* * *

Bland white walls decorated the plain square room, he really couldn't tell what they thinking when designing this place; it held no colour, no personality and quite ironically, no life. That thought made him grimace as he realised a frightening fact, most people to enter this room would never leave it; that was alive at least.

The Jounin-sensei took his eyes off his orange backed book for a quick second as he glanced at the only other person in the room; he sighed and shook his head at his unmoving form before his one visible eye darted back to the book, obvious stress precedent on his usually calm face. 'To think, one punch did that much damage.' He was feeling guilty about the whole thing as it was completely his fault, that being said, the situation wasn't as serious as he first thought.

It had been three years since he had actually fought another person. While training it was always his clone that received the brunt of his new abilities, however now he had realised that was a very bad idea. Since he had started training he knew his strength had greatly increased, but the fact that he wasn't able to control his own punch shocked him. You would think it would be like riding a bike, that once he had learned it he would always know the skill but apparently not.

After training alone for so long with his punching bag being rocks and clones he didn't know much meaning of the phrase 'holding back.' When trying to deliver a firm punch to Naruto he dealt one that was close to impaling the boy.

He could only compare the feeling to lifting heavy weights. Once you lift something heavy, anything slightly lighter feels like a feather only this time instead of that feather being a thirty foot boulder it was a fragile pre-teen that had only just graduated from the academy.

He again looked down at the sleeping blond, this time taking in the visible wound in the centre of his stomach. The fact that a wound was still visible on a Jinchuuriki's body after three days was a testament on its own at how much damage he had done. The fact that Naruto hadn't as much as moved a muscle in the three days was another.

Thinking about that was a rather scary feeling for the experienced Ninja, not many people could survive a wound like that; if the initial blow didn't kill you then the internal damage or blood loss certainly would.

The whole situation he had landed himself into was very negative. Most of the council weren't happy, that in itself was the understatement of the year; the Hokage definitely wasn't and he had a feeling Jiraiya would want a talk with him shortly. He resisted a shudder; the only positive thing to come out of it was that Ino or Sasuke wasn't the victim. Unlike Naruto they didn't have abnormal healing, if odds weren't in his favour then they would have received the blow and only one outcome would come from that.

A low groan snapped him out of his thoughts, head darting up he took in the form of a disgruntled Naruto, his eyes were scrunched tight and hands unconsciously gripping the bed sheets, a clear sign that he was in pain.

As if on protective instinct he slowly reached his hand forward grabbing Naruto on the shoulder; giving him a light shake trying to find some way to bring him out of his now uncontrollable shiver. "Naruto, Naruto! Hey wake up, it's okay-" His panicked voice was caught dead in his throat when the blonde's cold blue eyes snapped open and his hand darted forward grabbing Kakashi by the throat.

As quick as the hand shot out it retracted immediately with Naruto sitting bolt upright. Looking around the room his glazed over eyes came into focus; his mind immediately took in everything. It wasn't training ground seven, white walls could only mean the oh-so familiar hospital and Kakashi was sitting opposite him trying to catch his knocked out breath. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kakashi rubbed his throat in pain before glancing back, "I could ask you the same thing."

Naruto leaned back in his pillow before speaking in a deadpan tone, although obvious pain was still present in his face, "I live alone in a village that hates me, don't you think it would be a little obvious how I react when being waken up in quite a rough manner. Reflexes Kakashi, reflexes." While speaking he crunched his hand to emphasize his point.

Kakashi had a lot to say and explain, healing factors and all, Naruto probably wouldn't be able to keep consciousness for long but he wanted to get one thing out of the way at least, "Naruto, I'd just like to say sorry for what I did; it was an accident but as a sensei-"

Naruto just waved his hand, "Meh, don't sweat," He pulled off the bed sheets and hopped out of the bed to give his arms a few swings not noticing that Kakashi's eyes were that of saucers, "I'm good as new anyway, although what did happen?"

Kakashi really didn't know what was going on right now, 'He shouldn't be awake let alone standing. The doctor said it would be two weeks at least before he could be up and moving.' He shook his head and answered the question, "I sort of punched you with too much force."

Naruto had walked over to the far side of the room obviously looking for something, "You punched me? Oh yeah, that. By the way, you have a hell of a punch; it really hurt."

Kakashi shook his head, "You shouldn't be moving Naruto or you'll reopen the wound, I punched you so hard that it pierced you; I broke a few of your ribs and they tell me that the internal bleeding was bad." Again, that was an understatement, regardless of his healing factor, the boy shouldn't be awake.

Back turned to Kakashi, Naruto just looked down at his stomach and shrugged, "Doesn't look that bad," He found and grabbed a stray jug of water and foregoing a glass started to drink.

Kakashi just watched his new student with interest as Naruto didn't stop, instead choosing to forget oxygen and lowering the two litre jug. Instead of disrupting him he observed. Naruto set the jug down before he saw the back of his head again searching for something else, 'You have just survived an injury that would kill any normal person; you have taken part in a test to decide the future of your career and not to mention you're in hospital. All of these things and you're worried about food.' His internal thoughts weren't that of frustration, just bafflement.

Naruto had detected the silence and turned around, mouth now full of treats he swallowed before asking, "So I'm free to leave." Without waiting for an answer he started walking away only to be grabbed by Kakashi and forcefully dragged back to the bed.

With Naruto back in station he again sat down opposite him, "Now, it's clear you have no interest or you're just plain stupid but I'm here to tell you about how you got on with your test."

Naruto just scratched the back of his head in confusion, "Isn't it obvious, I'm being paired with the only loyal Uchiha and a Yamanaka clan heir, even if we failed your test you would have passed us. You want to get Sasuke strong and quickly so he can defend himself while maybe having a child or two. Having a clan heir rejected into the life of a Ninja by the mandatory task of a Genin exam would not only be an insult to the clan but it would be declaring that the Yamanaka's next generation aren't up to scratch with the rest. No matter what happened I knew we would pass." He finished with a yawn making it all to clear what he thought about the farce.

During the explanation Kakashi's shoulders just shrunk further and further. Just the thought of having to teach someone with a mind like sensei while also having the mannerisms and brashness of Kushina was a frightening thought. "Although it's a sad truth, you are correct," All Ninja villages, not just Konoha showed their golden surface and kept the dagger, cloak and filth out of view; even then it was still capable of siphoning through and in this case you had children being given distinct advantages over others despite the so called fairness and prestige of Konoha's academy.

He pushed Naruto back down onto the bed when he again tried to make his leave, "However, for the record you would have passed anyway."

Naruto showed confusion, "How so?"

This time Kakashi eye smiled, he had finally gained the boy's interest. "At the start of the test I told you three words; endure to persevere. In my opinion this phrase is the basis of being a Ninja. At the end of the task, you three had performed well; you were able to use teamwork, you were able to use communication and most importantly, you were able to survive."

Naruto gave him a blunt stare, "Elaborate."

Doing just that he continued, "At the start of the test you were all able to recognise that I was an opponent that couldn't be beat. If the team were to stay and fight I would call you stupid, if some members were to flee and one stay I would have just finished him or her there and then, thankfully you all tried to escape as a team."

Naruto understood were his sensei was coming from, "I get it. It was a test to see if our initial reaction was to fight as a team, split up or run."

He nodded his head, "Exactly. If you ever remember anything it's that survival is the most important. It's better to fail the mission and fight another day than die a needless death. After that it was pretty straightforward, you all impressed me with your actions; you and Sasuke both were able to realise that you couldn't complete the task alone, this was an arrogant flaw that I was afraid you would possess but it appears not." It was as simple as that, they were never going to beat him and complete the task, it just wasn't possible. That being said, they put up a very good fight that impressed him; they did the right thing, they communicated and they didn't give in so in his mind they had passed with flying colours.

Naruto squinted his eyes; it was obvious that he had unanswered questions, "What about Sasuke? He left Ino when you confronted her." If that wasn't a fail then what was.

Kakashi was more than ready for the explanation, "Ino wasn't able to keep up with the pace that was required. She had fallen behind, and by the time Sasuke realised she had already been captured. It was a good decision on his part to try and regroup with you rather than get himself knocked out of the game trying to perform a needless rescue."

Naruto nodded his head; it did make sense however it just raised another question. "If you fought Ino first, how come I was the guinea pig when it came to the punches, when I found her she was in pretty good shape despite being up to the neck in dirt and here I am sitting in hospital with you freaking out that I should be dead or something?" As usual, his descriptions were blunt.

Kakashi just chuckled nervously, "You see that's why I was so thankful. It just so happened that the only one out of the three that could somewhat shrug it off received it."

Naruto looked at him incredulously and shook his head, "Shrug it off. You're an asshole, you know that...you also didn't answer the question."

Kakashi shrugged, "When I fought Ino it wasn't one of my clones, it was me. I decided to see what she could do and let her come at me. She actually knows a few Jutsu and she impressed me. Whenever I had seen enough I trapped her with that Jutsu."

Naruto blinked in realization, "So the only reason she isn't in comatose is out of sheer luck and chance."

"Hai."

He again blinked incredulously, "Do you realise how stupid you are, I understand not being able to control your strength and all but there's a difference between a friendly punch and impaling somebody with your fist." He lifted his hospital gown revealing a large scab which was the size and shape of a fist to emphasize his point.

He could only shake his head before he thought of another problem, "And what of Sasuke, I take it you didn't impale him either?"

Kakashi tried to laugh it off but Naruto's disapproving glare was one that was eerily familiar, "By the time I fought him you had already destroyed the Shadow clone that hit you-"

"Ah right, that makes sense," Before he got to finish Naruto cut across him, "The memories transferred over and you were able to correct the mistake."

Between the entire dilemma that he had gotten into and the then the fuss that was another thing that surprised him, Naruto could use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and by the sounds of things had already learned of its unique ability. "I'm impressed, you figured out its usefulness already; you really are a prodigy for your age."

Naruto ignored the comment and rested his hands behind his head, "The word prodigy gets thrown around too often these days, anyone that is slightly better than the others in their year is looked upon as the Yondaime Hokage's secret love child," His brow quirked as an amusing thought came across him, "Come to think of it, if there was one they would be around my ag-"

"So Naruto don't you want to hear about your teammates?" Kakashi's voice cut across Naruto's rambling, he now understand what Lord Third meant when he said Naruto had a very open mind. Naruto acted like anything was possible and nothing was fact.

Now that he thought about it, Naruto had a few qualities from most people he was related too. Mash every bad quality about his relatives together and add a dash of prodigal and you had the delinquent that was Naruto Uzumaki, hell; in a way there was even a little of an Itachi persona in him. The one bad quality that the teen ever displayed before the massacre was overconfidence, he would outright sit down and close his eyes in the midst of battle because it didn't faze him, he could already tell Naruto was the same.

Naruto ignored him, instead sporting a slight grin. "You know how easy that would be for me. I have blue eyes, I suppose I pass as a kid genius; hell I even have the same hair colour." Fame, money and leisure would be in abundance and his less than desirable reputation would be all but demolished and replaced as Konoha's golden boy.

Kakashi read his students thoughts with slight amusement, between the glazed over eyes, the small smile and that far off look he had a pretty good idea what he was thinking. "Don't forget the fan-girls, the paparazzi and you'd probably have the two out of the five elemental nations wanting your head." The remark was enough to snap the blonde out of his self induced trance.

"Now, that I've got your attention again I'll let you know what they told me so I can get going. The doctor treating you says that your not to be doing anything for a long time, considering he said that when it was likely you would..." he just scratched the back of his head while looking at the floor nervously, "I'm pretty sure you can be back to action shortly" He already knew that Naruto wouldn't listen but still, as a sensei it was his duty to tell him.

As expected Naruto let off another yawn, "So when am I allowed outa here?" Having a second thought he added, "And where's my clothes, this thing is way too loose?" Seriously, who would design a hospital gown like this? Any major movement and he would be revealing the family jewels and it was like wearing thin cardboard, a major no-no and he wanted his clothes back.

Kakashi deadpanned at Naruto, "You're not. Weren't you listening to me, you're supposed to out cold, incapable of movement. Any of this registering." His scolding tone apparently counted for nothing nowadays. It had once been the nightmare for Anbu recruits and thus still was to the current generation of Anbu. Naruto's drowsy face and half lidded eyes just stared at him, clearly unimpressed.

Naruto stretched his neck and quelled an itch in his ear with his pinkie, "I could pretend to nod my head in obedience but we both know you'd see right through it. I hate hospitals so when you leave I'll probably find a way out too. Now where are my clothes?" Whether his words came off rude or just being a smart ass he didn't really know; he was just telling the truth.

Kakashi's shoulders yet again slumped along with his pride. With a mellow voice he said, "They were destroyed," Before Naruto got a chance to complain he continued, "And the money for new gear is on the table." It was a hell of a lot more than what was necessary for some clothes but it wasn't like he didn't owe the boy some interest.

Naruto just nodded in acceptance like anything, finding the money to buy clothes would be a pain but if it was provided for him he couldn't complain. After some quick conversation and minor details like Team Seven's meeting place and time a rather humbled Kakashi was about to leave the building. It wasn't like he was rude or even disrespectful but he had a slight feeling some of his actions irked the man; he would think about it later because now he had a far greater problem. "How am I going to get from the hospital to a Shinobi shop while remaining decent in a hospital gown?"

Having already refused to give the boy a hand in getting out Kakashi shook his head in mild amusement, as he was just about to leave though his pondering mind did have one more question. "Say, Naruto. The other day I asked you three to tell me your dream. You never answered the question."

Naruto grabbed the money pouch by the table before jumping to his feet, "What is with you guys and dreams," His tone abrupt yet questioning, "Were Ninja. We kill, lie and pillage for the sake of money. Sasuke can kill his brother, Ino can water her flowers and you can do whatever the hell you want and that's it. There shouldn't just be one goal or dream for each person because what are you going to do when you achieve it, it would just be boring." He didn't disagree with dreams; dreams were important, if you didn't have a goal or something to strive for then what was the point in doing so in the first place. That being said, he just didn't deem it necessary to shout out loud and let the world know about your reason for living like so many others seemed to do.

Call him a kill joy but it just wasn't his style.

Kakashi thought he understood what Naruto meant, "So you don't believe in limiting yourself, you just want to live and see what happens." The statement was received with a shaking head. He briefly considered asking Naruto what he meant but he decided against it. "Well then, what is the so called dream of the prodigal enigma that is Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto just smirked having the perfect answer prepared, "I see nothing wrong with being able to lie in bed all day with a beautiful women, watching good movies and eating junk food; then probably have get it on every now and then to put the day in." He saw Kakashi's reaction, "What? I'm a simple guy."

It wasn't his dream, but from a male to another male, it was a damn good one.

* * *

Kakashi had all but bolted from the hospital after his weird yet believable lie had been spoken; believable because it was him that said it and weird because it was a twelve year old kid's goal. Either or, it was something that only someone with an unpredictable nature verging on bat-shit insane could get away with.

Walking down the middle of Konoha's market district with nothing but the thin hospital robes clinging to his skin Naruto could be seen adopting a thoughtful impression, 'Who knew being me could be beneficial.'

He was a bit of a freak; not a freak in the sense that he enjoyed cannibalism or other sick acts despite what the populace probably thought, but in that he was different. Just right now for example he had to return looks of apathy and annoyance to the villagers that gave them. It was clear to anyone that he didn't care what other people thought of him but this lead to another thing; it was clear to anyone with a conscious that he knew he was hated and right now he must be really hated because the looks he was receiving was way worse than normal.

Adding all this up is what really had Naruto's mind confused right now.

He wasn't selfish, just defensive. He wasn't, to put it plainly, an asshole; just fair. Despite all this his sensei had been somewhat worried about him when he woke up; he could see that he was quite relieved when he was fine and he could also tell that he didn't mind talking to him which was an unfamiliar experience.

The rustle of Kakashi's money pouch in his hand only implemented his decision that he liked Kakashi. The guy may have nearly killed him but sure, mistakes happen and he wasn't one to hold a grudge.

For once in his life being the hated and despised village scapegoat actually paid off. He had met someone that treated him fairly and even provided him funds for destruction of property; on top of that this guy just happened to be his new sensei. All the worries of being mistreated and neglected just because of who he was were instantly knocked from his mind. With one less thing to worry about the standard scowl on his face lightened.

Naruto kept wandering through the market district looking around. While he had been here before it didn't stop him from checking every place out trying to find out the best place to shop so he wouldn't get ripped off. Being broke meant he was careful with money so even if he was able to save a little it was always something. Strolling past shops his roaming eyes were able to point out ones that had done him in, 'Shinobi Goods and Wears, they charge double. Konoha's Best, they don't let me in to charge double and then there's the General Shinobi; they charge triple...'

Naruto outright refused to get done in by one of them so the search continued until he stopped at a rather plain looking shop with the simple sign reading Higurashi's above, he'd never been there before so he opted to give it a shot.

* * *

Tenten let out a yawn as she sat at the counter of the weapons shop her family owned. It had been a long week so far, add the fact that her one day off was being spent working at the family business and she wasn't in the best of moods. Considering her team had been formed for just over a year and this had been one of her only ever days off she had good reason too, Guy-sensei was a slave-driver, Lee was happy to be the slave and Neji was Neji. If he was annoyed at being trained so hard he wouldn't voice it; of course, this was because that was very un-Hyuga like and Neji was the embodiment of a Hyuga.

Things never seem to work out huh?

Considering that Guy-sensei wanted to go on another training trip it definitely had her spirits down. Last time they did that they travelled to Suna in a record three days; that was record time for a group of Genin but to make it all worse they didn't stop. As soon as they reached to village gates their sensei had declared that they must show the power of youth by running straight back to Konoha. Set aside the fact that they weren't supposed to be in wind country and that they nearly started a war it was quite a tiring experience to say the least.

Then there was the most recent annoyance being one Naruto Uzumaki. It wasn't really his fault but she needed somebody to blame, didn't she?

There sensei had recited the same boring speech about his rival Kakashi Hatake for the past year. His so called eternal rival then decided to do the very thing that she so wished he wouldn't, the man had decided to take on a Genin team of his own. This would have been fine and dandy but Guy was determined to outmatch him in this youthful dual of apprentices as he called it.

That was only the start of it though.

Guy-sensei gave them a small description on the team, There was Ino, the clan heir to the Yamanaka and Sasuke, the last loyal Uchiha. Though prestigious and rare, these titles meant nothing to the three; even Lee had no want to fight new Genin just for the sake of it. That's when the last name was told, Naruto Uzumaki, the new Rookie of the Year.

That was all that needed to be said. Neji wanted to fight his younger counterpart as he had previously held the title, Lee had wanted to fight somebody of similar strength to Neji when they had first graduated; needless to say, both boys were foaming at the mouth to fight this Uzumaki so Guy had stepped up their training regime receiving no complaints.

Yep, it had been a long week and it was sure to get longer; with Uzumaki receiving a training accident this harder regime would probably go on for longer than expected.

The bell to the store rang, signifying a potential customer, "Hello, welcome to-"

As Tenten's over relaxed form straightened her eyes drifted to the door where she saw a blond kid that she'd never seen before, she quickly took in his form which made her eyes widen, it fit the description. She then looked at his attire and quickly put two and two together, "Hey!" She pointed at him wearily, "Are you Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto turned to face her curiously. He'd never seen this girl before so the fact that she knew his name was strange, add on the fact that she was an evidently older, pretty girl with cute styled buns and his curiosity had been spiked, "Yeah, that's me."

She took a few more moments to take in his strange appearance, her eyes lingering on his hair were it would slowly fade from bright blonde to red at the tips, huh, that's weird, she had never seen anyone like that. She leaned her hand over the counter before resting her head on it in a questioning manner, "What are _you_ doing here?"

The tone of her voice stated it like he had committed the greatest of crimes which made him look at her questioningly, "Don't look so shocked, this is a shop, people come in here too, I don't know, buy things, do they not? Ya-know; if it's a problem I can leave?"

Tenten was taken aback by the calm answer but even more so by the answer itself, "No, no. That's not what I mean. You are Naruto Uzumaki right, "She received a nod, "So then why are you not in hospital?"

The strange girl left it at that. 'Damn Kakashi, what have you gotten me into.' He's knocked out for three days and when he comes back his hard earned clothes are destroyed, the villagers glare at him even more and now he had strangers asking him questions who somehow knew his name, on the bright side said stranger is a young teenage beau-. He cut his thoughts before they unravelled; there was no bright side, this was just bad and it was best it stayed that way until he got answers. "How did you know I was in the hospital?"

Tenten locked eyes with him, clear shock on her face, "Wait you don't know. Didn't the medics tell you?"

He rubbed the back of his head in an uncaring manner, "Nah I woke up a few hours ago then left before anyone came to talk to me, you would be surprised how hard it is too break out of there too. I tried blasting through one of the walls and it didn't break so I had to sneak out and damn it was a bitch." Considering he was locked in he pressed the help button by his bed, when an old doctor came to check on him he knocked him out and used a simple henge. Then it was just a matter of walking out; if you called him heartless you'd probably be right.

She chose not to hear the profanity, too shocked by what was previously said before a small smirk appeared on her face along with the proverbial light bulb, she had formed an idea, "Well I need to get you back to the hospital. You're obviously not okay." In her mind it was simple, the sooner she got him back to hospital the further away a gruelling team fight would be. Although the training was bad, if even one of them managed to lose against a member of the newly formed Team Seven it would get ten times worse, something she wasn't willing to risk. Call her whatever; it wasn't a risk she was willing to take.

With a voice that sounded overly worried she continued, "I bet all those pain reliefs they've gave you screwed you up like they did Lee, come on, I'll take back to the hospital." Naruto looked at her strangely making it clear that he wasn't to be persuaded.

Out of everything that Tenten said Naruto wisely chose to comment on the last bit, "whose Lee?" He shook his head and cursed his reflex, "Wait, and screw it. You sell Shinobi cloths don't you?

The way he just ignored her words made it all too clear that he didn't care about what she said. Releasing a sign she went back to her relaxed position before nodding and pointing to the other corner of the shop. "What the customer wants the customer's gets," She muttered the family motto under her breath clearly fed up with her run of luck.

Turning his head Naruto gave a word of thanks before heading over unaware of the low mutterings of depression.

Tenten watched silently as he walked over to the clothing section of her store and rifled through the selection, it was quite comical watching a preteen rummage through the bundles of cloths, add on the fact that it was a drug induced hospital patient wearing the standard uniform and she would have chucked if her long term future regarding training didn't look quite so grave.

She decided to find out more about this strange character, "By the way, how'd a fresh Genin like you manage to wind up with such a bad injury? I heard Kakashi gave it to you." She made sure to put emphasis in the fresh part, she liked rubbing in the fact that she was stronger than him.

Naruto poked his head out from behind a clothes rack before waving her question off, "Kakashi gave it to me by accident and it wasn't so bad; I've had worse." He also caught the tone which only raised smirk.

Tenten took a moment to look at him, clear doubt on her face, "I don't believe you. From what I hear you were nearly impaled." No way could a fresh Genin receive injuries worse than that; considering he was lucky to be alive if he received worse then he would be dead.

This time Naruto didn't bother lifting out his head to look at her, "I said it before and I'll say it again; I've had worse. How do you know so much about me anyway..." He didn't show any annoyance at being called out as a liar, that's because there was none.

She finished it for him, "Tenten. And to answer your question; you were Rookie of the Year. That alone makes your name well known to the village, not just the Shinobi side either, then your sensei is Kakashi Hatake, the only surviving student of the Fourth Hokage, when you get a life threatening injury on your first day it's pretty likely that people will know about it." Well that would be the reason for anybody else; she simply had Guy to tell her.

Naruto walked out from behind the clothes rack holding a few pairs of pants and shirts clearly heading to the changing room, "Hmm, I didn't know I was so famous." Clear sarcasm was in his voice; he wasn't too happy at being known for getting an injury on his first day, regardless of the circumstances.

Having already accepted that she wouldn't be preventing the fight between her team mates and Naruto she decided to let him know, "As a Shinobi fame isn't what you want, because of it you've already got your hands full; my two teammates for example already want to fight you and trust me when I say that you won't be able to beat them." The more she thought about it the more it made her relax. Under Guy's vigorous and inhuman training Lee had went from dead last to unbeatable, that was a fact only to be by passed by Neji himself. It was true that a win could never be guaranteed as a Shinobi battle could end in any victor but how could some fresh Genin beat two seasoned ones?

Although it was unseen Naruto smirked, maybe getting his ass beat did have some advantages, "Ehh, I'm sure they won't be that bad. Tell them that I'm down for a spar any time."

She didn't let herself be offended by the words towards her teammates, "It's not the first time and it won't be the last," Her voice sarcastic, "Another Genin that doesn't know his place and is overconfident."

Naruto opened the changing room curtain before heading towards the counter in his new attire. Dark blue loose pants tied at the ankles with white wraps complimented black Shinobi sandals well, along with that he had a white and blue Ninja pouch tied around his right leg. Coming to his upper body was quite detailed, he wore a high collar black shirt and to make up for the lack of a sleeve he had one thin pauldron on his left shoulder; it wasn't large and looked little different than a regular T-shirt, the only difference being that it was a little more circular and cuffed out a little compared to his other arm. To finish off his love of accessories he had two dark blue bracers that went from his wrist to half way up his forearm, these would be perfect for seals.

Ignoring the small blush that Tenten was currently trying to hide he responded, "Self-confidence is the most attractive quality a person can have," He set his money pouch on the counter, "How can anyone see how great you are if you can't see it yourself?" If the glazed over eyes of Tenten was anything to go by, he had really nailed that one.

He ignored the small glare he was getting before asking, "So how much is all of this?" He seemingly gave her a set, appraising look as she did the calculations.

Tenten grabbed the money pouch before he could do anything and emptied its contents on the counter, "Well the sandals, pants and shirt are 42000 ryo," She pulled away about a quarter of his sum, "Then there's the accessories, that pauldron is unique, that means it's pricey so the overall cost is 136000 ryo." She all but laughed when his stone cold eyes resembled that of a crying puppy but thankfully she was trained at dealing with this, "Uhh please. I've already broke this type of news three times today."

Naruto checked over the price tags and ensured that he wasn't being ripped off, giving a weak smile he said, "Well at least that's one thing to be happy for. I've finally found a place I can shop."

Before Tenten had a chance to ask anything on the matter he continued, "Well I guess that'll be it." He scooped the little left of Kakashi's money into his wallet, "I was hoping to have enough for a sword or something but sure, it was necessary." He could have went for cheaper stuff but he wanted something that made him unique but more importantly that was good quality. Kakashi had given him more money than he had ever had and while the smart thing to do would be save it he had bought the highest quality the store offered so he wouldn't have to spend money like that again. It was a necessary evil in his book.

Tenten's eyes brightened, "You know how to use a sword." If another person her age could use a sword then this was the start of a friendship.

Naruto started to walk towards the exit, "Course I do, stick-em with the pointy end." As he opened the door he gave a one hand wave without looking back, "Thanks Tenten, I'll cya around."

She smiled at his laid back innocence, something about it was fun to be around, "Don't be a stranger Naruto, call round to training ground eight if you have the time and I'll let Lee and Neji know what you said." She never got a reply but as he walked past the shop window she could see a small smile on his face, something about that made her happy.

* * *

Naruto sat in his apartment meditating silently, it was too late to head to the training ground, and Ino and Sasuke were most likely at home getting ready for bed so he didn't have the slightest idea of what he could do. Kakashi had told them that the last three days had just been basic training and that the real thing would get started the day he arrived so that was something at least. He didn't want to miss out on some training because right now he needed it.

So what does the lonesome pre teen do in times of boredom? It was too late to train, and he didn't exactly own any forms of entertainment so that just left him with his thoughts.

Despite what one may think, being left to your thoughts is a terrible thing, but over time you get used to it and it can become a great weapon.

That's what Naruto found out at least; however long it took, he found that if he thought hard enough then he could theorise most problems.

Now that he was older and more of the initial innocence that every child has had left him he was currently pondering his status in the village, he was hated, that much was certain; but the question was why?

Somebody didn't just get despised for any reason; in fact he was pretty sure he was the only person in the village that had this predicament. That was something he would have to do some research on, his predicament had to have had a reason so he would find it out.

He opened his eyes briefly and took a few glances around the apartment; it was far nicer nowadays, albeit it wasn't any better, the equipment was still broke but the place had received a new coat of paint so that was a start.

While taking in his place his thoughts roamed free to another problem that would have to be dealt with, if that was even possible. Making sure he wasn't screwed over.

Today had been a good day, his new sensei seemed to be fair and thoughtful and on top of that he found a place to shop; those two problems alone where nice reliefs to his eternal worries but that's not like he still didn't have a few, the main one being his treatment now that he was a Shinobi. He knew full well that with his prompt to Genin that he was a tool, a resource to be used and expended if necessary. He had the Hokage to cover for him and a sensei that would, in realistic terms, hold his hand until he could fend for himself.

That being said there were still threats. There were elders; they held a significant amount of power, especially that guy Danzo. He was allowed to host his own entire squadron on Anbu, and that's was what creped him out. It was unlikely, but if the hate that seemed to surround him intensified because of one wrong move then he could be cut of the problems list.

At the end of the day he was an orphan. Worse yet, he was a no name orphan; he might hold the name Uzumaki but that didn't mean anything, he didn't hold the blood of an Uzumaki which Sarutobi had made sure to tell him and that was what counted, he was the definition of expendable and in another's eyes resulted in nothing more that fodder.

He continued these line of thoughts for some time, in his mind it was like a puzzle that all linked back to one thing, slowly but surely he was approaching the centre through different paths, he was pushing his boundaries and edging nearer which pleased him.

The calm breath that he exuded stopped mid-flow, eyes snapping open his hand darted towards his newly acquired Ninja pouch and he flung two kunai just in time for a grunt and a scream to go off in his house.

"Hn, Naruto you should really be more careful with these things." Sasuke appeared holding two kunai, twirling one in his finger and holding the other outright in his arm, not a second later Ino appeared from behind him, a skin shade of pale white on her face. "You're lucky I managed to catch both kunai."

Naruto motioned for them to have a seat before he leaned back, "Or unlucky, it depends on the view point you see." He ignored Sasuke's deadpan face before he gave an eye smile to Ino, "What are you two doing here, it's nearly midnight and I was about to go to sleep."

Ino made herself at home straight away by sprawling over the couch; this of course left Sasuke no room so he had no choice but to sit cross legged on the floor.

Ino responded, "Sure thing, the straight back, serious demeanour and new clothes made that real clear." While talking she kicked of her sandals and got comfortable.

It's nearly midnight, "He couldn't believe these people, "The only sleep I've had has been drug induced so..." He made shoeing actions with his hands which only resulted in the other two laughing.

After a few moments of silence it was made clear they weren't going to respond. He couldn't see Ino as he was behind the couch but he was pretty sure she was wearing a smirk similar to Sasuke's.

"Hum, why are you still here?" His voice was a little more impatient, "At least you pair aren't freaking out, and everyone else acts like I've come back from the dead." He didn't realise how ironic his words were.

Before Sasuke could answer another figure puffed into the room, "The reason there here is because I told them too; the reason they're not freaking out is because I explained what happened to them," Albeit it was in a much less truthful form.

Naruto just put his head in his hands when he saw Kakashi pop into the room, "You can't be serious."

"Deadly," Kakashi gave the typical eye smile, "We need to have a meeting and since you were so keen for doing the real test I thought we'd get this done too." Before Naruto could complain Kakashi continued, "Were having it here because if it was anywhere else you wouldn't bother coming..."

Naruto raised his arm in the air about to protest before it was slowly lowered. No way would he go to some random ass meeting at midnight.

Sasuke failed to suppress a laugh, "You look like a puppy that was just denied a treat."

Kakashi let off an eye smile when Ino chuckled. It was great that the team was getting along already as that was a major worry; Sasuke had matured greatly since the incident and with Naruto and Ino by his side he would learn to move on, "Sasuke, the amount of fucks I give about that comment is equal to your number of living relatives."

Just like that chaos ensued.

Ino let off an uncontrollable laugh; she didn't find the words themselves funny, just the fact that Naruto had the balls to say it.

Naruto sat stretched out on the floor, head leaning on one hand with one eye cracked open, that eye single eye dancing in amusement.

Sasuke... Sasuke was running through hand-signs no doubt preparing a Jutsu.

Maybe this whole sensei thing would be harder than he thought.

* * *

 **A/N - Okay that's it, introduction Arc is over. Next chapter will be a little training montage/overview and then Naruto's heading off on a mission. I'm really excited about writing it too as its pretty unique; I've never seen anyone do anything like it so there's that.**

 **The mission itself is gonah be fun to write, I'm getting a few characters introduced that are important and it will give me plenty of opportunities to build Naruto's character. At the moment it's hard to get a proper grip on who he is because there's not much happening. He's a smartass, troubled prodigy and that's all you really know; the next few chaps will fix that while providing a little humour and action.**

 **As you can probably tell, Naruto's outfit is similar to that of Cloud Strife's in Advent Children. The upper body is basically the exact same without the wolf, gloves and left sleeve. The lower body is more Shinobi like, very similar to Minato's only a darker blue and to those that really care, his Sandals are styled in the shape of Sasuke's in Shippuden.**

 **There. All the people with a detail fetish can be happy :)**

 **As always questions and reviews are welcome and please feel free to give me any ideas for the story.**

 **Later.**


	6. Chapter 6: Making Impressions

**A/N - Writin onnnn ma sofa, watchin tha shows, playin games with the pros...**

 **So I watched Straight Outta Compton recently and damn was that a good movie. Even if you don't agree with everything in it you have to admit that the acting, story and general feel of it is fantastic; not to mention that it's introduced me to the older Hip Hop genre and some rap songs that were before my time.**

 **I don't own Naruto, if somebody reading wouldn't mind passing the rights to it on over then I could really make a great continuation story, I'm serious, hit me up; I've laid out a perfect plot while doing some of my more tedious coursework.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six - Making Impressions**

* * *

"LEE! Listen close, only those who have not yet witnessed the springtime of youth chose to walk from place to place." One of many fond memories of Guy sensei's teachings sparked across his mind causing him to crack a dazzling smile. Listening to the sacred teaching he was, of course, running through the yawning village of Konoha. Noticing his shadow on the opposite rooftop as he ran was quite I strange thing for him, after all it had only been a few months since he perfected the tree climbing technique.

Another smile cracked across his face at his success. Many had told him he'd never be a ninja yet he'd proven them wrong, likewise, many told him that he'd never be able to harness the chakra control because of his simple lack of skill, he proved them wrong.

This time his cracked smile stayed put, as it always did at this specific moment each and every day. Coming around the corner the training fields came into view, another reason that he curiously noted as his sprint slowed was the fresh aroma that only the scent of pine held and past that was the endless sky which was home to a setting sun, its luminous glow dimming as it was just disappearing behind the famed Hokage monument.

The reason he loved this was very simple, so simple that he couldn't understand why others didn't see it too. He was a very fortunate person, he lived in a beautiful place, he had friends that he cared for and others that cared for him so while he may not have the natural talent that many did, what he had was a drive. He wanted to protect this place, to prove his doubters wrong and to surpass his sensei.

Approaching the area amplified these thoughts, pushing them forward.

On a day like this nothing could go wrong, bad things didn't happen on days like this as it wouldn't be right. It was like saying that the sun wouldn't rise in the morning, or that the birds wouldn't sing. You just accepted these things as they were, and that they simply happened or where meant to be that way.

He had slowed down to a walk as he approached his destination, training ground nine. In this sleepy hour active ninja were finishing their shifts, civilians were going to sleep and Konoha's bustling nightlife had not yet got underway. He was not on duty, nor did he enjoy the activities that bustling nightlife entailed so that's why he came here, "To bathe in the springtime of youth." It was a whisper in the night, but one bathed in determination. Many would question, maybe even laugh at the phrase but it held great meaning for him.

As he finally entered the field the small echoes of slaps and grunts broke his sound frame. Without thought his footsteps were immediately silenced on reflex, his body positioned in a stance lower to the ground as he silently approached the tree line hopping for further investigation. Over a year of ninja training did that to the most redundant of rookie's.

Edging ever closer his subject of curiosity came into view. An experienced Genin team by the looks of it, this was strange for two reasons. Nobody beside Team Ten, his team trained at this hour, the other was what the team was doing. Wanting to keep his distance he hung back, it was common knowledge that observing another Shinobi was considered rude and rightly so. A Shinobi relied on trickery and surprise, it was in their nature to deal with a problem quickly and to do that one had to be well prepared. For another, this being himself, to come along and witness the trickery or surprise then it made the purpose of training worthless; everything the ninja had worked for would be corrupted as it was known to another.

Although this unwritten rule was more applicable to Jounin and Chunin it was still well within reason to respect a Genin team. The voice in his head told him he should leave, find another training ground and get his routine training done. He didn't.

"Such agility." The words slipped out, more out of awe than purpose.

He had to get closer and so he did. Low to the ground, slow movements, he needed to find out who this was. Using the vegetation he lessened the distance so that the dark silhouette was no more.

Standing tall and arms crossed was Kakashi Hatake. He had forgone his usual green vest leaving his fitted black battle suit exposed; everyone knew who he was. In front of him, to his left and right were two students, even he could tell that the blonde was a Yamanaka and everyone knew the Uchiha. Both showed severe signs of fatigue and although standing, it was clear that they had been doing this for a while and even more so that they were running out of energy.

Opposing them was what interested him. Kneeling and in obvious pain was another blonde, this time a boy. One knee grounded but the other refused to give. Hands on knee and without sound he slowly rose up, the only sign of weakness being a slight stagger.

That's when it clicked, one's self-admittedly slow mind should have figured it out once he had saw Kakashi but looking across the field at the fourth and final member made it all fit together.

Guy had given him a description on his fellow Genin, Naruto Uzumaki. He could list facts upon facts about him, strengths and weaknesses. "Average height, less that average build, relies heavily on technique and speed to overpower his opponen-." His words were caught in his mouth when the blood red and yellow streak kicked out crushing a boulder were his teammate once was standing.

"Such flames of youth... to come so far in such a short time. You will be my rival Naruto-kun." It was an un-youthful act but the temptation to watch was too great, so he did.

* * *

Not breaking eye contact his view was the same as last time. Kakashi standing rigid, arms crossed and waiting to see if he would go on, Ino and Sasuke were prepared if need be although neither looked happy. It had been three months since the formation of the team and they had worked hard, very hard.

Eerie silence filled the standoff, they had been going for hours now, he didn't know how many but they had started early in the day and the sun had just set. Something about this was just... funny, a snort escaped him. The fact he could train for three straight months and still get beaten to a pulp just got to him. His giggling allowed the warm liquid to seep into his mouth giving it a temporary dark red stain before it stopped, silence returning.

His face fell into a familiar scowl, one that he naturally wore when fighting.

He'd keep going, it wasn't a matter of stopping, and he would be forced to stop before he'd give in but...

Maybe they were right?

Just because Ino thought he was a little crazy, he was happy. Sasuke was definitely right when he was called stubborn but everyone's different, right? But damn it he wasn't a nobody, Kakashi didn't have the right to call him that, not yet anyway.

The man had ridiculed all three of them, treated them like less than dirt and then always gave them the same response when questioned, "I'm your sensei, not your friend."

It had been fine at the start; although he wasn't talkative he was friendly and edged them into his regime. They had time to adjust to the life of a ninja and he respected that but after a week or so it all changed, he had stepped up "training" and with it his attitude changed. The man they knew had always been distant, a to the point sort of guy but now he was business and nothing but it. The scarecrow, as they had begun calling him, had a very bad reputation for being late, and he was with them for that single week, but with the change he was pinpoint precise.

If he said training started at six, you were to be there ten to six. He would arrive on time to the dot.

Working them to the bone had been brutal, although the others hadn't noticed Kakashi had his ways of pushing Team Seven and none of them were nice. Ino had been nearly reduced to tears several times; although it wasn't as deep cutting as what he or Sasuke received it was enough to make anyone hate him.

Sasuke was given the name of failure, comically hailed as the only Uchiha prodigy to come number two behind a civilian; another common insult was to mention the once great Uchiha clan. Sasuke had sworn to remove the bastard's left Sharingan eye and at this point he didn't blame him. All of this was used as motivation, motivation to prove him wrong, he made it all too clear that Naruto would never become anything, made it clear that he would peak at Chunin like most civilians do before never amounting to anything greater.

He had been silent, he had worked hard and ultimately he had put up with it but everyone had a threshold, a breaking point. He had just hit his.

It was payback time, all his talk and smack of beating the Elite Jounin wasn't wasted breath, he wouldn't give up like the other two, not until he won.

He swayed slightly, his raw throat ground out, "Again."

Kakashi's lone eye danced at the word. 'He's more like Obito than I thought.' The boy seemed to take many bad qualities from people he once knew. The small scowl that he wore when fighting belonged to his sensei's silent arrogance, he was rude and direct like Kushina yet manipulative and mysterious like Itachi; he was also a stubborn fool, like Obito.

Ino just looked at his bloodied and bruised form clear worry and stress evident on her face, surprisingly Sasuke looked at him much the same. It looked like he was trying to mouth out something to him but his vision was too blurred... it didn't matter much anyway.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "Give up." Naruto spat before wiping his mouth before slowly dropping into his fighting stance, "So be it."

Before he knew it Kakashi was in front of him delivering a swift side kick to his head, his senses had dropped from the damage he had received he should have dodged that.

Flying through the air he braced for impact and it came with a literal crack, this being Sasuke's foot making direct contact with his back. He gritted his teeth and without letting out a sound brushed the kick off before returning a punch to Sasuke's ribs. Following this up he grabbed his left arm and in a brawler fashion roughly snapped it back as he moved around his body.

"That's it, build up momentum." It was a three on one battle that had been going on for a while meaning he easily heard the loud and fatigued stomps of Ino running from his blind spot, he frowned not enjoying what the encounters that came with this test.

Still holding Sasuke's arm back he was able to crouch and pull him around using him as a shield to take the hit before throwing him aside to continue his barrage.

Foregoing the human shield tactic he jumped towards Ino hoping to deliver a punch that she narrowly avoided causing him to land very catlike on his honkers. Snapping his head up he took in everything.

After three months of perception being drilled into him, it was everything.

The farthest one away was Sasuke; he had travelled quite a distance with that jump to knock away Ino. He was currently running towards him around ten feet directly behind him, like Ino he was heavy footed thanks to fatigue.

Ino had backpedalled to avoid his punch, she was in direct line of sight preparing a Jutsu, he looked closer, the ram seal meant clan Jutsu and he'd bet his left nut on what it was. It had to be avoided.

Kakashi, like always was silent, not the slightest bit fatigued from a days' work of fun for him. The man was strong, way out of his league so he had to surprise him if he wanted to achieve his goal, I surprise wouldn't be enough though, he had learned that throughout the day. He would need to be deceived, manipulated.

Finding him was always hard but he did have a solution, smell. Picking up the scent of smell not five feet to his far right immediately widened his eyes, "Not that easy dog breath." He rolled left before kicking to his feet, not a second later a fist cracked where he once stood making a small crater.

The man smelt like a dog, it was a pungent smell and although hard to pick up, once recognised it could be followed to a certain extent.

Not even a minute in and this was his best start yet. He was badly injured, badly beaten and he was struggling to keep consciousness but unlike his teammates he had stamina, plenty of it. Each round was becoming harder, yet easier. It was more like facing one opponent rather than three the longer it drew on, the problem was getting his body to do so. It had the energy, for some reason it always did, the barrier would be his injuries.

Azure eyes narrowed as he took in all three opponents before they charged. He stood still, calculative eyes doing their job before taking off. Dancing and springing around the three proved difficult but he definitely had the experience to do so, at times all that was needed was a simple change of footwork or the follow up flow of a stance as one would move through their kata's but that could only do so much for him before he would be caught.

Whether his reflexes had dulled or evolved he didn't know as he failed to flinch while narrowly avoiding a haymaker, he had learned that after getting bruises on your bruises your body would tend not to worry about another.

This was followed by two kicks, Ino going high while Kakashi went low and that's where his unpredictable side came in. With a jump and a twist he dodged both but failed when a fist outstretched fist from Sasuke made contact with his hasty cross armed defence.

For anyone watching, which there was, it all looked like a well choreographed dance; in its simplicity it was, there were the fast bullet like movements and then the graceful manoeuvres that made it look like meaningless fun as you dodged a bone breaking kick. Naruto sighed inwardly, 'if only.'

Over the last three months any superiority he had over Sasuke remained minimal. If he would get stronger, so would the other and vice versa. Naruto was confident in his ability to beat the Uchiha but during this all day event his confidence had been questioned.

As he slid back from the punch he shook his arms out from the sting, "That hurt, bastard."

Sasuke didn't even manage the usual smirk, the effects of battle wearing on him, 'He really is running on empty, Ino too.'

Before getting too unfocused he saw Ino reaching for kunai, he couldn't allow that. He charged forward in a reckless rush.

With her Kunai withdrawn in the hopes of throwing the basic rush caught her off guard making her swing wildly but like her stamina freak for a teammate she too had been training and it just so happened that she was a natural with her kunai. Although the swing was wild and certainly rough it was also timed to perfection and would make contact.

Scowl on face Naruto channelled chakra to the soles of his feet causing an instant stop as he stuck in place just out of the short weapons reach. With the overexertion of the initial attack playing a big part in such a small weapons hopes to deal a blow it caused Ino to miss the single shot at him that she was sure to get, and it that sense anyone could guess what would happen next.

Being completely exposed Naruto quickly disarmed her kunai before pointing it just under her chin, careful not to let it touch, "Surrender." It wasn't a question, if she didn't comply then he would have to resort to knock out, he'd do it on Sasuke, he'd pay to do it on Kakashi but damn it he was a gentleman, one such as himself didn't hit a woman.

Ino understood the situation as well as he did and immediately dropped her guard.

"Well, I don't have to deal with you anymore, thanks." He gave her a smile and even managed a wink, the former returned as a gesture of thanks.

Turning around he took in the sight of his other adversaries, "And then there were two..." Kakashi looked the same as always, bored and unchallenged, he couldn't say he was surprised.

Just as the duo were about to take off Sasuke interrupted, "I'm too tired and I'm not risking greater injury due to one of your 'lessons'." Blatant disrespect towards Kakashi had turned into a trait of Sasuke's, one of which had not been present at the start. Usually it just landed him extra work like more laps of the field or maybe another D-rank to be completed for the end of the week however it looked like Sasuke really didn't care right about now.

Again Kakashi just looked at Sasuke, one eye leaking no emotion before he broke the silence, "You did very well Sasuke, you too Ino. Today has shown me that two of my pupils are willing to do what needs to be done, take what needs to be taken and most importantly, to do what their leader tells them to follow my rules," his now narrowed eye glanced at Naruto, "without question."

Sasuke simply nodded his head, unsure how to respond to that. He had been driven to train like a slave for the past three months, it had been made clear right from the start by Kakashi, it had also been made clear what he was going to teach, how he would do it and what it was to work towards. This, this day right here was what all their hard work was for, he had accepted his supposed failure many hours ago as Kakashi was just too strong, so why had the man gave him and his fellow loser a compliment while Naruto was still fighting, still refusing to back done, like he and Ino had.

During the fight he was hoping the stubborn prick would give up, simply getting the defeat over with. He respected the guy for it, didn't mean he had to like it.

Kakashi again moved his focus on to the two, "You may leave, each of you rest up and get ready for tomorrow, you will each be accompanying a different team for your first C-Ranked mission tomorrow, Sasuke, you will leave from the main gate at ten thirty am sharp. Ino, you are likewise only you are leaving from the west gate at a later time of eleven am, " He eye smiled portraying the first emotion to the Genin in months, "I was able to persuade them to move the leaving times a little further back as I knew you would be tired...dismissed."

With that Sasuke shunshined away, pure shock evident on his face, shock or either disbelief, even the experienced Jounin couldn't tell.

Ino had remained a few seconds longer causing Kakashi to shoo her off accompanied by the hand gesture and everything. She left but he didn't miss the failed attempt at a hidden, good luck towards her remaining teammate.

Damn, did they really think he was that bad? I suppose his training was working then.

One thing he'd managed to nail into those two over the last three months was respect. It had been a problem, Sasuke was a replica of himself during his youth thinking his ideas and plans were the ones that needed to be used, it was blind ignorance, others call it overconfidence, both would get you killed... or others as he knew. It was a disease that had to be removed and he found the most effective way was killing it, by this he meant that Sasuke had been knocked down a peg or two in the few months of their "friendship." Getting rid of the boy's goal wasn't something he neither could nor wanted to control, ultimately was that a personal matter between Sasuke and his brother. Even now, if he knew what Sasuke did, he would think alike to the last Uchiha in Konoha.

Ino was an easier case, her problem was being bossy so he often used calculative, if not mean counters to every idea or suggestion that wasn't perfect, even then it received a little scrutiny. In basic form and from her teammates viewpoints he bullied her, to be perfectly honest, he did. He didn't like it but Ino was able to work successfully with her teammates, add her two cents for plans while also being able to make key decisions without being bias toward her own ideas. He bullied her, he scrutinised her but she was now a better ninja for it, a smarter ninja. With the qualities he drilled into her in a short three months she would make a better clan head too.

She had been easily broken and sculpted to fit her own desires. He had pulled out the weeds, removed the impurities to allow her to grow into a better Ninja and ultimately better person.

The process was one that would usually happen over time through maturing and experiences but to be quite frank, he didn't have time.

He needed to ensure that his students were trained well by the time of his appointment, if that meant starting the first three months with an Anbu recruit training and mental rehabilitation then so be it.

It eventually broke Ino, Sasuke at last feel during his test, like he knew he would.

Then there was Naruto.

His three months had been successful, like his teammates he had made progress on everything taught, he excelled in it. The problem with Naruto was one he had expected, he knew this exact event was going to happen right from the start.

* * *

(Flashback)

* * *

 _"Fine. My name is Ino Yamanaka; my likes are flowers and other pretty things as well as my family. My dislikes are idiots and people who take things too seriously. I have two goals in life; one of them is to be with the man of my dreams and the other is to surpass my father to become the strongest Yamanaka clan head."_

 _"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are training and that's it. My dislikes are...," he looked towards Naruto. "My dream for the future, no, my ambition is to... avenge my family." He left it at that._

 _This time Kakashi did let his surprise show. 'To think that he's changed that much; everyone always said he was revenge obsessed.' Obviously, he still held major hatred for that man but it wasn't anywhere near as bad as he thought it would be. 'Who would have thought I would be pleasantly surprised coming out of this, those two will still need some work but not anywhere near as much as I thought... hopefully Naruto will be t-'_

 _"Stop zoning out like that ya damn Cyclops, we want to get started on something important."_

 _His glazed over eyes slowly came back into focus only to see Naruto leaning back, legs and arms crossed looking thoroughly relaxed, however he didn't look to happy. "Oh, you're in a rush. That's quite hypocritical coming from the guy that was sleeping earlier."_

 _"Ehh, that's not the way I see it," he scratched the back of his head before shoving his hands into his pockets, "Time sleeping is time well spent, it means I'm resting which allows me to train harder; sitting here watching you and knowing all too well what you're thinking about just wastes time, and by the way, I'm a completely different barrel of fish than these two." He gave a challenging smirk to finish._

 _Kakashi locked eyes his with those all too familiar blue, "That's quite a statement Naruto, please, enlighten us." He could see that the boy meant every word of what he said._

 _"Hmm, maybe later."_

* * *

(Flashback End)

* * *

He was a smart kid, the meaning behind this test, behind Kakashi's treatment had been figured out.

Naruto locked eyes with the man, at the minute he was seeing red. He put his all into this, everything he had been thrown for a victory so why did they get rewarded and he didn't. He wasn't jealous, he wasn't annoyed that they were rewarded and he wasn't. What he didn't like was this double act.

"You said we'd have to beat you to earn our reward, OUR reward." Naruto all but shouted it, gone was his usual laid back demeanour.

The only remnant of the once great clan paid a homage to it by his response, "And so what. I laid out the plan for your team, I told you what you'd be learning and that once the time was up you'd be tested. If you passed the test you could move on with your progression and with my training. While the others showed me today that they understood the double meaning, they passed while you didn't. Ino was the first one, so she gave up and thus had to join my team."

Kakashi continued the explanation holding nothing back, "Sasuke was a different story, he didn't understand the test but he set aside his ignorance and admitted defeat against overwhelming odds, thus accepting and correcting his flaws. Then you."

It hit the blonde hard, and with widened eyes he lowered himself to the ground. Something about having a full day of being beaten to a pulp by your two best friends and your abnormally powerful sensei would do that to you, it had been done to himself and former team members by Minato-sensei. Now it had been passed on.

Oh how he did love tradition, after all he didn't do the bell test so it was important he kept something running.

Walking towards the sitting form of his lone student he quickly lifted up his hitai-ate, one Sharingan enhanced Jutsu later and the intruder had been dealt with, the kid had been given a show alright but he wouldn't need to listen to this next bit.

Coming to a halt in front of him he replicated Naruto earlier by hunkering down in a cat like pose. Naruto was beat, legs sprawled out arms hanging loosely by his side and head lowered. It was the pose of a beaten man. The stench of blood was strong, this was backed up by multiple bruises and cuts over his body, he was sure that his clothes hid the most of them.

"Naruto..." No response.

His soft voice was raised, "Naruto." Again, no response.

"Naruto!" Intense azure eyes snapped up to the raised call. His face remained calm but an uncharacteristic shiver was sent crawling up his spine. He could look at them many times and be unaffected as their owner controlled them, kept them dead for a better word, but when he let them loose, let them leak the natural intensity that they possessed it would cut through you like the sharpest of kunai.

He often swore that Minato must have had a Dojutsu, his stare matched that of any Hyuga or Uchiha, and Naruto had a similar stare.

"Naruto; you now understand the meaning of this test, or for a better word, your test?" It was another age old gem, a see underneath the underneath style test that had been so dearly preached since the founding village. It gave a goal but held another individual one for each member present yet still retained the element of teamwork. A team like his needed to really get stung a little, to experience what it was like in a cruel world outside Konoha. A world that only battle experience, cunning and skill could save you from; this was the second best thing before risking fresh Anbu recruits to the horrors that would come. He took this conception, toned it and refined it to suit his team.

Ino had submitted and Sasuke had given up as much as it killed him to do so and now Naruto would too. Naruto would give up, he would give him the lecture of how knowing your limits and the fine line between bravery and stupidity before rewarding his changed student with his first C-Ranked mission.

He had taught them well, too well.

The Naruto in front of him widened its eyes before gaining a sickly sweet smile, "Behind youuuuu." The only word Kakashi could use to describe the guided squeal was paranormal, it didn't sound natural.

It wasn't too long before he felt the prod of a kunai to his neck before the real Naruto spoke, a large, albeit pained, bloody grin, "I know the meaning of the test too Kakashi-sensei. The thing is, I don't give up."

Kakashi stayed stationary, unresponsive yet calm. Had he really been outplayed by a Genin, was it true that after nearly nine hours of constant fighting Kakashi had finally made a mistake, did he just let Naruto under his guard?

He chuckled lowly before leaning around so that his good right eye was looking into the victors. It was important to be gracious in defeat as it wouldn't happen again, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised Naruto, you wouldn't give up until you found a way to win." 'Like your father,' His silent thoughts continued.

Naruto received a genuine eye smile that for some reason gave him warmth. It made him feel good. "I guess this is where are real team friendship begins. Congratulations you beat my clone... "With that the clone pushed back popping itself with the sharp edged kunai however it did catch the way Naruto looked at him, despite his treatment the boy felt proud because of his words. He'd be sure to use that for some harmless teasing later.

Naruto had pooped the clone - the clone that took him nine hours to beat... "What a fuckin asshole." He had an all out war with an elite Jounin for this disappointment.

A late night verbal rant that may or may not have awoken nearby families was never given a chance to take flight as he looked down at the remnants of the Kakashi clone.

There was the fancy gold entailed writing and outlines that only C-Rank and above had but what really caught his eye was the huge medieval styled font letter standing slap bang in the middle of this marvellous gift. It was the letter B. "I bloody love you Kaka-sensei."

What could he say; the way to his heart was high paying, career enhancing opportunities.

* * *

In front of him were some of the finer Jonin among his ranks, every single man and woman present was a finely tuned machine. To the regular eye each one would look like a standard person and thus they were able to converse and mingle with whoever they chose and whenever they chose to do so. Often compared to a switch, the finest Shinobi, these Shinobi, could pass for a civilian yet when this switch activated they were worth a hundred in most situation situations.

They were faster, stronger, and had reflexes that had been honed over many years of training not to mention even the most redundant of them had a fast thinking and decisive mind.

"So why is it your half an hour late, Kakashi!" The last of the Kage's thoughts were spoken in level tone as the masked disturbance walked in near the end of his meeting.

For the most part ignoring his fellow Jonin, Kakashi ambled his way through most of them in quite an awkward manner, the small whisper of apologies on a very unapologetic face being seen as he slipped past. Reaching his spot, in between Gai and Asuma he copied everyone else by sitting down on the futon provided.

He could feel all eyes on him, particularly Kurenai's. It was no secret the woman hated his lateness, come to think of it the woman hated a lot of things not that it bothered him though.

Summing up the entire situation Kakashi broke the awkward silence, "I don't see why you're surprised, ya'know this happens quite often."

The Kage exhaled a long puff of smoke, "Oh I know." It did happen often, and like always it would be up to Kakashi to gather the information that he missed.

He set the pipe back in its proper place before clasping his hands together, a tired sigh echoing the room before he continued, "As I was saying, more Chunin and Jonin will need to be sent to the eastern borders, as far as we know the Kiri civil war is still raging on. Enemy ninja fleeing or potentially deserting their village will seek the land of fire or lightning to house them and we all know the threat that foreign Shinobi can be."

The speech continued. Listings of news updates and various pieces of information regarding changes in the village to less secretive information that spies managed to take from other villages, it even held some on their alliance with Suna. It was all part of the monthly update, a meeting between all Jonin Ninja that, in a sense, was an information overview so everyone was informed. If there were any major news that somehow didn't make its way through the grapevine it would be informed here.

Another prominent and quite regular topic in these meetings were the development of their Genin, this was important for multiple reasons and also why he hadn't attended the last three meetings. In hindsight it was pretty stupid trying to hide his team's development from his fellow ninja but the Hokage was fine with his one on one reports.

All Jonin held responsibility and so it was important for them to know about the future leaders and protectors of the village, nothing too serious of course but just a basic idea of how their training was going as well as their chance of promotion. He would compare it to a family gathering, each Ninja enjoyed hearing about 'most' of the recruits.

He thought it was about time he showed off his cute little Genin.

"So Kakashi, most of us here haven't heard about your team." The aged Sarutobi cut him out of his thoughts on cue.

Another thing he duly noted was that most meant everyone but him. The enigma that was Team Seven had weighed on the minds of many for good and bad reasons. He had two clan heirs on his team, really three but they didn't know that. One of them clan heirs was the last loyal Uchiha; he also just happened to be a prodigy and then the last of the cumbersome batch just happened to have a demon stored in his gut. Yup, his team was interesting alright.

'You better believe I'm the best damn sensei because you guys are about to earn a lot of respect. Consider this another reward.' Following the moral code of a Ninja he wouldn't be giving away any secrets, but he'd let them know how far his team had progressed.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

After a night's rest Naruto was used to waking up blemish, bruise and cut free so it was quite the surprised when he came into contact with a mirror during his morning routine. Although swelling was all but nonexistent the rest of his body was littered with cuts, so many that he wasn't quite sure how he got them all. Not something he'd lose sleep over but it was rather infuriating picking up so many wounds that he couldn't count them.

He had woken a few neighbours with his rather colourful self ridicule that morning.

On a brighter note, thankfully his face had healed up pretty well the only intruder being a small bruise on the left of his forehead; he wouldn't forget how he received that one as visions of Ino's mid air kick made him grimace. The girl was as sweet as honey but hit like a freight train...

Now he didn't usually care too much about his looks but he wanted to be presentable at least.

His thoughts made him absentmindedly ignore the wide berth he received when walking through the morning panic of Konoha. It was a Saturday and that meant the unspoken rule of working family matriarchs doing their shopping was getting well underway. He was no stranger to it but after twelve years it still got to him; despite being so busy a few that passed still found time to send him glares, each one being returned as he walked head down and hands casually in pockets.

It didn't take too long before he took to the rooftops, a morning walk would have been nice but he didn't mind being a few minutes early.

Approaching the main gate he was surprised to see the assembled team there and waiting. His mission scroll had been very... Kakashi-like to put it plainly, he was given the time to arrive, his team member's names and the objective, this being to travel to the capital and await further orders. "It wouldn't be Kakashi unless I was being shoved into something completely foreign and out of my reach." Naruto was a realist and he knew for a fact that he'd only be a hindrance to his team members.

Clicking his teeth in frustration he went over scenarios in his head; a fresh Chunin, maybe with a little luck. Everything above that was a no-no.

He was a rookie albeit the best one but the title meant nothing when he was an inexperienced Genin who had yet to leave the walls; it was safe to assume that he was in over his depth, then again, what better way to learn.

It had been thanks to a lot of stupidity and luck that he managed to land the one needed hit onto Kakashi's clone, it also had taken nine hours or so of gruelling combat but he pulled through.

With his last minute confident thoughts pushing him forward he was ready.

Finally approaching them he focused he was uncharacteristically nervous about what he was getting into. The first man had brown hair with one mid length bang covering his right eye. His forehead protector was worn bandanna style and he wore the usual outfit for higher ranked Konoha Shinobi. Naruto managed to prevent a sigh of relief as he knew this man as one of the Chunin that usually guarded the main gate of the village, Izumo Kamizuki.

Never to be seen apart his usual partner was nearby, Kotetsu Hagane. Spiky black hair and a goatee adorned his face as well as a bandaged up nose. Benefiting to one another Kotetsu was also dressed in the standard uniform of Konoha higher-ups.

The final member to complete the four man team and whom he assumed was the leading Jonin was an unknown to him. An older man in his mid to late forties, curly brown bed hair that contorted all angles was his most prominent feature along with intense green eyes and a very permanent scowl. Although the eyes and expression were both aimed at Naruto he could tell they didn't hold any meaning, it was a simple case of a professional Ninja who took his mission seriously, this was his way of going about it. As if to reignite the trend that Naruto had just broken, the Jonin's attire consisted of the Konoha usual.

The blonde knew all too well about being too forthcoming so he was yet again thankful for the small talent that was an emotionless mask. Naruto walked up to his leading unnamed Jonin to report in, "Genin Naruto Uzumaki, reporting for B-Rank mission to the capital."

The older Jonin had watched the rookie walk right in without a second thought whilst under his gaze, it was a good sign. "Fresh Genin Naruto Uzumaki," he broke a smile, "Well this just got interesting."

Before Naruto could take anything from the words the Jonin got straight into business, "The names Keshi kid... now before those two come over I'll give you the rundown of what I expect since I know you're new to this," he leaned past Keshi's shoulder and sure enough the Chunin duo were walking towards them. "Thanks to your sensei I know that you're capable and as such I'll be treating you so," he finished with a rough hand to the back, "you listen to my orders and we won't have a problem kid."

Again Naruto didn't manage a response before the two elder Chunin bumbled into the conversation smiling widely, "Ah, don't bother listening to that old fart, the name's Naruto, right?"

His blank face started to relax when he saw how casual they were being, "Yeah, that's me. You know, now that I think about it, this is the first time I've seen you guys not watching the gate?"

Kotetsu let out a long prolonged groan, it was made clear his first wondering had touched on a soft spot of the duo, "Please don't remind me, quick word of advice, if you ever get given gate duty refuse it. It starts off as a one off thing but very soon its two maybe three times a month, before you know it we're doing it every day. I'd far rather be doing things like this, maybe even take a shot at an A-Rank once and awhile."

Izumo turned to give a sly smirk to Naruto, "He complains but here's a little life hack for us ninja, it's the only C-Rank mission that doesn't require lengthy trips outside the village, that means it's an easy liven money maker," He rubbed his fingers together comically causing the other two to face palm. They really weren't giving the ninja of Konoha a good impression for the innocent rookie.

That was until the three Ninja noticed Naruto's hungry eyes before he responded deadly serious, "I think I'll keep that in mind." All he had to do was persuade Sasuke which was always easy and he was so about to abuse that, hell, with his Kage Bunshin he wouldn't even need too. Just send a few on over early every day, volunteer for the job and it was set, he'd be rolling in Ryo.

He was forced to cut his train of thought so as not to start foaming at the mouth.

Keshi steeped in and keeping character made a serious point, "Wise words Izumo, the more time you spend doing missions the more toes you step on. In this day in age your days are numbered from that point on."

The three Ninja looked at him surprised. It was clear from first view that the man was a professional through and through, for him to come out and say that was very contradicting to the lifestyle he chose to live and the attitude he displayed. It was Naruto who questioned this, voice curious, "I can think of plenty that those words apply to, what's with the change of heart old man." They called him kid so it was only fair to give an age related counter.

Mocking a glare Keshi responded, "Hmm, I'm surprised Kakashi hasn't explained it to you."

Naruto just shrugged, "It's not my fault he can't string two sentences together without reading his porn."

With a snort Keshi shook his head, "While that may be true Kakashi Hatake is still regarded as one of Konoha's top Jonin, even more so after his break."

It was quite a shock to the village when he had been taken off the active Shinobi list, one did not go from that sort of position in the Anbu to retirement so quickly and so it was no surprise that people managed to figure out the reasoning. Although most didn't know much about it, the three years that Kakashi had taken out rejuvenated the man in a sense and now he was firm favourite for becoming the Fifth Hokage. With all this true it was interesting to see what the man's student thought of him.

Naruto just clicked his teeth giving him a deadpan look, "Top Jonin or not reading pornography in the presence of preteens is probably illegal," he thought on it, "no it is illegal. That's five years and a permanent trip to the sex offenders list, thank you very much."

Seeing said preteen obviously very knowledgeable in the rules and pressing them was something anyway. Gladding accepting the chance to move the topic on for the sake of his fellow Jonin the excuse came when he spotted the carrier pidgin they had been waiting on circling overhead.

Holding out his arm it quickly spotted him before landing, "Enough chatter, it's about time this thing arrived... now how do I get you to work," The man spoke the latter part with various frustration, he was part of the many that could never get carrier pigeon seals to work, as experienced as he was it always took a few attempts to get.

Carrier pigeons were used commonly for Konoha's Shinobi missions, it was a fast easy way of transport and although quite stone edge compared to newer technology it was still commonly used for basic one off messages, seeing one this close was no treat but what did catch his eye was the item his senior was struggling with, a seal.

Naruto shook his head, "There's an easier way to open it," not wasting time he leaned over and quickly removed the seal from the birds leg and in a puff of smoke it puffed open revealing a large and particularly fancy carriage.

Raising one eyebrow he looked at both Izumo and Kotetsu who just shrugged, "Uhh, why do we need a carriage?"

"That would be because of me, Naruto-san."

His luck was so shitty he could smell it.

* * *

The trip that day had been a strange experience for him.

With Kotetsu and Izumo flanking either side of the carriage it had been up to him to cover the rear, he was well versed in the position, as was he the others. Kakashi had thoroughly drilled team tactics into him; any physical training was met with equal mental, be it strategies, different fighting styles or basic information. What he, as well as his teammates had forgotten was that this covered many other important lessons of being a Shinobi like learning the different knot types for different situations, the slip knot, half knot and his personal favourite the hangman's knot were all under his arsenal.

He couldn't complain. His first day on a real Shinobi mission had been largely uneventful, he was sort of thankful for that.

With all these things adding up one would think Naruto would be pretty content as the team stopped for the night, he had already eaten and had plenty of warmth despite being the farthest from their open makeshift fire, but since the unknown arrival of their escort he had remained silent.

Lying on his side he lifted his head from the various Fuinjutsu scrolls he had laid out in front of him before he locked eyes with her. Koharu Utatane, one of the three elders in the village.

The scenario had been happening quite often. He would look up to steal a glance at her and at the same time she would look at him, the two had a bit of history together so when this happened the locking of eyes would turn to silent glares before going back to what they were previously doing.

The other members had noticed this friction from the very start and he was dreading tomorrow because of it. Their entire trip had been taken in silence, Keshi had taken to driving the carriage and of course Koharu was inside it, the retired Ninja had made it clear she wanted the mission completed to the highest standard and the fact that she outranked all of them meant that they could only fall to her demands.

They weren't unacceptable out of order demands but they were set up to benefit and protect the high and mighty hag of the village. Like who the hell did she think she was?

Communication was to be kept to a minimum unless something came up, was one.

Another was the speed that they travelled at. As if walking behind a slow carriage wasn't bad enough they weren't even allowed to utilise its full speed, instead being restricted to an apparently safer, easier and stealthier escort. What the fuck were stealthy about two fully grown horses pulling a creaking carriage?

Then came the last point which was easily the worst. He was being forced to scout ahead every half hour before reporting back any information directly to Keshi who would then report to her. As if his nerves weren't already shaking beforehand he now had many opportunities for mistakes to be made and by this point he reckoned that was her goal.

Now Naruto was confident in his abilities, he was referred to as cocky, a little stuck up and damn he was stubborn. His 'war' with Kakashi proved as much but had something that just nicked away at them and his just happened to be getting things wrong, to fail. He wanted to perform his first mission, no, every mission to the highest of standards.

Under these circumstances he wasn't getting a decent run of it.

Working with strangers was something that didn't appear until Chunin yet Kakashi had thrust this upon him, add Koharu's self made preferences and he didn't have great odds of staying in peoples good books, eventually a mistake would be made and he'd get the blame for it.

Because of all this the rookie knew better than push his luck and instead did his thing, the others following his example. Keshi was on lookout and Izumo and Kotetsu had been gone for a while, one had been given the task of securing their perimeter while the other collected firewood to fuel them for the night, not that he felt the cold anyway. Again he looked across the clearing and took some sadistic pleasure at seeing Koharu shiver due to the late night freeze.

Naruto just shook his head for what felt the up tenth time that day, he had better things to be doing rather than happily watch an old lady freeze to death. 'I have some time, might as well make the most of it.'

Getting up and letting out a low groan as he stretched Naruto made his way out of the clearing making a point to taunt the lady as he was wearing no top, only his usual bottoms and arm bracers,

The inevitable question came, "Where are you going?"

He lazily turned around and gave a yawn, "Well I was planning to go to sleep," he waved at his form, "But I thought I'd work myself, an up in coming Ninja like myself is a finely tuned machine you know, sleeping on such a marvellous evening as this would be a sin towards my village."

It was said in a sickly sweet tone that would taunt the most passive of enemies. The sarcasm was evident.

As he walked away the familiar feeling of glaring eyes pierced his skull, he briefly wondered if it was right doing this to an elderly woman coming towards the end of her years, he didn't think on it for long.

One hundred vs. the original fight later and the Uzumaki was walking back to camp feeling thoroughly worked over by his clones. It had been quite the brawl and he was more than happy with how his reflexes were coming along, in a sense it was like getting battle experience only in this case a hundred times faster, the whole muscle memory thing was a charm although it was unusable for progressing his physical abilities it held many advantages, the only downside to the technique was that the disadvantage was a bitch.

It gave a sore head and not the take a pill and you're good kind, the traumatising migraine X the number of clones' kind and it never helped that he could make a lot of them. His conscious told him not too and like the evil little boy that he was he disobeyed it.

The result, his brain was putty for at least seventy two hours of the week.

"Hmm, just a thought Keshi, what's the biggest advantage about having all that experience? Like do you really think it makes that much of a difference in the tougher situations like they say?" He picked up the voice of a curious Kotetsu upon returning to the camp, all three Ninja circling the campfire for heat.

Naruto grinned, he had arrived at a good time, "I can't name you the advantages but I know plenty of downsides to it. Never pass a bathroom, don't trust a fart and never waste a hard-on. You don't know when it'll just give in and die in a painful shrivelled up mess." Even fried his brain was still an asshole.

A round of laughs loosened him up a bit compared to earlier so he joined the circle earning him a playful dig in the ribs by Keshi who then fired back with his own question at the witty Genin under his command, "Say Naruto, I'm not one to go off gossip but I don't know a lot about you, what's so appealing about being a Ninja." He concealed the true meaning of the question well, the boy didn't have a choice in his career path but he was interested to see his take on it.

Naruto lay back exposing his bare chest to the heat as he thought before answering, "To be quite honest I don't know. You all know that I never had any authority figures in my life. I was kicked from the orphanage at six which was great, course the old man had somebody drop by every so often to clean the place and check up on me but I was never really pushed into it, more expected than anything," It was a question he never really thought about before which was strange, his mind questioned everything but apparently not this, being a Ninja was in his blood, "To be honest I live a pretty great life, I was free until I decided to serve the village so yeah, easy come easy go." He had left out the stealing for necessity bit and some of the less pleasant facts but he was nearly sure he'd take that to the grave with him, the rest had been pretty true though; he had grown up that way and didn't know anything different. 'It could only get better.'

There were a few moments of silence before Izumo spoke, "Damn kid, you had it rough."

It was stating the obvious but the fact that they knew why and he didn't which left a lingering guilt over the group. Izumo leaned back before throwing another log on the fire, "By the way, what were you doing while you were gone. I was going to check up on you but Keshi said you were fine."

Naruto grinned at the question, "I was doing a little training before calling it a night," He lowered his voice, "mainly just to get away from sunshine over there but still."

The joke wasn't enough to stop a frown, "Who trains during a mission, be careful you don't burn yourself out kid."

Naruto just grinned back, "I have to work hard to get strong, and besides, I can rest when I'm dead."

Keshi had been quite silent since Naruto had joined the fray as he watched and analysed the boy because to be quite honest, Naruto was an interesting kid.

When finding out about the late addition to the team he was more than sceptical, a Genin leaving the comfort of their Jonin-sensei for missions was uncommon, not unheard of but uncommon nonetheless. Another point was Naruto's ability, he had been reassured by Kakashi and the Hokage that Naruto could hold his own. It was quite the backing and despite his better judgement he complied.

Their mission was going to be interesting and he had a fair idea on what actually they were going into, however so did Kakashi and Sarutobi. The fact that they still backed him spoke words in their confidence of him.

Although the day had been uneventful the boy had been like a workhorse. Splitting off from the pack at Koharu's orders was a job made for failure for someone as fresh as he but the boy did so without complaint or question, nor did he question any orders from Izumo, Kotetsu or himself.

Although he was ignored by the civilians he was often a topic of hot debate by the Ninja, albeit the talk was never positive but he was at the forefront of people's minds and so far the boy was quite different from what many seemed to believe.

He was the holder of the strongest Bijuu, a confident straightforward kid that was just that, a kid. He acted like a kid, he was boisterous and cocky but likable too.

He had warmed to the odd kid but he was still cautious of the tenant he held however it didn't stop him from handing out some life advice, "I'm sure you'll reach whatever your goal is Naruto but don't rush into things all right, enjoy your youth."

Naruto just rolled his eyes, "Awe, getting soft on me already are you? Thanks for the advice but I doubt I'll be using it. I need to get a nice enough apartment and more than a couple sets of clothes before I have a hope of landing a chick; then I have a few things that'd I'd like to do. I'll need to be strong and have money for all of them so it's not an option."

The three rugged men that they were all came to the joint conclusion that the boy had a well laid out plan, although they were left wondering at his goals.

Naruto received a playful punch to the shoulder before Kotetsu started with a smile, "You're not a bad guy Naruto. A little feminine with that highlighted spikey hair but I suppose everyone's different, right?"

Naruto fired back on instinct with a snort, "Highlighted, Ha, no way man this shit's natural. I do wonder what's under that bandage though; you've got to be hiding something?

Again the men busted with laughter, "No way it's natural. You're kidding right," was the general reaction to such a statement.

He was outnumbered three to one and on the losing side, "Honestly, right hand onto heart it's natural."

Keshi shook his head, it'd been the first mission for a while that he'd really laughed, "You'd argue black is white, kid."

The response was one they'd come to expect from the loud mouthed preteen.

"And I'd win."

* * *

 **A/N - So there's another chapter punched in, the next will hopefully be within the week.**

 **Update schedule sort of just destroyed itself since September. I started School again after summer and it was all a blur.**

 **It's all good right?**

 **Please don't hurt me!**

 **This was the first chap to the next Arc, it's not that long, a few chapters tops but don't hold me to it either, I'll be covering some pretty important world building stuff as well as getting some kickass fights in.**

 **It's Wednesday and I'm ill af. Somebody get me a coffee.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Opportunist

**A/N - I do not own Naruto. What I do own however is a viral chest infection. Now I'm no bitch, I get some sort of punk ass virus once a year tops, even then I shrug it off real quick but damn this is killing me. Trade ya Kishimoto?**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: The Opportunist**

* * *

Naruto's eye twitched as he and his squad members walked through one of the many lavish forests littered in the country, "Okay fine but I don't see the big deal, honestly, it's the Capital. I doubt anything will go wrong."

Keshi just looked back at the junior stern faced, "I hope you're right, just follow my orders. Everyone's first is an experience, don't let it be a bad one."

Naruto obeyed, eyes no longer holding a relaxed look but now making it clear that this ninja although young was professional and skilled.

The captain of the group wasn't surprised, no matter the situation or the moment once an order was given the boy followed it to a tea, nearly robotic in nature.

After three days of travelling he had gotten along well with his older comrade who seemed to genuinely like the boy's company. As expected the journey was uneventful, they were coming to its end and once they got out of the forest the Capital would be in sight so the odds of attack now where next to none. Even so, if somebody or something were stupid enough to go through with the act they would find difficulty dealing with the platoon of soldiers that now accompanied them.

As per usual, Naruto was taking the rear while Izumo and Kotetsu flanked the carriage manned by Keshi. In it was their 'ever beaming bundle of joy' who had just sent a glare in his direction which he only assumed was for speaking.

The platoon of soldiers had came from the Capital to meet them early that morning and as they were on schedule to arrive in the late afternoon it provided a much needed cool down, that was for Naruto anyway.

For the most part his three day trip was spent with an overbearing silence as he stalked behind the carriage due to the enforcer's rule. He had a lot of time to think so he was mentally prepared despite what little he knew about his destination. He didn't expect much chance of combat, the Capital was just an ordinary village but bigger, the vast majority of its residents would be honest hard working civilians with the rest being Nobles and Lords. To top off the class pyramid would be the literal crown Jewel, the Daimyo and his family.

That last sentence had caused him quite the headache. Apparently they were in the capital was for two reasons, protecting 'sunshine' on the way there and ensuring safety in the premises they were staying.

This was fine.

What wasn't was the fact they were staying in the Daimyo's palace, 'Like that wouldn't of been nice to know?'

Koharu had been sent for talks with the country's leader, the details were well above his pay grade but he was here as the muscle as funny as that may sound. His job was to stay on guard and to be a glorified baby sitter during meetings and fill in any gaps in the needed extra security; essentially he was going to spend a week of guard duty while the other three would be given the more interesting jobs. No doubt Keshi would get to be present in the meetings. Kotetsu and Izumo would probably get a pretty easy time of it escorting any important people from place to place and organising defences, easy yet interesting and at the forefront of any would be action.

Naruto's straight back and perky face fell upon the thought, 'I'll be babysitting some pumped up plastic bitch that's like a fifth cousin of the Daimyo's wife... fuck the disciplinary measures, I wonder what would happen if I refused?'

He shook his head thinking on the matter. On the high chance that he would eventually break to a tedious mission in the near future, this would no doubt result in mindless death and destruction of whomever ordered it, he didn't want it to be the first mission he went on. Reputation, wealth and fame had to be earned before that inevitable conclusion.

Not that it really mattered to him or anything, but he wondered what he was doing here? Why Kakashi picked out this of all missions to send him on or maybe that was the logical yet highly critical part of him speaking up. He'd get his time here over with and then he'd go home with some serious bank made. All he had to do was keep his head down and do what he was told.

Following the line of thought and travelling on in silence they came to the forest's edge revealing a lookout of the city. The group came to a stop, the only sound being the impressed whistle of Naruto, "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

Not even he could complain about this view, squinting he could make out at least four separate ice cream parlours, what looked to be a museum the size of the Hokage tower and he was guessing that was a brothel.

He saw Kotetsu and Izumo eyeing it up; most likely a brothel.

* * *

"Please sir, our guests arrived at the gates over ten minute ago. They will be on our doorstep waiting any minute now and it is quite the rude gesture to keep them waiting." The words spoken were quite chastising and direct although the tone spoken made it less so, more into a suggestion or just some off guard information.

The man being spoken to set down what had gained his interest, a rubix cube, and followed to let out a long sigh, "Do I really have to do this? Hiruzen has been here enough times to see himself in, we don't have to go through this whole routine every time." Standing to his full height it was clear the man was no longer in his prime. Quite an aged but pristine look adorned his face and he had the hairstyle to boot, combed back what was once jet black but now greying hair into a tight bun and to top it off he wore a dark blue layered sweater with light grey pants.

The same voice of his butler droned back, "Sir, I've been telling you all week that Hiruzen couldn't make it. Koharu Utatane, Konoha no Sato's village elder will be attending and she is due to arrive..." white glove coming off his right hand to be then temporarily tucked under his left arm he pulled out a gold pocket watch, "Right about now."

The action had to have been used many times over the years, such was the efficiency.

"WHAT!" He paused in place and paled before adrenaline kicked in, swiftly moving over to the old butler he grabbed both shoulders and shook, "Jeeves! Why would you keep this from me, she's horrible!" He had meet the hag but once before and it hadn't been a pleasant experience, that lifeless glare that she gave for no reason. He shivered.

Jeeves remained unfazed, "I assumed you were aware Sir."

At this he exited with haste, arms swinging wildly as he ran down the hall, "Sir, may I add that as the Daimyo you are to receive protection by a personal bodyguard at all times!"

Jeeves shout after him made him stop, "If I don't get a body guard Akainu will kill me... on the other hand, if I wait for one." The thought of Konoha's village elder phased through his mind before he again took off on a mad sprint. 'No doubt Akainu will put me through proverbial pain but it's a noble sacrifice that has to be made.' Comical tear drops ran openly from the royal Daimyo's eyes.

* * *

Naruto just sighed in relief as he walked through the halls of the rather large building. The term 'rather large' was used due to the setting, one would not call it what it rightfully was, this being a palace but instead an impressive household that would serve the purpose of a small yet wealthy family well. The reason for this was because he was now expected to be 'more than that;' as Keshi had put it, 'You are in the living quarters of arguably the most important person in the country and you will act like it.'

Or on Naruto's words, "Holy shit this place is tight." His voice echoed as he approached the end of one of the many halls when he heard thudding sounds getting louder and louder. Following the sound he looked up at the balcony above to see a strange looking man 'running' - or at least trying - towards the stairway; he had been told that the place housed hundreds of people, there were maids, chefs not to mention a small army for protection, just about everything a royal family would need.

The chances were he was one of them, right? "Yo sonic, hold up a second," said man stopped and looked down from the balcony obviously exhausted, "You happen to know where rooms 988, 989 and 990 are?"

He looked down at his questioner and because of his attire he quickly realised it wasn't one of his workers or more importantly a bodyguard. The spiky blond continued to look up at him expectantly, "Hmm, kid. You know civilians aren't supposed to be in here?" His voice was eerily similar to Matio Guy, only if possible, it felt like every word was lowering the listeners IQ.

The man was a dunce.

Silenced followed, 'Looks like I've caught another pesky trespasser mid-act no doubt.'

Naruto, with much effort didn't erupt at the remark and continued to look up at a triumphant smile, 'This guys a fucking idiot.' He sucked in his teeth, "Well if I see any I'll be sure to let you know."

"Oh, okay..." He shrugged and just as he was about to push off the banner his eyes widened, "Impressive trick my young enigma, but you won't fool me that easy kid. I've lived here all my life and there's only two types of people that can break in, you're either a master assassin who has come to kill the Daimyo or a wandering kid who's drifted too far from home, that sort of answer has definitely eliminated the latter." Oh this was good. Akainu would be proud of this.

Naruto sweat dropped at the man's variety of assumptions before releasing a sigh, "Goddamn it... Trust me to run into an imbecile with an analysis paralysis. Fuck, who writes this shit..." Naruto just placed his hands up in a placating fashion as he came face-to-face with the aged man, "Look I'm just trying to find some rooms for me and my teammates, I was sent ahead to prepare them." He rubbed the back of his head somewhat embarrassed; it was a sad life for a Genin when your job was to make the beds.

That or either Koharu just didn't want him there when the Daimyo arrived. He knew the answer.

Slow green eyes followed Naruto's arm as he duly recognised the metal plate tied to it. Suspicious narrowed eyes slowly widened, 'Looking for rooms, check – teammates, check - sent ahead - check.' He looked at Naruto's attire, 'Dark colours, check - bracers for combat, check - metal plate for deflecting projectiles, check. 'My analytical skills are genius.'

Exuberantly the man shouted, "You're a new recruit, aren't you?"

Naruto face faulted, 'So close yet so far. Why me?'

The man ignored it his loud voice continuing, "This is great kid, and your timing is impeccable so consider yourself hired."

"Okay old man I think you need to calm down a little." His frustration was quickly building as the man took no recognition by his word.

His closed eyes and bright smile were oblivious to the other's emotion, "As your first order-"

He let out a growl as his muscles coiled, "Would you please shut up and listen?"

"You are to complete an escort mission-"

His mind told him no but his body yearned to deliver a punishment, "HELLO! I'M NOT A GUARD!"

"From floor three, corridor six, too the palace entry."

'Fuck!' This was the stupidest thing he could do but reprisal be damned, it was worth it.

"I, the Daimyo of fire country will be your client."

A loud flesh hitting flesh slap echoed throughout the palace.

Naruto slowly looked around the empty hall before looking at his fist, blue eyes then moved on towards the rather bruised face of the now known Daimyo who was currently looking at him, fear clearly evident in his eyes. "You know, I don't even regret doing that."

* * *

"An apology would have been nice." Arguably the most powerful man in the country looked at Naruto like a lost puppy as he dabbed the bruise on his check, his tone sounding much like his action.

The Uzumaki didn't look back, "Why do you expect one." With his act of violence everything else would seem trivial, hence why he was acting per usual.

The Daimyo sputtered out, "Well you did hit me rather hard. I was nearly sure you were one of my new guards."

Naruto just let out a dry chuckle as he leaned against the wall to his side, "If by 'nearly sure' you mean that you didn't have a clue who I was and jumped to a completely wrong conclusion despite having the knowledge and resources to find out, then 'nearly sure' should have been enough. I'm a Ninja!"

His face lit up in obvious excitement, "A ninja? Aren't you a little young. The oldest Ninja I've seen in my time was barely a man, you don't even look like a teen yet." He was generally interested, he loved Ninja and although he was never able to get much talk out of them he was very interested to what they could do. Between sticking to surfaces, great reflexes and being able to fire off Jutsu with their Catra it was amazing. Some kid couldn't really do it, could he?

Naruto didn't react to the unintentional compliment, "Well that's because you have to have a certain skill level before going on higher ranked missions. Although young I was deemed strong enough for this mission and thus here I am, ruining my career one step at a time."

The Daimyo looked at Naruto questioningly, "You know you're a strange Ninja. Most of the time they don't talk at all, I have to ask them questions and it's always a one word response. You're different..."

"Naruto," The blonde stated when he felt the reach for his name, "Damn right I'm different. I'm a walking magnet for trouble...as you can probably tell." He had racked up multiple ways on how he'd talk himself out of this one; none of them would work against Koharu so the mission was a failure, Sarutobi on the other hand. With a few warps of the truth along with a rookie mistake maybe just maybe he could get away with this.

Unlikely... but it was worth a shot.

His smile widened at the revelation of his name, something he was quick to hide, 'I guess that explains why the boy is the way he is.' He saw the boy mulling over some thoughts, "Say Naruto, just how skilled are you?"

No matter the situation, when the leader of the country gave you the chance to boast you took it, "Well I became a Genin about three and a half months ago. I'm pretty well versed in the basics and I know more that I should considering my age; I'm also pretty skilled in Fuinjutsu. Oh, and I can make a shit ton of clones, probably around a couple thousand."

Again he let a small smile come to his face; he was never one to hold a grudge and understood when he was in the wrong despite a rather spoiled upbringing. He had a tendency to get carried away with things, especially when panicked, but even still he was just going to send the young Ninja back to his team and forget the whole incident occurred, then he was given the name of his attacker and it was one that he had heard before.

Now one thing he would credit himself with was memory, he had a fine memory and that was no lie. He had heard the name all those years ago from Hiruzen and he didn't forget names, especially not that one. He had wanted to meet the boy but even he couldn't do that, his title was a hindrance in that regard. But alas, now was his chance.

On queue the large office door opened, Naruto straightened to a salute while the Daimyo remained seated, hands clasped in front of him while he leaned forward. A very professional pose that leaked rationality and strength something that shocked the blond because of what was previously shown.

Entering through the doorway was Koharu and a small stocky man dressed in the standard black and white suite. Entering first he held the door open and upon receiving a thank you from both political figures in the room he excited, closing the door quietly behind him.

Upon entering Koharu noticed three things she wasn't expecting, the most obvious being the presence of Naruto, that the Daimyo had received a rather large bruise and that the atmosphere in the room were particularly tense. Her mind had jumped to a conclusion and she paled at the thought.

As usual political politeness had to come first, the aged leader of the country followed tradition and waited until the village elder had reached the middle of the large room before standing up and bowing, "Welcome village elder Koharu Utatane, I assure your travel was safe?"

"Of course it was, I presume and hope my short stay here does not interfere with any of your plans?"

What could he say, it was tradition. Although times had moved on and he would do a far less formal act with the like of Hiruzen it was something that couldn't be avoided with her. She was here on business and to talk about village matters that involved him, they would cover and go over details for the first few days and spend the remainder of the week deciding on what direction to take with the proposals and existing agreements. Then the standard financial issues had to be assessed and after that they had to reach a joint conclusion before she would eventually return back to her home. The whole event had been arranged months before hand yet here he was, participating in meaningless small talk and pleasantries.

"If I may be so bold to ask, how did you gain such an injury, it looks quite recent as well." Her eyes flicked to Naruto who remained motionless.

Naruto had yet to be addressed so remained stationary until told to do so, he locked eyes with the Daimyo and he could of swore he seen a smile, 'It was short but the run was good.'

"Well its actually why I didn't come to meet you; you see I had a bad landing going down the stairs and this young chap," He pointed to Naruto, "managed to get me sorted and escorted me here so I could tend to it."

Naruto's only reaction was a slight narrow of the eyes before he returned to normal. Koharu caught this.

Giving him a firm looking over she stripped him down. The usual standard stance of a boy with his sort of confidence, a clearly faked interested on guard look, glazed over eyes and clear disinterest present. That didn't necessarily mean he was doing these things but to an untrained eye it looked like that, "Very good work Naruto-san. You may be dismissed."

Naruto ignored the honorific but exited in the standard Shinobi way, discrete and fast in the form of a Shunshin. Although puzzled he knew one thing for sure, the Daimyo of an entire country doesn't let you away after something like that unless it's for other reasons. He shrugged as he walked into his room, time would tell.

Back in the office the Daimyo broke the silence after the blonde's departure, "I'll never understand how you Ninja can do that. Bear in mind this is from a civilian point of view but how on earth do you manage to simply disappear and reappear. Simple physics shouldn't allow it; his molecule arrangement should be completely ruined?"

'As stupid as he is, the man has a questioning mind, never a bad trait.' As the elder of a village for so long, Koharu Utatane had a little knowledge on how to deal with all types of people, weather it was the smartest peasant to the stupidest King she had knowledge on how to deal with situations. Her background as a Ninja also told her that the fist sized bruise on his check did not come from 'falling down the stairs.'

She had been a Ninja for over sixty years; she knew what they looked like. On another note she had a fair idea on who caused it and would like to confirm her suspicion; not that she wanted the topic to resurface but doing so was not an option. The Daimyo had instantly waved it off, political talk meant that it was not of importance or it's not for your ears, either way it wasn't something she was going to find out. If her suspicion was correct, he didn't seem to care. If it wasn't then all the better and she could move on.

With this thought Koharu was more than happy to answer the question. "We do it through chakra," Seeing a very interested country leader wanting her to continue she held back another sigh, "We learn to focus it to a place or area we want to be, the farther the area the more chakra and skill it requires. It's quite a handy technique although it requires a lot of practice."

At that the Daimyo mentally noted it was chakra and not catra, he barked out a booming laugh, "So the little tike's actually quite skilled. I thought Hiruzen had just sent him down to keep me interested?"

Koharu pointed out the facts, "For his age he is skilled, and actually one of our top Jonin, Kakashi Hatake has complete control of his team." She saw a nod; even he knew his name. "Well he has been given full control over Naruto and his teammates. From training to missions, even full control of them until they become Chunin."

His dealing in Ninja affairs told him enough to understand the anomaly that was. A Kage, although loved and ultimately chosen, was a democratic title. They didn't hand out little bits of power so he assumed that he'd be getting to know Kakashi a little better in the future.

Running a hand through his hair he then grinned, "Well I suppose that's to be expected with the boy's heritage and the burden he holds."

The second the words left his mouth he regretted them, the room's atmosphere had noticeably dropped. Not out of rage nor anything of the sort but he had obviously stepped onto a very touchy subject.

She chose her words carefully, "We do not talk about...those things. Considering that the boy doesn't know his burden nor does he know his heritage I ask you to not repeat your words." She wasn't one bit surprised that he knew these things; Hiruzen had been forced to tell him within days after the Kyuubi's attack on the village. The Fourth had died, the Kyuubi had been sealed into his son was the information he got, that's if her memory served her well.

Considering that after one look at the kid you could pinpoint who his father was, it definitely wasn't a surprise either. Everyone knew that the Daimyo got on very well with Minato Namikaze.

The Daimyo gave a small smile, "I assumed as much." He rose out of his chair behind his desk and stretched announcing their conversation and pleasantries over for the day, "Well there's no point of treading on the past, I'd like to get to know the boy a bit over the next few days, see what he can do, if you don't mind that is?"

His words were presumed a question; the tone suggested otherwise, "You may." She didn't have a choice in the matter but she couldn't help but think Naruto was sent here to grow mentally and be given answers. After an altercation with Danzo, Hiruzen had wanted to tell the boy of his burden so he could accept his life as it was.

She would hardly be able to stop a Daimyo's twelve year old wish of meeting his best friends' son, especially if that was indeed what Hiruzen wanted.

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

"...Give me your best shot." Naruto stood relaxed, one arm scratching the back of his neck while the other tensed on guard awaiting a response from Izumo. The look on his face made it all too clear what he was thinking. Naruto sighed, "I know for a fact I'd at least give you something to think about, I'm a lot better than you guys have been giving me credit for."

Izumo snorted, "I doubt that. Despite it all you're a fresh Genin and besides, we've been given are first break in days, do you not wanna make use of it. How about we go downtown?" He and Kotetsu had been organising the protection of the Daimyo's grounds, making sure nobody got in or out without them knowing about it, he needed some time to cool down.

"I've missed training for three consecutive days, I need to do something," he chuckled seeing Izumo slump in defeat, "If you beat me then we'll go downtown. Sound fair?"

The flat and large open fields outside the palace made a perfect spot for battle. Surrounded in thick woods and palace gardens it was a lot like Konoha, "Fine, let's get this over with," without hesitation he immediately disappeared from view, "You should always be aware Naruto," reappearing behind the blonde he swiped with a right fist that was easily blocked with the blonde's free hand, "Hmm, maybe you'll be better than I thought, eh twinkle toes?"

Izumo pushed away realising he was dealing with a little more than he was expecting, 'He's got good reflexes, no amount of training can teach that reaction time.' You could train speed and you could train your senses but an unexpected attack without knowing what direction it was coming, that was all reflex. You had it or you didn't.

He quickly dodged one of Naruto's punches and forced him to back off when he kicked out with a swinging kick that he narrowly avoided with a jump, "You're not bad."

Words spurring him on Naruto stepped it up a little, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Flanked with six clones either side he stood still with calculative eyes while they rushed forward.

Izumo looked unimpressed, "Huh, only twelve? And I heard you were a chakra monster!" Dashing forward to meet them he jumped high into the air and came down with a kick immediately dispelling one, continuing for the main Naruto he weaved in and out of them before he was forced to come to a stop. 'So you're going to circle me eh,' He withdrew a kunai and waited for them to attack and so they did. Immediately being forced to duck he responded by upper cutting his attacker, going on the offence he lunged at a clone before snaking around him leaving behind the loud crack of a snapped arm before blocking a punch with an open hand; being able to clamp down he held the clone in place before finishing it off with a straight stab through the chest, "Four down Naruto!"

His taunting voice seemed to have no effect when he caught a glance at the original. A small frown was in place instead.

Not giving him time more clones rushed, this time Kunai drawn. He took the brunt of a fist in order to dodge the Kunai onslaught that followed, responding with his own low leg sweeps and accurate swipes he took out a few more, the sliding and loud sting of metal hitting metal echoed throughout the grounds. Pulling a clone towards him he used it as a shield before swiping out at another, that's when the low hissing noise that every Shinobi was familiar with entered his system.

Snapping his head around he saw a manically grinning Naruto, on the front of his shirt being an explosive note burned almost all the way through. As if that wasn't enough his grinning face mouthed the words 'Only twelve' as Izumo and the last clone were engulfed as the explosion rang out.

A mostly unharmed Izumo flew out of the smoke, 'The kid's talented.' It wasn't necessarily a close one but it was far from what he wanted out of this fight. As he looked up he saw Naruto still in place, looking back at him with a small scowl, "I thought there'd be more than that."

Naruto's response was to place his hands in the familiar cross symbol and with another shout around a hundred clones spawned to life before him. He paled, 'I just never learn, do I?'

It was the same process; Naruto stayed back, arms crossed and analysing the fight while Izumo again dealt with the clones. By the looks of it, and like last time, Naruto had given them silent orders to stop him from getting to the original. He dealt with the clones again, this time having to resort to a few Jutsu for dodging like the Kawarimi no Jutsu to pull him out of a few scraps.

He would wipe the remaining few away with a quick water Jutsu, a few hand-seals later and a call of "Water Style: Liquid Bullet," and again he was left staring across the empty field at the stationary Uzumaki, this time there were a few more shreds on his clothes and a small cut on his check thanks to a narrowly dodged kunai. A hitch was in his breath, 'He fights very smart for a so called reckless kid.'

Kakashi had obviously put a lot of discipline into the blonde because he wasn't fighting like a fresh reckless Genin, he was fighting like a seasoned Jonin. Naruto had been put into a one vs. one fight and he knew for a fact that he was by far outmatched by an older, wiser and ultimately stronger opponent but that didn't mean it was an automatic loss. He worked to his advantages, he didn't have many but he made use of them.

The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, a strong clone that can transfer memories to the original when ended. Naruto obviously knew the ins and outs of the Jutsu after using it and gathering information about it; everyone knew that it's only downfall and the reason it was avoided by many Ninja was its chakra usage. That wasn't a problem for Naruto.

That was all well and good, the boy knew his Jutsu but then comes the kicker; he knew to use them smartly. The only disadvantage of it was chakra usage, he didn't have to worry about other opponents and with clones up he knew he was safe. Naruto had stayed still, analysing the fight with his eyes and mind. Kage Bunshin should be used for Intel or distractions; with Naruto's chakra he used them as pawns. Their job was to go out onto the battlefield and create chaos, to try different situations against the opponent and to see what worked and what didn't. With each one that he killed Naruto could sift through its info and find out a better way to fight.

And that's exactly where he stood in this match. The original Naruto didn't lift a finger and used pawns to access and in turn weaken his opponent while finding his weakness, his eyes narrowed which finally caused Naruto to smirk, "You're a little bastard, you know that."

The haggard breath of his teammate prompted him into a laugh, "You figured it out... and don't think I don't see you trying to sneak your clones behind me." Two kunai were withdrawn and launched at speed both right and left which resulted in two loud pops, "It's a pretty O.P strategy, don't ya think."

Izumo grumbled, "By the time I knew what you were doing it was too late, you had worn me down and gained too much info on me." Naruto did have a good strategy but it wouldn't work on the true elites who could just keep fighting and he'd be sure to let him know.

Naruto just Laughed before making another few hundred clones, "When I was busy doing nothing the past three days I had time to think. Izumo and Kotetsu are lazy bastards and their stamina must be shit cause all you ever do is gate duty. I put the two together and wa-la. Even though you're stronger than me I beat you easily," He finished with a shit eating grin and wiggling eyebrows, "Can't wait to tell Keshi about this."

Izumo just lay down in fatigue but managed enough effort to flip the bird, "You're a real asshole." Contrary to his words he was smiling.

Finishing training instructions to his new clones he headed over to his teammate before giving him a light playful kick, "So are we going downtown now? I'm sort of excited to see some of it."

Izumo just groaned before opening one eye, "I'm beat kid, I need some rest."

Naruto felt like ripping his hair out at that, "You can't be serious, even Sasuke could last longer than that."

He received another flip of the bird before giving up, "You're about as much use as a pedal-powered wheelchair Izumo. I'm not saying I hate you or anything, but I'd pull out your life support to charge my phone."

Walking away he didn't hear Izumo's fit of giggles, 'That sentence right there is what I'll tell the lad's back at Konoha.' It summed Naruto up in a nutshell.

* * *

Naruto let loose a loud yawn as he walked through the streets of the Capital; for the most part it was pretty boring. It was like Konoha in many ways, just on a larger scale, instead of their being Ninja there were stationed guards every now and then, and it was actually laid out much like Konoha too, the only difference being that the building held the trend of being a bit larger and also using more stone in their construction.

He didn't really know why he left the privilege that was the palace and its expansive grounds. He would far rather be training than walking around bored, 'Now maybe if I had some money it would be fun.' In hindsight, coming to the market district without any money probably wasn't the best idea.

His clones had got Fuinjutsu and other mental things down easily for him, he also had a few running through Kata's because the muscle memory would work, what he needed to do was train himself. At that thought he was tempted to turn back but he dismissed it. He had been walking for well over ten minutes now, something interesting was supposed to happen, right?

He had a reputation for attracting attention and disaster and his patience for one or the other was starting to run thin. Where was the twenty foot giant or the rogue Ninja that he was supposed to defeat? This was no fun at all and it looked to be staying that way, 'What's wrong with this place, I'm not even getting stared at.' It was true and damn was it strange. The streets were bustling, as would be expected in the market area of the Capital. He had passed thousands of people and not one had given him a glare.

For some reason that just seemed to happen in Konoha, he shrugged his shoulders, as usual it was a thought that he didn't really care about too much anymore, he had came to his conclusions, formulated his theories but that was it. So like always it was shoved to the back of his mind.

Another yawn came out before his physical tick clicked into place; hand behind his neck he gave it a small scratch the result being a low groan and a very good view for any onlookers. Unknown to the ignorant Genin, there was.

He heard a giggle to his left causing him to look around in confusion, "Huh?"

Another giggle; trained eyes pinpointed the location..."Goddamn it. I thought this was long over." His brief stint in his first week at the academy meant that he wasn't entirely clueless about the situation, didn't mean he had to like it though.

The gaggle came over to him and despite everything that he stood for he wasn't going to just shut them down because that was rude and if Ino taught him one thing it was, 'Woman are delicate. They are all beautiful. They all have feelings. Don't hurt them; don't think you're cool for disrespecting them either.'

When Ino got mad it had an impact on him so it was no surprise when the echo of her words came to the forefront of his mind, they had quite literally been drilled into him.

He turned questioning eyes to the three ladies that were approaching him and he didn't regret it. They were older than him by a couple years tops with all three wearing similar yet different coloured outfits, nothing out of the ordinary from what he could tell. Short, low cut denim shorts to deal with the heat fire country provided and the usual short sleeve tops that civilian girls would wear.

His eyes continued to ponder before they were clued in place to the particularly well endowed girl in the middle, 'Damn, she's only a few years older than me-...Don't stare you pervert!' He mentally reprimanded himself, as with much effort he managed to lift his eyes to meet hers.

It was a weakness of every man and he refused to be a pervert, no-no. He was an opportunist. He didn't actively go out of his way to see these sorts of things, but of the situation arose where he could steal a peek then why not? He wasn't harming anyone and damn it, he was a growing boy.

Being pushed forward by the other two the girl in the middle giggled again before talking, "Hello, my name is Akiko. I couldn't help but notice you...looking very lost," her friends giggled again at the clear meaning behind the words. Naruto caught it too. "I've never seen you around here before."

The now known Akiko was a petite girl for her age. Nearly the exact same height as Naruto at a level five foot she had dark hair with vibrant blue highlights running through it.

'Ha, I wasn't the only one then.' He didn't feel so bad now, "The names Naruto," he gave a small smile, "and that's because I sorta am. I've never been to the capital before so I was just taking a quick look around."

Despite spending his life confined to a village he could deal with most situations through natural ability. If he was in trouble, he just so happened to be gifted with a quick mind that came up with excuses so terrible on a regular basis that they started to become believable; another trait was self control, he could stop the smallest twitch from happening but it was the age old tale, nobody was perfect.

No single person was adapted for dealing with every situation, on a physical scale Naruto's lean body meant he would always struggle in the strength aspect of being a Shinobi but would make up for it in speed and this situation was no different.

This was one of those things only instead of a physical weakness it was more of a sociable one and he knew a mistake was made as soon as he finished talking.

Naruto made three mistakes. The instincts of a growing boy made it clear he was interested despite really not wanting to be. The other two were more out of his control than anything though; going overboard with Ino's advice he made sure to be polite, the unusual small half smile that he adorned gave off a look pleasing to the eye. Mix this with his Shinobi clothes and trademark hair and he hit the uncommon and forever unknown criteria of a teen girl on the head.

The only problem being that he wanted to avoid it...'I'd take an S-ranked ninja over this any day.'

Akiko gave a small squeal, "What! This is your first time in the Capital; I insist you let me show you around!" It wasn't a question; before he knew it the stranger had taken him by the hand and was dragging him through the market.

* * *

"How did we even get here? And what's the point of all this?" Naruto really understood why people talked about the Capital a lot, it had everything, and by everything he really did mean everything. At the start of the involuntary although admittedly helpful tour the shops were pretty standard. There were food stalls and thanks to his company he saw plenty of clothes shops and just the standard things but the deeper he ventured into the market the stranger it got.

Akiko was quick to reply, "Well the farther into the market you get the pricier it is, you see that over there," she pointed to an umbrella stand, "Those are full body umbrellas. Them over there, there revolving ice cream cones." Akiko giggled at seeing Naruto's deadpan face, "Don't judge us like that, here at the capital things are different. The standard every day person won't get any of this stuff but the higher class would kill for little things like this."

Sure enough, when Naruto looked at the price tags he was left gaping like a fish. The action caused another giggle which he capitalized on, "If I'm guessing right, you seem to be enjoying yourself," He'd be lying if he said his short time with the girl wasn't fun, "and I never expected you to ditch your friends like that!"

Akiko had the decency to blush. During the tour she had whispered a quick, 'let's get outta here,' into his ear when they were about to enter another clothes shop. Because her two friends were leading the way the couple slipped past and left without them knowing. "You-know that was pretty bad!" Contrary to his words he finished with a laugh.

It didn't take long for Akiko's playful and bubbly personality to bite back, "You looked like you were about to snap when they started heading for another store and besides, you really didn't think I missed that stare earlier." She crossed her arms and winked trying to get a reaction. Naruto was Naruto so all she received back was a blank stare which made her pout.

The Uzumaki continued the banter giving her a playful elbow as they continued to walk down the bustling street, "Don't play the victim, you were the one that started perving me up first."

Akiko gave a mock glare, "You're a real kill joy Naruto!"

Naruto didn't bat an eye, "No. I'm the unfortunate bastard that somehow ended up being dragged around the market by some chick I don't even know. And by the way, that's the first time anyone's ever called me a killjoy. I'm not a killjoy."

She again laughed at his response turned rant, "You're a funny guy, you know that?"

"So I'm told."

"A little feminine, your hair's pretty girly too but I suppose nobody's perfect." She finished with a shrug and upon looking around to see his reaction she was finally treated.

Having found the weakness in his armour Naruto just looked at her dryly, "Not you too. It's natural, not highlighted. **Natural!** " The last word was comically shouted.

The couple continued to walk around the market and it took some time before Naruto realised that he'd forgotten all about going back to the palace, he barely knew Akiko but there was something fun about walking around like this and he'd yet to receive a glare.

His stomach gave a low growl which caused him to sulk, "Damn I haven't eaten in ages." He supposed it was time to head back to the palace, although to be honest he didn't want to.

Akiko seemed to pick up on this, "You're hungry? Come-on, I know this great ramen stand around the corner, consider it my treat for being such a great sport."

As usual with Akiko, before he got a chance to politely decline she grabbed his hand and was dragging him to their destination. He couldn't say he was mad though, he was being bought ramen, his eyes slowly but surely looked down, 'the views not bad either.'

* * *

By the time he made it back to the palace it was late but his shift didn't start to midnight so it was all good. On a side note, he was not looking forward at being chewed out by Keshi once he caught wind of his little detour about the Capital, he didn't do anything wrong but the Jonin insisted that everybody got sleep before shifts.

Lying on his bed and looking at the ceiling he had one hand behind his head and the other was playing with a Kunai; he would throw it at the ceiling where he had set up a reflector tag so it made for a good time passer. Like a tennis ball, the harder he threw it the harder the reflector tag sent it back, "One of the many benefits of being a budding Fuinjutsu expert."

Speaking of which, his progression with the art had been slow, he hadn't been able to devote much time to it thanks to Kakashi's severe training and too many clones just gave him a headache. He made a mental note to resume his progress tomorrow, instead of sending clones to practice some Kata's they would be designated to Fuinjutsu.

As per usual, a bored mind was a wandering one. Izumo and Kotetsu were on duty already and only Koharu knew where Keshi was at so his thoughts drifted back to how the majority of his day was spent. Akiko was definitely a strange one. He had made a point not to mention anything about why he was in the Capital or where he was staying, he presumed the girl knew that he was a Shinobi because of the Hitai-ate but the topic had not been touched on, it had been strictly fun which he was more than fine with.

The door to his room opened breaking him from his thoughts, "So you're back. Thanks for telling me brat."

He didn't have to look towards the door to realise who it was, "I didn't realize you'd turned all mother hen on me already Keshi?"

The man at question just glared half-heartedly at the disrespectful blonde who had yet to look at him, "The Daimyo wants to see you." Naruto's eyes immediately snapped over, he answered before the question came, "You've been reassigned, instead of being stationed on the north watchtower your to be in his office in ten minutes."

It was always the same with Keshi, dead voice and to the point but he wanted more information, "Is there a reason for it? Not that I care but isn't that job for someone a little more...qualified."

"Doubting yourself already, that's not like you? Your time in the Capital made you soft already?" He finished with a hearty laugh before answering, "I'm not sure why. Ask the man himself...wait, don't. You'd be stupid enough to do that?" To be quite frank, the boy was lucky he was likable because he got away with things others didn't. His sheer disrespect of most things was simply ignored because it was Naruto; most people seemed to gather that it was a lost cause after a few minutes with the boy.

Naruto laid his head back in the pillow and released a sigh before standing, "In order asked; I never doubt myself, no it hasn't, and I do intend to ask." He hadn't told the others about his whole incident with the Daimyo, deep down he was quite proud of that but still, he'd save that joke for the road once he was definitely in the clear.

Keshi bit his lip, "I'll leave it to ya kid. You've done well so far; just make sure you don't overstep your boundaries."

Naruto gave him an odd look, "Is that a compliment, damn! I didn't think you gave those." To get a compliment from the man was pretty good he guessed, to be honest he wasn't much of a talker so anything he did say was always straight to the point. He dropped into a deep bow, "Thank you, Keshi-sama."

The sarcasm was very much evident so he easily predicted and dodged a playful punch via Shunshin. Appearing in the hall he fist pumped the air, something about winding Keshi up was very rewarding. The guy was stoic, he was straightforward and everything he said held genuine meaning behind it. To completely disregard it always caused great reactions, 'God, I'm such an asshole.'

* * *

Not ten minutes later and he was standing inside the Daimyo's office. Upon arrival he had been greeted in which he did so very formally and since then there had been a fair silence. Not tense nor was it awkward. Naruto was simply doing his job, guarding the Daimyo while he worked.

This lasted all of ten minutes before something peaked his interest, "Why are you working so late. I mean, you're the Daimyo. Can't you just get somebody to do this for you?"

The man at question immediately chuckled, "I was wondering how long it would take you. Not one Ninja I've ever had in this room has spoken first, no matter the time they've been here. You certainly are different Naruto-san."

He waved him off, "Don't worry about honorifics, I've never liked them; and I assume that's because they're scared of you, the power you hold, and your reputation." It made sense.

The Daimyo was silent for a moment, pondering his thought before asking, "And you're not."

This time it was Naruto's turn to talk. "Hmm, no I am scared of you," He stopped for a moment to think, "I'm not scared of you, more so of what you can do, the influence you hold. Then again, I'm also a rationalist. I know you won't abuse your power because if you did I would be back in Konoha right now. You also wouldn't be still ruling after such a long reign of the title."

"Smart boy!" He held a wide smile, "You don't know how boring it can be in here. The reason I'm working is because letters have to be read, replied and their situations dealt with that only my eyes can see. Much like your Kage, I have deadlines to meet. You'd think after a few years one of my guards or workers would eventually build up the courage to hold a conversation with me but apparently not."

Despite his better judgement of how formal this situation was supposed to be he pulled out another Kunai and lazily launched it across the room. Just before it reached the opposite wall it immediately snapped back across the room into his open hand.

He repeated the process a few more time under the Daimyo's watchful eye before the inevitable question was asked, "How exactly are you doing that? How do you get it to come back so sharply?"

"I've a feeling this is going to turn into a trend, how about for every question you ask, I get to ask one too?" The Daimyo cracked another grin at that, the boy had nerve.

He gave a nod of his head; he wanted to know more about the boy so this was perfect.

He gave a cheeky smile, "Well then I'm counting that last one as two." Ignoring the Daimyo's disbelieving face he continued, "To answer your first question, it's a chakra manipulation technique, and I do it like this," he held the kunai away from him with one hand, while doing so he flicked out his other, "Although you couldn't see it, I just flicked out a small string of chakra and attached it to the kunai, thus allowing me to pull it back to me." To finish he flicked his wrist and the kunai came back to him. "It's a technique used by puppeteers so that they can control objects from afar, I decided to learn it so I can retrieve objects from afar... and without getting off the sofa," he finished lamely.

He didn't quite understand everything but he was very impressed until he heard the last bit which caused a snort, "I can tell you're a lazy little git."

Naruto just shrugged, "I'm just honest. Now my turn... What's your name? Hmm, that'll do... and what's your dream?" His questions weren't particularly organised ones; he just asked what came to mind.

To say he was surprised was an understatement, of all the questions he expected to receive that's what he was dealt, 'Koharu was certainly correct in calling him unpredictable anyway.' He set his quill down and removed his glasses before leaning back on his chair to a more relaxed fashion, "My name is Ekihito and my dream is to have a family which I suppose came true, why do you ask?"

This time it was Naruto's turn for being surprised, "Ekihito. Damn that's not much better. What was your dad thinking naming you something with four syllables? The reason I asked is because lord Daimyo-sama is quite a mouthful. You mind if I call you by your name, I really, really hate honorific's?"

The sheer surprise at that hit the Daimyo. Naruto was a prodigy, he was an orphan and of what he knew, he had experienced a lot in his short life but the fact he was still a child was evident. To ask someone the likes of him if he could call him a nickname was unheard of. It wasn't a boastful thought, more out of shock that somebody would actually do that to him. In his youth he had always been named as little lord or his full name and honorific, even Minato called him Ekihito-san so the fact that Naruto just outright decided to rename him on the whim that his name was too short left quite the impression.

Shaking his head of those thoughts he responded, "No I do not Naruto, you're quite the enigma."

He then went on to explain the situation which only caused another shrug followed by a shake of his head from the preteen, "So everyone keeps telling me, I don't know myself either to be honest. If I see something interesting then I'll try and find out more about it."

Ekihito wiggled his eyes in a teasing manner, "So... that's why you seemed pretty content around that girl earlier wasn't it. I guess she was pretty interesting, wouldn't you say?"

Naruto's eyes actually widened at that, "How did you know about that?"

He broke a short chuckle at the reaction, "Relax, a few guards reported it back to me is all, they saw you walking around the market area with her so they thought I'd be interested."

Not that he cared but Naruto pushed forward what he'd taken from the sentence, "So you have guards watching me?"

"I'm an honest man so I'll answer you truthfully. I do." He waited to see Naruto's reaction but there wasn't one, "You don't seem to mind, Koharu advised me against it, said you wouldn't take too kindly to it." The conversation was now going in the direction he wanted it too.

Naruto snorted, "I'm not going to get mad over some old fart watching me-" he openly laughed at the reaction of the Daimyo as well as the fact that he just got away with calling him what he did, "-especially after our first meeting. I will admit that I'm a little lost at why you're so interested in me though."

"Why wouldn't I be though? Hiruzen's told me an awful lot about you, from what I hear and see you're meant to be a prodigy Ninja so I assume I'll be seeing a lot more from you in the future."

Naruto had the decency to remain silent at that, the only reason Naruto was ever silent was when he was thinking. What Ekihito had just told him was a lie, he knew that much immediately. He didn't know how he knew but he just had a strange feeling that there was more to it than that; the man was truthful in a sense but the compliment was the entire reason.

After the compliment the room dropped into a comfortable silence, the Daimyo was pondering his next question before Naruto beat him too it, voice flat eyes suspiciously narrowed, "You said you were an honest man and that was a lie, why exactly are you so interested in me?"

Internally he was smiling, with a little hint maybe, just maybe the boy would figure it out. In his eyes he was doing a necessary evil, "You're a very extraordinary boy Naruto. There's a lot more to you than you think, powers hidden within you, kept from you."

That was all he was going to say but once he locked with widened, and for the first time emotional longing eyes, not dead lifeless ones. He continued on despite his better judgment, "That's all I can say but take this piece of information to rest your mind. You are a very special boy, no ordinary orphan. I expect great things from you Naruto, great things indeed."

Right then and there is where the Daimyo messed up. His long rule provided him with unparalleled foresight, he knew what decisions to make and how to go about doing them, with best intentions he was opening doors for his former best friend's son, dropping hints to provide knowledge he so desperately wanted and in that respect, what he just said was a noble act.

However there was a problem with that. The hints he dropped could be taken in two different ways.

Naruto Uzumaki was smart, more importantly he was interested in a lot of things and questioned them trying to get results, he never asked, 'Why do people love me?' He asked, 'Why do people hate me, why do they call me a demon?' The constant glares, the distance that people gave him all of which contributed to whenever he was given these final pieces to the puzzle. He figured out something else entirely.

"...So I'm a Jinchuuriki..." It was an idea he had toyed with in nightmares, something he had thought of but didn't want to believe.

* * *

 **A/N - There, hope you enjoyed!**

 **The past few chaps have been very dialogue heavy but despite that I hope you enjoyed the revelation and the new characters I introduced. Yes my Daimyo differs from canon, for reasons. A**

 **kiko is quite interesting isn't she, you'll see more of her shortly. I'm hoping to get the mission wrapped up next chapter and there should also be more serious action rather than just dialogue and world building but hey, can't all be flashy-flashy can it?**

 **For those worried about this factor, don't worry about an overabundance of important OC's. I can only think of four more off the top of my head and three of them are bad guys that I need for added arcs and events.**

 **On a completely unrelated side note, since writing this my chest infection has turned to a mild case of pleurisy so yeah. A little under the weather but I hope I still provided the goods alright.**

 **Favourites and follows are appreciated. Reviews make my day so leave one if you got the time.**

 **Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8: Thrown In At the Deep End

**A/N - I do not own Naruto. What I do own however is feelings, so instead of using this space to write some witty asshole remark at a feeble attempt to make some of you laugh I'm gonah dedicate it to a very nice individual that put in three very informative, detailed and quite frankly flattering reviews as well as helpful pointers.** **Namikaze** **, I salute you; it would not allow me to reply to you due to your settings so I'll do it through this. You know who you are! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight - Thrown In At the Deep End**

* * *

Sasuke stood still, leaning against the wall and intently listening to the battle plan of his teammates, needless to say it was one of the more interesting topics of conversation.

Hanging onto every word was a single Chunin, a strange kid, not much older than himself at sixteen; he hadn't talked much to the girl who seemed to be quite shy and to his knowledge pretty emotionless, the girl had a poker face to kill for, that being said she was certainly capable and their last raid had proved as much. On that note he hadn't talked much at all on the mission, he would add his two scents when necessary and he had cooperated as expected but he predominantly spoke when spoken too, never starting the conversation.

The other Chunin of the group was quite unlike this, a little loud mouthed, obviously an air head and eyes bigger than his stomach, that was what Sasuke took from observing him anyway; in his opinion these were bad traits of a Shinobi.

'Overconfidence is cool and all but if you don't have ability to back it up then you're literally as useless as a white crayon,' Naruto's words rung through his ears causing him to crack a smile, he actually missed the twit a little, not in having a longing to be around him or anything but the guy was a laugh as well as a measuring method, one that he was constantly trying to pass.

Discarding his thoughts, two onyx eyes focused back towards his leader. He had come to know that his name was Genma Shiranui, a calm leader who was very impartial, collected and proud. Without having to say it, he and the Tokubetsu Jonin had got on like two peas in a pod, never managing to string more than a few short sentences together both were straight to the point and strictly business. He was given an order sharply, he replied sharply, this suited him and the leader perfectly.

Shoulder length brown hair framing both sides of his face was covered by a bandana styled forehead protector and to finish his cool demeanour the man was never seen without a senbon in his mouth, "We flank both sides and hit hard. You both know all the positions by now, Sasuke on the left, Kotone on the right; as usual I'll go centre and this time Midori will be over watch, if he see's anything go wrong he'll be able to intercept it and strike before anything occurs, remember, no casualties. This is strictly capture and return. Are we good?"

Sasuke simply nodded his head before turning to leave however the complaint of Midori got his attention.

"That's garbage, why am I not on the front? Sasuke's only a Genin, I'm stronger than him therefore I should be on the right, not sitting back and watching him." Hands positioned firmly on the table it was all too clear it meant a lot to the young Chunin.

Genma's only sign of frustration was the shuffle of his senbon, one side of the mouth to another, "We all know what happened last time, if it weren't for Sasuke's timely intervention then you'd be a dead man." The leader's eyes then turned to Sasuke expecting him to comment.

Sasuke knew all too well what that look meant. The classical, 'this guy is delusional, help me out here so I don't offend him any more than I have too.' Genma was a peacemaker, he didn't want to outright berate the teen's poor performance on the last bandit camp so he had asked Sasuke to back him up.

Sasuke had matured since his younger days, on a different day and age he might of responded in a taunting fashion but he wasn't bothered, "If he wants to get himself killed... let him," he locked eyes with the smirking Chunin, dancing eyes meeting his bored ones, "Just don't blame me when the club goes through your head instead of smacking against my kunai." At that he turned away leaving behind very shocked Midori, mouth agape and pale. Clear nervousness was evident on his face as he idly wandered if what Sasuke said was true.

Needless to say, Sasuke got to keep his position on right side for the upcoming raid.

* * *

"What's wrong Ino-san, you seem to be awfully quiet today?"

The question of her temporary teammate quickly knocked her out of her thoughts and she continued her walk on the long road back to Konoha, "Sorry Hanako-san, just a little lost in thought," She finished with a chuckle before asking, "How long will it take to get back, I'm really missing Konoha."

Hanako smirked, "Oh, is there a reason for this? If I didn't know any better, it's because of that boy Naruto I've heard so much about, or maybe the famed Sasuke Uchiha?"

Being young herself, the ginger haired Jonin knew all about what went through a young girl's mind so it was no surprise when Ino fired back all too quickly dismissing her teasing, "I'm just kidding, you'd do best to stay away from boy's, especially that first one."

Ino picked up on the tone, "Huh, Naruto's a pretty nice guy! I mean he's an ass but once you get to know him he's not so bad. Not as bad as I thought anyway." She didn't know what the think of that; her Jonin leader had not so much as uttered a bad word throughout their mission so to come out and say that was strange, "Do you know Naruto?"

"Know of him." She continued with a small purse of her lips, "The general view of the other Jonin and Chunin is that he's a liability. Talented and no doubt skilled, he's also overconfident and cocky, people don't want to team up with people like that because they get others killed." It was in some ways true.

Ino remained silent.

She had bonded pretty close to Naruto and Sasuke, she considered them both friends and she had longed moved past her fan girl days. 'Once the training started Kakashi made sure to beat it out of me.' In hindsight it was pretty simple, Kakashi-sensei had laid into her so many times that she didn't have time to focus on Sasuke, and she had to make sure she was able enough to deal with training. That in itself decreased her infatuation with the Uchiha and now they were simple friends.

Naruto was no different. A hopeless flirt that she didn't have time to worry about, and by flirt, Naruto just treated her like he'd treat anyone.

She discarded the thought and piped up as her usual self, "You never did answer my question."

Hanako placed a hand on her hip as they walked, "It took a few days to get here so I can't imagine it'll be long. We have to rendezvous with another team at the border though and that's only if we keep to schedule."

Ino clapped her hands in determination, "Good, we'll be home by the end of the week and it's also plenty of time for you to teach me another Jutsu." She knew Sasuke was somewhere in the country raiding bandit camps so he was no doubt getting experience. Naruto would be training no matter where he was.

She had to keep up.

* * *

"You should try to relax during what little time we have off, I don't see why you're so quick to get back?" Kotetsu's questioning voice was directed to his leader who was walking at a faster pace in front of him through the capital streets, needless to say, Keshi wasn't enjoying the luxuries the capital had to offer.

Keshi grumbled, "Nothings worse that killing time in this place, no space to yourself, always noisy and bustling, why would people chose to live here." The outer parts, or restricted parts like the palace where fine but he really did hate the rest of the city.

This time it was Izumo to tease their captain, "A part of me expected you to completely let loose when you got the chance, I guess those stories about the blowout Keshi aren't true after all; everyone said you were really strict and to the point but when the chance to let loose arose you always took it."

Izumo gave Kotetsu a dig in the ribs accompanied by a shit eating grin, "What was it? Ahh, yes; The fun, freaky and fertile Keshi was a notorious party animal, cool and composed but a slayer in the clubs, a true legend indeed."

Keshi didn't even look back, "Trust me kid, both of you, no, everyone calms down once they get a little older." He stopped for a brief second and shook his head and smiled, "Let me rephrase that, everyone but that brat will."

After a round of laughs Kotetsu's face slowly became a little more serious as he thought, "Say is everything all good with Naruto, he's been acting a little differently. I mean he's still the same old Naruto but as soon as his shifts over he'll locks himself up in his room, I asked him to come with us but he never turned up. What's the deal?" He hadn't known the preteen for very long but he could tell he wasn't his usual self.

Izumo knew the answer to that one all right, "He asked to borrow some money off me the other day and the little scamps been hiding. I haven't seen him since." He blew the hair out of his eyes in frustration. Something about needing money for a restaurant and that he'd pay him back ASAP. Shoulders slumped, he probably wouldn't be seeing that money again.

Keshi just shook his head dismissing the previous statement and sighed, "There's no use keeping it from you nor a reason." He dropped back closer to the others and made sure nobody was near, "Somehow Naruto was able to figure out about you know what; that he's its host."

He let the two take this in for a few seconds, Izumo just lowered his head and shook it while Kotetsu responded in a lousy tone, "Damn, can't imagine what'd that be like, how's he taking it?" It was a rhetorical question in a sense, obviously nobody is going to take that sort of news well, more like beating around the bush to see how Naruto was coping with the reveal.

"As you can probably tell by his actions, he hasn't been taking it too bad but he has a lot to think about, according to Koharu, a lot that either me or you don't know so give him some time." He couldn't truly imagine what else could be considered when somebody had just found out about hosting a Bijuu, that was beyond him but if Koharu's words were true then he truly pitied the boy.

Kotetsu was along the same line of thought but before he could question it he was silenced by a shake of Keshi's head. It wasn't there business and the three men understood that.

It wasn't long before the conversation started flowing again, although each of them were thinking of their teammate it was beyond their help, what were they supposed to say, 'I know how you feel but it's going to be okay.' No that wasn't gonah work, the best thing to do would be to simply not mention it, treat him no different and like it didn't matter because everyone wanted to be treated fairly and normal. It was as simple as that.

Constantly being on the ball and thinking ahead Keshi was the one to bring up their schedule, "You two are on duty shortly after we get back, I want more guards positioned around the perimeter, and we don't want people sneaking in. I also want Akainu to be on duty tonight.

As he continued listening to orders Izumo walked by a sweet stall and plucked out a small puccho candy bag while putting the required money in its place, "I don't think he'll be too happy about that, it would be his third shift in a row."

Keshi just sighed, "Just make sure he's paid well, God knows the Daimyo can afford it. Now let's get back, I want to make sure everything's prepared and security is tight for the next meeting."

It was all too clear by his stance that Keshi was about to interrupt their leisurely stroll through the city by running on back home and in so bringing them with him, this wouldn't do. "What has you so rushed anyway," Kotetsu gave a hearty laugh and a pat on the shoulder, "Where nearly finished with these meetings and a fly hasn't got close to our defences without us knowing. Nobody's attacked and by the looks of it nobody will." He could understand Keshi's constant drive and perfection for missions, he respected it but they were doing just fine. The meeting wouldn't start for a few hours yet anyway.

Nabbing a sweet the elder Shinobi just grimaced, "Nobody has dared to attack the capital let alone the palace since the meeting of the five Gorogami...hopefully their fate is enough to stop anyone else stupid enough from attacking the Daimyo. Although the deed is far from the same I'm hoping potential attackers don't see it that way."

Kotetsu and Izumo hardened their faces once they heard of the five Gorogami, each failing to stop a grimace before Kotetsu spoke up, "When I asked you back in Konoha you said you were sure that this mission wouldn't go through without some hassle, why are you sticking by this. There's been no sign of anything fishy, it's been all clear skies and easy going." Of course they hadn't mentioned anything to Naruto but the kid knew and was reminded to be ready and on edge at all times which is all that they knew.

This wasn't some fairy tale or adventure, this was the real world and people did bad things for even worse reasons.

He held his village in high regard, he fought for it and would die for it but that didn't mean it was a clean one. Konoha no Sato held the golden reputation that every village desired and yet with his large time in the job he knew things that he would be better off not knowing, knew of silenced secrets that he probably shouldn't and had been required to take part in acts he was unauthorised to talk about.

The point was that no matter the importance of a job or mission the details didn't always remain in the right hands, weather this be on purpose, an intruder in the village, maybe even a spy. Although vague, he summed up their situation, "If you knew what's been going on in them meetings you'd be cautious too, especially what's taking place tonight. I thought something would have happened by now and if I'm correct, tonight's their last night to do so." He finished his warning by spitting the piece of candy out, the sour taste it was leaving wasn't to his liking.

* * *

Naruto calmly paced his room not a word being said or moment wasted as he casually walked in its shape. Azure eyes locked onto the doorway giving it a sharp glare before moving to the window, it received one too.

Everyone had different ways for dealing with what Naruto was going through right now. Some people would shut down, maybe even go into denial; others would build up a hatred of something or another and then there was the last and final result. Some people would go into shock; having an experience so traumatic, so life changing that it literally shot down everything they ever thought, believed or dreamed was the reasoning behind what made you, you.

Naruto was none of these three people.

"What the fuck. I'm so bloody stupid!"

Again silence filled the room for another few minutes before the action, glares and all was repeated. It hadn't been the first time that day and it definitely wouldn't be the last.

He grunted out in frustration and slapped himself on the forehead, "Fuck!"

In times like these, the blonde's verbal capacity was often reduced to a few rather choice words. Naruto repeated the swear word again as he continued to pace.

Hitting a dead end Naruto again ran through everything, 'So I'm the Kyuubi Jinchuriki that much is certain. What else?' He thought through everything this told him. It was an obvious one that he wasn't supposed to know, most likely the Hokage was going to be telling him shortly and then there was the side thought that the Daimyo in some way wanted him to know this.

He quickly threw that out of his mind. With all these revelations that was unimportant, who cared if the Daimyo wanted to know him? 'It also explains why everybody treats me like they do,' he released a sigh, 'Well now I've at least got an answer.' He guessed he must of been in an unconscious denial not to recognise it, everyone with half a brain knew that a Bijuu couldn't be killed, he knew that himself from no age, it appeared in history books often enough for him to consider it common sense.

After the famed Kyuubi attack all he was ever told was that it was defeated. The great Kyuubi no Kitsune was no more. He again let out a curse. He refused to accept that he didn't recognise this, somewhere in his mind he must of, all the signs were there but denial kept him from realisation, kept him from putting the pieces together until he was literally presented with all of them. 'Stupid Chakra levels and regeneration powers.' He bit down on his thumb and watched as the small cut instantly closed over with a small sizzle only making him shake his head.

How did he not realise this, it was literally a part of him.

Not thinking anything of it he stripped down on a whim before standing in front of the full mirror in his room, 'If this things inside me, where's the seal?' He wasted no time channelling Chakra, like flexing a muscle he released a deep breath before willing it out.

No reaction.

"More?" He answered his question by calling upon more of the source, small unnoticeable cracks formed where he stood and his body held the familiar light blue shimmer that was Chakra but nothing else, as he was about to give up though he saw small tendril like pointers crawling over his shoulders, jet black and eerie he went against his gut feeling and channelled more before they snaked inwards and up his neck before stopping about half way up either side.

Before being able to think on this two more appeared and stayed just below the tips of his shoulders causing him to grimace, at first glance he knew exactly what it was, 'Fuinjutsu.' His silent whisper was followed by turning his back on the mirror revealing a small circular seal placed on the base of his back.

He took a long and hard stare at the Fuinjutsu on display and all the self-proclaimed prodigy in the art could muster was a sigh, "What the hell is even going on." He could briefly make out the basic foundations of a transfer system but that was it, everything else was so complex and intricate he couldn't make it out let alone try and read it.

Moving his eyes from it he saw four more jet black tendrils. Like the last ones they snaked across his skin in symmetry, this time two curved down his ribcage before stopping at either side of his hips, the other two exited the main seal straight and parallel with each other following his spine and then stopping at his tail bone. To be quite frank he was surprised he had never noticed them before, that being said, when did he ever train shirtless?

He nodded his head dumbly, "I should definitely have done that. I think I'll do that more often." The fact that he had this sort of thing on him and didn't know really freaked him out; he was a clinical machine, that's what the Hokage said anyway. The average nose could remember fifty thousand scents, an adult has around a hundred thousand miles of blood vessels, Hell, and he even knew that people with blue eyes like him have a higher alcohol tolerance so not knowing about... whatever the hell this was. His reaction was understandably eccentric.

"My guess is that they're part of the seal, so if I cut the Chakra-" He did so, "Then they'll disappear." Just like he hypothesised the marking slowly faded back before coiling around the seal, it too then vanished leaving no trace of where it once sat. He wasn't going to lie, the seal looked demonic, it didn't have the slow curves and rounded edges like others he had seen or even the basics that he made, it was irregular and jagged and gave off an oppressing feel. One glance at it and you could guess it wasn't for simple sealing of Kunai or Shuriken that much was for certain.

There was a big ass fox chilling in him, he finally had an answer to why he was the way he was, why he was treated the way he was. He again looked at himself in the mirror, azure eyes falling onto bright spiky blonde hair with fiery red tips, he scowled, 'Now what famous man stopped the Kyuubi and looked pretty similar to me?'

The killer?

He knew all about one Kushina Uzumaki.

He shook his head dismissing those thoughts, it wasn't even a guess. It had been something he had asked countless times, something he always wanted to know and something he looked forward to finding out, so why did he feel... nothing.

Had it yet to sink in?

No that wasn't it. He was well aware of these revelations and he definitely wasn't in shock. Minato Namikaze was his father. Bokuyo Namikaze was his granddad.

If it existed, somewhere up in God knows where Zuko Namikaze was watching his only living descendant find the truth of his ancestry, he grimaced, "I've got a lot to live up too, huh?" The question was asked to nobody in particular, nobody was listening to him either but in a way this was symbolic and he knew it. From this point onward his life would be different no matter what.

He didn't know how to feel about that. The dreams of a little boy longed for this, longed for this sort of recognition, no longer had he drew the short end of the straw and it felt weird.

He had always prided himself on his power, on his honed talent and drive. Where Ino had her clan techniques and Sasuke would have his famed Dojutsu he had brains and drive.

He liked that, in fact he prided himself on that dilemma. Whether their thoughts were of hate or love, anyone that saw the clan-less orphan toy with the clan heirs and go head to head with the prodigal Uchiha respected it, now it was a completely different story. There was Uzumaki DNA in him, that meant Senju too; obviously Namikaze and there was the Uchiha gene from Zuko's wife Rei.

He shook his head disbelievingly, "Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha are actually my closest living relatives." A small smile formed, they were more than distant but the fact still stood. 'Who would have thought I'd ever say that?' Mind you he wasn't too fussed on the whole Itachi thing; the teenage bogyman wasn't really something he wanted to get involved in.

Those sorts of thoughts were better left for later though, they excited him but they weren't of importance. Anybody close to his bloodline was dead and right now he had a Demon to deal with; that thought wiped the small blooming smile right off his face.

There was no other way to put it, Naruto was in possession of a Demon that just so happened to be the strongest as well as the one that stood for hatred, malice and contempt; it had shown no mercy on the leaf. A Jinchuriki was a political threat or leeway in times of peace and a destructive force in times of war, if he wanted to be either he had to at least be somewhat acquainted with the beast.

A sigh was released before Naruto gritted his teeth. It was quite literally the stuff of nightmares. Common knowledge stated that even Hashirama couldn't control its power, having to resort to sealing it in his wife.

Naruto wasn't one to sit on things, he had a monster living in him, a being so evil it had killed thousands in his village for fun, so strong that the likes of the three founders had to come together to devise a plan for dealing with it, having this thing in him was something that had to be dealt with in the correct manner, "Listen here you little shit, you've been in me for twelve years and it's time to pay rent, alright fur-ball!"

He never was very tactful.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

In times of need or want Naruto dealt with things in a very specific manner. On his own, or whomsoever it concerns. Considering that neither of these self-rules fitted his current problem (dealing with an all-powerful demonic demon) he had decided to ask the one and only person he somewhat knew that wouldn't have a clue what he was talking about and yet could still help him deal with it... sort of. Hell, this wasn't going to be of much use to anyone but he'd give it a shot.

He was completely stuck on what to do and after everything the last few days it was nice to get out of the palace. Another point was that he felt like a complete idiot when trying anything Jinchuriki related. He had tried just talking to it in his mind, talking out loud and neither worked, for all he knew you needed some sort of device to communicate. In this sense he was clueless so like everything else in his life it had got put on hold until he got back to Konoha.

But right now there was more important things to deal with... Lets just say he appreciated Akiko's body.

Akiko put her finger under his chin and slowly raised it up to look at her, "Eyes up here Naruto," lips pursed in annoyance, "You must be a pretty useless Ninja if you can't control yourself."

Hanging out with Akiko was turning into a bit of a routine, he'd spend the majority of the day patrolling an area of the palace or recently spending some time with the Daimyo himself. He had refused to say anything more on his revelation and he was sure the hag had something to do with this; he was in no position to try and persuade him so he was stuck with no more information. His spare time would be spent with Izumo and Kotetsu but that got boring quick, the two were getting roughed up by Keshi and Koharu with their important roles and large workload so Naruto was mostly left to himself. Thus these sort of meetings commenced quite often. There was no way in hell that he'd be allowed to bring in some random civilian to the palace so in these frequent stints of boredom wasting time with Akiko was by far the best option, thus the two had decided to yet again meet and were in one of the many parks the Capital had to offer.

Naruto just droned back, still slightly dazed, "Not completely useless, I can be used as a bad example. As for controlling myself; I can, just chose not to." It was becoming a regular routine whenever he would meet with Akiko, what could he say, the girl was a thing of beauty.

Akiko grumbled and crossed her arms, "I'm wearing baggy clothes, and you shouldn't be so proud of that you pervert. At least be discreet." The sentence nor the action helped her cause.

'What the hell, those are baggy clothes.' He mentally slapped himself before returning to normal, "I was wondering when you'd bring me being a Ninja up. For a while there I thought you didn't know."

"You never brought it up so I didn't push you, besides, you're meant to very secretive about that sort of thing are you not?"

Arms positioned behind his head he slumped to the grassy ground clearly tired, "Yup, can't tell you too much to be honest... I have a mission here and when it ends I'll be returning to Konoha." Naruto closed his eyes making it obvious he wasn't too bothered by the factor. This probably wasn't the best thing to do because right now he was getting a glare without even knowing it.

Voice a little sharper Akiko started, "You didn't think it at all important to make this clear. I mean we've been hanging out most days and where good friends. You didn't even think to let me know you'd be having to leave?" Arms crossed in annoyance she continued, "I had thought that at first but when you didn't mention anything I assumed you were staying here."

Lying on his back Naruto opened one eye to find Akiko looking down at him, angry pout present, "Nope. And I didn't think you'd care too much," he smirked, "But by the looks of it you do." His usual teasing wasn't returned.

"Well I do care, we're good friends and it'd be sad to see you come and go so quick. Mami and Yuki will miss you too." The sharp tone held traces of sadness, something that Naruto picked up on but decided not to mention.

"Who are Mami and Yuki again?" He didn't need to open his eyes to tell that there was about to be a burst of frustration from Akiko, his mind went into overdrive to counter this, "Wait, yeah, there your two friends the one's there when I first met you and that time we went and got ice cream? To be honest I didn't think they even liked me."

Bending down she poked his chest roughly, "I don't know when you're leaving but make sure to say your goodbye's idiot. You can't just make bonds and break them so quickly." To emphasise her point she followed up with a few more jabs, each one making him release a groan of pain.

Responding by sitting up Naruto just rubbed his chest before groaning, "Damn, okay fine. That's gonah leave a bruise though," His small scowl quickly turned to a smirk, "You really do care about me. Haha, who would have thought, you made it all too clear that I was just some fresh talent." It was strange for him to say that but he supposed it was true.

Akiko didn't bat an eyelash, "And you were, but then I got to know you so don't you dare just leave okay?

Giving in he just raised his hands submissively, "Fine, fine." She gave him a look that only a woman could do, "Okay, I promise. I promise to give you fair warning." She immediately smiled making him sweat drop at the sudden change, "I haven't been told anything but I've been here, what, around two weeks? I don't even know with my messed up shifts, it's around that anyway."

She just face-palmed and shook her head, "What sort of Ninja are you?" Voice resembling a fed up depression more than anger, "You don't even know what day it is!" She gave him another jab resulting in another groan.

To Naruto's credit he didn't get worked up at the comment, instead just folding his arms behind his head and flopping back down on the soft grass, eyes closed.

She couldn't believe this guy, "Why are you trying to sleep; I don't understand you at all, or are all Ninja idiots like you." He was spending time with a friend, it was early in the evening and to top it all off he was trying to go to sleep In the middle of a park. As far as she was aware, people didn't do that.

He released a sign before he again sat up and with a stretch he rubbed his eyes, "Nope, just have sore eyes, every now and then they really hurt and there doing it again. And as for being a Ninja, I'm actually not too bad a one for my age."

Interest sparking across her face she egged him on, "You might want to get that checked and it's about time you cough up some information, you know a lot about me and I know next to nothing about you." Naruto had been less than forthcoming when it came to anything personal, choosing to dodge the topic or ignore it completely on the rare occasions it popped up.

Not letting emotions portray him he just shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose I can do that. What'd you wanna know, there isn't much too me to be honest." That might be one of the bigger topics he had ever downplayed.

She gave him a chiding look, "I think that's the first time I've ever heard you be humble, don't do it again, doesn't suit you; and just give me an overview, I'm only wanting to know a little more about a friend, that's why I told you about me."

He thought back to that. Akiko, was a simple girl and from what he knew, she didn't have any living family, this was a guess but considering she lived on her own and she hadn't mentioned her family he expected it to be right. Not originally living in the capital she ventured there to make a life for herself and hadn't left since. Working a normal job upon her arrival in the city she made her money and spent it freely; the booming economy of the Fire country mixed with hard work landed her a fancy moderate sized apartment on the good side of town, she would pay her bills and any extra money was to enjoy. It was a completely different life than his, something that seemed so foreign and unimaginable but it was one of respect. Akiko wasn't much older than himself and had made herself a good life, not the type he would want but he respected that.

"Well..." He was somewhat torn on what to say, "I was born and bred in Konoha and looking back on things, I suppose I was always expected to be a Ninja, I didn't realise it at the time but I guess that was my only option but it didn't matter. It's all I ever wanted to do." He thought that was enough but when he looked at Akiko it was clear that she was interested, he supposed he could say a little more, "Every Ninja starts their training by the latest of eight, I didn't want to wait that long so I started training myself when I was six, whatever knowledge I could get my hands on was used and practised and I'm still training to this day."

She was obviously very interested in this and he could imagine why, Ninja where like a thing from fantasy to ordinary civilians. Akiko was about to ask another question but Naruto didn't want to talk about himself anymore, to be perfectly honest, he hated thinking about his past so as usual he moved the conversation on, "You never did say where you lived before moving to the Capital? You answer me that and I'll answer a question of yours."

The reaction was an unexpected one, something he had yet to associate with Akiko.

A long dry chuckle, one that held no meaning. To the ordinary person it would be as it seems but anyone with a tint of skill at reading emotions, any Ninja, Genin and above could tell it was fake, she was hiding something, "Trust you to catch onto that so quickly, I guess you have that instinct about you but sorry I can't say. Even if I did, you wouldn't believe me because I don't have any evidence to back it up."

Her voice tried so desperately to be its usual upbeat tone, even her smile had cracks in it, "Oh come on, try my, I'll believe you I swear."

Naruto was interested, he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to know but Akiko stayed firm, "Trust me, you wouldn't." She gave him a pat of the head like one would a dog, "Your one for trouble Naruto, I can tell. It took Mami and Yuki years to even think of questioning that but at least they get that they'll never know."

He scratched his head sheepishly, "You hit the nail on the head, and I'll let you away with it. You'll tell me eventually though." Whatever the girl was hiding was personal, obviously it was important to her which was exactly the same reason why he wouldn't say too much about himself. He respected that but it didn't stop him from wanting to know.

She licked her lips playfully, "Oh, is that I challenge because you'll definitely lose."

Naruto just grunted, "We are the only living thing that will cut down a tree, make paper and then write 'SAVE TREES' on it. Now whether we like it or not, both of us are infected with that stupidity. Were in that gene pool because there's too many people like that to remove, were all somewhat stupid which means you'll eventually tell me even if you don't want to." That was logic personified, even an Aburame would be proud of that one.

A tick mark appeared, "So you're basically calling me stupid?"

Be logical like and Aburame, be socially awkward like one too. "Yes."

Having expected a painful jab to come his way Naruto sat up prepared and thus was rewarded. Grabbing it he pulled her down to the ground followed by a loud squeal and his laughter. Landing beside him she immediately sat up, "Gah, you got my clothes dirty-"

Her sentence was finished courtesy of Naruto landing a handful of grass in her mouth, "Ahahaha, you should see your face, you look so-" He was treated with the same action.

"PFFT, that's rotten." His sour face and coughs were an ample punishment as he choked on his own medicine. Naruto spat out the mouthful only to look up at a lunging Akiko who didn't look a bit pleased. She was out for vengeance, sleeves rolled up and large handfuls of grass in each hand was truly a frightening sight.

* * *

Having made it back to the palace Keshi was fulfilling his role, as usual it was to the utmost precision. The plain room was one of the larger rooms in the palace, made to accommodate any size of party or fulfil any role that was needed, considering the current necessity was a meeting between a dictator and the representative of one its accessories weren't quite as flamboyant.

To earn the title of large in the capital let alone the Daimyo's very own home meant it was truly a big room. The square room had plain cream walls with occasional painting every now and then in no particular trend, each one varied in sizes, some as small as the common ruler and others that far larger than himself. Floored with dark wood panels, four noble stone pillars positioned in a square are what kept the large expanse of free space from caving in, these engraved and styled pillars were well over a few metres wide and judging their length was next to impossible at the height of the room. Apart from that the room was lifeless, all that filled the vast emptiness was a single table, at one end the Daimyo, at the other Koharu, each passing notes and talking business, occasionally there would be a signature.

Positioned a few metres behind Koharu was the expected position, Akainu, the Daimyo's guard copied this. Not too close so that they weren't of any annoyance but close enough to fulfil their duty.

The comfortable silence of shuffling papers and the writing of pens was broken by Koharu, "I still don't think that decision is the correct one," Lips pursed yet a monotone voice, "It's too much of a risk, some things are not meant to be challenged, even by the likes of you."

The Daimyo wasn't quick to answer, instead preferring to finish his paragraph. Setting his pen down he clasped his hands before turning anxious eyes over to Koharu, "You could be right Koharu but it's the difference between right and wrong, it's something that needs to change and you know that. Hiruzen knows that."

The response was a simple hum, it had been the topic of heated debate until the Daimyo finally got his way. Of course nothing was final, far from it. It was only talk as of now, but that talk was something of political magnitude.

The Daimyo rose from his chair, careful to grab every scrap of paper and parchment on the desk before releasing a sigh, "I am tired after today's meeting. We will continue this tomorrow if you don't mind?" His questioning tone was polite and formal, far from what both parties were like during talks.

Koharu stood and bowed her farewell, "Have a good evening." For once she agreed with the man, although physically both had did nothing but sit for two hours the mental fatigue was overbearing.

Keshi remained silent as the loud clapping steps of the Daimyo echoed throughout the room, Akainu trotting along behind him until one final crack told them that the door had closed. Although motionless and quite a distance away he could faintly see the shoulders of the village elder slump ever so slightly at the exit, "Are you all right Utatane-sama?"

She released a sigh, "Yes Keshi-san." A moments silence followed as she simply stayed seated in her thoughts, she broke it with a hollow voice, one that sounded old and confused, something that was rare for the wise elder, "What would you do in this situation?"

"I'm not obliged to say, nor do I have the instruction to make it." Voice monotone and a face like stone.

Koharu slowly rose from her seat and made the ridiculously long journey to the door, Keshi followed without command, "Don't give me that. The best of Danzo's men couldn't have kept themselves from listening in, it's in our nature to be curious about matters such as this."

She stopped without warning, the only sound being the repeated echo's as sound waves bounced around the large open room, her head searched all directions, jerking from place to place, ears perking as the loud sound was slowly dying.

A single fault. The severity of the question asked nulled his sense so he answered the question, "I wouldn't kno-"

A hiss and Koharu's hand bolting upright silenced him immediately and that's when he heard it. An ever so faint whistle where there was calm, one mixed in with the echo so it was barely distinguishable.

As the echo died the whistle grew louder, what was once a soft whine grew louder, grew stronger and turned to a sequel, his time in the war told him what that meant. "Get down!" Springing to action he grabbed Koharu and within seconds they were back to the centre of the room and under the only cover available, the table.

It was a horrific nostalgia, something that nobody wanted to revisit and one that was indescribable. A sound so piercing it made your ears ring with its high frequency, it's constant cry distorted in the wind as it raced at speed. This was known as the scream. The sick scream that many across all nations had heard before death and the only warning they got.

Keshi took a deep breath and closed his eyes, remaining motionless under the effects of the sound. Koharu followed this involuntary reflex.

To try and describe it was pointless but the only thing he could compare it too was a child's screech, a wail of sorrow so great that it nulled the senses of those in its vicinity. It started as a barely audible whisper, to a whistle and to a squeal. The squeal would deepen and distort until all that was heard was the deafening rumble of its approach. It let out a roar as the blast hit and with it brought destruction.

* * *

Arms spread wide Akiko let out a low chuckle, it was for no reason and it broke the long standing comfortable silence between the two of them. What could she say, she enjoyed his company. Taking her bright brown eyes off the starry night sky above she stole a glance at him, much like herself he was lying on his back only like usual he had his arms tucked behind his head to rest on.

The silence that the area provided was calming, something that was quite different from their usual spontaneous activities. They had visited the markets quite often at her request and Naruto's peril, as usual he eventually gave in. Although it was hard to find time because of her job and Naruto's ever changing shifts they made sure to squeeze in a few hours together at least every other day.

Akiko still didn't know how it got like this, just why exactly did she think meting up frequently had turned into an unspoken and expected event?

Things that would normally be fun became great. She supressed a giggle as she recalled one of the earlier memories; they had spent a night watching movies and she was treated to a very different side of Naruto. Having gotten used to his usual cool and calm seeing him scrunch up a pillow and squeal at a horror movie was a treat.

It would seem that even fate was smiling on them. Yesterday had been fantastic, some of the finest weather fire country had to offer was on display at the height of summer and they just so happened to get the full day off. They had went swimming, somehow persuaded Naruto to meet up with Mami and Yuki, then they even got to eat out at a fancy restaurant, one that the Daimyo himself had been known to visit.

That day had been amazing, one of, if not the best of her life.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

 _Hands clasped together and resting on the luxuries table she was hiding a smile and failing as the occasional giggle was released._

 _Naruto choked on his drink, "What do you mean seventeen thousand Yen? Do you think I'm made of money?"_

 _A deadpan stare, "Yes sir, we do." You didn't come here for a meal unless that was the case._

 _It was the fact he sprayed the unlucky waiter with the majority of his drink, or it might have been the incredibly high pithed disbelieving tone that he asked it. To be honest she didn't quite know._

 _Not ten minutes later she had the situation cleared up and they were leaving the restaurant. Being fancy and high class it was in the nicer part of town, surrounded by expensive homes and shops and just around the block were the huge skyscrapers that were beginning to populate the Capital. There weren't many of them but they were off limits to an ordinary person like her._

 _Stepping outside they were treated to the comfortable heat that a summer evening in fire country provided. Unlike the day it wasn't overbearing, nor was it cold like the night. The sun had yet to set, marking the sky with a vibrant red that reflected off the new concrete and glass structures._

 _Arms crossed Naruto had his head down in shame, "Thanks for paying that," he mumbled out, "I didn't think it would be so expensive."_

 _She didn't mind but it was time for some payback after all his teasing, "I expect you to pay me back, that was two days wages right there..." Her stern voice kept him silent, Naruto really hated not being able to pull his own weight having to pay for him hurt his pride._

 _A quick "Hai", was the response and then silence followed, only being broken every now and then by a shamed groan in discomfort. She felt a little pity, but only a little._

 _Akiko gave him a slap to the back of a head, "Don't be so butt hurt. I don't mind paying you idiot."_

 _Blonde bangs covering his face due to the slap he whipped his head right back up and moved them out of the way, "Well I am. I hate the way I came here broke and I can't do anything. Because I can't you can't do anything either," Naruto released a sigh, "I wish I was loaded... There's bound to be some way I can pay you back?"_

 _She put her arm around him jokingly, "Oh, little Naru-chan's annoyed," She tried to push him but only ended up pushing herself away, "I told you already, don't worry about it. I've done basically everything I've wanted to do, and in a few years' time once they open up the skyscrapers for public use, I will have."_

 _A small frown in place he taunted, "Oh and why's this, do they charge another over the top fee to avoid hunger? Maybe they have a swimming pool up there that costs double any of that in Konoha."_

 _"Cheapskate."_

 _His reaction was priceless, "Me, cheapskate? I spent a hundred and thirty six thousand on clothes! One mother fucking outfit! As for that swimming pool, yeah it was good, but I know one in Konoha that's better and cheaper; I don't like being ripped off."_

 _She just pulled her eye down and stuck out her tongue, "I can tell, but your still a cheapskate."_

 _Dumbfounded Naruto was ready to give up, "What is it then, honestly I want to know what's so cool about a big block of concrete."_

 _Eyes glazed over Akiko spoke in an awed voice, "Can you imagine what it would be like up there, the view you would get over the city, albeit you wouldn't fell the elements but it would be amazing." She could only imagine the view, the feeling of what it would be like; the entire city would seem so small there wouldn't be a bit of it out of sight from a height like that._

 _Opening her eyes after the dreamlike thought the first thing she noticed was that Naruto had stopped walking. Looking back at him she was confused, he had his back turned and it was clear he was thinking._

 _Unable to see his face as he had his back turned she could see his head tilted upwards. Naruto was looking back at the skyscrapers and if she was correct he was focused on the tallest one, known as the Khalifa. Unlike the others which peaked off flat, instead it slowly got thinner and thinner until stopping at least a few hundred feet above the rest and more importantly, it was the one she promised herself she would see. It gave the best view and although impossible to get access to the very top, its highest floor was said to be spectacular._

 _Naruto turned around, a smirk in place as bright blue eyes danced excitedly. Suddenly he appeared in front of her, movement so fast she didn't see it, too her it was like he teleported, "What? How did you?"_

 _Naruto continued his smug smile as he put his hands over her eyes, "I'm a Ninja." His tone portrayed that it explained everything, "Now close your eyes."_

 _It was the way he said it, the genuine happiness in his voice that held traces of excitement. Excited to see her happy, or excited for himself she didn't know._

 _Her brain thought it too be impossible, but somehow she knew what was about to happen. A situation that shouldn't happen, in ways couldn't happen and broke apart everything her mind accepted as fact. Yes Naruto was a Ninja, yes they could do amazing things but this?_

 _It happened in a flash, a blink of her eyes. Without opening her eyes her others senses could tell she was in a different place, the feel and smell contributing. It was the wind that hit her first and as she peaked her vision, eyes focused._

 _Standing by herself on a platform fit for one Akiko literally stood on top of her dream, an involuntary hand clasped over her mouth as she discharged a soft disbelieving laugh. The nearly set sun was positioned behind her and where it was a calm windless day on the ground up here held a firm breeze, refreshing and bringing with it a clean scent so uncommon in the busy city._

 _She didn't know how long she stood there enjoying the sight or how long Naruto sat patiently waiting below as he too enjoyed the view, sitting down at the edge of the lower level one foot dangling over the edge and the other raised so he could rest his arm on it._

 _Taking in the once in a lifetime view only one thought came to mind, 'It wasn't very often you meet someone that can make a dream come true.'_

* * *

She gave a wide smile, a genuine one and something that was far from usual for the bubbly girl. Akiko was a happy person, she enjoyed her life but she had secrets, 'You've really helped me, Naruto-kun.' She had moved on from her past long ago, but no matter what anyone told her, memories hurt.

Naruto helped her forget them.

She took in his form, eyes fixed on the slow rise and fall of the blonde's chest. She let out a content groan, mind switching off she let her eyes roam free quickly locking onto Naruto's exposed arms, they were by no means big but they were toned, she thought back to the swimming pool, 'So is the rest of his body.' A small smirk was the only thing that gave her thoughts away, good thing nobody was watching.

Chocolate coloured orbs pulled themselves away to take a closer inspection of his face, for the first time she noticed thin marks along either sides of his checks, normally unnoticeable but up close she could just about make them out. She smiled to herself, Naruto was a strange guy and she liked that. Again her mind didn't control her movement as she pulled herself closer to him, 'It's nothing major, nothing's wrong with this.'

They were now lying side by side, that was until she let her head rest on his shoulder and like that her eyes closed, she felt at peace.

"You're such a closet pervert."

A squeal erupted as she flung herself back like a cat from water.

Akiko's once so comfortable form and serene smile was replaced by a very different posture; Sitting on her knees now a good distance away she was failing to hide a blush with both hands. The raven haired teen shifted uncomfortably, "How long have you been awake?" Her voice betrayed her as it came out in an embarrassed whisper.

He simpered looking pleased, "I never was asleep." The smirk turned to a grin and if possible widened when he saw her reaction.

And like that it stopped, tightly shut eyes opened wide as she slowly removed her hands, the traces of red leaving her checks, "Then...then you let me?"

Naruto's reaction was to just break eye contact with Akiko, instead he suddenly found the stars very interesting, to give him some credit though, the smile never left his face.

Despite all the talk and fun they were having he'd be leaving shortly, he withheld a sigh, at the start he hadn't liked the capital at all but to be perfectly honest he would be sad to leave it. That's not to say he wasn't looking forward to life at Konoha. Training and spending time with his teammates would be fun and with Kakashi around he was about to get some of his Jutsu, something he'd been looking forward to for a while.

All these things were ahead of him and yet he would still be peeved at leaving, he just knew it. The people here didn't glare, he made friends everywhere he went and some in high places; the more boastful one being that he was on first name speaking terms with the Daimyo and his relationships here were only strengthening.

The capital had gave him a real run over, he now knew about his heritage and with that thought the Kyuubi always followed, 'You're the reason why I came here, I was originally planning to ask Akiko about what I'd do with you. How to deal with a situation I don't have a clue about.' For the first time he shoved the thought to the back of his mind, the difference was right now, it was staying there.

So what if he was the Kyuubi reincarnated, he was a Namikaze. He had made plenty of friends in two short weeks, some of which knew all about the fox. 'I'm a Ninja first and a Jinchuriki second.'

He again felt the unfamiliar pressure on his shoulder only this time deciding to enjoy it. Azure eyes glanced down to see a content Akiko, eyes closed and again resting her head with a small smile on her face. Any confidence he had lost in himself was back in full force and something as trivial as the Kyuubi meant nothing to him; like everything else, he'd deal with it.

'This right here; I could get used to this...' His body relaxed, the constant tense of his muscles slacked and groggy eyes started to close.

That was until he heard a low whistling noise.

Narrowed orbs snapped upwards as he took in what looked to be like a shooting star overhead, burning brightly and standing out from the stars and dark sky. The only problem was that shooting stars didn't exactly do the whole sound thing.

Examining it he watched as it arched over him, its faint whistle starting to become uncomfortable as it passed before dying off, "What the hell is that thing?"

Naruto slowly sat up dislodging Akiko as his eyes followed it. Before a complaint could be made she too became entranced, "Whatever it is, it's beautiful." Its bright glow in the night stood out from even the stars.

Too often was his mind being sent into overdrive, as thoughts strung together his body rose in reaction, preparing itself? Thanks to his love of history the depths of his mind had an idea of what it was, eyes narrowing further and a small scowl appearing he gave the thing of beauty one last ice cold glare, "It's arcing so it has to land and by the looks of it..."

Everything clicked into place as Naruto simply looked over his shoulder to Akiko, while doing so he withdrew his headband from his Ninja pouch and tied it back around his left arm, "Get to you apartment, go quick and don't worry. I'll check on you later."

The seriousness in his voice was a side she hadn't seen from him; a shiver went up her spine as the usually bright blue eyes were dead and lifeless, the small scowl that sat on its face looked like it belonged there. Before she was given any time to respond he was gone, in what could only have been the same thing he had used with her previously.

The confused expression didn't get any time to set in as she pondered his words, the seriousness, the meaning and how he put on his Hitai-ate all moulded together. After all, Naruto only ever wore it on duty.

To cement the sickening thought a low rumble rung throughout the city as she continued to look forward. Wide eyes looked on as the once beautiful star dimmed before letting out a wicked roar. The ground shook and her eyes were forced closed. Then silence.

She never opened her eyes until a hateful wind interrupted what was once a constant calm, one that was cold and brought with it the scent of gunpowder and blood; a scent she knew all too well.

Head lowered she hugged herself tight, "You better be okay, damn idiot."

* * *

 **A/N - And that's that but don't worry, I'm not that evil to leave you on a cliff-hanger. Originally this was all one chapter but I had to split it because it was sorta 22000+ words long...**

 **The usual Chapter analysis will be next chapter.**

 **When I'm writing a fight/important scene expect it to take longer. I'm still relatively new to that sort of thing. By the time your reading this the next chapter should be out, I should have it finished in a few hours and I'll post it right away so you can go on ahead and read that if you please but don't forget to review. It makes my day!**

 **On a side note to those that care; have you ever delivered a roast so overbearingly fire that it makes you feel bad for them. Having some banter my friend made a snide comment at me, my response was, "See this is why people talk about you behind your back." He didn't mouth at me again. Straight savage.**


	9. Chapter 9: Struggling To Swim

**A/N - Okay so this is part two to the last chapter. I'll let you start on that straight away but first: I do not own Naruto. Ayyyyy!**

 **For all that's reading this, and bear in mind I'm fourteen days late but happy New Year, I hope you have a good one.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine - Struggling To Swim**

* * *

Having crossed the distance in a matter of minutes he bounded over the twenty foot fence, mid-air Naruto took in everything he could from his temporary view point. Confirming his thoughts he pulled out Kunai in each hand as he got a good look over the gardens turned battlefield. He estimated that a hundred Daimyo guards were fighting but it was clear they were losing, he was yet to see who the enemy was, but there appeared to be a similar amount of them, if not slightly more. The difference was they were all Ninja, the numerous techniques being thrown around the field seconded that.

The perfect and level grass was all but wiped clean leaving only a dark rich soil in place, it was also made clear that Jutsu was being thrown about on a whim. If the constant barrage of all five elements popping up every now and then wasn't enough, their effects on the terrain made it clear. No longer flat; in places it was now rugged, there were patches of fire still burning and flooded pools, 'You picked me a hell of a first mission Kakashi.'

Hanging in the air for so long bright Azure eyes caught the attention of an enemy Shinobi, she eyed him up, watching him effortlessly float to the ground as he completed his landing. Two Daimyo Guards lay out at her feet she looked at him impassively, not even looking as the sword in her hands pierced the third.

Although hard, he ignored bodies. The darker, truer side that life held had been experienced when he was young, muggings and even murder although rare, was still a trait in a Ninja village. It's something that happened when a large group of people lived in one place and living in one of the worst areas in said village meant he had heard, even seen things he wasn't supposed too. It was simply the way the world worked, his world anyway.

If that hadn't been enough, which it was, Kakashi had a tendency to put Team Seven in some very realistic Genjutsu.

Upon his arrival he knew people will have died on both sides, his job was to make sure the enemy died before they did. Standing still he rose his eyes expectantly, "Are you trying to scare me with the creepy silence? Not a very good approach to the situation in my humble opinion."

The impassive face of the Shinobi became a glare. She flicked her spiky brown hair out of her eyes and let the body slip of her sword, a soft squelch as it hit the ground, "So the final Ninja of Konoha's famed four man squad's has turned up. I didn't recognise you at first, so young and unrefined," she let loose a shrill laugh as her eyes judged him, "I must say, you gave our leaders quite the scare, they weren't sure if they could deal with another Jonin but it appears they had needed not to worry."

Naruto gave her a dry look, 'If Keshi's on the battle field I bet Kotetsu and Izumo are too.' Other Ninja may have responded to the taunt but he took his time to focus on her forehead protector. What he seen puzzled him; he could name just about every Ninja village with a glance at their symbol. He had never seen that symbol before, a plain musical note and that was all.

"Just who are you?" his calm questioning voice obviously caught her off guard, "I've never seen that insignia before, is it just me or does it look a little stupid looking, like why a musical note?"

He had thought the time of very simple minded people had ended but apparently not. "Five continent's named after elements, okay, that I get. It's pretty cool. Then there's the hidden villages. The Hidden Leaf, the Hidden Sand, even the Hidden Rock, like what's wrong with people? Why not name it something awesome?" He could only lower his head. There was somebody out there that had literally named an entire Ninja village after a rock.

A large tick mark appeared on her face as she paid attention to his every word and it hadn't made her happy, "The Village Hidden in the Sound is the future of Fire country; the future of the entire Elemental Nations, mind your tongue boy."

Her hateful, hissing words had no effect as he turned his head sideways, eyebrows scrunched, "Attacking the Feudal lord of the strongest continent probably isn't the best thing to do if you're looking for a future." His matter of fact tone would taunt the calmest of people.

She glared daggers, "Very stupid words from a mere boy. I was actually considering on letting you live but that dumb mouth has gotten you killed." That's when the bloodlust broke, she started stalking towards him a large toothy smile plastered to her face.

He dropped into a defensive stance as she gave a few testing swings of the long curved sword while continuing to walk forward, no doubt trying one last attempt to intimate him. Just when the nameless Sound Ninja came within range his visage dropped a foul smile breaking forth on his face, "I swear every Ninja I've met so far is far too over confident. What is it with you guys and your superiority complex?"

Thirsty blood lusting eyes cracked in confusion before breaking; leaving in its place fear when his hand darted onto the zipper of his jacket. He slowly pulled it down revealing numerous explosive tags strapped to his chest, "You really ought to fix that."

* * *

Call him a cliché mongering, repetitive asshole and he'd agree with you, that didn't stop it from being a smart and efficient way of removing a problem.

Standing on top of the palace the real Naruto looked down from a birds-eye view at the battlefield. If the influx of information wasn't enough, he dully noted the small explosion of his clone at the far side of the field. He let any emotion seep to his face at either, 'She was too far away for the blast to kill her, but she's definitely out of the fight.' Most likely unconscious.

The calm evening that he had enjoyed with Akiko had been replaced by a hard wind, his hair billowing uncontrollably as he continued to overlook the battle. Right now as he stood he wasn't much use down there. Keshi, Kotetsu and Izumo would be leading and directing the flow of the battle and their skill as Ninja meant a lot. While he could match, if not come close to replicating it in the case of the two Chunin, he had other priorities right now.

"Somethings off about this..." His whisper in the night was accompanied by narrowed eyes and a typical scowl in place; something just didn't feel right. He was in a high stress situation, one that he was completely new too and truth be told, it was frightening; however it didn't keep him from his usual questioning thoughts.

The constant saying of his sensei cut through his mind. 'To always look underneath the underneath.'

What was the reason for this Hidden Sound to attack? Who were they? What where they after? These questions littered his mind and it was time answers started appearing. He was the only Ninja present given a chance to examine the battle, to try decipher the game plan of the opposition due to his late arrival and he'd be damned if he didn't make use of it.

From the get go it was clear to him that strategically, this whole thing made no sense, it was a mess. One did not just attack the royal palace and expect to succeed, the alarms had already been activated and emergency protocols completed within seconds. All help available was on its way, the local police would be arriving, whatever help they could provide he didn't know, but that was beside the point. A fleet of Ninja from Konoha would already be on route and they would send the fastest and best they had to offer.

The point was that the form of attack used was designed to take a location, in this case a heavily guarded palace. He didn't underestimate his enemy, his cocky persona was but for show in situations like this so that brought him to his next stumbling point. If the enemy wanted to take the palace they didn't have enough man power, the top that, Konoha Ninja travelling at maximum speed and fuelled by solider pills would be here within hours and they wouldn't stand a chance against them.

He racked his mind for an answer trying to figure the puzzle out. It was a rare experience when he came to a blank like this, usually he got somewhere or at least managed to work out something.

An assassination was out of the question. For one in would be done in stealth, in and out before anyone knew. Another point was that it wouldn't have took place when they were here, logically, an attack with Ninja here would have only made a job like that far more difficult.

Keeping a cool head he continued to observe the battlefield and it wasn't long before he found something of interest. Eyes locked onto a single enemy Shinobi down on the ground, he was a brute of a man and had pushed up further than the rest of his fellow Ninja. Senses homing in he could see the rage in his face and could hear his cries of anger until it abruptly stopped.

He didn't tear his eyes away when he was cut down by one of the guards. In that sense, Naruto was a freak. He didn't know how it would go when he had to do that act himself, but watching it was of little effect.

A smile came to his face, "Bingo." Latching onto the clue he checked his hypothesis. One Shinobi for some reason or another had pushed forward, "If they were trying to succeed in doing something why haven't any of his comrades backed him up?" A rhetorical question as he spoke out loud.

It was the second time that night his brain clicked into thought, jumping to a conclusion and relying on instinct that it was right he whispered out the product of his thought, "A distraction..."

It all made sense. How important the meetings were, how tight security was and even the entrance of a buster bomb to gather everyone's attention. Whatever it was they wanted had something to do with the talk going on, they wanted the documents, more importantly the information what only one place could provide.

The thought sent shivers over his body and his chakra flared, the slates of roofing where he stood beginning to crack. He flared again, well aware of numerous heads turning his way at the outburst of so much chakra. Without thought he put his hands in the familiar hand sign and screamed out the name of his favourite Jutsu, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

As quick as the spike happened it immediately disappeared; those looking towards it being treated to quite the sight. Among the confusion the original had vanished, leaving behind his own personal army to help out. Naruto needed to find and get to the Daimyo before it was too late, only that man had the key for knowledge these attackers needed.

* * *

Rigid hands firmly clasped together, a small red and gold scroll sat between them as they occasionally rocked back and forth. The owner of said hands was none other than Ekihito Tenno stiffly sitting behind his desk with the only sound being the rage of ongoing fighting outside.

An old man himself and far past his prime he always wanted to be in the middle of things, wanted to do as much as he could. Hearing the sound of people dying, some of them his own, angered him greatly. The fact that he had to cower inside made it so much worse.

The only other person in the room was standing directly in front of him. Akainu as usual was silent, watching the door with eagle eye precision while clad in his full set of armour. He could only imagine that the man was feeling similar to him, most likely grinding his teeth at the thought of his fellow guards fighting while he stood idle.

Thud.

His head snapped up to the anomaly. Nobody was supposed to be in the palace, let alone near them.

Another thud, this time louder followed by a chuckle, shrill, unrefined and full of malice.

Akainu's hand dropped to the hilt of his Katana withdrawing it ever so slightly.

The mood thick and tense as the thuds grew louder, varied chuckles continued every so often, tail ends of words being caught but never quite enough to understand as the two watched on. Adrenaline rose exponentially yet they still managed to stay motionless, failing to look away from the doubled doorway that leaked the ever-growing sounds.

Calm façade cracked and his heart skipped a beat when he heard a groan. A scrape of metal cut the turmoil as Akainu withdrew his Katana, raised high ready to attack, "Show yourself intruder; come in here so I can gut you!"

The words hadn't left his mouth before silence returned and with it the sickly sweet smell of blood. One of the double doors creaked open ever so slightly, only allowing enough room for the dark figure to stumble forward. He lowered his guard ever so slightly, the silhouette continuing to stumble towards them, heavy feet tripping over one another as it went.

It wasn't any type of Jutsu or fear that froze him, rather shock when he saw the face. Although soft and weak, Koharu Utatane's wheezing breaths rung clearly throughout the large room and before any reaction was made she collapsed to the floor.

The tranquillity the act brought was again broken. Large double doors were blown off their hinges and sent flying across the room revealing four figures ranging in size, "For being so old she gave us a hell of a fight."

The brutish tone was responded by a smooth one, slick yet unsavoury, "Trying to face us alone, she could never stand a chance," he let lose a wild giggle, "Such a shame too, she was the only one to spot us and realise our plan. In the end she wasn't even able to do anything."

The comment was received by a growl, this time from a new voice however it was clearly a female that spoke up next, "Shut the fuck up you two. Grab that scroll and let's get out of here."

As they strode forward they carried with them and air of confidence, they were committing a crime punishable by death, there would be no trial or argument and it appeared that they paid it no regard, "Remember who's leader here Tayuya, or else." Even when talking to a teammate the voice was cruel and chiding. They clearly didn't get along.

Akainu's eyes could only harden at what he saw.

The only female, Tayuya as he had heard was the most normal looking of the group, standing relaxed and looking somewhat annoyed. Face set into a permanent frown her long untamed red hair was covered by a hat with bandaged sides. Much like the others she sported the typical sound uniform; black arm and leg warmers, matching three quarter length pants, a large purple rope used as a belt and a sleeveless tunic. The changing trait however was that she appeared to be uninjured from the bout with Koharu.

Each of her teammates had bruises and cuts varied in places, wounds spread throughout their body even going so far to have dark red patches of blood appearing on their clothes, "Koharu-sama must of gave you a real working over huh, I'll finish it." Akainu's threat was at best a hopeful one. Since the times of the Twelve Guardian Shinobi the Daimyo had relied largely on people like him, he hoped his decision was wise.

"We're the sound four, elite Ninja handpicked by our master. Do you honestly think you have a chance," It was the first time he had spoken, voice vicious and threatening. What set him apart from the others though was the anger that it held.

He walked forward with a deranged smile in place showing no regard for his opposition, "Honestly I'm just so fed up with you weak trash."

"Calm yourself Kidomaru. Keep yourself in order." The warning voice of his silver haired teammate had no effect.

It hadn't been long since Jirobo and Kido had received their cursed seals and ever since Kidomaru had been uncontrollable. It was admittedly a fault in the amazing curse seal, anyone lucky enough to receive one had to go through this side effect. Some got over it quicker than others, sometimes it was a reoccurring thing but most got their bearings eventually; it took time to become accustomed to such power.

The now known Kidomaru raced across the room far faster than Akainu even hoped to compete with, one of his six arms caught him by the throat and lifted him high and without stooping smashed him to the ground in one swift movement.

Like that, the Daimyo's only remaining protection was thrown aside. The attacker's lunacy clearly evident as he glared towards the Daimyo's calm, "All of you...so weak and pathetic."

* * *

"Earth Release: Stone Pillar Jutsu." Sharp spikes sprung up from the ground removing the threat before he immediately turned around as he sensed another coming behind him, "They just keep coming." A fast forward step he delivered a sweeping high kick that made direct contact to the enemy Shinobi's check, needless to say, the man who received it was thrown to the ground and wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

"That's because you're not taking them down fast enough. You not got some killer Jonin exclusive shit for this sort of thing?"

Keshi looked around to see Naruto walking towards him and right as he did so a Kunai hit the blonde, the action resulting in a loud poof, "Oh, there goes another one." Another Naruto popped into view this one rather calm, a laid back looked etched on his face contrasted greatly with the war around him.

Hands were comfortably positioned in trouser pockets as it walked towards him with little care, "Boss made some of us to help out, quite a lot actually although there pretty spread-out trying to help everyone hold the line." Contrary to his words the clone let out a long yawn.

Keshi tilted his head to avoid a Kunai and with a quick search he could sense the numerous chakra signatures of Naruto spread throughout the field, "I take it Naruto is fighting with us, and even if you're a clone you should be helping out." Since the explosion hit the Palace wall he had been preoccupied to say the least. The bomb had hit the wall with the goal of breaking it, giving the large number of troops a way in and in so panicking their own.

His mind hadn't had much time to think about the blonde but he knew two things that made him smile. The first being that he was at the other side of the city with his friend; the second that he had come to help and by the looks of it was doing fine, "I knew I could count on that little tyke."

The clone just scratched the back of his head as an explosion blasted off behind him earning him a strange look from Keshi. It then let out another yawn eyes closed and all, "All of us were given different jobs. Mine was to come talk to you once another one found you so I wasn't given much chakra."

Keshi's eyes brows quirked, "That explains why you're so... wait Naruto, that's quite heavy chakra manipulation, trying to individually divide and then manipulate chakra like that takes months of practice."

The Naruto clone waved its hands about dramatically, "He made a load of us and told us to make even more, so we did. We did that every day and what we made trained in different things."

That had to be the least helpful explanation he had ever received. Mind registering what the clone had previously said however he was quick to jump onto it, "Why does he want to speak to me, as you can see, I'm a little preoccupied. Is everything fine, is he okay?"

The clone just raised his hands stupidly, "Jeez, calm old man. I think he was doing something about the Daimyo, said he had to get to him quick and there was something else," A hand traced through its hair and the slightest bit of exertion traced his face, "Oh, yeah. And apparently he figured this thing out, I don't know how but he says that this, It raised its arms and looked at the fighting surrounding them somewhat dozily, "It's all a distraction. He says the true threat is after knowledge."

Keshi didn't need to think to know what that meant, "So somebody is after the documents, Koharu-sama was right after all. She had said she'd stay near the Daimyo just encase anything slipped by. It appears she must have had the same idea as you." The Jonin only shook his head at the thought, it disturbed him knowing the real fight wasn't in his control but that didn't mean he could just leave and come to the rescue.

He, Kotetsu and Izumo where single handily keeping the enemy back, while the Daimyo's guards where a good help they were more or less cannon fodder for Ninja, having to team up in twos and threes to take out one. The usual calm voice was methodical as he thought out his options, no doubt meaning for them to be relayed to the original, "If we leave here now the fight will be for nothing; even if it's not their goal having nobody holding them back would mean they'd just push forward anyway. Once they're in the palace we wouldn't be able to rat them out, it would be like finding a needle in a haystack, one of them would slip through and they'd get what they came for."

The clone only shook its head. Lazy and stupid wasn't a good combination but it at least knew that.

* * *

"All of you... so weak and pathetic."

"Well considering it took four of you to take down an old lady I wouldn't be too proud of yourselves." The four Shinobi turned around at the new voice to see none other than Naruto leaning by the broken doorway, arms crossed but a scowl directed towards them.

He got here as fast as he could manage but it obviously wasn't enough, Koharu and Akainu were down and although they looked well roughed up it wasn't something he could focus on. 'I have no hope in winning this fight unless I split them.' That in itself was next to an impossible feat, it would be up to him to protect the Daimyo... 'Guess it's about buying time.'

Tayuya was the first to respond as she quickly took in his form, specifically his Hitai-ate, "So the last Ninja turns up; we were wondering where you were hiding. You don't look like too much?"

Naruto's teeth made a clicking noise and his scowl grew ever so slightly colder with disbelief. He could sense it, a rant was coming. "You, you're looking at m-" He couldn't believe this, cool lost as his arms hung by his side, "Okay, so you've got a teammate that looks like he made short work of his twin in the womb and spider man over there looks like he's been addicted to one percent genuine black tar heroin for the majority of his life. You're calling me the one that looks strange?"

While the red head was failing to hide giggles the largest member of the team (and not just in height) fell victim to the taunt, "You think this is a game you scrawny runt, let me maim that pretty boy face of yours." Making fun of Naruto was never a good idea. Like playing with fire you only ended up getting burnt.

Now he wasn't one to judge. Personally he'd call himself a nice guy, of course he had a little fun with people, and tended to tease them but never did he cross the boundary zone of cruel comebacks first. The rather fat one had called him a 'pretty boy, scrawny runt.'

Not letting any of his thoughts show he just smirked, "Meh, as far as I can tell people don't seem to mind too much, he looked specifically at Tayuya earning him a death glare, "and you don't exactly look to good yourself. Your so average, not to mention fat..."

Maybe playing mister nice guy with somebody he was pretty sure could beat his ass might've been smarter, "No, too soon?"

The reaction was as expected if his previous usage of weight based insults indicated anything, "I'm. Not. Fat," The words ground out through clenched teeth.

He'd obviously hit a nerve.

Before any off his teammates could stop him the large Sound Ninja raced through hand-signs, "Earth Release: Dorodango Sphere!"

His teammates could only watch on as a large piece of tiled earth tore down the room resulting in a loud smash that rung throughout the entire building. All the hopes of keeping their presence for the most part unknown was gone with it.

The four of them watched intently as the dust settled revealing a gaping hole in the wall. For a single, albeit moderately large rock, it had travelled with speed and precision continuing through the room before stopping in its tracks against the marbled wall.

Tayuya just slipped off the suppression seal on the back of her neck and threw it to the ground with a grimace, "I said it once Jirobo and I'll say it again, good job fatso. Weak, but at least he was funny." Sarcasm evident she continued, "We refrained ourselves from anything too heavy when fighting the old bitch not to mention supressing our chakra with these seals all for you to do that..." She pointed lamely to the mass of destruction the Jutsu had caused.

Kidomaru continued to glare in the place the blonde mouth piece once stood, "Serves him right. If fatty didn't do it then I would have."

The silver haired Sound Shinobi paid his teammate's verbal assault on one another no heed, they had a job to do. "Jirobo, fetch the scroll from the Daimyo. We need to get out of here now, if they don't know where here they definitely do now."

There was no more time for messing around, they were supposed to be in and out as quick as they could and they didn't have much of a window to do so. The old lady, who he now knew as Koharu Utatane proved to be a challenge and though they could tell she was well past her years her experience spoke for itself. She had held them up and the blood running from the right side of his head and the large gash across his chest spoke volumes.

Still caught up in the matter Jirobo hand clenched white knuckled fists, "First some leaf trash, then Tayuya and now Kido too. I'm not fat, I work out and I'm in shape. I swim too." Just cause he had a different body shape

His defiant words held anger, it was obvious the leaf Shinobi had gotten in his head.

"So do whales Jirobo." The deadpan voice could only be Naruto's as he chose this time to return appearing in front of them via Shunshin, making sure to position himself between them and the Daimyo.

With that one comment he had overstayed his welcome and effectively smashing through the patience boundary of the Sound Four.

Naruto stood in a reactive stance, awaiting any kind of action and watching them carefully. The looks on their faces ranging from mild annoyance, to rage and offense, to... 'That guy definitely wants to kill me.'

Despite his best efforts Sakon lost control of his teammates and they charged blindly into Naruto's smirking face, "Can't you see what he's doing you idiots. You're falling directly into his trap."

His scream was caught on deaf ears, their only thought was to rip him limb from limb.

Kidomaru was the first to reach him and attacked with aggression, using his multiple limbs he was able to strike far more frequently than the standard enemy but he had yet to hit. The blonde weaved and dodged always being one step ahead, 'He's fast.'

Naruto's short time away from Konoha hadn't been wasted and his training spoke for itself.

All of this taken into account, his spider-like enemy was still an elite of his village and it showed. Unable to keep track of six flying arms Naruto received a blow to his check followed by another to his chest.

More than enough power to make him think about it he stumbled back narrowly avoiding another punch aimed at his head, 'This guy's no joke.' Kidomaru continued his assault on him causing him to raise his arms to take the numerous punches, it was clear Kidomaru used his extra limbs to his advantage.

Needing to do something quick Naruto countered with a standing kick to Kidomaru shin making him fall to one knee, with the opportunity presenting itself he delivered a direct punch to his face with enough force to end any fight.

Kidomaru's head snapped back due to the force, "You're going to pay for that," he growled out before it reverted to normal with a sickening crack.

Standing back to full height he towered over Naruto and when in this close a proximity he grabbed the blonde around the midsection with two arms and started choking him out with another pair before he could react.

Widened eyes remained calm. Naruto knew this wasn't a good situation to be in and finding his arms constricted him did the only thing he could, a knee straight to the crotch... He wasn't above that.

Naruto again stumbled back gasping for breath before spitting out a blob of blood, 'This guy's tough,' his scowl was shortly replaced by a daring smirk as he wiped away stray blood from his mouth, 'He'd need to be.'

Kidomaru rather indiscriminately repositioned his parts, a fury present on his face.

On a silent signal both Shinobi again took off resuming their Taijutsu battle.

Determined not to be bested Naruto managed to land a few hits here and there trying to disable his numerous arms and when the option arose land a direct hit but it proved difficult, for every hit or advantage he gained Kidomaru was able to counter it. Even despite the lunacy that he had, it was all too clear the Sound Shinobi was a strategist, ingrained in his to the very bone.

He couldn't keep up the dodging for much longer and hearing the stomping sounds of Jirobo closing in gave him the courage to fling himself across the room. While sliding to a stop, one hand withdrew and flung a Kunai with a flick of his wrist while the other was held in a one handed tiger seal, "Kawarimi no Jutsu."

Only ready to bat away a Kunai, Jirobo wasn't expecting to have Naruto that close to him thus receiving a sharp kick to his chin, putting all his power in to it only made the large Sound Shinobi stumble, something that Naruto wasn't counting on, 'This guy's strong too. Fuck!'

Putting a hand to the ground to keep him steady Jirobo rose back to his feet before rubbing his chin in pain, "That hurt. So you're not all talk after all," He smiled, "Good. I'll enjoy crushing you even more..."

The bloodlust was evident and even Naruto had to admit it was annoying him. Not too much though, "Don't worry about your chin, you've got like three more of them."

His cocky attitude while fighting was something he liked, viewed as an unforgiving boast of confidence by many, Kakashi thought it would distract him from the fight but he had proved him wrong countless times.

Kidomaru, AKA, spider-man followed these thoughts. Trying to land a fatal strike the 'well armed' Shinobi lunged forward to attack him from Naruto's blind spot but he was ready and passively active senses kicked in.

Naruto swiftly kicked into the air and flipped over him before landing at the back of the room beside the Daimyo. Of course he was still receiving glares from the pair, but the calm and composed duo further back looked at him with a little worry. The more they saw of him the unhappier this last minute obstacle made them.

The Daimyo was his foremost priority so he would take his chance when he took it now that he had time. Only having to bend down slightly to lean into the dictator's ear, "These guys might be more than I can handle right now. If you get a chance you make a bolt for the door, got it?"

The Daimyo looked up at him surprisingly before nodding, he had known Naruto as nothing but confidence but it appears that once the kid starting fighting he was quite different, "What of Koharu though. Even I can tell they only knocked out Akainu but she looks a lot more serious."

He could see the Sound members growing impatient, they were observing him trying to read his next actions so he needed to get on with this. As for Koharu, it was a strange situation. He had openly hated the woman but that didn't mean he wanted to see her like this. His voice hardened, "We'll worry about that when the time comes."

Naruto put his hand into his Ninja pouch and leaned in closer, making sure the Sound couldn't see as he discreetly passed a seal to the man, "Wait until you think they're not looking then press your finger against it firmly. While you're not their target I don't trust them."

The Daimyo understood Naruto's reasoning and took it without question, although he was a little cautious, "What is it?" To him all it looked like was a small piece of paper with a few odd markings.

"Fuinjutsu. You don't have to do anything, just press your finger against it and it'll do the rest; Now remember what I told you old man." A short explanation was necessary for the Daimyo's sake, "If you die I'll never get payed again."

As Naruto took a few steps forward the Daimyo paled, they weren't the most comforting of words he'd ever heard.

Kidomaru spoke up, "You're quite the cocky little freak aren't you." He scoffed, "It's just like they say, typical foolhardy and overconfident Konoha Ninja. You should take that stick out of your ass before it gets you killed?"

While this was going on he was focused trying to find something. Naruto looked over his shoulder and past the Daimyo before his eyes landed on a circled window that he had previously unnoticed. It would do fine.

Due to this Naruto wasn't really listening, he did however catch the tail end of the sentence, turning back to face them lazy expression on point he replied, "Why, you wanna play fetch?"

The reaction was as expected.

Weather it was the small glance he gave to the window or the equally small smirk the flashed across his face something had gave him away and Sakon was the only one to catch it, "You idiot's, don't attack him, you're only making this hard on ourselves."

Like last time his orders went ignored.

Naruto smiled at him.

Kidomaru went low with a sliding kick, two arms raised high to catch him if he jumped like last time. Jirobo followed this up closely and aimed for the head lashing out with his entire arm, if it made contact his head would roll.

Naruto didn't jump, more so hopped ever so slightly off the ground before stamping down on Kido's leading foot stopping him dead. This motion dealt with one attacker and still left his upper body free so when Jirobo's swinging arm grew close to his neck he sidestepped.

Jirobo passed him with momentum and before the larger man could get himself stopped Naruto delivered a hard punch to the back of his neck. Already being out of control it was enough to send him flying...right into the window.

Sprawled against the shattered window with arms and legs spread wide Jirobo had taken quite the punishment. Naruto had turned his strength against him, making use of his abundance of power and weight and firing it right back.

"So it didn't break, huh. Let's fix that." The cracking sound that it gave off was more of an indication that it was close to breaking, he knew all too well that high quality windows took a little more, experience told him it just needed a little more of a pummelling.

With this motion happening in a matter of seconds Kido's raised hands that were meant to catch him were made use off. Grabbing hold of an arm and with one spin the elite Sound Shinobi was sent flying towards Jirobo and therefore the window resulting in a loud crash.

"There!" Naruto turned to face the remaining duo and even with the usual scowl in place his smugness was evident "Quite the exit, don't you think?" Those two were by no means dealt with but now he had room to work.

Without asking his wrist again flicked out and with it a chakra string aimed for the all-important document, "This is why your here isn't it? You need this?" It flew towards his hands as his matter-of-factly sentence rung out. With a soft slap he caught the prestigious looking scroll before holding it for them too clearly see.

Sakon and Tayuya at first remained silent, something that was strange for the two, especially the latter. The mission was an important one and failure wasn't an option, their leader made that all too clear and thinking of the consequences brought shivers up their spines.

Sakon was the one to reply, "You're willing to strike a deal?"

The ball was in his court and he always was one for bartering, "I can play your game. You can walk right on out of here and I won't do a thing, but the Daimyo and scroll are staying with me."

Tayuya scoffed at the idea and finally spoke, "This is all just one big joke to you isn't it? Sakon and I are stronger than those two and this time we aren't holding back."

Naruto was going to scoff too, he was so very close to letting out another taunt but he was glad he didn't. What stopped him at first was a pungent smell, foul and overbearing. Black markings spread over their bodies and with it came a burst of purple chakra, evil and vile and feeling so very different from their original sources.

Now he was no sensor, he hadn't received that god given gift like Keshi had but there was no doubt in his mind that that chakra was bad news.

The markings on their faces flashed before reverting to black cementing the transformation. Voice raw and in a sense demonic Sakon shouted, "No more games, no more playing! I'll kill you myself and take that scroll from your cold, dead hands."

Unlike Jirobo or Kidomaru they could utilize the full power of the cursed seal and still manage to control it.

* * *

Kidomaru gave Jirobo a scathing look, "You're lucky I caught you or you'd be dead." Having been thrown from a very high point surviving the fall was unlikely but with a quick reaction Kidomaru used his special Jutsu to save them. Creating spider webs by infusing his spit and sweat with chakra he was able to make a net for them to land on, that didn't mean the fall was harmless though.

Jirobo just glared back, "We need to get up there now. That kids strong."

The darker skinned teen didn't want to admit that, voice cruel and unwilling, "He'd be nothing to us if we had our cursed seals active, he's fast but that's it." As soon as the words left his mouth they felt their teammates activate the o-so familiar chakra.

I smile broke on his face, it was like an alarm to any nearby Ninja and all elements of stealth that their plan had held had surly went out the window as the cursed seals power swept over the nearby grounds.

The analytical mind that he normally possessed had been distracted yet again by the cursed seal awakening. For him it was still like a drug, having so much power with an arm's reach and all he had to do was reach out and take it. So he did.

Black marking in full effect a deranged smile feel back into place, "I'm going to eradicate that brat! You hear me Jirobo, he's mine!" He was practically salivating at the thought of ripping the boy apart.

"You better join the queue." A harsh voice stopped him before he could take off, "Quite a few people want Naruto dead but I wouldn't pay it much heed. What'd he do to you, embarrass you, and call you names?"

Izumo and Kotetsu were given glares as they readied for battle. They didn't know what it was but whatever sort of Chakra those two Shinobi were giving off was foul and they were weary of it, "Your gonah have to go through us first."

* * *

Naruto blocked a punch only for his defence to shatter under the power. The guy was simply too strong.

The force from the attack sent him flying back but with chakra sent to his feet he managed to stop himself before hitting anything solid. He grimaced as he failed to shake the pain out of his arm, this guy was faster and stronger than the previous two, add on whatever the hell those markings were and it was a daunting thought.

Pushed into a corner and back against the wall he made sure to keep track of both Shinobi, "Is it some sort of Kekkei Genkai or what? It doesn't seem natural." Naruto's question was one of complete befuddlement, the power boost that it had gave these two was affecting him and his sharp haggard breaths confirmed that.

After their short bout it was Sakon's turn to smirk, "Jealous are we?"

Naruto remained silent. For once he was at a blank in terms of what to do, Sakon out speed him and out powered him in close quarters and if that wasn't enough of a problem Tayuya was keeping him on his toes with her ranged attacks. Although he did notice she refrained from any close-combat.

If that wasn't enough to deal with there was Sakon's weird twin on the back of his body. So far it hadn't even moved but he could tell it was helping him; he didn't know the finer details but it was covering his blind spots.

Tayuya fired up in usual spirit, "For hyping yourself up so much you've really been a let-down and now you're backed into a corner. I'm a little disappointed to be honest!"

The way she looked at him with clear superiority really annoyed him, he wasn't used to this, to being in a situation when he knew he was outclassed. Where the hell was Keshi when he needed him?

Watchful azure eyes saw the slight tense in Tayuya's body and that was all the signal he needed. Tayuya launched shuriken at Naruto rapidly, their slight shimmer telling him that they were chakra laced, considering he didn't have a chakra conductive weapon that meant they were unblock-able. 'I knew I should've bought a weapon, I just fucking knew it.'

Forced to roll out of the way he didn't have long to ponder this as Sakon again rushed in, missing repeatedly in his tempts to finish the boy off. Unlike Kidomaru Sakon was fully in control, he wasn't going crazy but was instead utilising his superior speed and strength to his advantage, this meant he had to fight defensively.

Doing just that he moved and weaved through the punches and kicks, rolls, jump and grapples where all used as he continued to evade him; Naruto was purely relying on reaction time, speed and instinct for this.

"Lightning Release: Electric Spectre!" The rough scream quickly caught Naruto's attention and it didn't take long to notice the death ball of lightning zooming towards him.

"Thank God I perfected Kage Bunshin." Hand occupied with Sakon he was never so thankful when two clones wordlessly poped into existence beside him. With the job to protect the original each one reached to their Ninja pouch and threw a premade seal into the air, "Fuinjutsu: Reflection Barrier."

His Fuinjutsu was one of his better points so when the familiar blue transparent wall successfully reflected the Jutsu back he returned full focus to Sakon.

Wrong move.

Rule number one of the Kakashi's Strategist Manuel; never rely on clones.

Taking his eye off Tayuya for only a second was all she needed as she bolted forward and right through her own Jutsu and his. Coated in the strange but powerful, thick chakra and wearing it like armour she slashed the throats of both clones while delivering a swift kick to the side of the ribs. She wasn't done there, she followed it with another slash of her Kunai that he was forced to take before throwing him towards Sakon. The move was finished by Naruto being slammed to the ground like a ragdoll.

He was knocked out like a light, unconscious and unaware.

It wasn't long before Sakon was standing over his pray, a small smile present at Naruto's bloody and battered form, "What are you, twelve, maybe thirteen and yet so strong. What a shame." His whisper fell quiet on deaf ears, he'd never had to use the Cursed Seal to that extent before. That being said he hadn't been pushed all that far but he wouldn't like the thought of a one on one duel either.

Blood trailing down his head Naruto's still form was unpleasant to the eye, bruised arms were an understatement, solid hits had eventually drew blood leaving nasty gashes and the rest of his body didn't fare much better. Blood was freely running from his mouth, a sign of internal damage.

"Resilient little prick wasn't he?" A sense of finality in her voice Tayuya reached down and dug his hand into both his pockets, "Receipt for... twenty three bowls of miso ramen. That's disturbing. About fifty explosive tags, damn kid what would you need all those for and... "She let lose an impressed whistle, "It really is a shame killing this kid.

He could only shake his head, "Stop felling him up and get the scroll." An impatient Sakon wanted out of here fast. He had seen a Leaf Ninja, presumably the Jonin in action and he wasn't sure if they could beat him. If they could avoid it he didn't want to find out.

Scroll in hand Tayuya let out a short sigh, they finally had it, their mission that had gone oh so wrong had finally been completed, now all they had to do was get out and that would be simple. A reorganised reverse summoning had been arranged before and was awaiting their signal, "Please get us out of here while we have the chance, can you sense Jirobo or Kidomaru."

As usual Sakon just gave her his creepy look, "Their fine, I can sense their chakra although it is a little weaker. You not going to finish the kid off?" The last sentence was added, usually Tayuya just slit their throat when she got the chance.

She had already steeped back, "I don't need too. He's going to bleed out shortly and by the time anyone finds him he'll be beyond saving."

The red head turned away from him when speaking as if it didn't matter, "That's not a reason, and we should finish this." Voice firm and uncaring he withdrew a Kunai. He never did like lose ends.

* * *

The feeling was unpleasant to say the least.

Water covered the entirety of his body, the only thing surfacing were of course his face the necessary things like his eyes, his nose and mouth. He knew for a fact this wasn't real, if it made any sense it felt too real, too organised and too set-up for it to actually be real. For whatever reason, the illusion that he was experiencing, the felling that coursed through him was striving to be accepted as reality but failed at it.

It was missing something that all others held, 'It lacked life.'

Trying to move his body failed, right now he could see through his eyes and feel everything around him but that was it. Right now he didn't feel connected to his body let alone actually move it.

With the thought he was lurched downwards into the clear deep water and it just kept going, the feeling of being pulled by an unknown force down and down for so long made him panic, he needed air. He held his breath for as long as he could until he gave in, a deep breath of water entered his mouth and with it burning lungs... quelled.

So he could breathe water now. That was new.

Again the world around him reacted to his thoughts, something that he was quick to notice.

He felt his body refill with chakra, he felt life come back into it and he somewhat regained control.

Now finding himself in bed and comfy Naruto exquisitely got out of it, he wanted to find out where he was but his body went to the bathroom, as did it slowly open the door without his permission, he didn't like this. Haggard breaths started to slow, but the feeling of nausea remained. It was difficult to walk, he was fighting whatever force was controlling him and losing, his body was feeling the results.

It was such a foreign and strange feeling to look through your eyes as normal then to give your body a command and nothing happen, he had no feeling or authority over it yet he could see and feel everything as normal.

A rigid leg swatted open the door with a kick and with it the force broke free. He quickly leaned over the sink, shaking elbows leaned on either side to support his body. His head dropped but adrenaline rose, it didn't feel like fatigue, it felt like pain.

He again fought for control and forced himself up, steady hands gripping either side of the sink. They cracked under the pressure. It was all he could manage, fast and painful breaths weren't nulling despite his effort and then the unknown power hit him again, this time harder.

His head snapped up to see himself in the mirror. It was clear he was older, his features more chiselled and defined and a small scar just above his lip; his judging eyes slowly made their way up his face until he met with a two small orbs, their colour completely different to the usual.

Naruto's eyes flashed red and his fist was through the mirror. A diabolic growl reverberated through him at the reaction.

A bloodied fist and a cracked mirror were all that he got from it but as the individual pieces of glass fell to the ground the world around him shattered. Slowly but surely falling apart and in its space leaving a sewer like room that seemed to stretch forward endlessly.

He now found himself standing atop of knee deep water, small ripples coming from his feet as he took in his surroundings. There were different coloured pipes running along the roof, some filled with a flowing blue gas and others what looks to be a shifting liquid. He was weary of their ominous glow; it nearly felt like he shouldn't be here, he was well aware it was his but it still gave off the felling that it wasn't for his eyes...

"Naruto, come here and see you mother."

His head snapped towards the sound, one would think that was his only reaction but a slight shake enveloped his body, a shiver of fear?

What he saw was a woman that lived up to her beauty, something she was well known for if his research in recent days had shown him anything. A slender feminine build, waist length silky red hair and that o so familiar black clip that parted her hair to the left.

She had worn it in every photo Naruto saw.

His mind switched off and he didn't even fight it when the force dragged him to her, his expression speechless, watery eyes portraying everything he felt. He approached her at a slow walk before she held out her hand.

Naruto raised his own hand to meet her and that's when it came into view... His eyes widened before immediately narrowing. His movement forward stopped and he looked at his fist, though it was still hurting it wasn't bloodied from punching to mirror. It should have been bloodied.

Conscience kicked into gear and his outstretched arms retreated back to safety in a scarred snatch, in a motion of clear uncertainty and vulnerability, "Come Naruto, I miss you. Let me see how big you've grown."

He looked between his 'mother' and his fist before squeezing his eyes shut. A strange wet feeling enveloping his as he did so; was he crying?

"...Fox..." Eyes still shut the whisper escaped him and rage filled his body. A moments silence, tense and toxic in nature, "...This is your doing Fox..." He showed his fury as the blood red eyes of his demon bore into his mother's very own violet ones, he slapped away its outstretched hand and the illusion vanished instantly.

Naruto simply stood still. A blank face and two lone tears trailing down each check as he continued to look where his mother once stood, a lowered head watched as the ripples of her feet died and moulded in with his own.

 **"Come to me boy..."**

The demonic voice sent another shiver down his spine which was enough to knock him out of his stupor. Fists clenched tight he timidly looked over his shoulder to find the source although he had a fair idea what it was.

Looking at him with glee the Demon had an evil smile in place, its eyes were far bigger than the size of a human and it itself was only comparable to the Hokage Monument in size. Red-orange fur, it possessed the body of a Fox but had human characteristics such as opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. It continued to transfix him with its sick grin, it obviously enjoyed seeing Naruto in the state that he was.

Unmoving he was enraptured in the being's gaze, an usual but understandable horrified look in place. This was the thing that single handily destroyed his life, it was the cause of him, why he was the way he was, why he was treated the way he was treated...why he had no parents...

Naruto's persona flipped as two black tendrils slowly began their crawl up his neck.

The demon dropped the satisfied glee on its face when Naruto's vulnerable and horrified look was replaced with something he didn't think his host had. Hatred.

Naruto said he hated things. Naruto did hate things, but never had he expressed it, never had something drove him so far that it made him shake with rage, made him want to destroy and remove everything in sight. In his twelve years of living never once had he been blinded by the toxic emotion so when the Fox sensed it rolling off his host in abundance it was unsettling.

Minato and Kushina's bundle of joy, who would have thought their little boy with eyes of innocence and golden locks could be capable of such dark and frightful thoughts. This caused the Kyuubi to smile.

With Naruto's back turned all the Kyuubi could see was a single blood red eye giving him a dose of his hatred. The fox gave it right back, neither party backing down nor did they flinch.

The Kyuubi held his expression for a few moments before giving a deep throaty growl, **"So my host graces me with his presence, and then he has to challenge me? Pathetic!"**

The beast's voice was slow and course, it defined what power sounded like, and it exuded power without trying. It was power.

Naruto looked at it coldly, his glare was unmoving and his body firm; he displayed no signs of weakness or fear, something that the Kyuubi noted with displeasure.

In one step the great beast moved its entire body in incomparable speed and power, suddenly its head was mere inches from Naruto, its breath being a gale to the boy from the close vicinity causing the water to tare and splas around him. As Naruto was subjected to these forces he never backed down. **"My teeth are swords! My claws are spears! My eyes can freeze death itself so tell me boy, what makes you tick, why do you challenge me to recklessly."**

Naruto remained silent and unchanged.

The Nine Tails snaked around him staying close and judging him hungrily from every direction, Naruto's eyes followed it, **"Those strong red eyes, my blood red eyes..."** Its slow voice got louder, aggression came forth as the words quickened, **"They want to destroy everything, erase everything that hurts you and they can, they hold the power to do so. Entrust your heart to ME! ONLY I CAN SAVE YOU FROM YOUR PAIN!"**

The huge beast finished in front of him and lowered its head down to his height, its voice an unnaturally deep and demonic whisper, **"You don't have what it takes to control my power! You're nothing more than a mere fragment of my hatred! You are, and always will, be nothing..."**

The final sentence caused a reaction. Naruto raised his hand forward and rested it on the large snout, a scowl fell in place and with a squeeze the mammoth figure poped. The residual Chakra that it left behind dispersed and with it a large gold cage came into place, the presence in it exactly what he expected, "No more illusions, and no more games… Kyuubi."

It only glared back at the blonde, uncontrollable gnashing teeth grinding against each other in their rage.

Naruto glared right back, that was until his reward flushed into him; the foreign residue chakra of the strongest Tailed Beast rushed through his body and with it the black tendrils covering him began to wriggle.

* * *

Tayuya sat back and let her teammate get on with it, the scroll was firmly in her hands and that was all she cared about. She'd be lying if she didn't feel a little bad about killing somebody so young but it was what it was. Unlike the rest of her teammates she actually had emotions but that didn't mean they'd get the better of her.

Sakon bent down on one knee and rested the Kunai on Naruto's neck. It was a custom kill, not necessarily a clean one but a slit throat was effective and sure.

Muscles tensed and as soon as he was about to slash Naruto's hand gripped him, a strong iron grip that caused a scream to escape. On reflex Sakon slugged the blonde with his free hand, a punch that would shatter rock but had no noticeable effect on the Leaf-nin.

He shook his hand trying to relieve the pain but his analytical side didn't let him stay shocked too long, "What the hell are you?" The beating that he'd just been given meant death, not up and fighting a few moments later. This piece of information although true went in and out of his head, right now it wasn't the most pressing matter.

With the influx in chakra Naruto could see the steam rolling off his wounds, as he stood he could feel changes being made and hear the pooping of bones back into place due to the state he was in, it didn't matter to him though, not now. Staring at the world with blood red eyes everything felt a little surreal, if he fell a hundred feet he doubted he would feel it. The punch Sakon had just delivered was strong, his mind told him that it should hurt, that it should be enough to finish him for a second time but as he felt gaps in his teeth refill and what could only be the cracking of his jaw back into place it felt like little more than a slap.

With narrowed blood red eyes darting between his two foes Naruto was still very much in control, he could feel the Kyubi's tug for dominance but it felt distant and foreign. As of now, this was his limit but right now everything was fine.

As he stood there were changes to his appearance, nothing too serious but they were still present. His whisker marks were thicker as well as more defined making him look more animalistic, however this was the only trait of that nature, the influx of chakra had blew his jacket open so that it was flapping slowly side to side revealing the black tattoo like tendrils spread over his body in their usual place. Not only did Naruto feel stronger, he looked it.

Done taking in his new form he glanced over to the Daimyos desk to see nobody there, 'Good, he must have used the seal I gave him.' He didn't want anyone to see this, although he was sure that everyone in the vicinity of the palace could at least feel it. He didn't manage to win much chakra in his internal duel with the beast, enough to heal his wounds and a little more to strengthen him but the demonic feel it gave off was prominent.

His vision rested on his two enemies, particularly Tayuya who had the scroll, both had reverted back to their stronger forms but right now the overbearing chakra meant nothing to him.

To him this was a high, something that he planned to make use off.

The small amount of foreign Chakra in his body was under his control, although alive and a mind of its own he was able to exert his will over it. He sent it all to his right hand and then sent it forward.

A deep crimson, nearly black layer of the chakra formed around and half way up his arm, enveloping it and taking its shape. He could feel his muscle mass increase underneath it, in no way did he get bigger but it made him stronger before tightening around him like a second skin.

Without thought or warning he darted forward faster than he ever had before to meet Sakon for a punch, his own fist connecting with Sakon's face and vice versa, the only difference was that he felt barely anything.

His own punch caused a loud clap to sound throughout the room, its echo was followed by the sound of Sakon hitting the wall, and a dent where he made contact.

Tayuya locked eyes with him; any and all will of putting up a fight came crashing down when she saw the sick smile that was on his face. This wasn't the same boy that she was fighting, whatever happened in that short time had changed him, weather it was a Kekkei Genkai or a special Jutsu she didn't know, what she did know was that this was beyond what she was capable of dealing with.

This, no he, scared her.

Subconsciously she started backing away, glancing to the cracked footsteps that he left in the wake of his sprint, and then to the struggling form of Sakon. She deactivated her cursed seal and threw the scroll to him, "Here have it. You won, now if you're gonah kill me get it over with."

Tayuya looked behind Naruto to see Sakon slowly go through the reverse summoning hand-seals. Mentally she was screaming for him to hurry.

Naruto caught the scroll in his free hand and stared at her coolly, his eyes bore in hers until she flinched under his gaze, she started shaking. "I have more important things to do that deal with scum like you. I've already beaten you." With little to no care he flicked his arm and the second skin on it left him and with it the beasts chakra left too.

Walking away different thoughts were already in his mind, he was done here but Tayuya's voice stopped him, it was confused but soft, the one worded question that he himself had so often asked perpetrated his mind, "Why?"

He didn't bother looking back, "Your teammates may have missed it but I didn't. When you entered you were the only one uninjured meaning you didn't fight Koharu, or at least let yourself get close. You were the only one that didn't fight me until you had to. You were the only one that didn't want to be here." She remained silent to his words meaning that he was right and they were true, "I don't know why but you have your reasoning's. You're lucky cause I tend to be kinder than necessary, I, more than anyone understand that everyone you meet is fighting his or her own battle. You were forced here against your will, I'm not going to kill you for it..."

It was a serious side of him that never came out much, that didn't mean it wasn't there.

Tayuya made an attempt to respond but before any sound came out she was enveloped in a puff of smoke signalling her looked over and noticed that Sakon was gone too before shrugging, that was the reverse summoning he guessed. They pulled out knowing they couldn't win, not now. The element of surprise was long gone and while he in this form he felt invincible.

Whether he was or not he didn't know. Time would tell.

The Sound had been beaten, he had got his scroll and the Daimyo was safe, "Not too bad for a budding Genin. Not too bad at all." Another jolt of pain shot through his eyes garnering a curse and a few rubs. Things would definitely be heating up soon anyway.

* * *

 **A/N - Now time to do all the addressing for two chapter, because, ya-know, this was all originally one big one. Okay, I'll start with Akiko last chapter. I teased her background and her past, forget about this because I'm not telling you and it's not gonah appear in this story until a certain arc, that won't be for a little while yet... as for pairings, I have yet to decided.**

 **Tayuya was teased just there at the end. As you can probably tell, she's more than just cannon Tayuya in my story, I've always liked her character because it was quite different to those around her. Again she's the same case as Akiko, she won't come back into the story until a later date.**

 **I wasn't lying when I said there would be a lot of world building, character progressing stuff in the Capital. The word Gorogami was thrown around without an explanation. For those that spend the time to read my author notes I'll give you a hint. Think the Gorosei from One Piece.**

 **While were on this topic I think I'll talk about it, explain myself. Now some of you may hate me for saying this but one thing I like better about One Piece is the world building, although the story still revolves around Luffy there are many well-known names and factors that are not only exciting, interesting and confusing but also scary in a sense. Like right now we wouldn't want Luffy to run into somebody equivalent to the late White Beard's strength because he'd receive a beating.**

 **That's how I want my story to come across. While it's taking a few good points from here and there it's also sculpting itself and setting itself apart from cannon in (hopefully you agree with me), the right way.**

 **The final point I'll make before I go is Naruto's Kyuubi form and how it will affect him. In this chap he wasn't faced with enough chakra to produce a tail, thus he didn't. As for what he will look like I haven't fully decided. I'm more than welcome to suggestions so there's that :)**

 **Please don't forget to favourite, follow and of course review. Any questions will be answered to the best of my ability and if their not to spoiler heavy. Plus I'm sorta looking for a Beta. As you can tell, my ability at writing sucks and I've got terrible grammar. I'm just hoping my imagination can keep me above water until somebody can help me out.**

 **Thanks for reading. I'm going out and I'll most likely be wasting a lot of money, there's that too brighten up your day at least…**


	10. Chapter 10 - Reality Check

**A/N - Hmm, bet you're thinking, 'Wait what's this. This guy's already did a chapter ten, hell he hasn't updated in like three months so why do we have another completely different chapter ten?'**

 **Well my friend, the plain, short and simple way to look at it is... I fucked up.**

 **Longer version is as followed; I tried integrating something into the story last minute because I thought it fitted perfectly, I thought it gelled together well and ultimately believed it would make the story better in the long run. I was wrong and all it ended up doing was creating plot holes.**

 **My reasoning for this is I had actually had up to chapter 14 complete, I was planning to release the next Arc in bulk, which some of you may know contained completely unrelated characters until I came across a mammoth plot hole. Having done so much work already I tried to fix it and so I continued on writing however it burnt me out. I had to double back so much to fix stuff, change things to avoid confusion and then when my Arc was finished, my final product ready to be released was nothing compared to what it originally was meant to be.**

 **I thought it overlapped well and transitioned nicely but it didn't however that doesn't mean it was a total loss. It was a learning experience, one that I don't regret and it's given me ideas for latter parts of this story as a lot of the content I wrote can still be used... but not for a very long time, if even.**

 **With my explanation complete, I present to you the original chapter ten. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten - Reality Check**

* * *

A dull grey tilled floor with equally dull grey walls were the most interesting thing about the small room he was confided in. Well there was the steel chair that he was sitting on and it was pretty uncomfortable but that was beside the point; the room was generally bland and right now he was bored. His half lidded drowsy eyes threatened to close before he knew it and despite his resistance his head slowly lowered onto the only other object, a plain steel table with a soft clunk providing a cold relief on his forehead.

He released a contempt sigh of bliss for what felt like the first time in years. With all the interrogating he never got any time to himself and now... silence. It was harmony.

"YOOOOO!" The opening and slamming of a large metal door caused an ear deafening clang that knocked him out of that bliss.

Now completely awake he looked up to see the cause of his despair, he already had a fair idea who it was though, that purple haired snake lady would do something like that which brought a chill to his spine. He didn't know if he could take another one of her torture sessions.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you. I can leave if you want." His head snapped up at the pitch of the voice, eyes widening at his appearance.

Naruto took the silence as a, 'No please, take a seat.' So he did. "Hey nice to meet you, the names Naruto."

Before he knew it the blonde haired boy had his hand in a firm, verging on painful handshake. This was strange for two reasons. One being that interrogators weren't usually this... friendly, and two was that his hands (which were previously bound together by fifty millimetre chakra conductive Anbu graded steel handcuffs) where now not and partaking in an exuberant shake with his.

He stumbled on his words, voice shaking, "When... how did you?"

Naruto leaned back letting the chair swing before his legs were thrown up on the table with a loud clang in a nonchalant manner, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you so don't worry about it."

The kid's mannerisms where making him uneasy.

Naruto started fidgeting, "Say it's pretty warm in here, can we get some air conditioning on."

The convict only shook his head with a small chuckle, "You must be new to Konoha's Torture & Interrogation. They let their prisoner's heat up and dehydrate so that they can break into their mind with a little more ease. Only a fool would think they'd even have air conditionin-"

The low hum associated with air conditioning turned on and sure enough the cold relief followed. Naruto wiggled his eyebrows.

"Okay, work time!" He pulled his legs off the table and rubbed his hands, "I'm gonah tell you this straight because...well I can; It probably won't make my superiors very happy but, eh, I don't really care to be honest. Now ,you see the thing is, you're a convict charged with crimes against the people and state and I don't really know what that means but Kaka-Sensei says you're a bad person so that's that. You have information that are most experienced interrogators couldn't get out of you and for whatever reason they thought they'd give me a try. Well that's what they told me."

Naruto stopped for a deep breath, which earned him a sweat drop, "Now personally I've never interrogated anyone. I don't know how and I don't really want too but they wouldn't let me out of it. This then means that I have to kill half an hour in this room with you before I can go out and have a meal with Sasuke, Ino and the other Konoha rookies because I honestly don't remember the last time I saw them! I DON'T EVEN LIKE THEM THAT MUCH! You get the picture, mmm, capesh, comprendo!

The man looked at him blankly without reaction, "...ar- are... you okay ki-?"

He didn't even get to finish the sentence, "You know I'm glad you asked that I really am, and thank you by the way!" He turned his head towards the camera in the corner and shouted, "AT LEAST SOMEBODY CARES ABOUT MY WELL-BEING!"

He took a few moments to get his breath back before restarting the rant voice increasing in pitch, "And I'm not okay. No sireee, I am not okay, definitely not! In fact I'm pretty angry."

The man was starting to get scared, 'This guy's crazy.'

Naruto got up and started pacing, "Right get this, okay. Not two weeks ago I was away on some top secret mission shit that I thought was gonah be pretty simple, ya know getting my stripes and all because it was the first time I was even outside of Konoha... NOPE! A bomb, yeah, A FUCKING BOMB, blew up in the capital and it wasn't no pussy ass bitch either. It kicked the shit out of the," Naruto wiggled his fingers, " _Impenetrable wall_ and then an army attacked us. A FUCKING ARMY AND I'VE NEVER EVEN BEEN IN A PROPER SHINOBI FIGHT!"

"Kid, I think you need to calm dow-" The man's voice was shaky.

"Oh I'm just getting started. That's not even the half it either. Some fucked up Ninja village, for all I know they could be a devil worshipping cult cause they looked funny, turned up and they could change form and make themselves look cooler which was awesome but turns out that made them tough as an amateur pornstar and fuck I need to stop swearing because it's becoming a fucking habit."

"Yeah kid I was gonah say. There's no need to-"

"Listen here I'll do whatever the fuck I wan-" Naruto placed both hands over his mouth but it was too late. "...Sorry, that was really aggressive wasn't it? Y'know I think I'll just sit down now."

Naruto stood still for a few moments awkwardly before the convict ushered him over, "I'm really sorry. I'm just stressed out, y'know."

The convict awkwardly put and arm around him trying to consolidate the obviously troubled kid, "Eh, it's okay kid. Everything will work itself out, I'm sure of it." It was even more awkward when Naruto leaned into the little amount of comfort he was giving. Not used to this he patted him weakly on the back, "I'm sure it'll work itself out. Look on the Brightside, it can't get any worse."

Naruto leaned back clear depression on his face, "But that's not even all of it. It gets worse."

He face palmed.

Naruto pulled his hair in frustration letting off a few growls at the memories, "I also met this really cool girl before all of this happened called Akiko and she was really nice. Like really nice, and pretty too. We would go out when we had free time and for the first time in my life I felt like I had a proper friend… well there is Sasuke, but he's a cunt! Fuck I'm not supposed to swear. Anyway, I promised her I'd talk to her before I leave and that I'd say my goodbyes and keep in touch too but I got no time because our team and the Daimyo were rushed straight back to Konoha after the battle because it was unsafe. I didn't even get any contact information and it's not like I can go and see her. I have responsibilities here.

There was silence, this time lasting more than a few seconds... "You done? Everything's out of your system?

"One more." Naruto pointed to his throat, "Breathing... need air." A few moments of haggard breaths passed where Naruto fake wiped off a brow of sweat, "Phew. Okay I'm good. Damn I can't remember the last time I talked this much, first anniversary of the Uchiha Clan massacre maybe. Ahh, that day in school was great, Sasuke got so angry he started crying."

Naruto shook his head of the fond memories. Despite the joy they brought him he had to get something else off his chest. "Anyway, that girl I was talking about, Akiko. Yeah well me and her had this real touchy moment were we were looking up at the stars and we talked about real serious stuff which was pretty cute, excuse my feminine phrase, but it was. Now that may seem weird to you because I'm only twelve but we had a really close bond just for it to be ripped apart by those assholes," He pointed to the camera without breaking eye contact, "Because... wait for it. THEY KNEW ABOUT THE WHOLE THING. Yep, everything and it was all just a setup. I'm twelve and I had to kill a person, like physically kill some woman with a knife or be killed, and they said this whole thing was done in a way so as to 'ensure success for the greater good.' Like what the fuck man, I'm just a stressed out kid like I might snap and go full Itachi on them. And you know what the worst of it is, I'm probably gonah get shouted at by those very same assholes for telling you all this and using you as a therapist. Man this blows. "

The convict just nodded his head slowly in agreement, "The world's a fucked up place kid. Take it from me because I know better than anyone."

Everything out of his system Naruto sat in a daze, unfocused and red faced before boredom kicked in. Naruto picked up the handcuffs that he'd previously placed of the table and started spinning them on his finger in boredom, "Say, I never got your name did I."

The convict looked at him strangely, "The names Dylan. Wait, you don't even know who I am, why I'm here? You're supposed to interrogate me, didn't they make you read up on my file, my tendencies, what I enjoy, my history, any and all background on myself?" He was in disbelief that they'd let him interrogate him without doing so.

In the time he was talking Naruto had gotten one of the shackles over his hand and closed it, how it happened he didn't know however he did look up briefly to provide an answer, "Yeah they did but I never read it, I thought it be easier to ask you instead; strange name by the way."

He was used to getting his strange name made fun of so his response was a very unimpressed monotone, "Thanks kid. In all seriousness though Naruto, if you wanna make it far being a Ninja you need to put in the work. Don't get me wrong, I know nothing of the trade but I do know that it requires a lot of work and effort."

Naruto waved him off without looking up. All focus was still on removing the shackles, "Please, I'm the culmination of four billion years of evolutionary success. Every single one of my ancestors lived and had children who survived them, I don't need to waste time reading a sheet when I can just ask you. Annand shit."

Before he could ask what was wrong Naruto held out his hands in front of him, "I don't know how but I managed to get my hands stuck on these. Oh well." He kicked up his feet like before and started swinging, "I'd say that used up a good twenty minutes but I've still got ten to kill. I shared the last month of my life with you and will no doubt get into some very smelly bullshit by my superiors for doing so. Cough up yours."

Dylan looked at him blankly, "I've been in here you idiot. Where else would I have been."

Naruto got defensive, "Hey don't get smart with me. I'm just trying to be nice and make conversation. Tell me why you're in here anyway, what'd you do to wind up here because you don't seem like a bad guy to me.

Dylan just released a sigh in defeat, 'What did I do to deserve this kid,' to keep the peace... and the air conditioning he obliged, "I doubt you'll believe me but I'll tell you exactly what I told your superiors. You know of the Kiri war, right kid?"

Now that caught Naruto's interest, "I know of it. Nothing too detailed considering my rank but I know why it started if that's what you're asking?" His modern day history fetish was kicking in."

"Well, to put it simply I was a scout for the rebels. I'd be given an area or checkpoint to infiltrate and gather information on and I'd deliver it back. Simple and easy so it suited me just fine."

The inner historian in him kicked in causing a dry look to spurt forth, "For being a rebel you're not exactly the most patriotic one I've ever heard of. I thought you rebels were fighting that bloodline war to stop violence, to bring free of your Yondaime's rule? You don't sound very patriotic to me?" Last he heard the Kiri bloodline war had been one of the bloodiest in history, he expected a little more bitterness or vice at least.

The man just shook his head before tapping it with his finger, "Use your head kid, look at me. Dark skin tone, northern accent; even my name should give it away. I'm not from Kiri, I'm a foreign mercenary or at least I used to be; I was hired to do a very specific job and that jobs what landed me in here."

Naruto mentally slapped himself at his mistake but he didn't sit on it, "You must have been quite the Ninja if Kiri decided to spend resources bringing you in? Kami knows their struggling as it is?"

The prisoner had to correct him again, "I'm no Ninja kid, like I said, I'm a mercenary and I'm not a fighter either. I was however adept at what I did do, so much so that I was worth the pretty penny my allegiance demanded." His small smirk dropped with what he said next, "I had been doing well, completing everything asked of me until one rather tricky one came up. Infiltrate Kirigakure under the guise of... you guessed it, a scout. I would be a double agent and that's where everything started to go wrong."

Naruto chose not to say anything; he could sense the darker tone in the older man's voice and the way he stuttered slightly towards the end. One thing he was certain of was that this wasn't the ordinary run of the mill crime either, something abnormal or drastic had to have happened if he wound up in Konoha's possession.

He scratched his chin in thought before continuing, "I wasn't sure whether to take the job or not. It was practically a suicide mission, one mistake, one slip up and that was it but I got greedy, the money was too good and if I did what I was asked I'd have been set for life." He shook his head to clear the thoughts that served him no use now and pressed on, "Anyway, I took it and managed to work my way in. I did what I always did, built fake friendships and worked myself in too situations so I'd make important contacts, giving them pieces of information about the rebels when I had too and ultimately doing my job. Within a few years I had risen to the top, I was trusted and confided in by Kiri's top men which is what I wanted, right until I stumbled into something I shouldn't have."

As expected Naruto asked the question that would naturally spring to mind, "Well what was it that you saw." His mind was already going into overdrive as he thought of Dylan's incident to where he was now. Obviously he saw something that made him stop what he was doing and flee from the war, however what he saw must of made him dangerous... or valuable hence why Konoha where trying to get it out of him.

Dylan just gave a dry smile that very much looked forced, "That's where I and your people have a problem kid, I know what I saw and I'm not willing to share it with anyone else. It was wrong, it was unethical and it was breed from war; your superiors can resort to whatever they like but its best that sort of knowledge gets kept a secret..."

Just as the sentence finished the bell signalling for his exit rang out and whilst not showing it he was ripping. All the built up intensity shattered just like that. 'Well I suppose it didn't matter anyway, what use would that sort of information ever provide to me anyway.' It was time Naruto was off anyway.

It was no shock to him that something wrong was happening in Kiri, something unethical and frightening, after all it was war. Things like that happened although he'd be lying if he said he wasn't interested in finding out what it was; that was the big question and if he was correct in guessing somebody in Konoha managed to get a tip off that this guy knew something, hence why he was taken in and questioned.

Why they asked him he'll never know, not that he cared either.

With a shakedown and a yawn to break the silence Naruto stood up from the chair, "Well it's been fun and all Dylan but I better get going or Ino will beat me up again. See I would fight back but she's a girl and it just feels wrong. Anyway, that doesn't matter." He received a goodbye that he politely returned but whilst heading to the door he remembered one small problem. He was handcuffed. Dylan was not.

Naruto looked from the closed door to Dylan a few times signalling his predicament, "Say buddy, would you be a real gem and let me out? I'll put in a good word for you." It was one of those moments were he would scratch the back of his head if he could.

A disbelieving sweat-drop and a moment of unparalleled trust between a convict and a pre-teen left Naruto in the position to leave, although the whole handcuff problem would have to be fixed at some point between now and when he ate. "Thanks, I'll be sure to put in a good word for you, they'll probably let you out soon anyway once they figure out you don't have any information. Just make sure not to make anything up during torture or spill the beans if there is any or the council will use it as an excuse to send you away from life. And they'll probably shout at me for that to but like I said, I'm already in deep shit."

'Does this guy ever stop talking?' He, the convict was holding the door open for his captor and right now all he wanted to do was go back to the unbearable hot conditions. "Yes Naruto, very good now is there anything else."

"No- yes actually! Just out of interest what was the name of your commander in Kiri. It serves me no purpose but you never know, I might get bored some time and need something to research."

The convict grimaced but complied rather reluctantly, "Yamori Alonton... And one final parting advice, don't do any research on him kid."

With that the door was closed rather forcefully in Naruto's face but he didn't think anything of it. Whistling a jaunty tune he walked on with little care at the information he just heard. The information that was apparently no use to him; however more important questions had to be answered, would he go for the typical Miso Ramen today or maybe a steak stir fry? It'd definitely be a tough call.

* * *

Naruto sat meditating in his room after carrying out his most unproductive day since returning from the Capital. He could only spend so much time hanging out with the other Genin before he had to get back doing something, Sasuke was very much the same in that aspect.

The reason he needed to steady and settle himself this time was self-explanatory if anyone knew what his life had been like recently. He had a lot going on at the moment, he had been non-stop since his return to Konoha and now finally getting time to himself everything was settling in to place and realisation was starting to hit.

He had to admit that spending the day catching up and chatting to the other Rookies was fun but it just wasn't him, he liked to be doing things when conversing not just spending the day for the sake of it.

It wasn't to say that he was going through a tough time, or that he was troubled. No not at all; He had resorted to meditation this time as more of a period of reflection and a very welcome one at that. He was the son of a Kage, he was a Jinchuriki and the sole surviving member of the Namikaze bloodline.

He scrunched his eyes at that. 'Guess there was more to the rejected orphan than everyone thought.' The people knew of his curse, what he held but he couldn't imagine how they would react if they knew his lineage...

When these thoughts coursing through him a strange pang of dread and loath burst forth. He didn't know why he felt this way but did he want to have connections to these people? Yes they were great, yes they were idols and heroes and people to respect but that didn't change who he was, how he lived. Despite all the great deeds, their reputation and fame that didn't set aside the fact that their sole living heir sat alone in a cheap apartment block situated in the corner of a village that hated him.

As far as Naruto was concerned this revelation changed nothing. He was still Naruto Uzumaki and his life was his own. What his parents did, who his relatives were didn't matter to him and he wouldn't change his views and attitude because of it; his mission in the Capital was a harsh way of being broken into the Ninja world and it opened his eyes to the fact he wasn't invincible, nor was he unbeatable.

Hell, if he wasn't a Jinchuriki he'd be already dead, the Sound Four would've seen to that with little remorse and he still couldn't get the look in Sakon's face out of his mind when he opened his eyes. He had been knocked out, he had lost and when he woke he felt the cold steel that could only be a blade at his throat.

That thought made him shiver; he was nine out of ten steps to being dead and somehow he got out of it, he supposed he had the Kyuubi to thank for that.

As for his usage of Kyubi's chakra during the defence of the palace, it had become quite the talk among his superiors although none of them really knew what happened. Of course like everything else in his life it kept as one big S-Class secret but the fact that Naruto Uzumaki now knew about his 'curse' and had been forced to use it had caused shockwaves.

Thankfully that S-Class secret was getting abolished tomorrow.

* * *

(Flashback - Mission Briefing - Hokage's Office)

* * *

 _Keshi and his team wasted no time once on their journey back to Konoha, nor did they waste time once they reached the village. The travel had been done in a rush, an organised mess at best and security measures were rolled back in favour of speed. After Anbu moved in and did what they do best they took over just like you'd expect, twenty four hour surveillance over the palace and the protection of the Daimyo was all but guaranteed for the foreseeable future so there presence in the Capital was unneeded especially after what just happened._

 _It was at that time he'd expect things too cool down but Keshi was adamant they return to Konoha as quickly as possible so they did just that. The sun was setting when they managed to get clear of the Capital as most of the day had been spent in communication with the Anbu and decisions being made, not that he got much involvement in either due to his rank._

 _With Koharu in no shape to travel she stayed with the Anbu meaning their trip back was fast but surprisingly quiet. Izumo and Kotetsu were keeping to themselves seemingly deep in thought, Keshi was his quiet calculative self and he was giving it everything he had just to keep up with the other Ninja. His exposure to his Demon's chakra had broken him in a sense, since he used it he hadn't been able to get his breath back, he was constantly tired but that wasn't the most worrying thing._

 _From what he had gathered Keshi had been all but sure they had lost him, his Chakra signature had all but vanished for the briefest of moments before being replaced by what he could only consider as their worst nightmares and he knew it. The difference was that he knew he was in control, they on the other hand weren't so sure, even the slightest possibility that a Jinchuriki went on a rampage in the Capital was frightening._

 _That's why it was the way it was now, once they seen that he was alright and normal they never mentioned anything, they treated him like normal and let nothing slip but Naruto knew he had a lot of questions to answer and he was next to certain he'd have a lot of explaining to do once he did get to Konoha._

 _If there was the slightest chance that he wasn't in control they weren't willing to take it, this explained the rush back to Konoha, the silence and the occasional worried glance that Izumo and Kotetsu desperately tried to hide._

 _Taking this all into account as he stood in the Hokage's office he supposed it was only right he was receiving weary glances when anyone bothered to look at him._

 _As Keshi ran through the mission report the Hokage just puffed on his pipe, occasionally nodding his head in acceptance or agreement before Keshi would go on, that was until it came to the battle, and "To be honest sir once the fighting started we didn't have much contact. As I said, Naruto was off duty at the time but was able to join the fight late... I think they can provide that information far better than I can."_

 _Again, all that they received was a nod of the head before each Shinobi reported what happened. How Keshi commanded the troops and led them to victory; how Izumo and Kotetsu split off and took out any Shinobi that appeared to be more of a threat and then their duels with Kidomaru and Jirobo._

 _All of it was to the point and very formal just as he expected until all eyes rested on him, everyone wanted to know exactly what happened and so he obliged._

* * *

(Flashback End)

* * *

It didn't take him long to clear everything up. Any questions asked he answered truthfully, anything the Hokage or the others wanted to know he handled as best he could and he completed his report in detail however he didn't mention anything about his parents. For now, and for the foreseeable future that would be his knowledge only.

It was pretty clear to everyone present that Sarutobi wasn't best pleased with what went on during the mission, or as the old man had put it, "Too many lives had been put at risk." At the time Naruto thought he was being signalled out but he wasn't; looking back at things it seemed pretty clear that this mission had been something Sarutobi didn't want him to partake in but needed too.

Again, Naruto didn't think too much of it, it was above his paygrade and on that note he had a feeling it was above Keshi's too. Blind guesses signalled him towards a political move, maybe a display of strength to other villages but he didn't sit on it; at the end of the day blind guesses were just that.

The knowledge that the Jinchuriki of Konoha now knew about his 'curse' as they called it spread like wildfire but Sarutobi had been quick to ensure it didn't spill into the younger populace of the village, something that Naruto was thankful of. He was still coming to grips with it himself and didn't want more on his plate.

Naruto understood the seriousness of the situation and so he played his part. His short time spent in the office had been handled well, he dropped his personality and replaced it with the model Genin and responded like they wanted him too. He let go of any prejudice or anger he held, made it clear that he had been in control and that it was only in self-defence and that mentally he was okay. The performance was kept up, with each question he answered and with each doubt in their mind he erased the tension and turmoil dissipated.

It had been over a week now since his return back to Konoha and in hindsight he had come to a very acceptable conclusion; karma was real and he'd fucked over too many people too many times now to have a life worth living, 'Like how the hell do I manage to get in these interactions? I got a hot chick to like me when I was being my asshole-self only for it to get ripped right out of his hands.' That got him thinking, 'I can never get a girl to like me ever even when I try playing the nice guy.' In the Capital all he had to do was be his anti-social borderline psychopath self and boom, the hottest chick he'd ever seen had shown interest... so did her friends for that matter.

He scrunched his eyes and stretched in annoyance before getting up, "Damn it, the last week or so has really sucked." He could only sit around and think for so long, it was time to get going again and with his missions pay check just coming in the other day he had a fair idea on what he could blow it on.

* * *

Choosing to take a walk through the streets he was pleased to see the usual looks of distain and hate remained, 'Kami know something had to stay constant.' Needing to get some food in him his body turned on auto pilot so it wasn't look before he ended up taking a seat at Ichiraku Ramen.

Plopping down in his usual seat Naruto could only release a sigh, "Can I get some ramen you guys... I really need something to binge on." If it weren't for this stand he'd have taken up drinking long ago.

He heard a giggle before Ayame came into view from out back, "Naruto-kun I haven't seen you for so long, how've you been."

Naruto just scratched the back of his head, "Ehh, I can't really complain." That right there, lie of the century. Pulling out a full wallet a predatory grin fell into place, "I'll take one of everything to start with Ayame-chan, I have some money to blow today so make sure you come back and let me order seconds."

"One of everything..." A large sweat drop appeared until she remembered just who she was dealing with. In the past the only reason Naruto ever stopped eating their ramen was lack of money, at the minute that didn't seem to be a problem. Nodding dumbly and writing down the order she was on her way,

Not two minutes later Teuchi came from the back chuckling to himself, "I didn't have to ask who it was when I saw the size of the order, how's life as a Ninja treating you? Nothing too strenuous I hope!"

Naruto grinned at him, "Nothing I can't handle, although I'm sure you heard about the attack on the Capital. I was actually a part of a team stationed there so there was that."

Teuchi looked genuinely concerned, "What? No way, I heard it was pretty violent. You didn't get hurt did you, I was gonah say you look worn out."

Naruto just continued too grin, "Like I said Teuchi-san, nothing I can't handle. I've been busy lately and haven't been getting much sleep but something like that can't keep me down." He'd been getting plenty of sleep, what had an effect on his was using that damn Kyuubi chakra. He supposed he couldn't be too butt hurt about it, without it he would be dead but damn did it ware him out. He still wasn't back to his full hundred percent.

Teuchi just laughed in response, "Well kid I may get back to it; don't be a stranger."

Naruto's eyes shone as they placed a bowl of ramen in front of him, "Enjoy kid." As Teuchi back to continue cooking Ayame was busy taking orders which suited him just fine. It'd been too long since he sat down and enjoyed a dose of the good stuff.

The troubled blonde dug in with vigour and just like he thought it would his mind started to ease. But alas, nothing in life ever went perfect and after making it too fourteen bowls his hectic life came back in the form on an interruption.

"Hello Naruto-kun, you seem to be enjoying yourself."

Naruto turned around with a face full of noddle's to see who wanted him, 'of all people, why you.' Getting his priorities straight he slurped up the remainder of his bowl without breaking eye contact and as he set it down with a sigh he wiped his face clean, "Fifteen! Now Kakashi, you only ever come and find me when you want something, what is it?"

The older man just gave the usual eye smile as he slid into a seat beside him, "Glad to see you've still got those usual mannerisms of yours, Lord Hokage had complemented on training you. He couldn't understand how I'd made you so formal and polite in such short time." Kakashi understood that Naruto was like a switch, he could turn his formality off and on when needed.

Naruto just gave him a scowl, "You know damn well why I acted like that. There was four people in the room besides myself and the Anbu, now I'm not saying they would but if any of them had the slightest thought that I wasn't in control do you know what that'd mean for me?"

Kakashi just nodded in agreement, "No you did that right thing. Obviously the Hokage's on your side so you have nothing to worry about there, it's one of those Anbu that I'd be worried about." He knew the question was about to be asked so he answered it prematurely, "As for the others, Izumo and Kotetsu have nothing but praise for you, and while Keshi is his usual quiet self, everyone can tell he likes you," He gave Naruto a light did in the shoulder, "Isn't that good Naruto, a few more people who know you for who you really are, the more people who see that the better right?"

Naruto shock his head, "I've told you once and I'll tell you again Kakashi, I don't care what people think of me. Love me or hate me, either way suits fine."

There wasn't very many people who could lie to the Jonin but Naruto was one of them, whether it was a lie or not he didn't know. "I saw earlier that you used honorifics when speaking to the owners of this stand?"

"Hmm, what of it?" If Kakashi had interrupted his snack to small talk he wouldn't be best pleased, "I'm not a total asshole Kakashi!"

"See that right there, that's what I'm talking about," He couldn't get his head around this, "I can count on one hand the times you've addressed me Kakashi-Sensei and I've never heard you use honorifics at all apart from there now."

Naruto returned his attention back to his food, "Generally I don't like honorifics, but I'll use them to people I like."

"But I've only ever seen you use them on the ramen store owners?"

"Well there's your answer," Naruto downed another full bowl of ramen like it was his first, "Sixteen!"

Kakashi just sweat dropped, this wasn't going like he planned. It was supposed to be a nice catch up with his student, not this. When he did this with Ino and Sasuke they were far more inviting; Ino had been at her family store and talked to him for a solid half hour, and Sasuke had even invited him in for some tea at his house.

Each of them had experienced a gruelling first mission and so when they saw their Sensei they were greeted and welcomed with open arms. Like always, Naruto was the anomaly. Breaking the silence Kakashi again started, "I was talking to Ino earlier and she wasn't a bit happy that you decided to ditch her and the rest of the rookies early."

Naruto waved him off, "What did they expect me to do. I mean it was fun catching up at the start but after that it got boring pretty fast. Shikamaru and Choji got something to eat at their favourite barbeque house, the girls got their trip to the clothes stores and of course Sasuke and Kiba got to stop in at their favourite dango shop; we even set aside time to go to this thing called the bug club for Shino. After that we were just hanging around at one of the training grounds talking and sky watching when I sneaked out.

Kakashi didn't react, "I'm not saying what you did is wrong, I probably would have did the same thing in my youth but you should try and enjoy it. I also brought it up because you should expect another beating from Ino."

Naruto just shivered at that, "It was still worth it." Setting his money on the counter he rose to his feet significantly fuller, "Well if that's all Kakashi I think I'll be on my way, training calls as so far I've been pretty lazy today." He did have a few dozen clones working on Fuinjutsu twenty-four-seven but he didn't count that.

Kakashi got up and walked with his as he left, "Actually I do have another reason for coming apart from our little catch-up, Lord-Hokage wants to see you regarding your council meeting tomorrow, he wants you prepped so you know what you're going into."

Although the blonde hid it well he could practically feel the dread roll off him, "Shit, I'd nearly managed to forget about that, thanks Kakashi."

That had to be the least thankful face he'd ever seen.

"I'm just passing on the message," Just as he was about to let him go the Jonin gave one last warning, "Oh and Naruto, try not to rub Hokage-sama up the wrong way, he's already rightly pissed at your interrogation this morning."

As he walked away Naruto just traced a tired hand through his hair... however there was a slight smirk that escaped his façade, contrary to popular belief the mouthy preteen had been itching for a chance like this and with his act earlier in the day he was sure to have them wound up and in a bad mood.

Tomorrow he would hold his tongue when he had too, but he'd also let the council know just what he thought of them. A wicked grin spread across his face, it was sure to be fun.

* * *

 **A/N - So this has sort of been like a chap to cover everything that's happened to Naruto in this past while; as you can tell, some of the knowledge he's learned has had an effect on his view of things and of himself but it's just the questioning phase.**

 **Another point I'd like to mention is how Naruto is as a Ninja; I like to see his as a bit of a freak, eccentric and a 'do what he likes' kind of attitude, however he also knows that theirs one man in the village that needs his respect hence why when it's required he will be the perfect little Ninja everyone wants.**

 **My opening to the chapter I think is something you'll appreciate in time rather than it's comical purposes now, the reasoning is because it's actually a shout out to a future Arc I have pretty well planned out, that being said a lot of stuff has to happen between then and now so I think it's best if that's all I say about that.**

 **Next chap is the Council meeting which will be...eventful. It's basically just a way to get Naruto's Kyuubi development moving forward and a have a few other things planned to liven things up again. That's it from me so go outside, ride you bike or play some football... Or you could, y'know like play some Fallout... Call of Duty maybe; oh and contrary to popular belief, Destiny is a kickass game too.**

 **Do one of them and then email me some budget, dirt cheap McDonald's. I'm so hungry now it's not even funny.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Two Sides of the Same Coin

**A/N - So now that I'm back to writing Naruto this whole fanfiction thing really feels so much better, that and the fact that I have a clear laid out plan again is always helpful too but that's besides the point. Things can always be better but I've found out they can never be great simply because Kishimoto hasn't coughed up the rights to Naruto yet; now don't get me wrong, I do not own Naruto but with his enthusiasm having obviously faded...pass them my way buddy. Trust me I could totally write a great story without shitting over your existing characters. Call me ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven - Two Sides of the Same Coin**

* * *

Naruto arrived at the large double doors in front of the council chambers not one minute early to find a tiger-masked Anbu standing guard, "Uzumaki-san, the council is inside waiting your arrival. Hokage-sama said to take as long as you need in order to prepare for their questions."

Naruto just quirked his eyebrows at the obviously female Anbu, even with the mask distorting her voice it was a given, "As long as you want you say, well I'll just turn around an head on back home then?"

The Anbu remained emotionless, "I'm afraid that isn't an option Uzumaki-san, however if you like I can convey your message of disapproval to the council and this meeting can be adjourned to a later, more suitable time."

"Fucking Anbu," Naruto muttered in disappointment well aware that she could hear, "I'll make one of you laugh someday." He waved her off and with renewed vigour gave her a dig on the shoulder, "No need for preparation, I do my best when I'm on the spot anyways, besides once I get this cluster fuck over with I can go home and play that shitty sonic game," He again reverted to a mutter, "So many damn glitches..."

As the Anbu member moved aside and allowed Naruto entrance to the chamber he failed to hear her snort, something she no doubt was trying to avoid, 'Damn kid'll make me lose my job.'

As he entered the large Hexagonal room he noticed the conversation drop off and most of the faces fall on him, their reactions exactly like how he'd expect. Unrestrained glares from the civilian side of the council desperately tried to frighten him and he could see how they expected it to work. Coming to a stop in the middle of the floor Naruto took in the full view of the room and it was huge; it was also setup so that he couldn't keep an eye on everyone at once, they circled him with the Civilian side of the council taking one half of the circle and the Shinobi side taking the other.

As he stood, they sat from a higher level looking down on him by at least ten foot. Above that again and directly in front of where he entered sat the Hokage and his advisors, consisting of Danzo, Homura and of course, his 'ray of sunshine,' Koharu.

'I swear to Kami, she better not even think about trying to screw me over.' He had saved her life and as he looked at her, she just looked back indifferently, as did the other advisors.

It was definitely a good strategy for questioning and ordering people, he would give them that. Packing a large room full of important people and having their sole attention on a single Shinobi was meant to me nerve-racking.

Naruto yawned garnering a few more glares.

Moving his attention elsewhere he could see that the clan heads were looking at him too and he could read their expressions in the short time it took for the room to settle. The Akimichi, Yamanaka and Nara clan heads didn't try to hide anything, both the Akimichi and Nara giving him small nods of acknowledgement as their eyes met no doubt thanks to their sons but what surprised him was the Yamanaka clan head. Ino's dad.

It couldn't be called a glare but he certainly wasn't filled with happiness to see him either and sure enough, when their eyes met the older man just looked away. He would make sure to ask Ino about that.

The Inuzuka matriarch was smirking at him with clear mirth evident on her face, something that he readily returned.

As for the Aburame and Hyuga clan heads he didn't even know where to begin. It was always the same with a Hyuga, those damn eyes gave them the perfect poker face and now that he thought about it they all looked pretty similar, 'All Hyuga's look similar.' The same could be pretty much said for the Aburame, although they didn't have the infamous Byakugan they countered that pretty well with every single one of them wearing sunglasses of some sort.

Any and all whispered talk in the room stopped when the Third Hokage rose to his feet, removing his ever-present pipe from his mouth he cleared his throat to speak, "Genin Naruto Uzumaki, you have been summoned here on behest of Konohagakure no Sato's village council for the details of your latest mission regarding your usage of the Kyubi's chakra." Looking around the room and with clear displeasure on his face he continued, "Those of you who have questions on what happened, you may have the floor."

'Hmm so that's what this is about.' He guessed as much. Although the Hokage had questioned him personally that obviously wasn't enough for the council who also wanted to be informed. More than anything though he guessed this was a political move, however were it would take him had yet to be seen.

Turning his attention to the elders who traditionally opened the floor he was pleased to see that Koharu made no move, thus Homura chose to go first, "Uzumaki-san, if you would be so kind as to give us a report of your mission from the moment the attack started."

Naruto nodded and with a deep breath he begun, "When I had made it to the palace it was already a battlefield and considering at the time I didn't know what we were dealing with I made a couple hundred shadow clones to do a number of jobs, firstly to gather information so I knew what I was dealing with, to find my teammates and also help hold back the opposition."

He heard the looks that opening sentence garnered as well as the mutters that arose around the chambers. Ignoring it he continued, "With the information my clones gathered I was able to quickly figure out the meaning behind the attack; it was only a distraction and their real objective was to get to the Daimyo."

"This information had already been revealed to us by your Jonin commander's report following the mission. You may proceed." Homura finished with a barely viable smirk; Naruto knew what he was doing.

'Then why the hell did you ask me you illiterate shit?' Managing to ignore the inner Naruto in his head he did as asked, "When I found the Daimyo he was already being attacked by what I can now identify as the Sound Four, made up of Jirobo of the South, Tayuya of the North, Kidomaru of the East and Sakon of the West, the latter appearing to be their squad leader."

A civilian council member stood up with a clear air of superiority surrounding her, "You can't expect us to believe you beat these four members all on your own? We've did some research on them, they're all highly regarded members of the Village Hidden in the Sound, all of which have Jonin ranks."

Naruto didn't know what it was about the whole action that annoyed him. The fact that she said it in a said so voice or the way she sat down with her head held high wanting to see what her fellow council members thought of her 'knowledge' in Ninja affairs.

He was quick to correct her, "Ahh my condolences, I didn't know you were so ill informed in the matter. You see, as most people know," He made sure to put extra emphasis in the word most, "The rankings of Ninja, Genin, Chunin, Jonin and finally Kage only apply to that of the five great Ninja Villages. Ourselves, Kumo, Kiri, Suna and Iwa. Although lesser villages may use this same system they are not in actuality up to the standard of our Jonin. So yes, while you are correct that they are Jonin, they were closer to Chunin in skill."

The reaction to his explanation was comical. The civilian side of the council looked utterly appalled that they'd been shut down so easily and by the looks of it they were afraid of it happening again. At least he didn't have to worry about them anymore.

Shikaku Nara failed to keep back a chuckle as he looked down at the blonde Genin; he was playing the councilman's game and he was winning and if what he'd seen so far indicated anything, he played it like his father. Tactically moving and aggravating his opposition and countering their mistakes, leaving them looking like fools, 'Very well done boy, well done indeed.'

Naruto motioned to the Hokage who nodded, "Now, as the civilian council so kindly noted; how could I beat those four member all on my own? Well the answer is I couldn't. Despite the fact that they aren't Jonin and had already been well roughed up my advisor Koharu, I knew it was going to be a battle of attrition, not one that I could win. As I waited for my teammates I managed to split them up with Kotetsu and Izumo taking on Jirobo and Kidomaru while I took on the other two. After that it was just a matter of getting the Daimyo to safety which my clones sorted out and the rest is history."

Homura nodded his head in acceptance but it was all too clear this was only the beginning of his questions, "From multiple reports the area your fighting took place in was said to be complete destruction with that part of the building having to be demolished due to the internal damage. No normal techniques could do that sort of damage."

That was a statement not a question meaning he didn't have to answer it. Naruto knew how to play this game and it didn't take long for the council to realise that, "There were also small traces of the Kyubi's chakra detected within the vicinity. Can you tell us anything about this?"

Naruto knew there was no need to lie at this point, "Yes, I was the one who did it."

As soon as the words left his mouth the council burst forth with questions, Shinobi and civilian side alike. The knowledge of Naruto Uzumaki knowing he tenanted a Bijuu was stressful enough but the fact he was already using its chakra caused problems that they weren't equipped to deal with.

Like always he didn't react but instead waited for the council the settle, "Although it wasn't something that I necessarily wanted to do, nor was I confident in doing so, it was necessary to keep up with my opposition. I'll be the first to admit that they were faster, stronger and more experienced than me and as such measures had to be taken to counter this."

This time it was Hiashi Hyuga to challenge him and keeping the clan image strong he was as stern and strict as ever, "You said you weren't confident in your ability. What do you mean by that? You haven't known of your status as a Jinchuriki for long, that much is clear. What if you lost control?"

The constant tone in how he was spoken to was starting to get on his nerves and so when Naruto gave the best 'are you fucking serious' look to his questioner people were slightly taken back.

As far as he was concerned he only answered to one man in this room and so he asked the question, "Hokage-sama, permission to speak freely."

The Hokage gladly nodded, he enjoyed seeing his council be occasionally whipped into place, especially when they deserved it.

Naruto wasted no time, "Too try to pretend you understand what it's like to control something like this is literally stupidity in a full frontal, naked and afraid form. I'm by no means experienced, hell I know virtually nothing about what I'm doing but I know a hell of a lot more than most of you. I was in a two versus one situation and I'm getting beat. What do you want me to do, roll over and die?"

The Hyuga clan head's response was too simply look away in contempt, 'So you don't even know when you're at fault.' It sickened the blonde Jinchuriki.

Naruto just looked at the rest of the council coldly, "I had a fair idea why I was called here today but if you're going to say that I shouldn't have used the very curse you put on me then we have problems." His voice rose only slightly but every word was laced with a jagged edge of vice, "For a long time I've used logic to try and figure out my life. When everything pointed to my status as a Jinchuriki the one hope, the one thing which said it wasn't me was I'd never been told." His rant wasn't just aimed at those in the council, now it was at the Hokage too, "You realise that every other person like me is told and trained to use it, they're not thrown in at the deep end with a chance that everything could go wrong."

The troubled boy let his words sink in, a seemingly permanent scowl on his face and a glare that could freeze fire boring into his opposition. It was one Genin fighting his cause against Konoha's best.

Silence followed his words and as he stood defiant it appeared as if nobody was willing to respond, that's when the third advisor stood up and unlike with Homura, the whispers in the chamber stopped similarly to when the Hokage spoke. This man endued a sense of reputation like his counterpart, or was it fear?

With a cane to steady himself it made him look weak however Naruto knew better, he could feel his chakra and it was strong, "I've been saying it for years and none of you listened and now that the brat says it you're reduced to silence. It has taken a national incident to waken some of you up to the fact that a Jinchuriki should not only know of his Bijuu but have the ability to control it; as far as I'm concerned this meeting has been a waste of time."

Inoichi Yamanaka was quick to catch on and respond to the war hawks manoeuvre, "The reason for this is that you'd have him resorted to nothing more than a weapon. I won't allow Konoha to lower itself to the likes of Iwa."

"You mistake me Yamanaka," Danzo's only action was to lock his lone eye onto the clan head, "All I'm saying is that we've made mistakes and it's important we fix them; Uzumaki-san needs tutelage and the only one that can provide that is Jiraiya, we all know that."

Looking up to the Hokage Naruto interrupted the two before anything more could be said, "May I be dismissed Hokage-sama? I've already spoken my peace, anything from this point forward doesn't need my part in it." He didn't know if he was fond of having somebody teach him to use the Kyuubi because, to be brutally honest, he wasn't sure if he wanted to learn. It's like he had said many times over, he was a Ninja first and a Jinchuriki second. That being said, he wasn't going to turn down an opportunity to meet a legendary Sannin.

The Hokage pondered the idea only slightly before again giving a nod, "Thank you for your time, Genin Naruto Uzumaki. You're concerns have been noted and you may be dismissed."

Or in a non-political term: sorry for this, I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again, you may go.

Naruto understood and with a small smile directed at the old man he excited like he arrived, via Shunshin.

* * *

Naruto could only give a small sigh of relief as he jumped along the rooftops towards his apartment, just as he left he had heard the uproar begin yet again and they were probably still at it, "At least I have the Hokage to back me up and avoid any political bullshit." There were others in the council like the Nara and Akimichi, maybe even the Inuzuka matriarch that he'd consider somewhat friendly but he doubted it'd be enough to save him.

He shook his head free of the thoughts as he arrived at his apartment, "I've been thinking too much recently, it's about time I start kicking some serious ass again." Speaking of which he really needed to get some training in, but first he needed sleep, he was too damn tired.

"YOSH NARUTO-KUN, MY ETERNAL RIVAL! Come outside so we can embrace the springtime of youth! Firstly we shall run across the village to see who is the fastest, and from there we'll do three thousand jumping jacks and a spar."

"Fuck." The word summed his situation up pretty well as he came to a stop overlooking his apartment, "Well I'm not getting any sleep now, and I do need to train." He could only scratch his head as a little streak of laziness kicked in. Since his meeting with Tenten at her store he'd had a few run-ins with Lee, needless to say they weren't fun, the training was a killer and when he sparred the boy hit like a semi-truck.

"NARUTO-KUN, OPEN UP! Guy-sensei said he'd consider giving you one of our awesome body suits if you were able to keep up in our 67 mile sprint."

Coming to the intellectual conclusion Naruto decided, "There's not a Uchiha's chance in Konoha I'm doing that shit." Even if he could take a training session with the two of them physically, mentally he was fucked, as for the suit... Naruto could only grimace.

Bolting off before Lee managed to sniff him out Naruto thought it best that he spent the time training, "I've been a lazy shit all week, and besides, I do need to check out that one place." He'd read up about it a while ago and had been considered crashing in to see if it lived up to its reputation. Something about man eating snakes and other beasts of the sort, y'know his type of thing.

* * *

"Hmm, the Forest of Death... seems like a nice place." Standing behind the large steel barriers that acted as a perimeter to the forest he could only presume they acted to keep things out rather than just stop people from getting in, although saying that, what sounded like a roar come from deep inside the forest so he couldn't imagine too many people tried to get in.

Thinking nothing of it he jumped the fence landing on one of the many huge trees, it was time to do a little exploring. Hand's in the familiar cross seal he shouted out the name of his favourite technique and about a hundred clones popped into existence around him, "Give this place a good run over, stay high in the foliage and for the love of God, if one of you get the idea to go find Ino and chat her up again I will remove you and all you're little clone buddies from existence. Got it."

His army responded with one loud group gulp, last time one of them messed up it had resulted in a massacre.

Naruto just clapped his hands happily, "Good."

Like that his clones took off scouting the area and filing off information as they went, he however had a feeling the middle of the forest was where it all would be happening. He didn't know much about this place, what he did know however was that even Jonin within the village didn't like coming in here and that it housed some of the biggest and most vicious animals in fire country, "Perfect for training."

* * *

Anko Mitorashi leapt through the tree limbs of the Forest of Death on one of her many adventures in the training ground. It was pretty safe to say she was the queen when it came to this place; the only one in the village that had the guts to use the forest for training and the only one that saw it as a place to blow off some steam.

Quite the eccentric personality she had the looks to back it up, natural purple spikey hair that was short and fanned in a ponytail backed up light brown, pupil-less eyes, needless to say she was a good looking chick and in her prime too. Twenty four years old and not afraid to flunk what she'd been given the Tokubetsu Jonin wore a sleeveless fishnet mesh shirt, fishnet armbands that reached down to her elbow, black shorts and black boots.

Anko had been having a good day so far. A trip to the dango store, getting to make fun of Kurenai and all her cute little Genin... then another trip to the dango store. Yup, it had been a wonderful day and now she would get some light training put in as the perfect finish for her day.

Heading to her favourite spot she soon figured that the forest wasn't in its usual state of tranquillity that it usually housed before her arrival; she had already been attacked twice by lone spiders which was strange in itself, usually they sat back in numbers and wouldn't attack unless provoked.

Stopping on a large branch Anko squinted and focused her chakra and what she found made her jaw drop, pushing her way towards the mass of chakra signatures she burst into an open clearing to a mass of what looked to be clones spamming Jutsu all over the place. There were countless numbers of them, mix this with the countless numbers of animals attacking and there was a small war going on.

It wasn't too often when something reduced her to a standstill, but seeing a spider the size of a small home getting piled on by upwards a hundred sun kissed clones just made you stop and stare.

Anko looked on wide eyed before the severity of the situation kicked in, "What the hell is this kid doing. This must be violating some sort of animal cruelty," Not that she'd ever taken that into consideration herself. That being said she usually took on a few of the forests beasts at once, not the whole damn forest like he was currently doing.

Taking off into the mass of clones she stopped in front of the first one she came across and in turn scared the hell out of it causing it to blow up in a puff of smoke, this caused the other Naruto replications to notice her all of which were glaring with eyes full of rage, "What the fuck lady, don't you know how scary that is." One of the clones started rather aggressively only for another to take over, "When you pop one of us we all get the memories, if boss isn't dead yet then he'll torture us to death because of the memories that were just sent."

Now she had seen some pretty messed up shit in her life, but this took the cake, "What are you all doing out here... aside from trying to remove all life forms from this forest."

The clones all looked at each other before one of them decided to take charge, "Umm... we don't really know. Boss just told us too scout out the area which was going fine until dipstick over there," He pointed to a rather embarrassed looking clone, "Thought it was a good idea to attack a spider. Before we knew it there was a war going on. No matter how many we kill more keep coming so boss headed in further to see if he could find where they were coming from. Although from the sound of it, I don't think it's going well...something about taking a hostage."

After that the clones just broke into a chaos of chatter, mostly circulating on how their boss would go full Ron Swanson on those spider's asses. Whatever that meant she didn't know, nor did she want to find out.

In one of her rare moments of seriousness Anko listened to what was being said, "So what, is this boss of yours deeper in the forest then?" She got a collective 'yep' from the clones before continuing, "And you're saying he's actively trying to provoke the wildlife for training, right?

Built with the same personalities as their original every clone sheepishly put his hand behind his head and scratched, slightly embarrassment at being called out.

Anko could only face-palm, "And I thought my generation was bad, say kid, what rank are you? I didn't hear of any kid's getting promoted up to Chunin for a while now."

"No, boss is just a fresh Genin," The clones said it with little importance.

Anko thought differently, "Your boss is a bloody idiot." Without wasting time and in admitted panic the Jonin pushed past the clones before bolting off towards the location of the blonde haired Genin, the centre of the forest and where a lot of the animals would tend to nest. "You better be still alive kid."

* * *

As Anko headed into the particularly deadly section of the forest it was easy to tell things weren't the usual. The forest was a darker shade of green and with very little sun being able to break through the canopy the forest floor was next pitch black dark. What let the Jonin know she was getting close was the faint sounds of inhuman screeching, inaudible and spine-tingling they were growing ever closer.

The tense wait was broken however, as she approached the source of the noises the very blonde little Genin she was looking for flew past her into a tree, but he wasn't alone; followed by the biggest spider she'd ever seen it was double the size of anything she had killed and had launched itself at the blonde.

Pulling himself free of the bark and having not noticed the woman Naruto groaned, "That's going to sting like a bitch tomorrow, fucking knew I shouldn't have attacked the queen."

Anko was just about to scream for the boy to move as the spider sailed through the air towards him however at the last second he sidestepped before driving a kunai right into the underside of the beast. Not stopping there, chakra coursed through the blade and because he didn't apply any direction or edge the spider ended up pooping like a balloon.

Retrieving his kunai and turning around to resume the fight Naruto finally noticed the woman who'd come to save him, but he didn't know that, "Uhh, hey are you lost."

Slacked jaw, wide eyes and a face that clearly said 'what the fuck' plastered all over her Anko finally snapped out of her trance, "Sweet Kami kid, what the hell are you doing in here?" It wasn't like her too shout, nor was it very Ninja like but dammit she had the right this time, "Don't you know where you're at, how dangerous this place is?"

Repeating the action that his clones did not ten minutes prior Naruto responded, "You say that like it's a bad thing. Sure there's a shit load of spiders in here but once I take down a couple dozen of them they'll realise it's a lost cause, right? Besides, it's pretty fun."

Anko felt like screaming, "Don't you release what danger you're in. Nobody knows exactly how many there are in here, they burrow deep into the ground and their nest is connected like an underground fortress running all through the forest. They won't let you leave this forest without a fight."

Naruto just scoffed while cleaning his blade on the spider he just killed, "I could have told you that but they started it, I just wanted to see what this place was like then they attacked me."

Anko was crazy but she wasn't the type of crazy that wanted to die young either. As they stood she could feel the chakra signatures of spiders all around them, there where hundreds if not thousands all lined up waiting too strike, "Idiot boy, what did you manage to do to get so many after you?" she hissed, "I've came in here to take out a few plenty of times but I've never pissed them off quite like you have.

Naruto gave her 'that look.'

It wasn't something describable nor was it something that happened often. It was a look he gave when he knew he'd messed up, when he knew he was in the wrong and when he actually admitted it. The three combined had most likely never happened before.

Despite all this Anko knew that, 'that look' meant something bad, "What did you do you baka?"

Covered in blood that wasn't his own Naruto rubbed his face gingerly, "Well I was trying to get away and accidently killed their..." He trailed off towards the end of the sentence.

"Oh my... cough it up you little shit. Just what did you do to get a full armada after us?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Ikilledtheirqueen!" Naruto uncharacteristically squeaked. "I swear though it was an accident. I was holding her hostage to try and get away and then you scared my Kage Bunshin, the memory filtered in and it freaked me out and then the...queen sorta died. I poked my kunai in its eye by accident."

Anko had no words for that.

Looking on blankly at the blood covered kid as he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck with that, 'whoops, my bad' expression.

He was a lost cause, the fact that the kid took a spider queen hostage was alarming to say the least, but then he killed it by accident. "Well to hell with that, we need to find a way out of here if we don't want to become dinner and considering that you ended up killing the only leverage we had to do so then I guess it's going to be a fight."

Naruto brightened up at that, "From what I've gathered these eight-legged fucks hate fire. You could burn yourself a way out?"

"That might work, but I don't know very many fire Jutsu and it's not my affinity so I'll use up too much chakra," Anko explained, "If you can make us an exit with one of your Jutsu though, then I can stop anything from getting close while we run."

Naruto sweat dropped, "I don't know any fire Jutsu either." Now how was he supposed to explain this one, "I have a tendency to make faulty tags every now and then though, a couple of them basically turned into small napalm bombs and they did a lot of damage...besides, who said anything about us? I want to keep training."

Anko had heard so much shit out of this boy's mouth that she didn't even react to that, turning around she gave a glare that only a woman could, "I don't want to be eatin alive, I don't want to die and while a stupid little shit like you may have a death wish I'm not taking the heat when a Genin doesn't turn up for training with his sensei so you're coming with me, got it?"

Naruto just stared at her blankly for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders, if that's what the lady wanted who was he too argue, "Okay lady, just make sure you keep up cause I'm not the heroic type." Without warning two Naruto clones popped into existence beside him, already mid run they pulled out their sealing tags each squiggling random lines and dots on them and sure enough a fiery explosion followed, "There's are gap, go!"

Darting forward at speeds she didn't expect she had to actually put a little effort in too keep up, "You're fast kid. How long have you been training in here?"

Naruto sidestepped a spider as it attacked from the canopy above and continued pushing forward, "Today's been my first day. I was planning to stay longer but since you're here I'll have to cut this session short. I was going to keep training until well after dark to see how long I could last and then just make a mad dash outa here but you made be skip straight to the cluster fuck that was planned for later. I don't think you noticed but you brought all the ones my clones were fighting with you."

"I doubt it would have mattered, you made sure to have the entire forest after you when you killed their queen," Anko stated blankly as she watched him throw a kunai at another spider only for it to explode on impact, "Kami kid, how are you doing that, it's like your turning those spiders into bombs?"

Naruto's eyes just darted around the area, "I'm overloading it with chakra when I stab it into them, I'm pretty sure it messes with their chakra system and that's what causes them to pop like that."

She had been trying to narrow down just who the kid was until she heard that sentence, "Ahh that explains everything. I guess everything I've heard about little Naruto Uzumaki is true then; an over confident little shit, a big mouth but chakra power house. If I were too try do what you're doing then I'd be out of fuel in a matter of minutes." As the sentence left her mouth five spiders jumped out in front of them blocking their path, "But then again, I can always do this," Running through hand-seals she shouted the name of her technique, "Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!"

The Jutsu raced forward past Naruto and hit the group of spiders and instantly reduced them to ash much to the boy's awe, "Holy shit, when we get out of here you're so teaching me that!"

This continued for over half an hour, the random and constant spider attacks never letting up but they kept pushing forward until the large steel gates came into view, that being said, Naruto never seemed to get one thing without the other, so keeping tradition of good coming with the bad a large platoon of spiders had set up what only could be described as a blockade to stop their exit, "I knew we weren't seeing enough of those pricks back there. Of course that'd be like them to try and block us off."

Not slowing down in the slightest Naruto ran right towards the middle of them, rummaging through his Ninja pouch as he went he knew exactly what he needed to solve this problem, "No not that one, not that one either...got it." Pulling out one of his many sealing tags he gave a sick smile as the spiders piled up to stop him, "Lightning Style: Thunder bolt."

Just like the name indicated, a thunderbolt shot straight out of the tag directly into the group of spiders frying at least a dozen of them thanks to their close proximity, "That one's straight from Kakashi Hatake, I knew storing that would come in handy at some point."

Not stopping there he slid along the ground cleaving off the legs and limbs whenever he could before finishing them off efficiently, by this point the arachnids had figured out the danger of Naruto's kunai considering it had been his main tool of disposal for most of the day, that didn't stop him from resorting to throwing it whenever the spiders figured it wasn't a battle they could win, especially so far away from their main base.

As you'd expect Anko was no slouch either, anything that got too close to her was slashed to pieces and with her evident efficiency with elemental Jutsu the spiders were falling fast. Seeing Naruto physically wrangle a large group into a corner the opportunity was too good to resist, "Time to see if fire is as good as you say, Fire Style: Dragon Wild Fire." 

Just like the blonde had said the spiders lit up like torches and burnt up like dead vegetation would, any that managed to survive writhed and hissed in pain much to her pleasure. She hated those spiders and while an academy student could deal with them one versus one it was their numbers that made it so annoying and dangerous. Seeing a countless number of them burn up like that just activated her sadistic side.

Standing on top of a pile of spiders Naruto channelled chakra through his fist and punched a spider so that it was literally reduced to pieces, "I just don't think you pieces of shit get it, "Naruto formed two Kage Bunshin both of which charged forward into separate clumps of spiders before blowing up, "I'm not stuck in here with you, you're stuck in here with me."

Seeing the numbers dwindle if only for a second Anko saw it as an opportunity to escape, running in and grabbing her rage fuelled partner by his collar the older woman pushed as much chakra as she could to her feet before springing up and over the steel gate that separated the forest from the rest of the village.

One second he was boasting his strength on top of the corpses of his enemies the next he was planted into the earth head transfixed up into the starry night sky, wiping away a little blood Naruto let out a content giggle, "That was so bloody cool... hey you're alright?"

Already on her feet Anko just looked down at Naruto with disbelief, "Course I am, you crazy little asshole. Those things wouldn't have hesitated to kill you." Helping him up when he asked Anko continued, "You realise you're not allowed in there unless your Chunin rank or above, even then it's recommended that you go in as a group." It wasn't very often she was like this but she had to act like an adult at some point.

Naruto just waved her off, "It clearly said in the sign 'recommended Chunin level and above' and besides in there is so good for training."

Anko fought back her argument, "I don't think you're understanding me. Those things could have, no scratch that, they would have killed you unless I showed up."

This girl really wasn't just gonah let it go was she, dusting himself off he decided to explain, "Gimme a break, I went in there for a challenging fight and I got it. I'm not training to harm or disable my opponents, I'm training to kill them; I need to be used to ending lives whenever I need to because that's pretty much what the future of my job entails. Besides, nobody's gonah miss those things."

Well she could agree with that last bit, "Pfft whatever brat, you're a Genin, you should be worrying about learning a few new Jutsu and pleasing your sensei, not learning to kill things." Seeing her presence no longer needed she finished, "Don't go in their again, and I will know if you do."

"Oh no, no, no. Not a chance are you getting away that easy," Naruto was quick to pipe up, "You fired off at least three Jutsu back there that looked awesome, I need those in my arsenal before I head away for another mission or I'm literally fucked. You don't even wanna know what they sent me into last time and in terms of Naruto Uzumaki, a.k.a. world's punching bag, I'll be sent to war next time."

Anko sweat dropped at his pleading voice, "Konoha's not at war kid."

Naruto looked up at the stars with sceptical squinted eyes, "Oh they'll find a way."

Out of mere interest Anko asked, "Hmm, who's your sensei kid, I'm sure you can get something off him without bothering me."

Naruto just responded coolly, "Kakashi Hatake," When Anko looked back at him apologetically Naruto could only grimace, "Now you understand. The man's good at what he does but he'll do as little of that as possible."

"I can see with why that might be a problem, tell you what, If you promise to never go back into the forest then I'll show you how to do them."

He didn't know how, but somehow the shit eating grin didn't manage to make it onto his face, "Deal."

Good thing he was a great liar.

* * *

 **A/N - So that's another chapter over and done with and damn was that one a joy to write. Did it in like a day which is always good going for me. Now some of you may think it's a little bit of filler but it's not, I'm just trying to get some things sorted out for future chapters and I want to introduce Naruto to a few more people so I can have more interactions and the such, everyone needs interactions.**

 **The pace will pick up again next chapter unless I have a complete reversal of plans which may happen yet, like I said, I'm taking my time now that Naruto's back in Konoha and I'm getting him about the place while I can; plus he's found his training place and got a few new Jutsu while doing so. A win-win situation indeed.**

 **Ino and Sasuke should be appearing again next chap because to be quite frank, it's been too long since they've took a crack at each other.**

 **Oh, and did you see England's performance at the Euro's like what even is that?**


	12. Chapter 12: More Weapons More Fun

**A/N - Because ya had a bad day, you're taking one down, you sing a sad song just to turn it around...**

 **Yeah, well don't do that, it end's in failure and self-righteous defeat. What you wanna do is write an epic theme song, or really just a track to throw in the background of something awesome and it makes it ten times better. Like Halo's theme song, or Jon Snow's track. Oh, and another one's sadness and sorrow from original Naruto... just Naruto music in general's pretty spot on but anyway that's not the point. When you're writing your epic conclusions to a battle or something, put a theme song in mmmkay, it sets the tone and the mood making that spine tingling feeling so much better.**

 **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - More Weapons More Fun**

* * *

 **(Land of Frost)**

"Happy birthday my son. If only I had of helped you." He had been kneeling in one place, head bowed in thought with the only sound being his occasional whispers of sorrow. This might be the last time he ever got to visit his sons grave and so when the sun had set and his only source of light was the small flickering flame of a candle he didn't leave.

On his son's birthday he always spent the full day here however knowing that this would most likely be his last visit he was going to savour it, savour his depression, his anger and what could have been. It would be used as his driving force, his fuel to push his old and weary bones past their limits one last time.

His son had died long ago, back when he himself was a younger, fitter man but despite his actions he'd manage to secure a place deemed worthy of his son's burial; there never were many positives when you buried one of your own but at least it brought him some peace in his later years. Not that he deserved it.

Situated on the peak of a large hill his gravestone was small and humble, the way he would have wanted it with flowers, candles and cherry blossom leaves scattered around giving it the perfect view into the valley and surrounding mountains below.

His position for most of his life came with having to travel the world, visiting the most luxurious places and seeing bewitching lands that others could only dream of; in his old age and wisdom he'd never beheld anything quite like this. With the naked eye he could just barely pick out little lights of houses and street lamps in the village below and when he looked at the mountains he could see their snow covered peaks which gave off that far away feel.

This place was perfect and with his powers he made it even better. The cherry blossom tree stayed in bloom all year round and although situated on the tallest mountain in a region known for its harsh climate it never snowed.

This was his time to mourn, and so he did.

He didn't move a muscle until the sun started to rise and as it bathed his body he stood to full height. Tall, tanned, broad-chested and muscular would all be suitable descriptions but they didn't do him justice. A huge figure dwarfing a regular man and exuding a presence that some could only dream of. Short grey hair and a grey bearded goatee made his old age apparent at first glance but it was the large scar just above his right eye that displayed his obvious battle experience.

If you were dumb, deaf and blind you could still get a feel for the presence the man gave off.

Soft footsteps echoed in the distance so it was no surprise when he heard the voice of his dearest, "You're still here granddad? Come-on, you'll catch your death if you stay up here, let's go on home."

And that was his grandson, the one thing in life that kept him going. Turning around with a small smile in place he wrapped one hand around him and pulled him close, "Your old man's not as strong as he once was but it'd take more than some cold to put me down." His hearty laugh echoed throughout the valley, "Y'know your granddad was a strong man back in his day?"

The response was only a laugh, although he wasn't showing it, the older man knew his son was hurting.

Ren was good that way, he never complained despite his less than ideal upbringing. When he was born his father had already been buried and his mother had passed during child birth; all things considered he should have hung up his cape as an Auger then and there but he'd been selfish. The result was his only living relative barely knowing him.

It was a few moments before Ren replied, just giving a dry chuckle and looking away, "Yeah, so you keep telling me. I bet Dad would have been stronger though; everyone said he'd go on to surpass you, didn't they?"

The fact that Ren had specifically mentioned his father made the older man's eyes widen ever so slightly, Ren had never liked talking about him, "He would of surpassed me Ren, I'm sure of it." The memories were sad but the small smile remained on his face as he remembered his son fondly, "You're father was a genius in his day. Looked up to by his peers and respected by his few betters, a little like yourself. When he died it wasn't his fault. He died for what he believed in and-"

"I know granddad." Ren walked forward on his own and as he stood relishing the morning sun and breathing the cold fresh air he could only sigh, "Dad's death was a noble one but I still don't forgive him for it; he couldn't avoid it but he choose a stubborn death over his family, over mum... over me." Ren's body was physically shaking, "I know you had no other choice granddad, I don't blame you... but why? Why didn't you save him?"

The older man could only look on as his dearest broke apart, no words coming forward as he felt that familiar sting in his eyes.

Silence followed for a short time before Ren spoke up, his whisper soft and full of pain, "Why didn't you help him?" The words hurt him, they pierced his very being and threatened to rip him apart, however there effect on him was nothing to what followed.

Ren's single visible eye looked into him and what he saw was a broken boy. Pity and guilt filled his tearful eye in his emotional state; there had been traces of these emotions time and time again but Ren never let them act on him. What pushed him over the edge, what made the older man's heart want to stop beating was the small trace of hate that was solely directed on him, the next words would finish him.

"You let him die!" Hearing that sentence from the only one you care about would destroy any man. Ren's tears ran freely and as hateful eyes bore into him he only felt shame...

A crack of thunder made his eyes snap open.

The words echoed in his mind and his glazed over eyes slowly came into focus; his heart was beating fast and he gasped for air as cold sweat ran down his back... he was still kneeling by his sons grave, it's cherry blossom leaves having rotted and it's candle having long since died out.

Slowly but surely his wandering eyes lingered to his right and as they moved he already knew what was to come.

Even in his dreams his son had still remained dead, his only guess was that his inner conscious knew he deserved nothing better but this was different. He was still able to dream about having a grandson, whether that was another punishment the God's had bestowed on him he didn't know.

Steeling himself he looked onwards, hoping against hope that'd it somehow be different and just like he expected, it wasn't. The grave of his grandson came into view.

To come back. Even as a shadow of what they once were, even as a dream was a torture on his mind. He'd heard once that the death of a beloved was an amputation, it was like losing apart of yourself that you could never get back. If that was the case he was nothing but a tortured soul who for some reason hadn't been put out of his misery yet.

His son's death was his fault and he had cursed himself every day since, but Ren didn't deserve to die.

When it happened his world had changed, the world had become his enemy and it would remain that way. As long as the world spins and the earth was green with life Ren would be dead and that wasn't something he could just accept.

He had lived his life being a coward to higher powers. That wasn't happening anymore, it was time for revenge.

* * *

 **(Land of Fire - Konoha no Sato)**

He raced through hand-signs with practised ease, "Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder." Holding his fists out in front of himself surges and forks of lightning jolted out ripping up the ground as they travelled towards a large boulder before subsequently boring right through it.

Early morning Konoha always was nice at this time of year and with the sun still hanging low in the sky it wasn't necessarily warm but you wouldn't feel cold either. The nights dew still clinging to the training ground grass gave it that fresh scent Naruto loved and with the constant morning birds singing and chattering it didn't feel like a Ninja village, more so a getaway, a place that felt far away from anything and everything that mattered.

All in all this was his perfect start to the day in his favourite place to be, one of Konoha's many training grounds improving and testing what he can and can't do.

Ino whistled obviously impressed but it was Sasuke that commented on Naruto's new Jutsu, "You have to have a lightning affinity with the amount of power you can put into that already. You're able to tear through rock with that." The Uchiha was spending his training time running through kata's but it was hard to concentrate when Naruto was firing off a death blast of lightning every few minutes. He couldn't complain though, usually there was upwards a hundred clones instead, all of which were every bit as annoying as the original.

Naruto shook his hands out in mild discomfort not as impressed as his teammates, "It's strong enough alright but damn is it a bitch on my hands. There so numb I can barely feel them."

Ino was quick to point out the problem, "It's because you're trying to push through too much chakra into it at once, and you need to feel it out instead of just relying on your brutish chakra reserves. This isn't normally a problem for you, you're chakra control while never great has always been pretty passable."

Just nodding his head Naruto could again only think back to when he'd used the Kyubi's chakra. Every problem he had recently seemed to link back to it in some way, he could only assume his body was still adjusting to such a large intake of the stuff at once but even then it was barely anything. When in his mindscape he could feel how large of a presence the beast was; the chakra he had used felt like a raindrop out of an ocean and this was the effect it was having on him.

Just exactly how strong was a tailed beast?

This was a major annoyance of his as it wasn't something he could talk to either Ino or Sasuke about. Both didn't even know he was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki let alone the details of his last mission. Of course they shared theirs and he told them where he went and about the attack but he made sure to leave out anything involving his 'incident' as the council had called it.

So while Ino's knowledge about chakra control would normally be right... it wasn't.

Continuing to nod his head at what his fellow blonde was saying he decided to try another Jutsu, "Well I think that's as good as I'm going to get that for now, considering I pulled that last one off so quick I'm guessing this next ones gonah take ages," His head lowered ever so slightly at that, running through hand-signs and shouting the same name over and over again got boring really quick.

Sasuke perked up at that bit of news though, "Wait what do you mean another one. I know you said you got a few Jutsu but just exactly how many did you get? Like, how did you manage to get them or did you finally succeed in sneaking into the Jonin section of the library."

Naruto just shivered at that memory, "Nope, I'm never trying that again either, not after what the librarian did last time. As for how I got my Jutsu, I persuaded Anko," The two Genin looked at him blankly, "Y'know, crazy snake lady, you always see her eating dango."

Both faces lit up in realisation, well that was the best way to describe it. Really Ino's was the one to light up, Sasuke just sorta did his grunt thing that he does every so often.

"You know if she didn't scare me I'd find her so good looking... now that I think about it I do find her pretty good looking," Seeing Ino staring daggers he moved swiftly on, "Anyway as I was saying, she's sorta like a jack of all trades when it comes to her Jutsu so she knows plenty of good ones. I got her to show me a lightning one, an earth one and a wind one." He could already do the earth one, Earth Release: Mud Style Wall, pretty handily. While it took quite a while to get down and it did use up a lot of chakra he reasoned this was because he didn't have an earth affinity, that being said he was happy with his new defensive Jutsu.

Sasuke just gave him the typical grunt, "You're such an idiot. Getting a wind Jutsu was a waste of time, hardly anyone in Konoha can do them let alone have an affinity to it. Sure, in six months' time it might be some use when you finally perfect it but even then it'll still be far weaker than your others. I can already tell you have an affinity to lightning just like I have one to fire. It's your main affinity and the odds are you don't have two."

Naruto just scoffed, "Well aren't you the dog's ballocks," He rubbed his eyes in frustration, "Fucking know it all Uchiha's."

Sasuke just gave a challenging smirk, "I heard that runt!" Having grown use to each other's teasing over the years something like a friendly jibe just rolled off the Uchiha.

However Ino just looked at the two rather impatiently, "You both keep talking about affinity's like its common knowledge, I don't have a clue what you mean by that and I'm pretty sure we were never taught it either."

The Yamanaka clan heir thought it was somewhat cute when both Naruto and Sasuke stopped what they were doing too looked around at her, however their expressions were not to be desired.

Seeing as how Naruto just looked towards him obviously implying that he count be bothered explaining Sasuke just released a small sign, 'Yep, that'd be the way of it,' Honestly Naruto was so lazy when it came to particular things, by the looks of it, helping their teammate out was one of them.

Sitting down cross-legged Sasuke motioned Ino over who joined him without hesitation, her readiness somewhat caught him off guard but no matter; he supposed he would have to get used to this and now that he'd thought about it he'd ever had a one on one conversation with the girl. All those years she followed him like a lost puppy he had ignored her and since the formation of their team he'd had Naruto with him at all times.

Looking hopefully over his shoulder only to find his blunt teammate cursing at a recent failure he realised he was most definitely on his own. It wouldn't be that hard to do the explaining for once, would it? "Now I know why the Academy gave me the lowest grade for teamwork and communication..."

"What was that Sasuke, you say something?"

"Nope nothing," Quick go crack on, something that Ino amusingly noted but decided not to comment on, Sasuke channelled chakra to his index finger and carved out a pentagon in the short grass, each point in the shape having a small circle beside it, "As you know there's the five elements, fire, wind, lightning, earth and water." As he said it Sasuke drew each Kanji for each element in the circles he had previously provided.

Ino already knew all this but choose to say nothing, instead watching on as the Uchiha added little pointers and arrows to his diagram.

"There." He sat back and examined his work with some pride, "Now let's see...where to start? Okay, the top three elements, fire, wind and lightning are known as offensive elements," His finger followed them around the pentagon before moving to the bottom two, "Whereas earth and water are known as defensive. This is because that's their nature, what their best at and what they naturally follow."

Ino was pretty sure she understood that but it arose another question too, "But I've seen Kakashi-sensei use strong water and earth Jutsu before when attacking us?" The memory brought a shiver, on his day he was ruthless.

Sasuke only smiled in response.

Yes, he actually did smile causing Ino to gape. Albeit it was close to being called a slight upwards curvature on his lips she would take what she could get.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." She motioned him forwards to continue.

The smile looking a little less natural Sasuke did so, "Just because an element has a specific nature in defence or offense doesn't mean it's solely that nature, it's just what it works best at. That's why Naruto decided to get an earth one as his defensive Jutsu but wind and lightning for his offensive ones." Ino looked over at the blonde who was now sitting down but still stringing together countless curses in rage.

Sasuke saw this and had to agree, "Yeah I know right, he has more brains than he lets on."

The explanation went on for the next while, elements and their strengths and weaknesses being covered in depth, how water was good against fire, fire against wind and so on and so forth. It was all basics of elemental Jutsu but something that was never mentioned in the academy, this was predominately because elemental Jutsu wasn't needed until far later on in a Ninja's career. He and Naruto weren't the type of people to wait around and thus Ino was being dragged along with them.

"Hmm," Ino licked her lips in thought, "Yeah I've got all that and I'm pretty sure I can answer my own question now... So an elemental affinity would then be what element you're attuned too, or a better description, what element you're chakra is attuned to. It means learning Jutsu of that element comes more easily and in general it's stronger." Seeing Sasuke simply close his eyes and give his typical grunt she knew she'd got it right.

Standing up and giving the raven haired boy a teasing pat on the head Ino got a good laugh when the typical glare shot right back at her, "I'm just kidding Sasuke, you're actually a good teacher, took you a while to get used to it though."

He ran a hand through his hair fixing it, "Yeah well I can't take to everything like a duck to water. I'm still better than Naruto at it though."

Seeing her other teammate still struggling made her wonder, "Well you say Naruto's most likely got an affinity to lightning, I wonder what I have?"

It wasn't necessarily a question that needed to be answered but Sasuke did, "It's not likely he's got a lightning affinity, he does. You can't just pull off a Jutsu like that so quickly. As for you I wouldn't have a clue because I haven't seen you try and use any elemental techniques. I know that I have two affinities, fire and lightning but I don't know any lightning Jutsu yet." Not that he hadn't tried getting a few from Kakashi but the masked Jonin gave them nothing of the sort, Kakashi's teaching had remained very much teamwork influenced and perfecting the basics since their return from their first missions.

Gossiping nature kicking in and that need to know attitude that proceeded her in reputation Ino was quick to latch onto what Sasuke said, "How'd you find that out then if you don't know any lightning Jutsu?"

As soon as she asked the question she immediately regretted it. Sasuke eyes glazed over ever so slightly for the briefest of moments as a few distant memories flooded him, with it the small content smile dropped and by the looks of it she doubted it would return today.

"It was my brother," Sasuke started before she got a chance to speak, "He... was pretty talented when it came to sensing chakra signatures."

The Uchiha left it at that. She knew all about Itachi Uchiha; she knew just who he was and what he did as did everyone. Young or old the bogyman of Konoha was known far and wide and not just in Fire country either, the elemental nations knew of his crime and as you can expect, it wasn't something that Sasuke brought up often, if at all.

A perfect example was that even Naruto rarely mentioned it, no matter how low of a blow the two managed to give to each other Itachi's name was usually never mentioned; yes there were other things and the occasional reference to what happened that night when things got out of hand but never did he mention Itachi Uchiha.

Before she got a chance to apologise Naruto broke them right out of the moment, "FUCK!" A frustration fuelled shout that she could only assume had woken up a few lazy family's that were unfortunate enough to live near a training ground.

Walking over too him Ino could only ask what was going on and when she received a very pissed off look in return she asked again, "Well, what's you're excuse this time for shouting out profanity at the top of your lungs?"

Naruto's dry look intensified as he slapped his head a few times in frustration, "My clones." Ino immediately paled, she knew all too well what those little delinquents got up to when their original wasn't there to intimidate them into order, "I left one at home before I went out this morning, he spent a chunk of my money and spent it on ramen and sake. I left another few in the forest of death to check that the spiders hadn't tried to expand their nest; I don't know why but they decided to lure giant snakes into the spider dens and now there's a small war taking place before they got eaten."

There were a few moments silence as Naruto held his temple, shifting through the memories before he let out another curse, "I left another to do my groceries; he bought thirty five thousand Ryo's worth of dog food instead." Naruto finished by just hanging his head in defeat, "Why am I such an Asshole Ino?"

Meanwhile Ino was in stiches and Sasuke managed to keep it too a small smirk. Wiping a tear from her eye Ino managed, "What happened to the first and third one? How'd they get dispelled?" From past experiences she often found this to be the funniest.

"The first drunk so much sake at once he started puking violently, gave himself internal damage. The third just dispelled himself after giving a speech directed at me on why never to trust clones with actual money."

As expected another round of laughs followed his explanation, "Screw you guys. Now what was I doing... oh yeah, wind Jutsu." Taking a few steps away Naruto retraced the steps Anko showed him all the while channelling his chakra and his recent rage, "Tiger, ox, dog, rabbit, snake..." I final deep breath as he held the seal and as he spoke the name of the words his chakra flowed forth with ease and grace, the technique however was anything but, "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"

As a large gust of wind tore forward it sliced and diced everything in its path, the ground in its wake was scarred and once it reach the edge of the clearing it didn't bother stopping at the trees. Wind was known for cutting and it did for some time before coming to a stop... "Guys... I think I have a wind affinity too."

* * *

 **(Land of Fire - Capital City)**

"Will that be all ma'am?" As per usual the waiter's in her favourite restaurant held that elegance about them she loved, they spoke proper and posh and it was these little things that made her smile.

It reminded her of the finer things in life, of her friends, her brother, of home but that was all in the past, she didn't dwindle on those things anymore.

"Excuse me ma'am, but is that everything or do you require further time before leaving?" Getting a pouch of money set onto his money tray the waiter held his high, nose pointed up and a straightened frown curving ever so slightly the waiter wagged his finger, "Fourteen thousand Yen little lady. Say, I see you come here quite often, are you sure you can afford it? You ought to be more careful of your money especially at you're age."

A lot of people in Capital City were very money orientated, the first question asked was what's your job or what district do you live in... To be quite honest, she was getting fed up with it all.

When the waiter pointed this out it wasn't out of kind thought or worry, her time here had taught her that. It was just a cheap little jibe at a paying customer. Most people would love to eat in a restaurant like this on a regular basis but couldn't afford it, she could only assume the waiter was one of these people.

That was another thing she was getting sick off. People in Capital City weren't free; they thought they were, but they weren't. As she looked around her she could see other customers surveying each other's food, looking around and mingling with one another, they weren't here to be fed or to enjoy their meal, they were here to be seen.

It had been this higher price of living that drove her. To be able to enjoy the fine tastes of only the best food, to mingle and create bonds with only the wealthiest and most important people. It was something she grew up with, something she loosed and now that she was getting just a taste of it back it did nothing for her.

'What do I want to do with my life?'

Akiko dismissed those thoughts and as they left her natural sparky smile lingered onto her face. Looking at the expecting waiter she just giggled but there was nothing funny, "I'm sure I'll be fine waiter." With a goodbye and the typical smile falling off her face as she left... the façade continued.

She continued to introduce herself to anyone interesting around her, she continued to mingle, and she continued to live the life she so badly wanted.

"So why do I fell so unhappy?" The question was asked as she closed the door to her empty apartment and as she searched for an answer the reality hit her. Having just turned fifteen years old she wasn't in contact with any family and she wasn't even sure if she could call her friends true ones. What sort of life was she really living if she didn't have anyone she could actually trust and simply enjoy being with.

It all stemmed back to the same question, "Naruto where the hell are you?"

* * *

 **(Land of Fire - Konoha no Sato)**

"It's coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up...its deh! You've got to press it on yo-"

"If you're going to sing the song at least get the lyrics right."

The unexpected voice made his eyes snap open and prominently fall off the bed he was lying on, "Damn it, the songs about the beat anyway." As Naruto shakily stood up he was pretty surprised to see an man in an Anbu mask staring right back at him, not gonah lie, it was a little creepy, "So, you have a reason for sneaking into my home or do you guys just get your fix pissing me off?"

The Anbu nodded making him do a double take, "Hokage-same wanted you to meet him at the tower. When you didn-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. When I didn't turn up he expected I was asleep." While talking the boy at question turned off his music before heading over to the sink to brush his teeth, "Can't a guy get some sleep around here?"

The Anbu sweat-dropped at the boy's familiarity with the phrase, he could only assume he'd had this conversation before, "Uzumaki-san, it's the middle of the afternoon."

Naruto continued to brush his teeth and after making some sort of audible communication that he was indeed planning to go to the tower the Anbu was able to take his leave. Getting changed and leaving his house Naruto was again subjected to the usual looks of distain and scorn from the villagers, he made a mental note to remember each face, 'I'm getting you, that guy too... Oh! That bitch is screwed as soon as I get some free time!' He hadn't lost his love for pranks over the years, not at all and seeing how he had a full village of viable test subjects he always had some way to vent any further frustration... y'know, when slicing through hordes of spiders wasn't doing its trick.

Coming to the tower he ignored the door deciding the window was the quicker approach, "Yo Sun Wukong, you wanted to see me?"

Upon his rather unorthodox entry he landed in front of the Kage before being immediately encircled by four Anbu. Having four tanto's pressing against his neck Naruto looked at the older man in a fashion that clearly asked for a little help.

In turn the Kage just sighed in defeat and waved his hand in dismissal, the blonde had only gotten worse over the years and he could only assume entry via the window was going to become a new thing, however there was something a little more pressing, "What do you mean Sun Wukong?"

He never got a response, Naruto stood arms crossed, one rubbing his neck in discomfort at his rather rough treatment, "Yet again, fucking Anbu."

Some of the Anbu retreating into their corners didn't look a bit happy at being tested by the blonde however Naruto noticed one was ever so slightly flipping him off yet hoping not to be seen by the Kage. That in itself was a stupid decision, "Dog, for the last time don't let him wind you up." Dog was a newer recruit having taken over Kakashi's old mask, he was also quite susceptible to Naruto's provoking.

Having seen the action also Naruto wasted no time, "Yeah that's right dog, listen to your master, go on, that's a good boy." A very high pitched voice was used at the Anbu slowly backed into the corner.

"Naruto you've really got to stop winding up my Anbu, by the looks of things I don't think they're too fond of you," Sure enough, every single Anbu member had their eyes locked onto Naruto, he could tell they were sending ice cold glares at the blonde but much to their frustration he failed to notice.

Naruto's response was a yawn, "I'm sure they'll get over it." The Kage gave him a very unimpressed look causing Naruto to shrug, "Well if you so badly want to do something about it give dog a bone or something." The sentence hadn't left his mouth a second before Naruto flopped onto the chair and his persona flipped, jovial face falling he got business-like, "So what is it you wanted me for?"

His eye twitched ever so slightly at the sentence and action but as the blonde had finally decided that games were over he pressed on, "I've another mission for you, not just the D-ranked ones either. Another B-rank, tracking and subdue mission with Team Seven and a high chance of conflict which is why your friend Keshi from your last mission will be coming too."

Naruto gave him the biggest grin, "You're kidding right? He's kidding me right dog?" He looked directly into the corner where dog was hidden and meant to be unseen. Dog cursed, Hiruzen cursed, Naruto had yet to get over the revelation, "And you're seriously pulling my wire right now aren't you? And Keshi's coming too, this is gonah be so cool... wait, where are they all."

The Kage sweat-dropped at how quickly the blonde changed, disbelief, excitement and then confusion, "The reason is because I want to talk to you before you leave. Your teammates have already been told and you'll be meeting them at the main gate but first I think we need to cover a few things."

Naruto knew were this was going, "We've talked about this enough. As far as I'm concerned it's not a problem, I'll keep the Kyuubi under control and make sure that nothing happens."

The Hokage just nodded his head, "I know but Naruto, I'm just looking out for you. Sasuke, Ino and the younger generation don't know and I don't know how they would react either."

Naruto just tapped his chin in thought, "I'm pretty sure Sasuke would be alright, he's pretty open minded about stuff like that which is another reason why I think he's definitely gay," The Hokage looked at him in disbelief, "What? I didn't say there's anything wrong with that, hell, it's 2016. It's gay not to be gay. As for Ino I honestly think she'd be sorta freaked out at the start but she'd come around.

Hiruzen lowered his pipe and frowned, "You're not seriously considering telling them are you."

Naruto dropped his grin adopting a serious look, "No I'm not. I'd cause more hassle than it's worth but I do plan on letting everyone know eventually. I'm a Jinchuriki and that means I'm going to have to learn to fight like one at some point, I'm thinking the forest of death would be a good place to cut loose?"

After hearing that the older man rubbed his temple in frustration, he could feel another headache coming, "So you're the one causing havoc in there? I've had about fifty different complaints of strange noises coming out of that place and I even sent team Guy in there to investigate."

Naruto had the gall to look somewhat sorry, "To be honest I thought you would have been angrier. Anko says I'm not meant to be in there."

This is exactly what he'd been talking about, "So she warned you but you went in anyway. See this is why I'm not angry, after all these years I know that it'll do no good, there's no point in wasting my time." He felt like banging his head off the desk, he had to do at least an extra two hours of paperwork thanks to someone's sudden fascination with the forest and of course it had to be Naruto.

Naruto thought it best he take his leave when the Kage started to visibly shake, he clapped his hands in finality before giving a weak salute, "Well if that's all I think I'll get going Sun Wokong. Take it easy while I'm away."

Having already slinked his way over to the window sill Sarutobi's curiosity got the better of him, "You called me that when you arrived and I just thought it was another one of those weird things you tend to do. Now you've called me it again. What does that even mean?"

Naruto wasn't offended by the elder's unusual bluntness. He was weird, "What, Sun Wokong?" Naruto just waved his hand, "Oh, it's just the name of a mythological figure in folklore. It's an eastern thing and it suits you pretty well, he's known for being very fast, strong and wise. Some sources say he's one of the best fighters that's ever lived and he just happened to be known as the monkey king. You summon monkeys so it reminded me of you."

Did Naruto just complement him? He didn't, did he? The clogs in his brain went through their motions and after a few moments his eyes ever so slightly narrowed, "You're either in an unnaturally good mood or you want something. Which one is it?"

Naruto's azure eyes twinkled ever so slightly and a smirk came forward, "Well with the dream I had last night of course I'm happy, Kami puberty's a beautiful thing." Hiruzen heard the blonde's mutter but thought it best not to comment. "And now that you mention it I was in Higurashi's chatting up Tenten the other day and I saw they have their basic swords on a half-price sale... sooooo... I was thinking..." He looked the Kage in the eye as he made prompting motions with his hands.

"You want me to buy you a sword?"

Naruto smiled.

* * *

Making his way to the gate with a small spring to his step Naruto adjusted the new sword strapped to his back. Yeah, he could seal it in his arm bracers but for whatever reason he liked it sitting just where it was, positioned diagonally across his back. Maybe it was just a personal thing but he didn't like the thought of needing it and having to unseal it out of his bracer within a moment's notice. That required brain power and when it came to fighting he liked to rely on reflex, knowing at all times that it sat on his back just felt a tad better...

And it looked way cooler.

Only the best swords have names... his did not have a name. When he said basic swords they were indeed basic, Tenten herself had said they were on such a large sale simply so they could get rid of them but he'd take what he could get and he was happy with it. He had to admit it did look pretty cool though.

The blade was mostly the usual steel colour however it was trimmed with a metallic black metal along its sides to make it sharper. With a small, black hand-guard and a black gripped handle it was a very simple sword but it looked good. The one thing that set it apart from the others and the reason he picked it was due to the finned finish of the blade; known as a raptor styled finish Tenten said it was used in order to have a sharper blade, he chose it because yet again, it looked cool.

To be honest he didn't know much about swords, he didn't know how to use them and he'd never received much training aside from the little the academy taught when running through weapon tutorials. What he did know is that chopping through spiders would be a hell of a lot easier with a bigger blade.

Arriving at the gate only a few minutes later he wasn't surprised to see his fellow Genin not so patiently waiting, "What have I told you two about showing up early, if Kakashi is any way involved in the mission don't do it."

Ino just gave him a small scowl at the fact he was right whereas Sasuke's eyes locked right on to Naruto's new piece of equipment, "I didn't think you had the money to buy one of those things. Don't tell me you stole it?"

"Your mother." Was Naruto's eloquent reply.

Well used to it Sasuke's only reaction was a slight twitch of the eye, "I'm serious, I didn't think you knew how to use a sword?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't." Seeing Sasuke's deadpan face he echoed the same thing he told Tenten, "It can't be that hard, stick-em with the pointy end right?"

At this point Sasuke wasn't even surprised, "So long as you don't swing it near me you do what you want." Itachi was the only person he'd ever seen more skilled than Naruto with a kunai so he wasn't going to say anything only to have to eat his words later. Odds were the blonde already had clones pacing through kata's in a nearby training ground. Naruto had explained how his clones worked and while it'd do nothing for him physically the muscle memory would be a blessing.

Seeing Keshi standing over by the gates checkpoint Naruto was surprised when he saw Izumo and Kotetsu manning it per usual, "No way, you two aren't back at this already are you?"

Temporarily confused when they heard his shout their eyes lit up when they saw him, "Naruto? No way you're going on another mission with Keshi, aren't you the lucky little Genin. What is it this time, assassination, recusing a princess, traveling to a foreign land to track down a wanted target?" Kotetsu's clear lack of pride in his work was clearly displayed for all to see, the Chunin didn't appreciate being the gate keeper but Naruto was a Genin, he couldn't be going on another exciting mission could he?

"Yeah I'm doing the latter." Naruto just gave him that small smirk Kotetsu knew so well after the matter-o-fact reply.

Even Izumo who took great pride in his gate duty was a 'little' jealous, "Dammit Naruto you get all the good missions. In the capital you got a fight, you befriended a Daimyo and you hooked up with a chick. Why didn't I get those missions at that age? Why don't I get them missions now?"

"What do you mean get those missions, I've only been on one proper miss-"

Naruto didn't even get to defend himself when Ino bolted over at what Izumo said, "Naruto hooked up with a girl in the Capital?" Just as Naruto was about to defend himself Ino shot him a glare that stopped him dead in his tracks.

Seeing Naruto reduced to silence meant a few things to the people that managed to witness this rare phenomenon. It told Sasuke and Ino that it was true, not that the former cared. It told Keshi that the blonde did actually have a weakness and that was Ino Yamanaka. Finally it told Kotetsu and Izumo that they had stumbled onto a blackmailing goldmine and they had plenty of revenge to get when it came to proverbial torture.

With Ino in full gossip mode the Chunin pair were quick to spill the beans, "Yep, he hooked up with a girl named Akiko. She was a real gem too, a few years older than him and a really nice personality and everything. You should have seen it, they cosied up to each other real fast, he bought her dinner and everything."

The entire time Naruto remained silent not denying anything however he did notice that Ino's frown grew deeper with each word. This was bad. Without saying anything his pleading eyes looked over to his ever silent squad leader Keshi. The man was a machine, straight through and through with not a bad bone in his body, he'd hoist him out of this mess.

Keshi gave the smallest of smirks, "I saw her give him a hickey in one of the parks they always met up at. She was on top of him and everything."

Sasuke's large grin was real but the Uchiha did it so little, if ever, it looked unnatural. Keshi was much the same whilst Izumo and Kotetsu were reduced to full blown laughter. Ino just looked at him with the expression that clearly said he'd be having a talk with the Yamanaka heiress sometime soon and it wouldn't be the good kind either.

If ever there was a time he'd wanted to be able to control his demon it was now. He'd rip them to shreds.

The laughter and ridicule continued for some time, each accusation getting worse than the last and Naruto was about to snap, he had some of the darkest and morally wrong proverbial ammo stored for a time like this but thankfully he was saved.

"Hmm, it appears I've missed something have I?" Kakashi's late arrival was enough to knock the group out of their fit of giggles and Naruto was glad. Despite the nodding of heads to his question the masked Jonin didn't seem at all interested, "Well if you're all ready to go I think its best we do. I'll explain the details later when we're on the move."

Kakashi's serious demeanour was enough to settle the groups mood, the Jonin never really took too much serious so seeing him focused and raring to go caused a few raised eyebrows.

Taking this as a great opportunity to retreat Naruto quickly shuffled away from the older Ninja and back to the safety of his sensei much to the others amusement. Ino followed after him wanting the gossip and not looking a bit happy leaving Sasuke just standing there awkwardly before he too got prepared to leave.

Settling down it was Izumo who first questioned this, "Say what is it that you're going to do that's got Kakashi so serious like that? I can't remember the last time I saw him even remotely focused when leaving the village and considering we're here a lot..." The sentence finished itself.

Keshi just shook his head before rolling his eyes, "You know I can't tell you that." When the two Chunin looked towards the trio of Genin the older man stopped them before their thoughts could fully form, "And don't look at the brats for answers either; they haven't been told yet but they'll be finding out as soon as we get outa here."

Kotetsu just slumped his shoulders in defeat, "So it's actually pretty serious then."

Keshi nodded, "I'm getting too old for this, y'know I think I'm going to ask for lower ranked missions after this, do a few C-Ranks, and maybe take on another Genin team for a few years before calling it quits." Getting strange looks from the younger pair he elaborated, "Let me tell you that I'd far rather take a redo of our mission in the Capital than what we're going to do now."

"Alright everybody." Before the conversation could continue any further Kakashi directed their attention to him, "Get ready to go, Genin take one last look through your equipment and make sure you have everything, you're going to need it. I'll be taking the front, Genin in the middle and Keshi on the rear."

Naruto had heard that when Kakashi got serious he was a top class Jonin, arguably one of the villages strongest but he didn't believe it. Despite the man's tough training and sometimes nearly heartless methods he still didn't think he had what it took to be that good.

The man standing in front of him now however disproved that; there was no trace of Kakashi's usual slouch or his half lidded eye, instead he was alert and ready to make a move on a moment's notice.

Strictly business he didn't even bother acknowledging anything else, no doubt deeming it as unimportant he gave them give little time before taking off, slowing his pace only slightly so the rest could catch up, "We're going to be travelling fast, I want to make it out of Fire country by the end of tomorrow and through Hot springs by the day after that. We'll be travelling through the night and resting up for a day there before moving onto Frost country after that."

If there were any complaints nobody voiced them which was what Kakashi was expecting. Sure enough when he looked behind him he wasn't at all surprised when he saw three confident smirks on his Genin, "I'll let you all know just exactly what we're getting into when we're resting up, Sasuke, I don't want anything reckless were a team and we fight like one. Ino, no complaining, you get an order, you follow it and Naruto... I swear to Kami if you have any clones training dispel them right now. You'll need all the chakra you have."

He received two firm nods when Naruto just let lose a small smile, "It's alright, I only need one clone this time."

While the others looked at him strangely Naruto's smile slowly turned to a rather large grin. Izumo and Kotetsu didn't really think they'd throw him in on the deep end like that and get away with it. One clone with free reign to be its asshole-self was already on its way.

* * *

 **Description of Naruto's New Techniques!**

 **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough:**

 **This is a technique that creates a gust of wind whose scale and usage varies depending on the user. If used by a superior Shinobi, it has enough destructive power to knock down a large tree. The wind from the squall can blow away all things in the user's line of sight. The technique can also be used in the form of a devastation stream of wind expelled from the user's mouth. There is also a variation of the technique which involves a smaller blast of wind which gets ignited with flame.**

 **Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder:**

 **A basic lightning release technique that allows the user to create a wave of electricity from their hands. The user can vary its power from a small surge to shock an opponent to a powerful stream of lightning capable of ripping through solid rock. It is also an ideal Jutsu to use in conjunction with a water technique. All this being said, the Electromagnetic Murder is an extremely versatile technique being perfect for trapping, paralysing or, if intended, killing a target however it is quite a short range Jutsu.**

 **Earth Style: Mud Style Wall:**

 **The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defence. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body and then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises up and takes form. The barrier itself is also coated with chakra, making its strength incomparable to that of a normal mud wall. Because of the earth's special characteristics, the wall is highly resistant against, for instance, fire and water. Also, for a Kage-class Shinobi it is possible to create a vast volume of earth.**

 **Link to Naruto's new sword:**

 **Okay, so links apparently don't work on this website so just type into Goggle: One-handed raptor longsword. It's the first image to appear.**

 **Originally I had another sword in mind but it's nearly too cool, this will do him for now until he gets a better one. For anybody wondering, the type of sword he wields is a one handed longsword, and in this case, also known as a raptor styled due to the curved finish on one side.**

* * *

 **A/N - Okay, another chapter out now the start of the next Arc. Expect fighting next chapter and for shit too start hitting the fan. As I've explained in previous AN's the last couple chaps were more about sorting some things out and getting my characters set up to how I want them to be. I've a lot of things to get sorted and interactions to be had now because after this Arc things will start to get moving pretty quick. I don't know how many chapters this Arc is going to take but I don't imagine it being too long, well see how it plays itself out.**

 **Naruto has a sword now. You don't know how happy that makes me because writing fight scenes is gonah be way better. Then he's got a few Jutsu in his arsenal now too. Again, this makes me happy for the reasons stated above :)**

 **My opening may seem a little strange but I'm sure you can figure out where I'm going with it. Psst, he's the bad guy.**

 **My Akiko paragraph was just an update to show I haven't forgot about her, don't expect these to happen often.**

 **The rest pretty much explains itself, setting this next Arc up and getting my characters sorted.**

 **I think I'll leave it at that, a word of warning though, don't expect this Arc to be all sunshine and roses like the last one. That's all I'm saying.**


End file.
